Animatrónicos
by Luz sin vida
Summary: Lincoln recibe el peor regalo de cumpleaños. Esto provoca que en su fiesta de cumpleaños siempre recuerde aquel suceso que lo dejo marcado de por vida y que alguna de sus hermanas aproveche esto para asustarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Feliz triste cumpleaños.**

Stella miraba de la parte de afuera de la pizzería como los niños se divertían mientras comían pizza y jugaban con los animatrónicos que habían dentro de esta. A ella le gustaba mucho aquella pizzería. Le encantaba como aquellos robots con forma de animales jugaban con los niños y como los niños se divertían, ya sea jugando con los animatrónicos o jugando entre ellos mismos.

Stella era muy tímida y cuando se intentaba acercar a alguien, este alguien la ignoraba. Esa era la razón por la que no tenía muchos amigos a su corta edad de cinco años. La niña se sentó en un banco que había a un lado de la entrada de la pizzería y continúo viendo a los niños en lo que su padre salía del trabajo.

La pequeña niña vio como los niños jugaban, divertían y comían pizza. Esto hizo que volviera a recordar que nadie quería jugar con ella. Esto hizo que comenzara a llorar. Cubrió su cara con sus manos evitando ver a un auto que se estacionaba enfrente de ella. La pequeña escucho el sonido de la puerta de un auto abrirse, Stella pensó que quizás se trataba de otro niño que iba a festejar su cumpleaños con sus amigos o con su familia.

-Pobrecita. No tienes amigos y nadie te invita a su fiesta. -Stella escucho la voz de hombre ya adulto. Miro hacia enfrente y vio que se trataba de un hombre, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa que le causó cierta incomodidad. Stella se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente con sus manos. - ¿Te gustaría venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija? Habrá dulces, helado y pizza. -Stella se alejó un poco. Sus padres le habían advertido de no ir con desconocidos, sobre todo si alguno le ofrecía dulces.

-Lo siento. No puedo. Estoy esperando a mis padres. – Stella se había puesto un poco nerviosa. Ese hombre no le agradaba y hacía sentirse incomoda.

-No voy hacerte daño pequeña. Es solo que mi hija es muy tímida y no tiene muchos amigos. Estoy seguro que le encantaría que fueras a su fiesta. -El hombre se acercó a ella. -No te preocupes por tus padres les dejare una invitación.

Stella había comenzado a ponerse más nerviosa cuando aquel hombre la agarro de un brazo. Stella, con algo de fuerza se zafo del agarre.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero ir! -Stella dijo firmemente.

Aquel hombre cambio su expresión por una de molestia. Stella, al ver su rostro supo que aquel hombre quería hacerle algo malo. El hombre se acercó a ella y la agarro con mucha fuerza de su brazo.

-Vendrás conmigo. -Aquel hombre comenzó a jalarla hacia su auto. Stella comenzó a sentir miedo y pánico.

\- ¡NO QUIERO! -Stella sintió como algunas lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos. - ¡AUXILIO! -La niña comenzó a pegarle con sus manos. - ¡AYUDA!

Aquel hombre comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Si esa niña seguía gritando alguien podía verlos y podría sospechar de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Tranquilízate.

\- ¡AYUDA! -La niña siguió gritando. El hombre bastante nervioso y molesto ahorco a la niña.

-Te dije que te tranquilizarás. -Stella no paraba de llorar, pero solo caían las lágrimas de sus ojos y no emitía algún ruido. -Supongo que será aquí.

El hombre apretó su cuello con más fuerza. La pequeña vio como aquel hombre sacaba un cuchillo de uno de sus bolsillos. Stella comenzó a temblar del miedo al ver como aquel hombre paso el cuchillo enfrente de sus ojos y le sonreia. Lo ultimo que sintio fue como aquel objeto era clavado en su cuello. Su boca dejo de emitir ruidos y de su cuello broto un líquido rojo y caliente con un olor a hierro.

Aquel hombre la miraba con mucha satisfacción había logrado su cometido a plena luz del día y nadie lo noto.

Lo último que Stella vio fue aquel hombre subir a su auto y marcharse a toda velocidad.

* * *

Lincoln estaba festejando su fiesta de cumpleaños número seis son sus amigos: Liam, Clyde, Jordán y Zach. Aunque Lincoln hubiese querido festejar su cumpleaños en casa y con todos sus amigos, pero eso no era posible. Rusty se había enfermado y Clyde, siempre que veía a Lori actuaba como un robot. Esto molestaba a Lori y un poco a Lincoln, esa fue la principal razón por lo que no podrían festejar tranquilos si su amigo se ponía así enfrente de su hermana.

El peliblanco decidió convencer a sus padres de que hicieran su fiesta de cumpleaños en el restaurante de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Sus padres acepataron y le pagaron al restaurante para que se hiciera su fiesta de cumpleaños en ese lugar. La razón por la que escogió ese lugar fue por que a sus amigos les encantaba ahí, y sobre todo los animatrónicos.

-Miren todos. Ahí viene Foxy. -Clyde dijo fuertemente. Todos sus amigos voltearon a ver al animatrónico. Era un zorro de color rojo con un parche y un garfio en su mano derecha. El zorro se acercó y les dio un poco más de pizza para luego se marcharse. -Como me gusta ese animatrónico. -Dijo Clyde, mientras se llevaba un trozo de pizza a la boca.

-A me gusta más Bonnie. -Dijo Liam. -Me recuerdan a los conejos que corren en el campo.

-Me gusta más chica, ella es la que hace la pizza tan deliciosa. -Jordán fue la que hablo mientras seguía comiendo pizza. -Al menos hay una chica y no todos son chicos.

-A mí me gusta como canta Freddy. Aparte es el animatrónico principal. -Zach dijo. Todos se encogieron de hombros y continuaron comiendo.

Lincoln y sus amigos estaban divirtiéndose y jugando entre ellos. Ellos se habían convertido en sus amigos desde que la maestra los obligo hacer equipo para elaborar un trabajo juntos. Se organizaron y fueron a la casa de Clyde, desde ese momento todos se llevaron tan bien que desde ese momento se convirtieron en los mejores amigos.

Al pasar unos minutos. Lincoln vio a sus amigos darle sus regalos. El peliblanco sintió mucha emoción al ver las cajas envueltas en papeles de colores con moños encima. ¿Que podrán ser? Quizás el nuevo cómic titulado: "año uno" que era de Ace o quizás alguna figura de acción. Lo que sea que le fuesen a dar estaba bien.

-Y bien Lincoln…-Jordán hablo. - ¿No los vas abrir?

-Obviamente, pero… -Lincoln levantó sus manos llenas de grasa y cátsup a causa de la comida. -primero me lavare las manos.

Lincoln se puso de pie y fue camino por los pasillos de la pizzería. Había muchos niños comiendo junto con sus amigos y familias mientras escuchaban las canciones de Freddy. Lincoln escuchaba las canciones del oso, algunas eran modernas y eso lo sabia por Luna. A su hermana le encantaba la música, por lo cual Lincoln tenia un gran conocimiento musical. El peliblanco camino un poco más rápido. Quería sentarse con sus amigos y abrir sus regalos. Al encontrar el baño entro para lavarse las manos. Al terminar fue con mucha emoción hacia el cuarto donde estaban sus amigos, pero al ir caminando encontró cerca del salón donde ellos estaban, había un hombre llorando mientras hacía algo con el animatrónico de Foxy.

Lincoln no le tomo mucha importancia. Quizás era un hombre que se dedicaba a reparar los animatrónicos, esto lo pensaba porque su ropa era de color morado y por lo que el peliblanco sabia, ese era el color del uniforme de las personas que trabajaban ahí. Lincoln entro al salón donde estaban sus amigos. Se les notaba impacientes. Ya que ellos querían que Lincoln abriera sus regalos.

\- ¿Estas listo? -Pregunto Clyde al ver que su amigo se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar.

Lincoln asintió y arranco la envoltura de cada uno de los regalos. Se sorprendió al ver que sus regalos eran peluches de los animatrónicos. Cada uno el favorito de sus amigos. Clyde le había regalado un peluche de Foxy, Jordán uno de chica, Zach uno de Freddy y Liam uno de Bonnie. Lincoln corrió hacia sus amigos y los abrazo. Estos correspondieron el abrazo.

-Suponemos que te gustaron. -Lincoln se apartó al escuchar las palabras de Jordán.

-Obviamente. Este a sido sin dudas el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Todos se volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares. Al estar todos sentados, Lincoln vio a Foxy viéndolos fijamente. Lincoln se extrañó un poco por esto. Normalmente los animatrónicos iban atender a los niños. Foxy se acercó de manera lenta y amenazante hacia los niños. Lincoln se sintió algo nervioso por esta acción. Clyde, por otro lado, al ver que su animatrónico favorito había venido otra vez, se puso de pie.

-Tráenos otra pizza, Foxy. -El animatrónico ni hizo nada más que ver a Clyde fijamente. Este se confundió un poco. - ¿Foxy?

Clyde agarro una de sus manos. El animatrónico soltó un gruñido y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Foxy mordió la cara de Clyde. Todos se quedaron paralizados al ver como la cara de Clyde era mordida varias veces. Todos escucharon los gritos de su amigo hasta que dejo de moverse. Todos los niños comenzaron a correr hacia todos lados. Lincoln, se quedó paralizado al ver el rostro de Clyde, su cara estaba cubierta por un liquido rojo junto con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo.

El animatrónico se dirigió hacia Jordán, quien había empezado a gritar. Foxy se lanzó contra ella cortando su cuello con su garfio. El pequeño peliblanco comenzó a sentirse mareado y asqueado por aquella escena. Lincoln vio como Foxy esta vez se dirigía hacia Liam, lo mordió en el cuello y corto su cara con su garfio. Lincoln no podía correr a causa del miedo, pero si comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza. Foxy se lanzó hacia el último de sus amigos: Zach. El animatrónico clavo su garfio en su estómago y lo levanto del suelo y para luego morderlo en la parte donde habia clavado su garfio.

Foxy miro fijamente a Lincoln, quien seguía llorando con mucha fuerza. Un segundo antes de que el animatrónico se lanzara contra Lincoln, un hombre entro al salón y desactivo a Foxy. El hombre vio la horrible escena que el animatrónico había hecho, pero lo que más le perturbo era la cara de niño quien habia visto todo. El pobre niño tenía la cara completamente pálida y algo verdosa, indicios que en cualquier iba a vomitar. Lincoln corrió abrazar al hombre que lo había salvado.

-Ya paso pequeño. -El hombre lo cargo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. -Mierda. -No pudo evitar decir esa palabrota enfrente del niño.

Los niños parecían haber estado celebrando el cumpleaños de este niño y esta mierda había sucedido. Tenía que llamar a la policía y a los padres de los niños muertos. Ya se podía imaginar el llanto de sus padres al escuchar que sus hijos habían sido asesinados por un animatrónico. Dejo de pensar en eso y salió del salón el niño en brazos. Por lo pronto debía calmarlo y llamar a la policía.

* * *

-Si muchas gracias. -Dijo el hombre mientras hablaba por teléfono. -Así es el restaurante es Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

Lincoln miro al hombre quien le sonreía cálidamente. Aquel hombre lo llevo a su oficina donde dejo que se acostara en un sofá viejo. Lincoln, por no ser descortés se recostó por unos momentos en lo que se le pasaba las ganas de vomitar al recordar las imágenes de Foxy atrapando a sus amigos.

-Es tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto? -Lincoln asintió con algunos temblores en su cuerpo. -Sabes aquí en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza le damos regalos a lo que cumplen años. -El hombre hablaba mientras buscaba algo en un estante de madera que estaba enfrente de él. -Toma. -El hombre le entrego un peluche de Freddy de color dorado. Tenía un sombrero de color morado y un moño del mismo color en la parte de su cuello. Lincoln lo tomo. -Feliz cumpleaños, Lincoln Loud. -El hombre lo abrazo y Lincoln nuevamente volvió a llorar. -Tus padres llegaran en un momento. -Le dijo al momento que se apartó de él.

El hombre había buscado el numero de la familia del chico antes de que llamara a la policía por lo que de seguro no tardarían en llegar. El hombre vio que Lincoln se sentó mientras abrazaba al peluche. Él se levantó hacia su computador. Debía revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. Por lo poco que sabía es que alguien altero el mecanismo del animatrónico para que atacara a los niños. Él debía buscar quien fue el responsable para que, cuando la policía llegara, buscara al responsable.

Busco en las grabaciones quien reviso el mecanismo de Foxy antes del ataque a los niños. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo. Vio que era un hombre vestido con el mismo uniforme de la empresa, pero no trabajaba con ellos, eso lo sabia porque nunca había visto su rostro. Aparte, él fue el único que reviso el mecanismo de Foxy antes del ataque. Eso seria la evidencia para la policía se pusiera a investigar y buscar al responsable.

Al pasar unos minutos, el hombre lo llevo afuera. Lincoln al salir vio a una gran cantidad de policías, ambulancias y algunas cámaras de televisión fuera del local, pero lo que le intereso fue ver a sus padres y a sus hermanas. Lincoln soltó la mano de aquel hombre y corrió hacia su madre, Lincoln siempre se sintió más protegido y querido con su madre, ella siempre le tenía mucha paciencia y a veces, jugaba con él y Clyde. Lincoln abrazo con mucha fuerza a su madre. A Rita le dieron muchas ganas de llorar al ver el estado de su hijo. Lynn, por otro lado, vio furioso aquel hombre.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda fue lo que paso? -Lynn grito y parecía querer golpear aquel hombre. - ¿Qué no se supone que este restaurante tiene vigilancia? -El hombre apartó la mirada.

-No tengo manera de justificar esto, pero revise las grabaciones y alguien altero al animatrónico para que atacara a los niños-Soltó un suspiro. -lamento lo sucedido, pero haremos lo posible para que encontrar al responsable.

Rita se llevó a Lincoln a Vanzilla junto con sus hijas. Lynn se quedo para hablar un poco mas con aquel hombre. Al entrar a la Van, Rita siguió a abrazando a su hijo decidió llevarse a su hijo entre sus brazos.

* * *

Ya era lo hora de dormir. Lincoln estaba acostado en su cama mientras su madre estaba sentada a un lado de su cama. El peliblanco abrazaba con mucha fuerza al oso que aquel hombre le había regalado.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres dormir conmigo y tu padre? -Pregunto Rita. Ella pensó que su hijo no se iba a querer apartar de ella por un tiempo, pero cuando le dijo que no, Rita pensó que quizás preferiría dormir con alguna de sus hermano.

\- No mama. Estoy bien. Tengo a… -Lincoln levanto el oso. Rita suspiro y antes de salir le dio a su hijo un beso en la frente.

-Esta bien, hijo. -Rita pago la luz y salió del cuarto de su hijo. Rita esperaba que su hijo no sufriera de traumas, porque si eso pasaba tendrían que llevarlo al psicólogo, y ya tenían suficientes gasto con alimentar a sus ocho hijos.

Al estar solo, Lincoln alzo al peluche y lo miró fijamente.

-Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud. -Lincoln le dijo al peluche. Cuando iba de regreso a casa escuchó al peluche hablar, pero no le contesto en ese momento por sus hermanas. Ellas a veces se burlaban cuando hablaba o jugaba con alguno de sus juguetes, bueno casi todas. Luna y Leni, no lo hacían. Ellas jugaban con él cada que se los pedía. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Le pregunto. No hubo respuesta.

Había pensado en pedirle a Luna o Leni que durmieran con él esta noche, pero antes quería saber si ese peluche hablaba o era su imaginación. Lincoln puso al peluche a un lado antes de levantarse e ir con sus hermanas.

-_Hola Lincoln. Mi nombre es Stella. -_Lincoln se detuvo en seco al escuchar la respuesta de aquel peluche.

\- ¿Puedes hablar? -Pregunto mientras volvía a tomar al peluche.

-_Sip. No se como o porque, pero puedo hacerlo. Aunque muchas personas no me escuchan. Tu eres el primero que lo hace. -_Lincoln cargo al peluche y lo miro fijamente.

\- ¿Eres una chica?

-Oye Linky, ¿quieres que duerma contigo esta noche? -Leni pregunto mientras entraba al cuarto de su hermano. Lincoln la volteo a ver. - ¿Con quién hablas? -Esto lo pregunto porque antes de entrar lo había escuchado hablar con alguien.

-Con mi nueva amiga Stella. -Lincoln alzo al peluche para enseñárselo a Leni.

-Mucho gusto, Stella. Me llamo Leni. -Leni agarro una de las patas de aquel oso y la estrecho.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo Leni? -Pregunto al recordar la razón por la que se había levantado.

Leni le sonrió y asintió. Un momento antes de acostarse Luna entro.

-Oye hermanito, ¿quieres que duerma contigo? -Su hermana Luna entro a su cuarto. Al ver a sus hermanos acostados sonrió. -Veo que ya se lo pediste a Leni. Está bien hermanito, quizás para la próxima.

-No te vayas. Quiero que duermas con nosotros. -Luna se detuvo al escuchar las palabras su hermanito. Volteo hacia ellos y vio que ambos le habían hecho un espacio. Luna asunto y se acostó junto a su hermano. -Mira Luna. Quiero que conozcas a Stella. Es mi nueva amiga. -Luna vio que su hermano le extendió el peluche. Luna se rio un poco y estrecho la pata del oso.

-Hola Stella, me alegro que seas la nueva amiga de mi hermano. -Luna y Leni, siempre le seguían la corriente a su hermano cuando jugaban y esta no seria la excepción. No sabían bien que había pasado, pero ellas siempre estarían con su hermano.

-Quizás le guste algo de ropa nueva. -Leni le dijo a su hermano. Lincoln le sonrió y las abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Chicas. ¿Puedo pedirles algo?

-Lo que sea hermanito. -Luna y Leni lo abrazaron.

-No dejen que venga por mí.

\- ¿A quién te refieres? -Pregunto Leni confundida.

-Foxy. -Lincoln tembló un poco al recordar lo que aquel animatrónico les hizo a sus amigos. Ambas chicas al notar esto abrazaron a su hermano.

-Tranquilo hermanito. No dejaremos que nada malo te pase. ¿Verdad Leni?

-Si. Nunca te dejaremos Linky. -Ambas abrazaron a su hermano hasta que los tres se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**Que les pareció. ¿Les gusto? o nel.**

**Decidí basarme en la historia original del juego, aquí estamos entre en la cuarta entrega del juego, estamos cuando uno de los guardias asesino a los cuatro niños usando a Foxy. Lincoln pordria decirse que es el niño del FNAF 4.**

**Eso seria todo. Espero les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima y les mando un saludo :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**La fiesta**

_**CINCO DÍAS ANTES DE LA **_**_FIESTA._**

-_Te odian._

Lincoln estaba abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba recostado en su cama. Lori y Lynn lo encerraron dentro de su habitación y colocaron un peluche de Foxy enfrente de su puerta para que no pudiera salir.

Sus hermanas lo arrastraron a su habitación cuando salio del baño. Si Luna o Leni las hubieran visto, muy probablemente hubieran terminado en otra pelea. Tampoco quería hacer eso. Ellas lo amaban. Él lo sabia. Solo eran un poco agresivas a la hora de demostrarlo, pero él sabia que lo amaban. Cada una de sus hermanas lo amaban. No haría caso a lo que Stella dijera. Ella no conocía bien a su familia. Solo había vivido con ellos dos de años. ¿Que iba a saber ella de su familia?

\- ¡No es cierto! -Susurro débilmente ya que su boca estaba tapada por sus piernas.

-_Me quedare contigo._

Su cabeza fue tocada por una de las patas de su peluche. Esto hizo que viera al oso de Freddy dorado enfrente de él. Lincoln lo agarro y lo abrazo contra su pecho. Sabia que Stella podía moverse. Bueno, a veces. Solo cuando era necesario. Como una vez que Lynn, la tiro a la basura, pero ella regreso a su cama. Desde entonces cada que alguna de sus hermanas aparecía ella se escondía. Excepto con Luna y Leni, quienes eran las únicas que no se escondía.

-Solo deja de decir cosas horribles de mis hermanas. -Dijo, pero no hubo una respuesta.

Pasaron varios minutos. Lincoln escucho el autobús de la escuela. Sabia que tenia que ir, pero el monstruo que estaba en su puerta podía atacarlo. De todos modos, no quería ir. ¿A que iba? Solo recibir burlas de Chandler, y golpes de Ronnie Anne. Ellos lo molestaban siempre, pero aumentaban la intensidad cuando estaba cerca su fiesta de cumpleaños. Por suerte Luna aun seguía estudiando en la primaria. Aunque tambien era un problema, ella veces se metía en problemas cuando lo defendía. Lo mismo Leni. Ella últimamente peleaba con Lori, pero no una pelea normal, era una pelea con intercambio de puños. Esto no le gustaba a Lincoln. Ver a sus hermanas pelear y lastimarse. Se supone que son una familia y las familias deben amarse.

Escucho al autobús irse.

Algo bueno de que Lori y Lynn lo hubieran encerrado era que no tuvo que ir a la escuela, pero no quería recibir un regaño de Luna. Sabia que no le podía mentir y se molestaría al enterarse lo que sucedió. Ya pensaría en un plan después.

-_Salgamos de aquí._

Escucho la voz de Stella. Se aparto de su pecho y movió un poco por la cama. Luego escucho la puerta abrirse. Lincoln alzo la mirada y vio la puerta abierta, el peluche de Foxy ya no estaba. Se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto de la cama. Al salir de su habitación, vio a su amiga de felpa en medio del pasillo. Lincoln la recogió del suelo y se la llevo en sus brazos con rumbo a la sala. Ahora que no había ido a la escuela, Stella y él podían mirar un poco de televisión hasta que sus hermanas llegaran.

Habían mirado la televisión por varias horas. Stella se aburrió por lo que le dijo que jugaran al escondite. La única regla que solo podían esconderse era en la parte de abajo. Lincoln acepto y se puso a jugar con su amiga hasta que llegaran sus hermanas.

* * *

Lori caminaba junto a sus hermanas. Leni y Luna estaban mas alejadas. Se les podía notar algo de molestia. Ellas salieron mas temprano de la casa y se fueron junto a su madre, por lo que no supieron que paso con su hermano. Luna le pregunto a Lori de la razón d que su hermano no fue a la escuela. Ella le respondió que no sabía. Luna y Leni se dieron cuenta que eso era mentira. Ya se podían imaginar todo lo que le hicieron a su hermano de ocho años, otra vez. Todas sus hermanas abusaban de Lincoln desde que mostró miedo por los animatrónicos, sobre todo del zorro rojo. Desde entonces no paraban de asustarlo con imágenes del animatrónico que a Lincoln le aterraba. Le habían dicho a sus padres. Su madre regaño al enterarse de esto, pero como empezaron a tener problemas económicos, su madre comenzó a trabajar por mas tiempo y desde entonces, su padre y ella, nunca estaban en casa. Desde entonces Leni y ella, protegían a Lincoln de los abusos de Lynn y Lori, pero no siempre, a veces ellas tenían cosas que hacer y lo por desgracia lo dejaban solo.

Lori volteo hacia atrás. Sus hermanas estaban con sus audífonos y no parecían estar prestando atención a lo que ellas hacían. Se metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos. Saco algo y se acerco a Lynn.

-Mira esto. -Le susurro. Lynn volteo y vio que Lori le extendió una mascara del zorro rojo que tanto le daba miedo a Lincoln. Sonrió maliciosamente. Ahora podían asustarlo con otra cosa, que no fuese el peluche. Lynn iba hablar, pero Lori se adelanto. -Bobby me dio dos mascaras de la ultima vez que fueron a esa pizzeria.

\- ¡Genial! -Dijo con emoción. Aunque solo las podrían usarlas cuando Luna y Leni, no estuviesen cerca. Ella era una chica fuerte gracias al ejercicio, pero ellas eran mas grandes y no se quedaban atrás en cuestión de fuerza. Bueno, ya verían la forma de asustarlo.

Lynn guardo la mascara en su bolsillo y siguió junto con sus hermanas caminando rumbo a casa.

Al llegar abrieron la puerta.

Luna empujo a Lynn, esto lo hizo apropósito.

-¡LINCOLN! ¡YA ESTAMOS EN CASA! -Grito fuertemente Luna.

AL no escuchar respuesta, Luna subió las escaleras rápidamente y comenzó a buscar a su hermano por las habitaciones. Leni, al igual que Luna, tambien fue a buscarlo, pero ella en la parte de abajo. Lynn y Lori solo gruñeron. Fueron al sofá donde encendieron la televisión y se sentaron en el sofa. Lucy desapareció de repente, y Luan se dirigió a su habitación que compartía con Luna.

Luna entro en la habitación de su hermano. Para su suerte lo encontró acostado en su cama durmiendo, abrazando a su peluche de Freddy. Se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente. Se levanto y salio de su habitación. Al salir, encontró a Leni a punto de entrar. Luna sonrió.

-Esta dormido. -Leni asintió. No dijo nada mas y se fue a su habitación.

Ninguna de las dos querían despertar a su hermano. Quizás había vuelto a tener pesadillas. No sabían mucho sobre lo que paso en su cumpleaños, pero su hermanito tuvo pesadillas por un tiempo. Sus padres no les dijeron que paso exactamente, pero su hermano les decía: que el monstruo que ataco a sus amigos iba a venir por él.

Ellas no evitaron pensar que fue algo muy malo. Intentaron que Lincoln les diera mas detalles, pero siempre que intentaba hablar su hermanito, este temblaba. Al ver esto, Luna y Leni no le preguntaron mas. Quizás sus padres les contarían mas adelante, o quizás cuando su hermano no se sienta tan asustado. Lo que si sabian; era que le tenia miedo al zorro rojo llamado Foxy. Eso hizo que Lynn y Lori compraran un peluche de ese zorro y comenzaron a usarlo para asustar a Lincoln. Luna y Leni lo defendieron y eso provoco peleas entre ellas. Aunque su hermano no quería que pelearan, pese al maltrato que le hacían, Lincoln las defendía. Algo noble, pero a la vez muy tonto.

* * *

_**CUATRO DÍAS ANTES DE LA FIESTA.**_

Lincoln había llegado a casa. Regreso caminando y solo porque sus hermanas: Leni y Luna, fueron con sus amigos. Las demás nunca regresaban con él, por lo que ellas regresaron a casa por su propia cuenta. Al entrar, Lincoln noto que había mucho silencio. Parecía que no sus hermanas aun no llegaban, o quizás estaban en sus habitaciones. Eso ultima era mas probable, ya que cuando él se regresaba solo a casa, sus hermanas siempre llegaban antes que él. Subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación. Vio que Stella estaba encima de su cama.

-Hola Stella. -La saludo mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo a un lado de su cama.

-_Se escondieron._

Lincoln se confundió por las palabras de Stella. Se sentó enfrente de su amiga de felpa y la miro confundido.

\- ¿Quien?

-_Saldrán en cualquier momento. Sal de la casa hasta que Luna y Leni lleguen._

-No te entiendo. -Al decir esto, las puertas de su armario se abrieron, Lincoln miro confundido la puerta, pero lo peor paso después.

Lynn salio de su armario con una mascara de Foxy. Lincoln se quedo paralizado. Foxy venia por él. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Le haría lo mismo que a sus amigos? Lincoln cayo al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Abrazo sus piernas y se hizo una bola en el suelo. Lynn al ver el patético estado de su hermano, comenzó a reírse. Se quito la mascara de su cara y acerco a él.

-Marica. -Le dijo sin parar de reír. Le dio una fuerte patada antes de salir de su habitación.

Lincoln se puso a llorar con mucha fuerza. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando recordó a Foxy saliendo de su armario. Lincoln escucho un sonido de caida. Miro hacia enfrente, Stella se cayo de la cama y se arrastraba hacia él. Su amiga de felpa coloco uno de sus patas encima de su cabeza.

-_Te odian. -_Lincoln no tenia ganas de contestarle, pero sabia que era mentira. Seguramente lo hizo por... -_Me quedare contigo... -_Puso otra de sus patas encima de su cabeza.

-Gracias.

Al pasar unos minutos, Lincoln se sintió un poco mas relajado. Decidió levantarse del suelo. Agarro a su amiga entre brazos y la puso encima de su cama. Suspiro y salio de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina. Tenia algo de sed. Sentía su boca seca. Quizas por el susto o por la gran cantidad de lagrimas que sus ojos expulsaron.

-_Ellas se volvieron a esconder ten cuidado, Lincoln. -_Escucho antes de salir. Regreso la mirada a su amiga y la miro fijamente. -_Te quieren asustar de nuevo, Lincoln. ¡Ten cuidado! -_Miro a su amiga y le sonrió.

-Lo haré. -Suspiro al decir esto.

Sabia que pasaría, pero Lincoln no quería admitirlo. Salio de su habitación y fue con rumbo la cocina. En la sala vio a Luan, estaba sentada en el sofá practicando algunos chistes con sr. Cocos. A Lincoln le daba algo de curiosidad si aquel titere tenia vida. Eso porque a veces escuchaba a Luan conversando con el sr. Cocos y también con el coronel Galletas, y estos le daban algo de miedo, sobre todo el Coronel Galletas. A veces lo encontraba en un lugar diferente, y aunque Stella hacia lo mismo, el coronel Galletas si le daba miedo. Una vex que entro a la habitacion de Luan y Luna, buscando a la segunda tuvo la sencaion de que el Coronel Galletas lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada. La misma mirada que hizo Foxy antes de atacar a sus amigos. Lincoln sacudió su cabeza y no siguió pensando en el tema.

Su amiga le dijo que ese títere no le haría daño. Si sentía que le haría daño, entonces ella se le advertiría. Como lo hacia cuando Lynn quería arrastrarlo a una dolorosa sesión de boxeo. Stella le avisaba cuando Lynn estaba cerca y quería practicar, entonces Lincoln se escondía o iba con Luna o Leni. Al entrar en el comedor vio a Lucy leyendo un libro. Su hermana de cabello negro era muy reservada a la hora de habar con alguien. Casi no la escuchaba hablar y cuando lo hacia, le daba miedo escuchar su voz, por lo que mejor se alejaba de ella. Era algo aterradora para su gusto. Al entrar en la cocina agarro un vaso y se sirvió agua. La bebió con un poco de trabajo. Ya que sentía que su garganta tenia algo que la tapaba, pero esto no impidió que refrescara un poco su garganta.

Dejo el vaso en el fregadero. Lori entro a la cocina sin hacer ruido con la mascara de Foxy en su rostro. Lincoln cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a su hermana Lori con la mascara de aquel monstruo. Sintió que sus piernas temblaban y perdían fuerza. Lori al ver esto le brinco encima a su hermano, haciendo que cayera al suelo golpeándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Lincoln comenzó a llorar y se abrazo el cuerpo. Su hermana se quito la mascara y comenzó a reírse. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero recordó algo.

-No se te ocurra decirle algo a Leni o Luna... -Lori saco de nuevo la mascara. -si lo haces... esta vez no usare la mascara, usare algo peor. -Al terminar de decir esto se dio la vuelta para irse.

Lincoln se quedo en el suelo llorando. No podía dejar de llorar cada vez que veía a Foxy. Siempre le recordaba la aterradora escena de sus amigos. Y también sentía que pronto le haría lo mismo.

\- ¿Lincoln? -Lincoln escucho una voz suave y dulce. Supo de quien se trataba. - ¿Que haces en el suelo? -Leni pregunto mientras se agachaba. - ¿Que te paso? -Pregunto con preocupación. Lincoln se puso de pie y se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente.

-No, nada. Me resbale, pero no pasa nada. -Leni lo vio. Sabia cuando alguien mentía. Podía aparentar ser estúpida, pero no era así. Ella sabia cuando algo estaba mal.

-Te asustaron. ¿Verdad? -Lincoln negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Me resbale.

Leni apretó los puños y salio de la cocina con furia. Lincoln se imagino lo que iba a pasar cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos en la sala. Esa noche iba a ponerle seguro a su puerta para que no entraran a su habitación. Sabia que Lynn lo golpearía hasta que se sintiera mejor.

* * *

_**TRES DÍAS ANTES DE LA FIESTA**_

Las clases habían terminado en la primaria de Royal Woods. Lincoln estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas dentro de su mochila. Se sentía un poco mal y la vez bien. Por una parte sus hermanas: Lynn y Lori lo dejarían en paz después de la pelea que tuvieron ayer con Luna y Leni, pero se sentía mal porque volvieron a pelear. Y esta vez ninguna de los pares de hermanas se fueron muy limpias. Ambas terminaron con moretones y con sus caras un poco hinchadas. Su madre al enterarse las castigo a todas. Y no quiso escuchar las razones por las que habían peleado.

Lincoln aun estaba nervioso. Lynn y Lori lo miraron con furia antes de irse a sus habitaciones. Sentía que le iban hacer algo muy malo. Dejo de pensar en eso. Quizás aprendieron su lección y con el paso del tiempo todo mejoría. Y él no les guardaría rencor. Después de todo... son sus hermanas. Lincoln se colgó sus mochila en la espalda y salio del salón de clases. Caminó por los pasillos. Iba con dirección al salón de Luna. Ella le dijo que se irían juntos: Leni, ella y él. Lincoln estaba bien con eso. Siempre le gustaba estar con ellas. Amaba a todas sus hermanas, pero se sentía mas cómodo con Luna y Leni. Sobre todo, porque ellas siempre eran muy cariñosas con él, y no solo era el cariño. También jugaban con él cuando se los pedía. Esa era la razon que sus hermanas favoritas eran Luna y Leni. Siempre eran muy lindas y amables.

El peliblanco siguio caminando y al estar cerca del salón_._ Lynn apareció de repente y agarro de un brazo a Lincoln. Lo jalo y lo empujo hacia la pared. Lynn lo miro con furia mientras uno de sus brazos sostenía fuertemente del cuello de su camisa.

-Si gritas o algo... -Acerco su rostro al suyo. - ¡Juro que te obligare a ser mi sparring de boxeo durante todo el mes! ¿Entendiste? -Lincoln asintió con temor. No quería hacer enojar a su hermana y mucho menos ser su sparring. En sus entrenamientos ella siempre era muy violenta, sobre todo con él.

Su hermana lo agarro fuertemente del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo. Lincoln al ver que su hermana lo estaba jalando mientras ella caminaba rápidamente, decidió caminar a su ritmo, Lynn podía enfadarse si no lo hacia. Al salir de la escuela, Lynn camino del lado contrario de donde estaba su casa.

\- ¿Lynn, a donde vamos? -Su hermana lo volteo a ver y sonrió maliciosamente.

No le contesto, solo siguió caminando junto con su hermano. Lincoln conforme mas avanzaba y veía las calles se dio cuenta a donde iban. Eso no podía ser cierto. Su hermana no era tan cruel, ¿verdad? Llevarlo al restaurante donde Foxy atrapo a sus amigos. ¡NO! Eso no era verdad.

-_Es verdad, Lincoln._

Escucho la voz de Stella. Miro para todas partes y encontró enfrente a su amiga de felpa sostenida por una niña de su edad. La niña llevaba puesta una sudadera blanca con una estrella en medio y una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era algo morena y parecía ser de descendencia asiática por sus ojos. A Lincoln le dieron ganas de llorar. Ella estaba mintiendo. Su hermana no podía ser tan cruel.

-_Lo hará..._

Miro a la parte de enfrente solo para ver que estaban en...

\- ¡NO! -Lincoln grito con deseperación.

Intento darse la vuelta para irse corriendo, pero su hermana lo sostuvo antes que lo hiciera y lo llevo adentro del restaurante. Lincoln cuando entro sintió como el aire le faltaba y sus piernas dejaban de tener fuerza. El regresaría por él. Su hermana lo llevaba con él.

-¡LYNN, NO, POR FAVOR! -Lynn se rió por los gritos de su hermano. Siguió caminando hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la salida. Dejo de agarrarlo del brazo y lo arrojo al suelo.

-Volveré en un momento por ti. -Le dijo al arrojarlo al suelo.

Se rió un poco y se fue. Lynn, obviamente no regresaría por él. No se preocupaba, su hermano podía regresar solo. Aquel restaurante no estaba muy lejos de casa. Caminando eran como veinte minutos, aproximadamente. Lori tuvo una gran idea. Y lo único que hizo fue que decirle a su amigo Bobby le dijera a su hermana que ella y Lincoln harían un trabajo escolar, por lo que su hermano llegaría mas tarde a casa. Por suerte, Ronnie Anne acepto gustosa y lo hizo. Espero a Luna afuera de su salón y se lo dijo. Quizás eso le enseñe a su hermano a no andar de rajón. Lynn salio del restaurante y fue con dirección a casa sin importarle mucho lo que pasara con su hermano. Él podía cuidarse solo, por algo era hombre.

Lincoln estaba escondido debajo una mesa. La razón era porque: hace unos momentos vio a un animatrónico caminar por ahí. Era como Freddy, solo que de color dorado. Quizás el también lo llevaría con Foxy. Lo pensaba porque eran amigos. Cantaban y servían pizza juntos, tenían que ser amigos.

-_Te dejo aquí. -_Escucho la voz de Stella. Lincoln alzo la mirada y vio a la niña paraba con su peluche en la mano. -_Date prisa. El regresara._

Lincoln supo de quien se trataba. Freddy dorado. Él daba vueltas constantemente. La niña se le acerco y lo agarro de la mano.

-_Vamos. -_Lincoln se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto. -_Debemos darnos prisa. Él volverá._

Lincoln camino con cuidado. Debía ser cuidadoso. No quería ser llevado hasta el monstruo por Freddy. Por suerte su amiga, Stella, le avisaba cuando Freddy se acercaba. El peliblanco se escondía cada que Freddy pasaba cerca de ahí. Esperaba un momento y luego salia para seguir su camino a la salida. Aunque se tardo un poco, Lincoln, logro salir. Al salir y ver el día se dio cuenta que ya era algo tarde. Camino con rumbo a casa. No se tardo mucho ya que solo era caminar algunas calles. La distancia entre el restaurante, la escuela y su casa no era muy grande, por lo que llegaría en unos cuantos minutos. Al llegar a casa vio a sus hermanas en la sala. Leni y Luna estaban viendo la televisión. Al ver a su hermano sonrieron y se le acercaron.

\- ¿Terminaste? -Le pregunto Luna mientras lo abrazaba. Lincoln se confundió.

\- ¿Terminar que? -Luna se rió y revolvió su cabello.

\- De tu trabajo, hermanito. -Lincoln alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Que trabajo? -Pregunto confundido, pero vio a Lynn asomarse por las escaleras y viéndolo de manera amenazante. Lincoln entendió. -Obviamente. Fue algo difícil, pero lo terminamos. -Dijo nerviosamente, Luna no pregunto nada y agarro su mano.

\- ¿Que te parece si tocamos un poco, hermano? -Luna le dijo con emoción. Lincoln asintió. Su hermana había tomado un gusto por la música desde hace poco y había aprendido a tocar algunos instrumentos, él no sabia como hacerlo, pero le gustaba estar con ella.

-Pero que Leni también este. -Leni se encogió de hombros y Luna asintió.

-Entre mas seamos, mejor. -El trió de hermanos subieron las escaleras

Lynn al ver que sus hermanas se habían ido. Busco a Lori, ya que se le había ocurrido una idea genial. Se tardo unos cuantos minutos en encontrarla. Pero al final la encontró en su habitación recostada en su cama con su celular.

-Oye Lori. -Lori al escuchar la voz de Lynn, desvió la mirada por un momento.

\- ¿Que pasa, Lynn? -Pregunto regresando la vista a su celular.

-Tengo una idea...

* * *

_**DOS DÍAS ANTES DE LA FIESTA**_

Las clases habían terminado, otra vez. Lincoln guardo sus cosas en su mochila y salio del salón. Para su mala suerte Lynn, estaba esperándolo con una sonrisa. Lincoln sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. ¿Que hacia ella ahí? ¿Que le iba hacer?

-_Lo sabes, Lincoln. -_De nuevo escucho la voz de Stella cerca.

Lincoln volteo para todas partes, pero no la vio, ni a ella, ni a la niña. Su hermana lo agarro de su brazo con fuerza. Lincoln se asusto. Lynn lo miro con una sonrisa macabra. Lo jalo con fuerza. Ambos hermanos salieron de la escuela. Lincoln se asusto cuando de nuevo se dio que iban por la misma ruta del día de ayer. Lynn, por otro lado, seguia con una enorme sonrisa. De nuevo iba hacer sufrir a su hermano, y eso le gustaba. Llegaron al restaurante.

Lincoln vio con miedo la entrada.

\- !No quiero entrar! -Lincoln dijo con miedo y decisión. Lynn se rió. Se acerco de manera amenazante.

-Oh, tu lo harás... -Afirmo Lynn. -porque si no -Trono una de sus manos con la otra y la alzo. -te golpeare hasta que me ardan las manos. ¿Entendiste? -Lincoln no contesto, solo se alejo un poco. Lynn lo agarro de su camisa y lo pego a su pecho. -¡¿QUE SI ENTENDISTE?! -Le grito con furia. Lincoln asintió lentamente. -Bien. -Entraron al restaurante y Lynn lo dejo en el mismo lugar que lo dejo el día ayer. Lo empujo. Se acerco a él y le susurro al odio. -Pobre de ti donde vayas de rajón con Luna o Leni.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza. Lynn le sonrió y se alejo. Su hermano muy probablemente tardaría en salir como el día de ayer. Le hubiera encantado estar ahí para verlo caminar, dar vueltas y regresar al mismo lugar. Y todo eso mientras lloraba. Lo mejor era que sus hermanas mayores no lo sabrían. Ellas pensarían que su hermano fue al árcade con Chandler. Ese idiota acepto decirle a Luna que iba con Lincoln al árcade. Lo hizo porque le dio diez dolares. Con tal de que su hermano sufriera un rato, no importaba el dinero. Lynn salio del restaurante y se dirigió a casa.

El peliblanco de nuevo se quedo en el suelo llorando. Su hermana lo dejo ahí, otra vez. Odiaba ese restaurante, sobre todo a los animatrónicos que cantaban y le daban comida a los niños. Ellos no lo sabían, pero él si. Esos animatrónicos atrapaban a los niños y le hacían lo mismo que a sus amigos. Escondían sus cuerpos para que nadie los encontrara. Eso se lo dijo Lori en su cumpleaños anterior. Cuando estaban solos. Recordó cuando Lori se le acerco y le dijo que le iba a contar una bonita historia y le contó todo eso. Lincoln, desde ese momento supo que no solo era Foxy el que lo quería atrapar, también era Bonnie, Chica y Freddy.

Lincoln seguía abajo de la mesa llorando. Pero no evito que viera a un hombre de color morado caminar rápidamente mientras hablaba por un radio.

\- ¡EL PUTO TRAJE SE ATORO! ¡NECESITO AYUDA! ¡ESTA APLASTANDO SU CUERPO, VENGAN RÁPIDO! -Al decir esto siguió su camino sin darse cuenta del niño de cabellos blancos que estaba abajo de la mesa llorando.

-_Vamonos de aqui, Lincoln. Él ya no esta caminando por la pizzería._

-Stella. -Dijo débilmente. La niña con su amiga de felpa pareció enfrente de la mesa y se asomo debajo de la mesa donde estaba llorando. La niña le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano.

-_Estaré contigo y no dejare que él te atrape._ -Acerco su mano y la beso con ternura. -_Te protegeré._

Lincoln se puso algo colorado. Se levanto del suelo y salio de la mesa. El día de ayer le pregunto a su amiga de felpa quien era esa niña que la abrazaba, ella le dijo que era ella, que ahora podía aparecer con su cuerpo de vez en cuando. Lincoln entendió. De todos modos, lo sospecho. Sobre todo, porque se dio cuenta que esa niña aparecía cuando su oso no estaba. Al estar afuera de la pizzería se calmo. Fue muy fácil salir sin el monstruo vigilando la entrada. Camino un poco y vio a una niña de cabello rubio con un vestido verde, que estaba jugando con un peluche de Bonnie color dorado. Parecía estar hablando con él, como él lo hacia con Stella.

-Te perdono, pero no muerdas mi dedo. -Lincoln la ignoro. La niña vio que el niño de cabellos blancos la volteo a ver de una manera que le molestó. -Mejor muerde el dedo del niño llorón que se esconde debajo de las mesas.

Lincoln la miro con molestia. No le decía nada a sus hermanas, porque eran... eso... sus hermanas, pero eso no le daba el derecho a los demás niños. La miro con algo de molesta y soltó un suspiro antes de seguir su camino. Stella había enredado sus dedos entre los suyos. Cuando su amiga hizo eso, sintió cosquillas en su estómago. Era algo similar cuando miraba a Cristina. La miro y la miro con mas atención. Era muy bonita ahora que lo pensaba.

-Larry gracias por la invitación. -Lincoln gruño cuando escucho la voz de Chandler. No sabia quien le desagradaba mas, él o Ronnie Anne. Siguió caminando, pero Chandler se puso enfrente. -Veo que sigues de chillón, ja. -Se lo dijo cuando vio sus ojos rojos. -Como sea. Solo venia para agradecerte la invitación, ni muerto me la perdería. -Chandler se rió de manera burlona.

A Lincoln le dieron ganas de darle unos golpes. Algo bueno de haber entrenado con Lynn es que aprendió a defenderse, pero en ese momento no se sentía con muchas energías. Lo había golpeado antes. Tuvo una pelea con él cuando se burlo de Jordan. Lincoln no iba a permitir que alguien insultara a sus amigos. Pero en ese momento lo único que quería era llegar a casa. Quizas al llegar le diría a Leni o Luna, si le preparaban su sándwich favorito. Se alejo de Chandler. No hizo caso a sus burlas o chistes. En serio, ese chico le desagradaba tanto. Siempre se acercaba para molestarlo o hacer un chiste malo. Recordó que hace un año, Leni dijo que era una persona con gustos especiales. Él no entendió muy bien eso, pero al parecer los chicos mayores si, ya que se rieron y fue victima de burlas por un buen rato. Desde entonces dejo de molestarlo. Solo hasta que Leni fue a la secundaria, pero igual no se acercaba por Luna.

Al seguir caminando, Lincoln se encontró con Bobby, el amigo de Lori. Gruño un poco. Su hermana: Ronnie Anne disfrutaba hacerle bromas como Chandler. No le decía nada porque era una chica. Su padre le enseño que debía de respetar a todas las mujeres. A Lincoln le resultaba algo difícil. Ella era muy molesta, incluso mas que Chandler, ella no solo hacia chistes, también lo golpeaba, y Lincoln no le respondia o golpeaba, cosa que hacia que esa chica lo molestara aun mas. Paso aun lado de Bobby, y por suerte este no lo vio. Por lo que no tuvo mas problemas en llegar a casa.

Entro y vio a Lynn sentada en el sofá. Al verlo, la castaña se confundió. El día de ayer se tardo mas en llegar. Se encargaría mañana. Hizo el sonido de un animal. Lincoln se confundió, pero no hizo caso. Subió las escaleras. Stella había desaparecido cuando estaba afuera de su casa. Cuando entrara a su habitación la llevaría con Leni. Le iba a decir que le hiciera ropa como la que tenia puesta cuando se aparecía como una niña. Al subir Lincoln escucho a su hermana Luna tocando fuertemente su guitarra. Lincoln escucho la melodía, le era familiar, pero no recordaba el nombre. Siguió su camino hasta que llego a la puerta de su habitación.

-_Se ha escondido otra vez, Lincoln. Ten cuidado._

\- ¿Quien? -No hubo respuesta.

Entro en su habitación. Vio a su amiga en la cama bien acomodada. Al dar unos pasos Lori salio debajo de la cama. El peliblanco comenzó a llorar en el momento de que vio la mascara de Foxy. Nadie lo escucho por el fuerte sonido de la guitarra de Luna. Lori se levanto del suelo y se rió un poco antes de salir de su habitación y cerrarla.

Lincoln cayo al suelo y siguió llorando.

-_Te odian... entiéndelo, Lincoln. Te odian._

* * *

_**UN DÍA ANTES DE LA FIESTA**_

Lincoln lloraba con mucha fuerza mientras golpeaba la puerta de una bodega. Unas amigas de sus hermanas lo habían llevado a la pizzería. Lo engañaron diciéndole que le iban a enseñar algo genial. Lincoln acepto. Fue con Luna y le dijo que iría con ellas. Luna revolvió su pelo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y darle permiso. Cuando llegaron a ese "lugar genial". Se quedo paralizado. Otra vez la pizzería. Se encontró con Lori en la puerta del local viéndolo con una sonrisa. Lori lo jalo dentro de la pizzería y lo encerró dentro de una bodega con partes de animatrónicos. Golpeo y lloro la puerta por un rato. Lincoln no se dio cuenta que esos trajes y piezas estaban salpicadas con algo de sangre.

\- ¡Lori, por favor! -Siguió golpeando la puerta. - ¡Sácame de aquí! -Se cayo al suelo y siguió llorando.

Stella apareció enfrente de la puerta.

-_Se fueron, Lincoln. -_Stella le dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado. _-Me quedare contigo hasta que alguien te saque. -_Lincoln se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió con dificultad. Stella era una buena amiga.

* * *

Michael había regresado del hospital donde uno de sus compañeros de trabajo estaba internado. El día de ayer tuvieron un problema con uno de los trajes, el traje aplasto su cuerpo y le dijo algunas fracturas. Por lo que fue al hospital para darle una buena cantidad de dinero a su compañero para que mantuviera el hocico cerrado. El restaurante no quería mas problemas con la policía, sobre todo él. Fue investigado un tiempo cuando su padre asesino a cuatro niños en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño. Por lo que ya tenia suficientes problemas por culpa de su padre, y seria mas molesto si volviera a ser investigado. Se dirigió a la bodega para limpiar el traje que había aplastado el cuerpo de su compañero. No quería que nadie se preguntara porque tenia manchas de color rojo. Al abrir la puerta vio los trajes desarmados, pero algo mas, mejor dicho alguien mas. Vio a un niño de cabellos blancos tirado en el suelo llorando.

\- ¡Su puta madre! -Exclamo. Si ese niño logro ver los trajes entonces tendrían un problema, sobre todo porque el quedo adentro de la bodega. Podría decir que se lastimo y... y... y ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Que hacia ese escuincle ahí? Se puso en cuclillas y le dio unas suaves palmaditas. -Oye niño, ¿Que haces aquí?

Lincoln se quito las manos de la cara y vio al hombre morado enfrente de él. Se levanto y se limpio las lagrimas.

-Lo siento, me quede encerrado por accidente. -Dijo tímidamente. Michael lo miro con dudas. Ese niño parecía decir la verdad.

-Esta bien. -Acaricio su cabeza. -De casualidad no viste algo raro dentro. -Lincoln alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? -Michael se rió nerviosamente.

-No... nada. -Michael dijo con nerviosismo. - Esta bien pequeño. Solo ten mas cuidado para la próxima, ¿de acuerdo? -Lincoln asintió.

Lincoln se dirigió a la salida. Michael suspiro pesadamente. Para su buena suerte, ese niño no vio nada extraño, eso lo supo ya que ese niño no se puso nervioso o desvió la mirada para el traje que tenia las manchas de sangre. Con eso que paso tendría que ponerle seguro a la bodega para que solo él, y el personal pudieran entrar. Cerro la puerta y continúo con su objetivo: limpiar el traje de Spring-Bonnie.

* * *

Lincoln y sus hermanas estaban cenando tranquilamente. Las gemelas estaban en la mesa de los pequeños junto con su hermana de un año: Lisa. Como a Lincoln y Lucy no les gustaba que les aventaran comida, decidieron comer con los adultos hasta que sus hermanas crecieran un poco y no jugaran tanto con la comida.

\- ¡Chicos! -Llamo rita a sus hijos. Todas voltearon a verla. -Tenemos un aviso. -Rita se aclaro la garganta. -Verán mañana es el cumpleaños de su hermano, y como tenemos algunos problemas económicos y poco tiempo, hemos decidió que se le hará la fiesta Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza. -Lincoln sintió como se iba atragantar con la comida cuando su madre dijo eso.

\- ¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?! -Luna grito. -¡DESPUÉS DE LO QUE PASO! -Rita no dijo nada. Podía comprender el estado de Luna.

-Si lo sabemos cariño, pero Lynn y Lori, han visitado de vez en cuando el restaurante y han visto que los animatrónicos tienen un sistema de seguridad que protege a los niños, y tienen cámaras de seguridad dentro por lo que...

\- ¡A LINCOLN LE DAN MIEDO! -Leni grito. La familia Loud se sorprendió por la actitud agresiva de su hija mas "dócil".

-Eso no es verdad hija. -Lynn Sr. hablo.

\- ¿Y como están seguros? -Luna pregunto con algo de molestia.

-Lynn y Lori me dijeron que eso no es verdad y como ellas pagaron, pues...

\- ¡SON UNAS PERRAS! -Luna grito mientras se arrojaba con furia hacia Lynn. Leni, al igual que Luna, se arrojo contra Lori. Todos se tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar. No podían creer que sus hermanas se estuvieran golpeando de esa manera tan salvaje. Lynn Sr. y Rita, tardaron en reaccionar, pero se levantaron de la mesa y separaron a sus hijas. Las separaron. Luna y Leni, aun estaban furiosas. - ¡¿COMO PUEDEN HACERLE ESO A LINCOLN?! -Luna grito aun con furia.

-¡YA BASTA! -Esta vez fue Lynn Sr. quien grito. -¡LENI, LUNA. A SU HABITACION! -Ambas se fueron de la cocina. Vieron a Lori y Lynn con furia. Lynn Sr. al ver esto se paso una mano por la cabeza. -Luan dormirás con Lori esta noche. -Luan asintió.

Lynn y Lori, pese que tenían algunos golpes estaban sonriendo internamente. Lincoln, por otro lado, sentía algo de miedo. Ese monstruo iba por él. Nadie dijo nada mas. Todos terminaron de cenar tranquilamente. AL terminar fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Luan fue a la habitación que compartían Lori y Leni. Lincoln ya estaba en la cama. Pero su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Estaba aterrado porque... porque... Foxy venia por él. Abrazo a Stella.

-_Me quedare contigo en todo momento. -_Escucho la voz de Stella. Su amiga de de felpa se movió un poco.

_-_Gracias, Stella. -La abrazo con fuerza. -Te a... quiero. -Lincoln dijo con nerviosismo. Sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas mientras sentía como ese cosquilleo en el estómago regresaba.

-_Y yo a ti..._

Lincoln, antes de quedarse dormido escucho que alguien toco a su puerta. Algo nervioso se levanto.

-Somos nosotras, hermanito. -Lincoln escucho la voz de Luna. Lincoln abrio la puerta. Sus hermanas: Luna y Leni entraron a su habitacion.

\- ¿Quieres algo de compañía? -Leni pregunto. Lincoln asintió sin dudas. Quería estar con ellas. Nunca se los diría por que le daba pena, pero con ellas se sentía mas protegido que con su propia madre. Su madre era muy cariñosa, mas que su padre, pero sus hermanas eran mas protectoras. Eso lo habían demostrado cuando lo defendían de Lynn y Lori.

\- ¡Si! -Lincoln dijo con alegría. Luna y Leni se acostaron en la cama. Leni del lado izquierdo, Lincoln en medio y Luna del lado derecho. Lincoln puso en su pecho a Stella.

Luna recordó cuando ellas se quedaron durante un tiempo con su hermano por las pesadillas que tenia. A ellas no le molestaban estar con él. Su hermano siempre las apoyaba y les daba amor. Incluso a Lynn y Lori, pese a ser una perras, Lincoln siempre les ayudaba. A veces Lincoln regresaba con algunos golpes en su cuerpo, pero los ocultaba. Leni era la que no se daba cuenta, pero Luna si. Como caminaba con cierto dolor y terminaba por darse cuenta cuando salia de la ducha. Su pecho tenia algunos moretones. Luna le reclamaba a Lynn, pero Lincoln siempre decir que se había golpeado el solo.

\- Oye Luna. -Lincoln llamo a su hermana. Luna abrió los ojos y lo miro.

\- ¿Que pasa, hermanito? -Pregunto.

\- ¿Como se llamaba la canción que tocabas el día de ayer? -Luna pensó por un momento.

\- ¿Cual de todas? -Luna no sabia. Había tocado varias.

-Esa que dice... amor es todo lo que necesitas.

-Ah, esa. -Luna ya sabia de cual se trataba. -Pues así... "all you need is love" -Respondió con emoción puesto que esa canción le encantaba.

\- ¿Y si Lynn y Lori, nesecitan eso.. amor? -Lincoln pregunto con dudas. Luna revolvio el cabello de su hermano.

-Quizas...

Con esto los tres hermanos se quedaron dormidos abrazándose entre ellos.

* * *

_**DÍA DE LA FIESTA**_

Lincoln estaba sentado mientras lloraba en una mesa alejada. Donde no había personas, ni animatrónicos. No tenia ganas de estar con los demás niños. Ni tampoco comer o jugar. Se quedo en su mesa mirando a sus compañeros. ¿Por qué los invitaron? Estaba Ronnie Anne, Chandler y sus amigos. A Lincoln no le agradaban. Sobre todo, porque ellos eran molestos con sus tontas bromas. Desearía que Luna, Leni o Stella, estuvieran con él. Para su mala suerte; sus hermanas fueron castigadas, su padre las castigo sin salir por una semana. Todo por haber peleado con Lynn y Lori, y en cuanto a Stella, no quería que estuviera con sus compañeros, ya que podrían quitársela y maltratarla, o también podría llegar a perderla, aunque esto era muy difícil, su amiga siempre regresaría con él. Después de todo, ella le prometió que siempre estaría a su lado.

El peliblanco siguió sentado viendo a sus compañeros y a sus hermanas. Luan y Lucy parecían estar disfrutando la fiesta, ya que estaban hablando con personas que compartían sus mismos gustos.

Lori y Lynn, miraron para la mesa donde su hermano estaba sentado. Lynn le susurro algo en la oreja de su hermana. Al escuchar, la rubia sonrió maliciosamente, se acerco algunos de sus amigos y les dijo algo. De inmediato se alejaron. Lynn cubrió su boca con ambas manos para no reir. La broma que le iban hacer era la mejor.

Lori regreso con sus amigos, quienes llevaban puestas mascaras de los animatrónicos de la pizzería: Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y Freddy. Se acercaron a Lincoln. Quien seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos,el peliblanco se había calmado un poco, aunque aun le aterraba estar ahí, sentía que mañana seria un día mejor. Su cumpleaños habría pasado y las cosas con sus hermanas se calmarían ahora que Luna y Leni sabían de lo que Lori y Lynn le hacían. Ellas le dijeron antes de irse a la pizzería que lo cuidarían un poco mas, y tratarían de no dejarlo solo.

No se dio cuenta que los amigos de Lori y ella venían hacia él con las mascaras de animatrónicos. Él siguió pensando que todo iba a mejorar. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana y sus amigos traían puestas las mascaras de Bonnie, Chica, Foxy Freddy, comenzó a llorar de nuevo a causa del miedo. Foxy venia por él y no estaba solo, sus amigos también estaban a su lado.

-Vaya Lori, tu hermano si que es un chillón. -Dijo el que traía la mascara de Freddy. Lincoln se cayo de la silla mientras seguía llorando.

\- ¡POR FAVOR! -Decía Lincoln con desesperación. Los amigos de Lori rieron al ver la imagen tan patética del hermano de la rubia.

-Es divertido ver a tu hermano así, jaja. Creo que tenias razón: se ve tan patético. -Dijo el que traía la mascara de Bonnie.

-¡DÉJENME! ¡POR FAVOR! -Lincoln seguía gritando de desesperación.

\- ¿Que dices Lincoln? Literalmente es la mejor idea. -Lori se rió y vio a sus amigos. - ¡Ya lo oyeron chicos! Él... -Señalo al animatrónico de Freddy dorado. -quiere estar mas cerca, -Lori revolvió el pelo de Lincoln. - ¡Por supuesto, Lincoln! Es tu cumpleaños. Vamos chicos. -Al decir esto, los amigos de Lori cargaron a Lincoln.

El peliblanco comenzó a dar patadas. ¡No quería estar ahí! ¡Quería irse! Pero a nadie le importaba lo que él pensara, aquellos monstruos lo llevaron por la pizzería vio algunos de sus compañeros riendo por como lloraba y rogaba que lo dejaran. Lincoln vio a sus hermanas: Luan y Lucy.

\- ¡CHICAS AYÚDENME! ¡ME LLEVAN CON ÉL! ¡POR FAVOR! -Sus hermanas hicieron oídos sordos.

No les importaban los gritos de Lincoln. No tenían porque ayudar a su hermano. Él siempre las miraba de una manera que les molestaba. A Luan le molestaba como lo miraba cuando jugaba con el Coronel Galletas o el Sr. Cocos. La miraba como si ella fuera atacarlo, y esto lo hacia siempre que estaba con alguno de sus títeres, Lincoln se alejaba. Con Lucy, Lincoln temblaba cuando hablaba. Eso le molestaba a la pelinegra. Él las miraba como raritas, entonces... ¿Por qué habrían de ayudarlo?

Los amigos de Lori lo llevaron hasta Freddy. Lincoln vio al enorme animatrónico enfrente de él. Era mas grande. Como cuatro o seis veces que él. Su boca tenia dientes. No parecían ser filosos, pero podían clavarse en la carne de una persona. Lincoln sintió algo de miedo. El animatrónico seguía cantando. Era una canción vieja y agradable. Lincoln la conocía gracias a que a veces Luna y él escuchaban música juntos. Aun así, eso no le quito el miedo que sentía al tenerlo de cerca. Lincoln sentía que se le arrojaría en cualquier momento y le haría lo mismo que le hizo Foxy a sus amigos.

\- ¡LORI! ¡POR FAVOR! -Lori al ver que sus amigos iban a bajarlo se le ocurrió otra idea.

\- ¡CHICOS! -Sus amigos voltearon a verla.

\- ¿Que pasa? -Pregunto una chica de cabello rubio que traía puesta la mascara del animatrónico de Chica.

\- ¿No escucharon al niño chillón? -Pregunto la rubia. La vieron confundida. ¿Ahora que le iba hacer? -Quiere darle un beso a Freddy. -Todos se rieron.

-De veras. -Dijeron todos juntos.

Los amigos de la rubia acercaron la cabeza de Lincoln a la de Freddy. El peliblanco se sintió frió y algo mareado. Estaba dentro de la boca de uno de los monstruos. Lincoln sintió que le pasaría lo mismo que le paso a sus amigos. Sintió los dientes de Freddy sobre su cabeza. Lincoln dejo de gritar. Lo único que salían eran lagrimas. Tenia miedo. Estaba en la boca de uno de los monstruos.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, CHILLON! -Gritaron todos.

Al decir esto escucharon un sonido raro proveniente de Freddy. Similar a cuando se cae un metal, o se rompe uno. Lincoln también lo escucho, pero hubiera deseado que fuese eso y no lo que paso después. Su cabeza fue aplastada rápidamente por la mandíbula de Freddy. Sus dientes de clavaron en la carne de su cabeza y fue aplastada. Todos los demás se quedaron mirando por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Vieron como la cabeza del niño de los cabellos blancos era aplastada. Todos reaccionaron cuando vieron unas gotas de sangre caer por la boca del animatrónico.

Todos gritaron y corrieron aterrados. Incluidos Lori y dos de sus amigos, menos uno. Bobby se quito la mascara de Bonnie y vio el cuerpo aplastado de aquel niño. Se sintió como un monstruo. Él provoco todo eso. No debió hacerle caso a Lori, pero esa chica le gustaba. No le importo que le fuera a pasar a su hermano, después de todo era un juego, ¿verdad? Con su cuerpo tembloroso, Bobby intento ayudar al niño quitando el cuerpo de Lincoln con desesperación. Tuvo cuidado de lastimar al pobre niño, pero era difícil, la boca de ese animatrónico había clavado sus dientes en la carne de su cabeza.

Las demás hermanas Loud que vieron lo que paso. Los niños corrieron a la salida mientras gritaban: "_el lo atrapo". _Lucy y Luan no sabían que hacer, vieron a Lori y Lynn salir corriendo de la pizzería. ¿Y ellas? ¿Que debían hacer? Sintieron algo de asco y miedo al ver ese color rojo salir de la boca del animatrónico. ¿Y si Lincoln y lo que decía la gente era verdad? Los animatrónicos te atrapan y te encierran en un bodega para que nadie escuche tus gritos. ¡No se quedaría averiguarlo! Ambas hermanas salieron corriendo junto con los demás niños. Ellas tampoco querían ser atrapadas como su hermano. Bobby intentaba sacar el cuerpo de Lincoln con desesperación. Su cuerpo se habia clavado muy bien a los dientes del animatrónico. Si intentaba quitarlo con fuerza sabia que lo podría lastimar aun mas.

* * *

Michael entro al salón de fiestas. Quería ver que todo estuviera en orden. Aun no confiaba en los trajes que su padre diseño, puesto que algunos de ellos fueron programados para atrapar niños. No quería tener problemas con la policía o con los padres de los niños. Al entrar al salón de fiestas. Michael se sorprendió al no ver a nadie. ¿Que no se supone que iba a haber una fiesta? Se acerco un poco cuando donde vio a un chico intentando quitar algo de la boca del animatrónico de Freddy. Michael se acerco para decirle que no era seguro acercarse tanto al animatrónico, sobre todo, porque algunas de sus piezas podían reventar y aplastar su mano. Al estar a unos cuantos pasos quedo helado al ver que aquel chico intentaba sacar el cuerpo de un niño que estaba siendo aplastado por la boca de Freddy. Aunque se tardo en reaccionar, corrió hacia él a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Que paso? -Pregunto mientras comenzaba a ayudar al mexicano. El muchacho no contesto, lo único que hacia era intentar levantar la boca del animatrónico. Michael lo comprendió, eso era importante. -Intenta abrirla de la parte de abajo y yo de la parte de arriba.

Bobby no contesto solo hizo lo que dijo. Al hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Lincoln resbalo y cayo al suelo. Michael se aterro cuando vio que el niño tenia los ojos abiertos llenos de lagrimas. Sus ojos se movían por todas partes y su cabeza parecía una pelota aplastada, y esta tenia las marcas de los dientes del animatrónico en su cabeza. Bobby le dio asco al ver el esto del niño y comenzó a vomitar.

\- ¡UNA AMBULANCIA! -Dijo mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba afuera de la pizzería...

* * *

**Hola amigos.**

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Ojala que les haya gustado o al menos los haya entretenido. Como les dije anteriormente esta basado en la historia original del juego y como vimos ahora, Lincoln se la paso mal antes de su fiesta y durante su fiesta. ¿como reaccionaran Luna, Leni, Stella y sus padres ante esto? Pues lo sabrán en el otro capitulo junto con otras cosillas mas que tengo preparadas ;)**

**Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, verán una vez navegando por Internet me encontré con algo increíble, al parecer harán una película mas o menos de robots asesinos :o como de animatrónicos. No se muy bien de que tratara, pero si se que la película se llama "the banana splits" y al parecer es una película de terror que sera clasificación R (Que chidori). Se los digo porque quizás les gusta mucho eso de los robots asesinos y no sabían de esa película.**

**Bueno, eso seria todo. Nos leemos después. Les mando un saludo y hasta la próxima :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pesadillas**

\- ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE PASA POR SU CABEZA?!-Michel le grito a Bobby. No le importo que varias personas hayan volteado a verlos. Lo que ese chico le conto lo había molestado mucho.

-Solo estábamos… -Bobby parecía querer llorar. Desvió la mirada mientras comenzaba acariciar su brazo. -jugando…

A Michael le dieron ganas de golpearlo cuando dijo eso. ¿Un juego? ¿Era enserio? Por su estúpido juego ese pobre niño termino con fracturas en el cráneo. Recordó cuando salieron de la pizzería nadie le hizo caso de que llamaran a una ambulancia, todos parecían estar en shock por lo que paso.

Michael no entendía nada, Bobby le conto que muchos de los que estaban ahí solo fueron para ver como Lincoln lloraba por ver a esos animatrónicos. Y ahora que ese niño termino así todos parecían estar asustados.

Como nadie le hizo caso, Michel decidió llevarlo en su auto, Bobby salió corriendo antes de subirlo en esta y le dijo que lo acompañaría. Fue de mucha ayuda, ya que sostuvo el cuerpo del niño mientras él manejaba a toda velocidad al hospital. Cuando llegaron al hospital, lo llevaron a urgencias. Varios doctores corrieron para ayudarlo. Pudo escuchar que tenían que hacerle una cirugía.

Michel se sintió asustado y en parte culpable.

El debió estar ahí. Debió estar haciendo su trabajo de guardia de seguridad. Debió cuidar que nadie se acercara a los animatrónicos. Él sabía que las vigas de soporte estaban fallando y aun así no tuvo cuidado. Y ahora ese niño estaba en el hospital en una situación crítica. Pero no todo era su culpa. Esos estúpidos adolescentes también eran culpables. Bobby le explico que todo… todo fue idea de una de sus hermanas, le explico que Lincoln le tenía miedo a los animatrónicos por lo que su hermana decidió asustarlo. Esa fue la razón por la que lo acercaron a Golden Freddy.

Michael no lo podía creer. Las hermanas no podían ser tan crueles, ¿verdad? Los hermanos no podían ser tan malvados como para asustar a su propia familia solo por tener miedo, ¿cierto? -_Es una pregunta muy estúpida. -_Pensó. Las personas son malvadas y siempre harán las cosas que les divierta sin importarles el daño que le hagan a los demás.

\- ¡Un juego! -Michael se rio de manera seca. - ¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto de ese juego? ¿El llanto de ese pobre niño? ¿que su cabeza haya quedado como una pelota aplastada? ¿las risas de su hermana mientras aceptaba una cita contigo? -Bobby no contesto.

Tenía razón. Bobby ayudo a Lori solo para que aceptara a salir con él. No le importo que Lincoln haya rogado que lo dejaran en paz, que lo bajaran. Bobby se sentía como un monstruo. No debió haber hecho eso. Ni, aunque Lori hubiese aceptado salir con él, jamás lo debió haberlo hecho. Pero como su madre una vez le dijo: él hubiera no existe.

Michael suspiro pesadamente.

\- ¿Sabes en donde viven sus padres? -Michael le pregunto. Bobby sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando escucho la pregunta. Se tardo unos segundos en contestar.

-No, pero tengo su número telefónico…

* * *

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Michael le marco al padre del niño. Michael le dijo que su hijo había tenido un accidente por lo que estaba en el hospital, le dio la dirección y espero a que llegara. Michael estaba algo nervioso. No le dijo la situación en la que su hijo se encontraba, eso lo haría cuando llegara, pero estaba nervioso por su reacción. ¿Cómo reaccionaría un padre si le dices que su hijo tuvo un accidente de gravedad?

Volvieron a pasar varios minutos y Michael noto que Bobby se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a caminar nervioso. Volteo la mirada hacia enfrente solo para ver a una pareja, una mujer de cabello rubio y hombre de cabello castaño solo que no tenía nada de cabello en la parte de arriba. Al ver la expresión de Bobby, Michael supo que eran los padres del niño.

Michael trago saliva y se les acerco. A ambos padres se les podía notar nerviosos. Lynn y Rita miraron al hombre morado que se les había acercado. Notaron que estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Señores Loud? -Ambos padres asintieron. -Mi nombre es Michael Afton y como podrán ver -Señalo su uniforme. -soy empleado de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

-Vaya al grano Sr. Afton. -Lynn le dijo algo irritado. Michael suspiro pesadamente.

-Su hijo tuvo un accidente con uno de los animatrónicos. -Michael noto que los Loud se sorprendieron un poco, él, por otro lado, se puso aún más nervioso. -Su cabeza fue aplastada por la boca de uno de los animatrónicos y está en una situación grave.

Michael no pudo continúo hablando porque escucho los llantos de la madre. Lynn se quedó callado, no sabía que decir o que hacer. Miro a Michael con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora que sabían la razón de que su hijo estuviera en el hospital. Lynn no supo cuando fue que le soltó un puñetazo en la cara a Michael. Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo y Lynn le soltó varios golpes en la cara. A Michael le dolieron los primeros, pero conforme más golpeada la potencia iba disminuyendo.

Bobby se quedó quieto un rato. No sabía qué hacer. El Sr. Loud pensaba que la culpa era Michael.

¡Eso era un error!

\- ¡MI HIJO! ¡ERA MI HIJO! -Lynn comenzó a llorar con desesperación. Bobby aparto a Lynn de Michael. Lo miro por unos segundos a los ojos. Lynn sr. Estaba furioso y parecía querer matarlo.

-Señor Loud… -Bobby se quedó callado un momento. -no fue culpa de Michel… -Se volvió a quedar callado. -fue mía y de Lori. -Bobby vio que Lynn Sr. Se quedo sin palabras. -Lori tuvo la idea de acercar a Lincoln en la boca de Freddy y este aplasto su cabeza. No fue culpa de Michael, fue nuestra. -Lynn se quedó sin palabras. ¡Su hija no podía ser capaz de hacer algo así! Después de todo son hermanos y los hermanos se cuidan. -Lori sabía que Lincoln le tenía miedo a los animatrónicos por eso lo hizo, lo vio… -Bobby supo que lo que diría era algo difícil. -divertido… pensó que sería divertido asustar a Lincoln con eso.

\- ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡MI HIJA NO ES CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO ASI! ¡MIENTES! -Lynn grito mientras negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces. Luna y Leni pelearon con Lynn y Lori por haber organizarle su fiesta en ese restaurante, pero… lo hicieron porque lo querían ver feliz.

-Lo siento. -Bobby comenzó a llorar. - ¡Pude haber detenido a Lori! ¡Debí detenerla!

-También es mi culpa. -Michael se puso enfrente. -Debí haber estado en la sala de fiestas, también pude haber evitado todo esto. Lo siento mucho, señores Loud.

Lynn no contesto. Seguía sin creer lo que ellos le dijeron. ¡Sus hijas no son capaces de hacer algo así! Rita, por otro lado, lloro con más fuerza cuando escucho quienes fueron las responsables. Eso no podía ser verdad. Sus hijas no son capaces de hacerle daño a su hermano.

* * *

Luna y Leni estaban algo impacientes ya que Lincoln, aún no llegaba. Y esto les preocupaba mucho. ¿A dónde habían llevado a Lincoln esas perras que a las que llamaban hermanas? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo? Esas preguntas no paraban de zumbar en su cabeza. Leni, para distraerse un poco, decidió seguir haciendo el regalo de su hermano.

Hace unos días soñó que toda su familia se convertía en conejos, lo más loco de ese sueño fue que no eran once hermanos, eran veintiséis, y de esos veintiséis solo había un chico: su hermano. A Leni le pareció linda la manera que su hermano parecía un conejo, así que decidió hacerle un peluche de conejo de color blanco, que era el mismo color que tenía en su sueño.

Mientras ella cosía las partes del conejo, sus hermanas pequeñas estaban jugando haciendo castillos con cubos. Bueno, solo Lisa y Lola. Lana estaba jugando con las nuevas mascotas de la familia. Aparte a ella no le gustaba jugar ese tipo de cosas ella prefería ensuciarse y jugar en el lodo o con cualquier animal, ya fueran sus mascotas o no. A Leni no le molestaba, bueno, un poco, pero ella no se lo diría. Leni siempre intentaba ser amable con todas sus hermanas sin importar que a veces fueran sucias, molestas, abusivas, o groseras, sobre todo con su hermano.

Leni apretó las manos. Ella podía no entender algunas cosas, la que más no comprendía era porque sus hermanas: Lori y Lynn, molestaban a Lincoln poniéndose la máscara del zorro que tanto le aterraba. Lo que más le molestaba a Leni era que alguien molestara a su hermano. Cuando ella iba en la primaria con Lincoln, lo defendido varias veces de sus compañeros, por esa razón ella y Luna decidieron pasar el mayor tiempo posible.

Le preocupaba un poco su hermano ya que Luna iba a ir a la secundaria y Lincoln se iba a quedar solo. No es que no pudiera defenderse, era que a veces lloraba cuando alguien le decía que Foxy vendría por él y le haría lo mismo que les hizo a sus amigos. Aun no sabia que fue lo que paso ese día, sus padres nunca se le dijeron nada a ninguna de ellas. Lo único que sabia era que Lincoln le tenía miedo a ese zorro rojo.

Luna estaba en su teléfono escuchando y viendo algunos videos musicales. Y al igual que Leni, estaba intentando no pensar en lo que sus hermanas le estuviesen haciendo a su hermano. Cuando Lincoln regresara y les contara que fue lo que Lori y Lynn le hicieron, ella les iba hacer pagar todas. Al igual que Leni, le irritaba que alguien molestara a su hermano solo para hacerlo sufrir. Ella también lo hacía de vez en cuando, como cuando su hermano se disfrazaba de superhéroe, Luna lo molestaba, pero no lo hacía con la intención de hacerlo llorar, y Lincoln lo sabía, ya que a veces él se reía o le seguía el juego.

La atención de todas las hermanas se desvió cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente y sus hermanas: Lynn y Lori entraron muy alteradas. Luna y Leni se confundieron cuando vieron sus rostros, parecían estar asustadas y también parecían haber llorado. Esto las hubiera alegrado de no ser porque subieron a gran velocidad las escaleras. Luego vieron los rostros de Luan y Lucy, y para su sorpresa también estaban con el mismo rostro; uno de miedo y tristeza.

Lo que les altero fue que no vieron entrar a Lincoln. Luna se puso de pie y fue hacia sus hermanas.

\- ¿Y Lincoln? -Luna pregunto con molestia. Lucy la miro fijamente a los ojos. Aunque Luna no podía ver sus ojos por el flequillo que lo cubría, si sabía que la estaba mirando y aparte podía ver las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-Lo tienen. -Luna escucho algo que no se imaginó escuchar de Lucy, su voz estaba quebrada. -Atraparon a Lincoln. Lo mordió. -Luna y Leni se quedaron calladas.

¿A qué se refería Lucy?

-Su cabeza… -Luan la interrumpió con la misma voz quebrada mientras comenzaba a llorar. -quedo… -Luan alzo la mirada hacia donde Lori se había ido. Ella no sabía que Lori le iba hacer daño a su hermano, si lo hubiese sabido, ella hubiera ayudado a Lincoln, pero… no le gustaba la manera en que la veía muchas veces. -Ella lo acerco. -Señalo las escaleras. - ¡ELLA HIZO QUE LO MODIERAN!

Luna se sentía algo temblorosa. No entendía bien lo que sus hermanas le decían, pero le daban una idea. Una muy terrible idea.

\- ¡¿Qué le paso?! -Leni pregunto furiosa. Se sentía tonta al no entender lo que estaba pasando. Pero sabía que tenía que ver con su hermano. Luan se limpió las lágrimas, se tomó unos segundos y una gran cantidad de aire antes de hablar…

-Lori hizo que sus amigos acercaran a Lincoln con Freddy… -Luan se quedó callada por un momento. Volvió a tomar aire y continuo -lo mordió y aplasto su cabeza.

Luna y Leni se quedaron calladas. Ambas entendieron lo que Luan les dijo. Sintieron como todo se detenía y las piernas les temblaban, cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a llorar. Su hermano… estaba… y todo era culpa de… Luna y Leni sintieron furia. Iban a matar a Lori y Lynn con sus propias manos.

* * *

Michael se había ido para hablar de lo que había sucedido con sus jefes y con la policía. De nuevo iba a tener problemas, pero no fue su culpa, todo fue culpa de esos adolescentes.

Bobby también se había ido, dejo a su hermana sola fuera del restaurante. Sabía que su hermana se podía cuidar sola, pero seguía siendo una niña a la cual no quería dejar sola por mucho tiempo.

Los únicos que seguían en el hospital eran Lynn y Rita quienes estaban impacientes. No sabían nada de su hijo desde que llegaron. Lo único que Michael les dijo fue que lo metieron en una sala de cirugías.

Esto los preocupo aún más. ¿Su hijo estaba en peligro de muerte? Esta pregunta los asustaba mucho. Sobre todo, a Rita. Lincoln era una bendición en su vida, en una familia donde solo había chicas. La idea de perder a su único hijo varón le aterraba.

\- ¡Familiares de Lincoln Loud! -Un Doctor hablo fuertemente. Lynn y Rita rápidamente se acercaron a él.

-Es nuestro hijo. -Grito Sr. Lynn mientras él y Rita se ponían de pie y se acercaban al Doctor. ¿Qué paso con nuestro hijo?

\- ¿Esta bien? -Rita pregunto.

-Si. Logramos estabilizarlo por el momento, -Estas palabras hicieron que hizo que Lynn y Rita se calmaran un poco. -en este momento está estable, pero… -Ese "pero" hizo que la pareja se asustara de nuevo. El hombre se quedó callado unos segundos, desvió la mirada y se rasco la cabeza. -el daño en su cabeza es muy severo y esto no lo deja fuera de peligro. -Rita abrazo a su esposo y ahogo sus llantos en sus hombros. El hombre al ver el estado de Rita, no encontró las palabras. Odiaba esta parte de su trabajo. Odiaba tener que dar este tipo de noticias. Pero finalmente así eran las cosas. -Su hijo podría no sobrevivir. -Los señores Loud, se quedaron sin palabras. Rita comenzó a gritar con mucha tristeza. Lynn estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar como su esposa, la noticia le destrozo. -Pero también... -Lynn se limpió las lágrimas y miro al doctor. -puede que sobreviva, cualquier cosa puede suceder. -El doctor suspiro. -Lo siento, pero debo irme. Hasta luego. -El hombre se fue y dejo a la pareja sola.

* * *

No sabían cuánto tiempo había llorado ¡Su hermano! ¡Su único hermanito estaba!...

Ambas hermanas habían querido ir a buscarlo. Lucy les dijo que su hermano fue llevado al hospital por un hombre morado. No salieron porque no sabían a donde irían a buscarlo. Leni había intentado llamar a sus padres, no le contestaron. Quizás iban manejando, no lo sabía. Y tampoco sabía si ellos sabían lo de Lincoln.

Las pequeñas no entendían nada de lo que pasaba. Lola y Lana, aunque ya podía hablar y decir algunas palabras, aunque entendían a sus hermanas cuando ellas le decían algo, lo mismo pasaba con Lisa. Pero con ver el llanto de sus hermanas mayores comenzaron a llorar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que escucharon las Van familiar estacionarse afuera, las cuatro hermanas mayores salieron corriendo hacia ella.

Vieron a sus padres quienes, al igual que ellas, estaban llorando. Su padre estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero su madre… ella estaba soltando gritos ahogados. Todas entendieron que sus padres ya lo sabían.

* * *

Habían pasado las horas y todos en la casa Loud estaban dormidos. Excepto Luna quien estaba recostada en la cama de su Lincoln mientras lloraba por la noticia que había recibido de sus padres acerca del estado su hermano

Cuando vio a su madre, inmediatamente pensó que ya lo sabían les pregunto a sus padres: _¿Qué paso?_ Su madre salió de la van y entro a la casa llorando sin decir nada. Su padre, aunque estaba algo triste, las abrazo y les dijo que Lincoln estaba bien, pero que iba a estar unos días en el hospital, y mañana podrían ir a verlo. Fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir a su madre.

Esto alivio a las Loud, excepto a Luna. Así que fueron a entrar a casa fueron para calmar a sus hermanas menores, quienes aún seguían llorando. Poco después fueron a buscar a Lori y Lynn, quienes estaban encerradas en sus habitaciones.

Ella y Leni les gritaron por varios minutos que salieran. No lo hicieron. Quizás tenían miedo de las consecuencias. Quizás no querían ver a nadie porque ellas eran las culpables del accidente de Lincoln.

No lo sabían. Al final se cansaron de gritar tanto y mejor fueron a dormir. Como Lynn tampoco le abrió a Lucy, la pequeña gótica fue a dormir con Lisa, mientras que Leni fue a dormir con Luan, y Luna se quedó en la habitación de su hermano.

Miro su escritorio y vio aquel comic que ella y Leni le compraron hace un año. Como sus padres estaban pasando por una crisis económica y no tenían dinero. Ellas decidieron comprarle ese comic raro en donde los héroes fueron vencidos y Ace es un viejo que intenta arreglar eso. Luna recordó la emoción de Lincoln cuando lo vio incluso quiso que ellas lo leyeran con él, aunque a ellas no les gustaban los comics decidieron hacerlo, después de todo era su cumpleaños y era su día especial.

Luna al pensar esto apretó los puños con mucha furia ¡Su día especial! En este día especial su hermano fue mordido por uno de esos animatrónicos y ahora estaba en el hospital y todo por culpa de esas perras que tenía como hermanas: Lynn y Lori. Luna tenía ganas de matarlas, y no de esa forma en la que simplemente lo dices cuando vas a golpear a alguien muy fuerte, Luna realmente quería matarlas.

Quería poner sus manos en sus cuellos y apretarlos con todas sus fuerzas hasta que murieran. Suspiro y dejo pensar en esto. Luna sabía que a su hermano no le gustaría que hiciera algo así, sabía que, pese a todo, Lincoln las perdonaría.

Giro al lado derecho y vio el oso de Lincoln: Stella. Sonrió a medias cuando recordó las veces en que su hermano jugaba con ella a las escondidas y uno tenía que encontrar al otro. Luna a veces movía el oso donde su hermano se escondía, Lincoln se parecía divertir mucho. Lo mismo hacia Leni, o eso pensaba, ya que el oso a veces aparecía enfrente del lugar donde su hermano se escondía.

Luna suspiro con tristeza antes de envolver su cuerpo con las cobijas cerro los ojos y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación. Su cabeza le dolía y su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras sostenía la linterna que encontró encima de su cama con la que usaría para intentar protegerse de "ellos". En ese momento no había nadie que quisiera protegerlo. Lincoln sabía que todas sus hermanas lo ayudarían, incluso sabía que Lynn y Lori, sin importar que, ellas siempre estarían con él. Pero no estaban en la casa, no sabía dónde estaban, o que les había sucedido, o porque él estaba ahí.

Lo único que recordaba era una sustancia roja, húmeda y caliente saliendo de su cabeza, algo clavado en su cabeza, gritos y una luz blanca. Era todo. No recordaba nada mas solo algunas imágenes de que Stella estaba a su lado. Lincoln sacudió un poco su cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar en sus hermanas y su amiga. Debía concentrarse en este momento.

¡Ellas no estaban aquí! Debía de cuidarse de "ellos" él solo. No debía dejar que lo atraparán y lo llevarán con "él".

Apunto la luz de la linterna a donde se encontraba su reloj marcaba: las 12:15. Con algo de miedo se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, la cerró y escucho… nada…todo estaba en silencio. Suspiro y fue a su lugar en la parte baja de su cama.

Lincoln supo que "ellos" venían por él cuando vio tres sombras con ojos rojos entrar por la puerta principal de su casa. Sabía de quienes se trataba y sabía que es lo que querían. En ese momento sintió mucho miedo y fue corriendo a su habitación. La intento cerrar, pero no podía. Su puerta no cerraba y se abría. Apunto nuevamente la luz al reloj. 12:50.

Lincoln se levantó de nuevo con dirección a la puerta. Esta vez escucho pisadas en las escaleras. Se asusto, pero se armó con algo de valor para apuntar la luz de la linterna enfrente. Dos puntos rojos lo miraron fijamente por un segundo antes de volver a bajar por las escaleras.

Lincoln alcanzo ver unas enormes orejas, por lo que supo que se trataba de Bonnie. Se quedó unos segundos paralizado.

Volvió a sentir algo de miedo.

Se aparto de la puerta y regreso a su lugar. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Podía escuchar sus latidos y la rapidez de estos. Se intentó calmar inhalando y exhalando aire, aunque su calma no duro cuando comenzó escuchar ruidos en su cama.

Eran similares a cuando Stella se movía por ella. Apunto la luz y vio a dos muñecos con la forma de Stella, solo que eran de color café, pero con su mismo tamaño y se veían algo maltratados, su tela estaba algo gastada y dejaba ver algo de metal que parecían sus esqueletos. Sus bocas estaban llenas de filosos dientes que se movían mientras emitían un ruido extraño y lo observaban fijamente con sus dos brillantes ojos blancos. Cuando Lincoln les apunto con la luz paso un segundo antes de que metieran debajo de su cama.

Lincoln vio que hicieron, por lo que decidió apuntar debajo de su cama, pero no lo hizo ya que escucho un rasguño en la puerta. Con algo de miedo, Lincoln se levantó y se puso enfrente de la puerta, al momento de estar solo a unos centímetros de esta escucho un gruñido. En ese momento, agarro la perilla con fuerza y empujo la puerta. Lincoln escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo rasgada acompañado de unos gruñidos y después pasos alejándose de su habitación.

Con algunos temblores en su cuerpo y algo inseguro, Lincoln decidió abrir la puerta, encendió su linterna. Aparentemente se había ido y lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de platos siendo movidos en la parte de la cocina y el sonido de tela siendo rasgada en la parte de la sala. Regreso a su lugar y volvió apuntar con la luz. El mismo muñeco estaba ahí viéndolo fijamente, cuando le apunto el muñeco se metió debajo de la cama.

Lincoln sintió miedo, pero debía hacerlo. Apunto debajo de su cama. Cuando vio lo que había debajo de su cama hubiera preferido que su miedo le dijera que ¡NO! Freddy estaba ahí. No se movía, parecía estar apagado, pero su aspecto era…espeluznante. Su traje estaba maltratado y dejaba ver algunas partes de su esqueleto de metal, aquellos osos pequeños que se escondieron debajo de su cama estaban unidos a su cuerpo y no solo eso, de los espacios rotos salían algunos gusanos. Lincoln vio uno salir por uno de sus ojos y entrar por el otro, su boca estaba llena de pequeños y filosos dientes con algo extraño entre ellos. No sabía que era. Solo que estaban cubiertos de una sustancia roja.

Dejo de apuntar debajo de su cama, se levantó corriendo hacia la puerta empujándola por lo que esta se cerró. Fue algo bueno, ya que escucho algo rasguñarla. Lincoln no quería estar pasando por esto. Solo quería paz. Quería estar con sus hermanas. Quería estar tocando una canción con Luna, ser el modelo para posar la ropa de Leni, e incluso practicar cualquier deporte con Lynn. Lo que sea en lugar de estar aquí.

Se quedo unos momentos en la puerta. Solo que la noche terminara. Con miedo regreso a su lugar apunto de nuevo la luz hacia la parte trasera de su cama. Esta vez eran tres muñecos, pero su aspecto era igual. Lo miraron fijamente y regresaron debajo de la cama. Lincoln apunto la luz hacia su reloj 5:56.

¿Cuánto duraría esto? ¿Cuándo se irían? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Y en donde se encontraban sus hermanas, sus padres y Stella?

Lincoln suspiro y se levantó con dirección a la puerta de nuevo, pero al caminar su vista se puso negra. No vio nada. Simplemente negro…

* * *

Lori y Lynn se miraban una a la otra con furia. Ambas tenían algunas partes de su cuerpo rojas, eso era porque ambas habían peleado con Luna cuando la vieron y después con Leni, quien se único a la pelea, y también porque ellas no se defendieron. Sus hermanas tenían todo el derecho de estar molestas con ellas.

Sabían lo que hicieron y que merecían un castigo. Se intentaron disculpar, lloraron y dijeron que realmente estaban arrepentidas de lo que hicieron, pero no les creyeron. Luna y Leni siguieron golpeando hasta que llego su padre a separarlas. Cuando las vio, su padre les lanzo una mirada llena de decepción y desprecio. Nunca se imaginaron que su padre las llegaría ver así, pero sabían que era normal. Lincoln también era su hijo.

Después de ese encuentro, toda la familia se preparó para ir a ver a Lincoln al hospital. Aunque ellas quisieron ir, no fueron. Su familia no iba a dejar que se le acercaran otra vez a su hermano. Sabían que ellas eran las responsables de que su hermano se encontrara en el hospital. Aunque ambas pensaban que una tenía más culpa que la otra.

A Lynn fue quien se le ocurrió la idea de celebrar la fiesta de Lincoln en el restaurante, llevarlo ahí antes de su fiesta después de que las clases finalizaran, aparte ella tuvo la idea de acercarlo con el oso Freddy, pero Lynn solo le dijo que se lo pusiera enfrente, Lori fue quien lo puso adentro de la boca de Freddy.

Sus hermanas y su padre pensaban lo mismo: ellas tenían la culpa. ¿Y su madre que pensaría? Muy probablemente algo similar. Ella pensaría que eran unos monstruos, ya que fueron capaces de lastimar a su propio hermano por unos momentos de risa.

-Esto es tu culpa. -Lynn hablo. Su voz estaba algo ronca y débil ya que había llorado toda la noche mientras recordaba a su hermano dentro de la boca de Freddy y cuando conseguía pegar los ojos tenía pesadillas donde su hermano no tenía cabeza y parecía estar buscándola. -Miro lo que ha pasado por tu culpa. ¡Eres una!... -Lynn no termino su frase ya que volvió a llorar.

-Yo no fui quien tuvo la idea, -Lori sintió que iba a golpearla en cualquier momento, pero no se sentía con muchas fuerzas para hacerlo. Ella también no había dormido bien durante la noche. El recuerdo de la cabeza de su hermano siendo aplastado por la boca de Freddy no la ayudo, y luego las pesadillas… al igual que Lynn, cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía sueños donde ella era Freddy y atacaba a su hermano mientras le arrancaba cada parte de su cuerpo mientras él suplicaba llorando: _¡Por favor, Lori! ¡Ya no me hagas daño! _\- ¡TU FUISTE QUIEN TUVO LA IDEA! -Lori le grito. Lynn no respondió al instante, sabía que tenía razón. Aun así…

-Pero no te dije que lo pusieras en su boca. -Lori no respondió.

Su hermana tenía razón, ella no le dijo que acercara a Lincoln a la boca de Freddy, pero ella pensó que sería divertido.

¡Ella no quería esto! ¡Ella amaba a su hermano!

Aun podía recordar las veces que le dio helado cuando era más pequeño. A Lori se le cristalizaron los ojos, y sin que Lynn pudiera decir algo más Lori se fue corriendo a su habitación mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos.

* * *

Toda la familia había entrado a la habitación donde el único varón de la familia estaba acostado con una venda que envolvía toda su cabeza. Según las palabras del doctor, Lincoln se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte. Eso preocupaba a toda la familia Loud. Era un niño de ocho que tenía el riesgo de morir. Eso no podía suceder y lo peor era: que fue culpa de Lynn y Lori.

Rita no podía creer que sus hijas fueran capaces de hacer algo así. Se supone que son hermanos y se cuidaban unos a otros. Al ver que su hijo tenía una forma extraña en la cabeza salió de la habitación mientras se cubría la cara. Sr. Lynn salió junto a su esposa con sus hijas más pequeñas, no debían ver algo así podían comenzar a llorar y no quería que le llamaran la atención y aparte, él tampoco se sintió bien cuando vio el estado de su hijo.

Luna y Leni lloraron. Taparon su boca para ahogar los gritos. Luna no solo le dio tristeza, sino que también rabia, esto había sido culpa de Lynn y Lori, Leni también había tapado su boca para ahogar los llantos, podía ser algo distraída, pero comprendía las cosas importantes, Lucy y Luan también se sintieron mal, ellas hacían visto que le había pasado a Lincoln antes de que estuviera en el hospital, debieron ayudarlo, debieron detener a Lori y Lynn, debieron ser unas buenas hermanas.

Las hermanas Loud, al estar un poco más calmadas se sentaron a un lado de la cama. Leni saco el peluche de Freddy que llevaba en su bolso y lo coloco aun lado de su brazo.

-_Estoy aquí Lincoln. -_Lincoln al escuchar la voz de Stella, se despertó.

Cuando todas vieron los ojos abiertos de su hermano se sintieron felices que pudiera verlas.

\- ¡Lincoln! -Exclamaron todas de felicidad. Si el doctor no les hubiera advertido que el cuerpo de su hermano estaba algo sensible, lo hubieran abrazado con todas sus fuerzas.

Lincoln sintió mucha felicidad al ver a sus hermanas y a Stella. Se quería levantar de donde estaba acostado y darles un abrazo, pero Luna y Leni al ver que iba hacer esto lo detuvieron.

-No te muevas, hermanito. -Luna acaricio uno de sus brazos. -Te duele por lo que no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo. Lo comprendemos, ¿verdad? -Todas asintieron, sabían que su hermano estaba en muy mal estado y no querían que se moviera.

\- ¡Perdónanos! -Dijo Luan con la voz quebrada. - ¡Perdónanos, Lincoln! Hubiéramos hecho algo, pero… -Luan comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Lucy también estaba llorando, pero no lo hacía tan fuerte como Luan. -no lo hicimos. Somos unas malas hermanas.

Eso no era verdad. Si fueran unas malas hermanas no estarían arrepentidas, eso Lincoln lo sabía, por eso las perdonaba.

Las horas pasaron y las hermanas Loud, comenzaron hablar con su hermano, aunque Lincoln no respondiera. Sus padres no habían entrado, bueno, solo su padre se asomaba a veces. Luna le había cantado un poco mientras Leni le contaba del sueño que tuvo donde toda su familia se convirtió en conejos y que por eso le hizo un peluche.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Lincoln se quiso reír, pero no podía. Su cabeza le dolía y no podía mover nada que estuviera relacionado con su cara. Aun así, Lincoln se sentía feliz. Era bueno que sus hermanas estuvieran con él.

-Chicas hora de irnos. -Sr. Lynn entro a la habitación. -Su hermano necesita descansar, -Esto puso triste a todas, también a Lincoln. Le gustaba estar con sus hermanas. -pero mañana volveremos.

-Nos vemos mañana, hermanito. -Luna le dijo mientras se levantaba junto con el resto de sus hermanas.

\- ¿Stella se puede quedar con él? -Sr. Lynn asintió ante la pregunta de Leni, quien sonrió cálidamente, dejo a Stella a un lado y se puso de pie. -Nos vemos mañana, Linky.

-Adiós hermano. -Lucy hablo con su misma voz profunda.

-Nos vemos mañana, Linc. -Luan se despidió.

Luan y Lucy querían abrazarlo y disculparse todavía más con él, pero sentían que no debían hacerlo, sabían que Lincoln las perdonaría, pero ellas no querían ser perdonas ya que ellas fueron igual de culpables.

Todas salieron de la habitación dejando a Lincoln solo. Bueno, Stella estaba con él. Lincoln la había pegado contra su pecho abrazándola fuertemente con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-_No me iré a ningún lado, Lincoln. Sin importar que… yo estaré a tu lado._

Lincoln se sintió tranquilo. Quizás ella lo protegería de ellos…

* * *

Todo lo Leni había hecho al llegar a casa fue sacar sus cosas de la habitación que compartía con Lori. Quería estar lejos de ella, se había acabado. Ella ya no era su hermana y no quería cerca de ella. Lo mismo pasaba con Lynn, quien había sido echada de la habitación que compartía con Lucy.

Quería detenerlas, pero no podía. Se sentía muy cansada, no había comido y lo único que hizo durante todo el rato que su familia estuvo fuera fue botar su pelota. Leni, Luna, Luan y Lucy habían decidido cambiar habitaciones. Lori y Lynn compartirían la habitación donde antes se quedaba Leni, Luan y Lucy se quedarían en la habitación que Lucy compartía con Lynn y Luna y Leni se quedarían en la que Luna compartía con Luan.

No querían ver a Lynn y Lori. Incluso querían que se fueran de la casa, pero no podían. Así que solo intercambiarían habitaciones y listo.

Lynn se fue. Tampoco ella quería con Lori. Así que se fue a la sala dejando sus cosas en el pasillo. Dormiría en el sofá. De hecho, cualquier lugar estaba bien siempre y cuando Lori no estuviera cerca.

Lori estaba acostada con su celular intentando distraerse de toda la situación que estaba pasando con sus hermanas, aunque era difícil. Todas se querían alejar de ella. Intento hablar con algunos de sus amigos, pero estos no contestaron sus mensajes, algunos le respondían con insultos, otros la bloqueaban y otros0 simplemente veían sus mensajes sin responder.

No era su culpa… ella solo quería… ¿divertirse?

Divertirse.

Divertirse torturando a su hermano con lo que más le aterraba. Divertirse haciéndolo llorar. Divertirse viéndolo suplicar. Divertirse llevándolo a ese lugar que tanto miedo le daba. Divertirse haciendo que su cabeza quedara aplastada.

¿Qué clase de hermana hace eso? ¿Qué clase de perra era ella? ¿Nadie se divertía haciéndole eso a su propio hermano?

Ella no era su hermana. Era una perra a la que le encantaba verlo sufrir simplemente para divertirse. Lori apago la pantalla de su celular y puso su cara contra la almohada.

-_Perdóname Lincoln…_

* * *

Otra vez estaba solo.

Nadie estaba con él.

Nadie estaba en casa.

Sus hermanas y padres no estaban y no sabía que le había pasado a Stella, estaba en su cama, pero no hablaba ni tampoco se movía, solo estaba quieta. Lincoln tenía miedo. Cuando despertó a la mitad del pasillo vio una sombra moverse con mucha velocidad y sin pensarlo corrió a su habitación en donde encontró a Stella. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor quizás no era ella, quizás era otro muñeco muy parecido a ella.

No importaba ahora. Debía protegerse y prepararse para cuidarse de ellos. Suspiro con cansancio, encendió la luz de la linterna y apunto al reloj: 12:33.

Suspiro y se puso de pie. Escucho detrás de la puerta. ¡Un gruñido! Cerró la puerta. Pensó que quizás la golpearían o algo, pero no fue así. Fuera Bonnie o Chica, se había ido. Abrió la puerta y por pura curiosidad la abrió. No había nadie, Lincoln para estar seguro prendió la luz de su linterna y logro ver una sombra roja moverse muy rápido.

No le tomo importancia.

Regreso a su lugar y apunto la linterna atrás. Esos osos pequeños se asustaron y regresaron debajo de su cama. A Lincoln le dio un poco de miedo recordar quien estaba ahí, parecía estar apagado, pero aun así lo asustaba, sobre todo porque le aterraba que en cualquier momento pudiera ponerse de pie y atacarlo.

Regreso su mirada al frente, miro por unos minutos la puerta antes de ponerse de pie y escuchar que no hubiera nadie.

Todo en silencio.

Apunto la luz y vio a Chica asomarse por las escaleras y verlo por unos momentos antes de irse. Lincoln se sentía aliviado, sentía que podía manejar bien esa situación el solo. Regreso a su lugar y volvió apuntar la linterna a la parte de atrás. Solo un oso como Freddy, al momento de lanzarle con la luz se escondió debajo de su cama. Regreso la vista a la parte de enfrente y fue cuando vio algo que lo dejo sin habla.

Una sombra de color rojo entrar por su puerta y entrar a su armario.

Lincoln sintió escalofríos. Había pensado que ellos no podían entrar a su habitación. Se levanto con mucho miedo y fue hacia su armario. Sintió que camino mucho tiempo solo para haber dado unos pasos. Trago saliva y escucho… nada. Por un momento se sintió aliviado. Quizás fue su imaginación, pero quería estar seguro, traía la linterna en la mano por lo que la prendió y fue cuando lo vio.

¡Foxy!...

Solo basto un segundo para que Lincoln viera su horrible aspecto y un gruñido para que rápidamente cerrara la puerta del armario mientras caía de rodillas y lloraba. Foxy parecía estar más maltratado ya que su traje estaba algo viejo y dejaba ver algo de su esqueleto de metal, aparte tenía algo en los dientes, algo parecido a lo que Freddy tenía en los suyos que también cuando lo vio le dio asco. Parecían cuerdas con formas extrañas llenas de un líquido rojo que goteaba de ellas.

Se quedo unos minutos pegado al armario. No quería dejar salir a Foxy… ¿y los demás? Ellos iban por él. Todos iban por él. Con temblores en la mano y mientras sus dientes castañeaban abrió el armario. Foxy ya no estaba, en lugar de eso solo había un peluche pequeño suyo. Se calmo un poco y sin dudar fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla.

Lincoln sintió que la habían empezado a empujar, pero por suerte logro evitarlo. Cuando escucho los pasos alejarse regreso a su lugar y apunto la linterna hacia los osos, pero algo no estaba bien y eso era que no había nada. Lincoln alzo una ceja

¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabía. Apunto la linterna hacia todos lados y nada.

Pasando unos minutos escucho una risa en todo su cuarto. Era espeluznante apunto la linterna para todos lados y no vio nada. Se volvió a sentir asustado. Se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Ahí fue cuando lo vio. Freddy saco una de sus manos y rasguño el suelo mientras comenzaba a salir de la cama. Lincoln lo vio salir poco a poco, vio sus ojos brillando de un rojo intenso mientras soltaba gruñidos acompañado de risas. Cayo al suelo mientras abrazaba sus piernas y su cuerpo temblaba. Miro hacían enfrente, su luz había comenzado a parpadear y finalmente se apagó cuando Freddy saco todo su cuerpo. Lincoln cerro los ojos y espero lo peor.

No paso nada.

Abrió los ojos. Observo que todo estaba oscuro ¿seguía con los ojos abiertos? Toco sus ojos, noto que, si los tenía abiertos, pero todo era oscuridad…

* * *

Leni, Luna y Lucy estaban caminando con rumbo al hospital para ir a ver a su hermano. Iban solas ya que sus padres tuvieron problemas en sus empleos, así que fueron a trabajar. Algo que preocupaba a Luna, era que su madre estaba muy triste tanto que no había comido nada durante estos días, lo mismo pasaba con su padre, incluso lo vio fumar en la puerta de la sala ayer en la noche que se levantó para ir al baño, nunca creyó que su padre fumara.

Le preocupaban sus padres, pero confiaba en que podrían manejar la situación. Las más pequeñas fueron a la guardería, sus padres no querían dejarlas con Lori y Lynn, ninguna realmente. Ellas eran malas y peligrosas, dejar a las más pequeñas con ellas hacía que corrieran peligro.

Las hermanas entraron al hospital y después de preguntarle a una de las señoras que estaba en recepción si podían ver a Lincoln, fueron a la habitación en donde se encontraba su hermano. Al entrar vieron a su hermano jugando con Stella. Les dio ternura ver a su hermano jugando así.

-Hola Hermanito. -Luna fue la primera en saludarlo. Lincoln sacudió su mano en forma de saludo mientras su hermana se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

-Linky. -Leni sintió alegría al ver a su hermano un poco más animado. El día de ayer parecía estar cansado e incluso asustado. De hecho, aun podía sentirlo su hermano parecía seguir algo asustado.

\- ¿Quieres oír una canción, hermanito? -Lincoln afirmo con su mano.

Luna le sonrió y saco su teléfono mientras ponía una canción y la cantaba. Lucy y Luan se sentían tranquilas al ver a su hermano feliz. No había duda en que él las amaba más a Leni y Luna. Si ellas hubieran sido más como ellas podrían haber evitado todo esto. La cabeza de su hermano tenía una forma muy extraña. Jamás volvería a ser el mismo y todo era culpa Lori, Lynn y un poco de ellas.

Las horas habían pasado y ya se tenían que ir porque era algo tarde. Leni y Luna se levantaron de la cama.

-Nos vemos mañana, hermanito. -Lincoln se sintió algo triste, pero mañana las vería de nuevo, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría en ese lugar? Le hubiera gustado preguntarles.

-Adiós Linky. -Leni acaricio su mano, Lincoln le regreso la caricia.

-Adiós hermano. -Luan y Lucy dijeron juntas.

Salieron de la habitación y dejaron salo a Lincoln. Se sentía muy feliz ya que sus hermanas estaban con él. Sabía que ellas estarían con él siempre, y no solo sus hermanas, también Stella quien había permanecido a su lado, incluso en sus sueños. No se movía, pero, aun así, con solo verla recostada en su cama hacía que se sintiera fuerte y sin tenerlos tanto miedo a ellos.

* * *

Lynn estaba acomodando sus cosas en la habitación que ahora iba a compartir con Lori. No le gustaba la idea, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sus hermanas no querían estar cerca de ella ni de Lori, así que no tenía opción. Se hubiera quedado en el sofá, de no ser porque en la mañana vio a sus padres. La mirada con la que ambos la miraron la hizo sentirse incomoda y más culpable.

Pero ella no fue la culpable. Solo tuvo la idea. Lori fue la puta que causo todo esto.

No importaba. Toda su familia pensaba lo contrario. Incluso alejaron a las pequeñas de ellas. Recordó que en la mañana antes de que se fueran a la guardería, Lana quiso acercarse a ella y su madre al ver esto fue corriendo a alejarla de ella. Sus padres no querían que ella se acercara a las pequeñas.

¿Cómo sería en la escuela?

Lynn tembló un poco. Sus amigas que pensarían de ellas. Quizás nada, ella no hizo nada. Por suerte las veces que lo asusto fue dentro de casa y solo lo había llevado a la pizzería con la ayuda de Chandler, pero nada más. De todos modos, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela. Se sentía muy cansada, sin ánimos y aparte le daba miedo lo que sus amigos pensaran de ella. Ir a la escuela no era una buena opción, por ahora. Quizás cuando todo esto pase iría, pero por el momento se quedaría en casa. Los apuntes o trabajos que le fuesen a pedir se los pediría a Margo.

Lynn se recostó en la cama y comenzó a botar una pelota mientras pensaba en Lincoln. Su hermano había sido mordido por uno de esos animatrónicos y estaba en el hospital, Lynn se sentía triste, pero sabía que esto no era su culpa, era de Lori. Ella nunca tenía la culpa. Quizás solo le había hecho algunas bromas, pero no fue como lo que Lori le hizo.

Aun así, Lynn pensaba que todo se calmaría cuando Lincoln regresara a casa. Su hermano las perdonaría y todo volvería a ser normal.

* * *

Lincoln veía la puerta con la linterna mientras su mano temblaba. Había visto en el pasillo a Foxy, Bonnie y Chica, el único que no estaba era Freddy, era porque estaba debajo de su cama. Aun así, le aterro verlos, sobre todo por sus aspectos no los había visto bien, solo a Freddy y Foxy, pero Bonnie y Chica…sus ojos estaban ojos, tenían entre sus dientes la ropa que llevaban sus amigos el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños, acompañado de un líquido rojo por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Lincoln les apunto con la luz de la linterna gruñeron y después bajaron las escaleras. Aunque esto alivio a Lincoln, lo hizo llorar.

Ellos no se iban y cada uno tenía la ropa de sus amigos y quería hacerle lo mismo a él. Incluso se atrevió volver a ver debajo de su cama para ver a Freddy, quien ahora estaba desarmado. Lincoln se agarró el cabello y comenzó a llorar. Solo quería estar tranquilo. Quería descansar. Quería olvidar que en su cumpleaños perdió a sus amigos.

Sin ánimo se levantó del suelo y fue hacia la puerta, escucho a la parte de atrás y escucho. Pasos. Algo raro. No eran los mismos pasos que Bonnie, Chica o Foxy daban, eran distintos, se podía notar que eran más pesados, con dudas abrió la puerta y apunto la luz hacia enfrente. Lo que vio lo dejo helado.

¡Él estaba aquí! ¡No le había bastado con lastimarlo! ¡Él quería llevarlo! Lincoln había visto la espalda de Freddy dorado bajar las escleras. Vio su sombrero en la cabeza, y al igual que los demás, su cuerpo estaba gastado. Lincoln comenzó a golpear su cabeza con la puerta. ¡Quería que lo dejaran en paz!

Lincoln dejo de llorar cuando escucho una risa provenir del armario. Sabía que él no lo dejaría tranquilo. Fue hacia su armario y no vio nada. Con gotas de sudor frio cayendo por su frente y sus manos temblorosas apunto hacia su cama. Ahí estaba, viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos, gruñendo mientras movía su boca llenos de enormes y filosos dientes acompañado de un sonido similar al de un radio con interferencia, Lincoln lo vio por unos momentos hasta que su linterna parpadeo y en ese segundo Freddy se había ido.

Comenzó a llorar mientras la luz alumbraba la cama donde Freddy había estado. Quería que esto acabara. Temblando y sosteniendo la linterna boca arriba, Lincoln se sentó en el suelo. No quería estar en el lugar donde él había estado, ¿Qué le garantizaba que él ya no estuviera ahí? Se limpio las lágrimas, al terminar presto atención a los sonidos.

Escucho que algo estaba rasguñando las puertas de sus hermanas. Venia por él, sin dudar corrió hacia la puerta y fue a cerrarla. Lincoln sintió que se había enojado, ya que escucho como Freddy dorado rasguñaba la puerta de su habitación y luego bajaba las escaleras con rapidez.

Con tal de que se fuera, podía enojarse todo lo que quisiera. Otra risa. Lincoln supo a donde tenía que apuntar, pero su cama estaba vacía. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando apunto para todos lados y no lo encontró, incluso se atrevió a ver debajo de la cama y para su sorpresa la encontró vacía, no estaba él ni tampoco Freddy dorado.

¿En dónde estaba? Giro la cabeza y vio su armario. Trago saliva y se acercó, sintió que paso mucho tiempo. Quizás era así, no lo sabía exactamente y ya cuando estaba enfrente encendió su linterna y lo vio de nuevo: sus enormes dientes, sus gruñidos y ese sonido de interferencia de radio. Sin dudarlo cerro su armario con miedo.

No supo cuánto tiempo lo mantuvo así. Lo soltó cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo. No se dio ningún segundo y cerró la puerta, escucho como Freddy dorado araño la puerta y la golpeo un poco antes de escuchar los pasos bajando las escaleras. Se aparto de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo. Su linterna comenzó a fallar.

Esto no le importaba a Lincoln, él quería que esto terminara. Cuando su linterna se apagó todo volvió a ser oscuridad…

* * *

\- ¡¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto?! -Su jefe le grito.

Michael se sentía fastidiado. Ya le había explicado que todo fue culpa de esos adolescentes, quienes fueron los causantes de que ese niño terminara así, incluso le enseño las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad que tenían los animatrónicos instalados, pero su jefe no parecía entender. Podía comprenderlo un poco, ahora por ese accidente que hubo en el restaurante todos se habían quejado de que ya no era seguro y su jefe no paraba de decir que era su culpa.

-Ya le dije: íbamos arreglar los trajes después de esa fiesta, pero esos… -Michael recordó la grabación donde el pequeño niño gritaba y suplicaba que lo bajaran. -no fue mi culpa…

\- ¡Oh claro que sí! -Su jefe negó con la cabeza. - ¡Era tu deber estar ahí! ¡Debías de tener cuidado con que no pasara otro accidente como el de hace dos años!

Michael supo a que se refería. Fue cuando su padre programo a Foxy para matar a cuatro niños que estaban celebrando una fiesta de cumpleaños. Michael se enteró por las noticias. La policía hizo investigaciones cuando se enteraron que ese hombre era su padre.

-Tiene razón… fue mi culpa. -Michael aparto la mirada y parecía querer llorar. El hombre gruño un poco.

-Da lo mismo que te despida el restaurante -Dijo un poco más tranquilo mientras soltaba un suspiro. -el restaurante cerrara de todos modos.

\- ¿En serio? -Michael en parte de sentía aliviado, pero a vez sorprendido. Aliviado porque sabia que ese restaurante era un poco peligroso y sorprendido porque hace dos años no cerraron cuando hubo el incidente con Foxy.

-Si. Los padres no traerán a sus hijos si saben que corren peligro. -El hombre saco una cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno. -Súmale a eso: las leyendas que se han hecho de que los animatrónicos atrapan a la gente y luego esto -Inhalo un poco de humo y se rio. -obviamente nadie volverá a venir, así que guarda los trajes y cierra todo. Y no te preocupes por tu cheque de liquidación, te lo enviare después. -Michael asintió y se marchó.

Michael no se sentía bien por lo que al niño le paso, pero si se sentía aliviado de que al fin cerraran ese puto lugar. Sabía que era peligroso, era más que obvio… el accidente con Foxy y ahora este, fue bueno que la gente se haya dado cuenta, y en cuanto a la policía, él ya no tenia problemas, el video de seguridad de las cámaras de los animatrónicos le ayudo, por lo que la policía no hizo ninguna investigación a fondo.

Michael entro a la bodega y vio los tres trajes: el de Spring-Bonnie, Springtrap y el de Golden Freddy. El de Spring-Bonnie fue el que se atoro en uno de los empleados, pero un día antes de la fiesta del niño lo limpio, el de Springtrap no parecía tener fallas ni tampoco tenía un modo letal, y el de Golden Freddy era que el limpiaría, tenia unas manchas de sangre e incluso algunos restos de carne en sus dientes. A Michael le dio asco y por un momento se vio tentado a dejarlo así, aunque no lo hizo.

Fue por algo con que limpiar y continuo con su trabajo. Una vez terminara, dejaría ese lugar para siempre y podía dedicarse a otra cosa que no fuera cuidar a los niños de los animatrónicos.

* * *

Bobby miraba la foto de la chica en su pantalla mientras su teléfono sonaba.

Se había cansado de estar desviándole las llamadas a Lori, quien no dejaba de molestarlo desde hace dos días. Quería que lo dejara en paz. Después de lo que hizo a su hermano, nadie quiso volver a saber de ella, incluso su mejor amiga: Carol Pingrey, comenzó hablar mal de ella diciendo que era una perra.

A Bobby le daba lo mismo. Ya no le importaba Lori, y por él, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, solo sin que se metiera con él. Bobby aun no superaba lo que había hecho, había sido en parte lo que le había hecho a su hermano y solo porque quería que ella le hiciera caso, pero no así, no a cambio de que le paso a Lincoln.

Ya no importaba. Había recibido su merecido, la vida social de Lori había terminado, ya nadie la elegiría para hacer alguna actividad con ella, ni tampoco estarían con ella para ser amigos. Incluso esperaba que alguien la golpeara o comenzara a molestarla.

Bobby quería que pagara, pero él no la haría pagar. Para empezar, no era juez y, para terminar, él fue tan culpable como ella, le ayudo. Incluso su hermana: Ronnie Anne también era culpable, pero quizás ella no tan culpable, aún era una niña.

Una niña que no sabía lo que hacía y que solo se dejo influenciar por lo que su hermano le decía, como cuando acepto mentirles a las hermanas menores de Lori para que pudieran llevarlo a ese restaurante que tanto le asustaba a Lincoln. Ahora que lo pensaba, algo muy malo debió pasarle a Lincoln para que le tuviera un miedo increíble a los animatrónicos. Lo sabia porque no dejaba de ver esos ojos llenos de miedo y desesperación cuando lo llevo cargando hacia Freddy.

Solo esperaba que todo resultara bien para Lincoln, y que las hermanas que realmente lo amaban lo protegieran de la perra de Lori. Ella le había contado que sus hermanas: Luna y Leni, eran las que más protegían a Lincoln. Por lo que Bobby esperaba que ellas lo protegieran mas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Lincoln tenía miedo, Stella estaba pegada contra su pecho solo tenía cuidado de no apretarla tan fuerte para no lastimarla. Había intentado pasar por alto que las últimas noches en que "ellos" habían intentado venir por él, pero ya no podía. Simplemente ya no podía fingir y todo era por él, por esa "Pesadilla". Lincoln lo llamo así: Pesadilla. Una cosa llena de dientes con garras que quería atraparlo. La había visto la noche anterior y logro evitarlo, pero sentía que ya no podía.

-_ ¿Te sientes bien? _\- ¡No! era la respuesta.

Alzo su mano para que Stella la viera y la movió en señal de un "si".

-_Estaré contigo en todo momento. -_Lincoln acaricio la cabeza de su amiga con suavidad. -_Te quiero._

_-Y yo a ti… -_Pensó. Ya que no podía mover la boca. Lincoln, se sentía cansado y siempre se sentía con sueño, intento no dormir, pero fue muy difícil al final comenzó a cerrar los ojos…

* * *

De nuevo estaba en el pasillo, en ese momento, Lincoln corrió hacia su habitación a toda velocidad. Al entrar se dirigió debajo de su cama.

Vacío.

Freddy no estaba. Entonces él seguía empeñado en llevárselo. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz de su linterna. Ahí fue cuando vio a los cuatro. Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de esa sustancia desagradable con olor a hierro, pero había algo más…mejor dicho alguien más…

Cada uno de los animatrónicos estaba con un niño a su lado, quizás de su edad o quizás no. No lo sabia y no iría a averiguarlo. Lo aterrador era que, algunos de ellos, estaban sin brazos o piernas y sus cuerpos dejaban al descubierto algo blanco y solido mientras tenían una máscara puesta en sus caras cada uno de los cuatro animatrónicos que estaban a su lado: Freddy, Foxy, Chica y Bonnie.

-_Te esperaremos, amigo…_

_-_ ¿Clyde?… -Susurro débilmente y con voz temblorosa.

La voz de ese niño era del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Lincoln quería correr hacia ellos. Quería abrazarlos. Quería volver a estar con amigos. No importaba su estado, pero no pudo. Ya que cada uno de ellos desapareció junto con el animatrónico.

Lincoln comenzó a llorar con mucha tristeza.

Quería volver estar con ellos. Quería que estuvieran de nuevo los cinco. Recordó que antes eran seis, pero como jamás volvió a ver a Rusty después de unas semanas después que había regresado a la escuela, él ya no estaba y nunca lo volvió a ver. Entonces Lincoln se dio cuenta que solo tenía a Stella.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el suelo llorando. Solo se levanto cuando escucho pasos subiendo las escaleras. Rápidamente Lincoln agarro su linterna y apunto.

Su mano tembló.

Sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo.

Quiso gritar, pero el miedo era tal que no lo hizo.

Nada salió nada de su boca.

La linterna que sostenía en su mano cayo y comenzó a parpadear. Era grande, lleno de dientes con garras en sus manos. Aquel monstruo negro lo miro con sus ojos rojos antes de soltar un gruñido y lo atacarlo.

Lincoln no se movió tenia tanto miedo que no hizo nada, simplemente vio como ese monstruo mordió directamente su cabeza. Sintió su cabeza ser perforada por esos filosos dientes mientras el dolor comenzaba a salir. Sin soltarlo comenzó a penetrar su estomago con sus garras dejando caer algo sólido y algo de ese líquido rojo al suelo.

Lincoln vio un poco lo que Pesadilla le estaba haciendo mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse poco a poco…

* * *

Rita y Lynn no habían podido dormir bien durante estos días. Todo se debía a que su hijo estaba en el hospital. Se sentía malos padres. No es que no quisieran estar con sus hijos, pero debían trabajar para mantener la casa arriba y darle de comer a sus diez hijos.

Siempre llegaban a casa cansados y ahora con lo que paso, no solo estaban cansados, también tristes y sin ganas de hacer nada.

El teléfono de Lynn sonó. Lynn lo tomo rápidamente y cuando vio de quien era simplemente se sintió sin fuerzas.

Era del hospital. Lynn había dado su número de teléfono por cualquier noticia de su hijo.

Con temblores y dudas contesto.

\- ¿Sí? -Rita comenzó a prestar atención, le interesaba saber todo acerca de su bebe.

-_ ¿Señor Loud? -_Lynn al escuchar esto se puso nervioso, trago saliva antes de contestar.

_-_Si soy yo. ¿Qué pasa? -Hubo silencio por unos momentos. Lynn escucho un suspiro.

-_Su hijo ha…muerto._

_-_No puede ser… que…Lincoln…no…no…NO…! ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!

Simplemente no supo cuando rompió en llanto. Su esposa también, escucho las palabras de su marido.

Ambos lloraron.

¡Todo era su culpa! Su hijo había muerto por su culpa. Debieron saber que a Lincoln no le gustaba estar ahí.

Luna y Leni les advirtieron, ¿hicieron caso? No. Apoyaron a que Lynn y Lori para que llevaran a Lincoln a ese restaurante y ahora… ¡Su hijo estaba muerto! Así de fácil. Todo por ser unos malos padres.

* * *

-_Lincoln._

_-Lincoln._

_-Lincoln._

_-Lincoln._

Lincoln escucho cada una de las voces de sus amigos: Clyde, Zach, Liam y Jordan. Parecían estar tristes. Él también, ya que no podía verlos.

-_Lincoln._

Esta vez no fue la voz de ninguno de sus amigos, fue la de Stella.

-_Esto está mal._

¿Qué estaba mal?

-_Te dije muchas veces: ¡Ellas te odian!_

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es cierto!

-_ ¡Estas roto!_

¿A qué se refería?

-_Lo pagaran._

¡No!

-_Te prometo que te arreglare, Lincoln._

¿Arreglarlo?

-_Te prometo que también arreglare a tus amigos._

Sintió felicidad, sus amigos volverían a estar con él. Todos juntos otra vez.

-_Ten paciencia... Yo te arreglare, Lincoln._

No supo cómo o porque, simplemente una caja apareció enfrente de él.

¿Qué hacía ahí esa caja?

Miro a su alrededor. Todo estaba negro. Se acerco al objeto y vio que tenía dos candados. Aquella caja era de metal de color gris con dos franjas de color café. Lincoln comenzó a buscar la manera de abrirla, intento de todas formas, pero no pudo.

Lincoln suspiro y se recostó en el suelo negro al lado de la caja.

No podía abrirla y se sentía muy cansado para seguir intentando. Aparte confiaba en lo que le dijo Stella, que lo arreglaría. No sabia a que se refería, pero confiaba en ella. Después de todo, era su amiga y sabia que ella no le haría ningún daño.

* * *

**Hola amigos.**

**Uf diez mil palabras, me ma*e creo que jamás me imagine hacer tal cosa, pero supongo que es porque siempre escribo hasta sentirme satisfecho.**

**¿Qué tal este capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Esperaban más? ¿Esperaban menos? Vamos quiero oír sus respuestas amigos.**

**Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, se terminó como que... una fase (no sé cómo llamarlo), pero no se preocupen aún queda mucha historia solo que tardare en publicar en lo que se me refrescan las ideas de mi cabeza.**

**Ahora quiero agradecerles a todos los que han comentado y leído esta historia:**

**regamers10**

**J0nas Nagera**

**Reila Vann (que no se si la estés leyendo o no, ya que no has comentado más)**

**Aunque son pocos, quiero agradecerles de corazón por el apoyo a esta historia :)**

**Seria todo amigos, les mando un saludo y nos vemos en la próxima, amigos :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regalos.**

Luna se despertó con una sensación extraña. No podía explicarla, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien. Quizas era la preocupación de como se encontraría su hermanito. Puede que solo fuera eso y nada mas. Se levantó de la cama, sabía que en unos momentos despertaría a Leni, Luan y Lucy para ver a Lincoln al hospital.

Fue con rumbo al baño. La primera en despertarse fue Luan, quien se encontraba afuera esperando a que terminara. Ambas se saludaron con la mano, Luna fue hacía su habitación para vestirse. Al terminar, Luna decidió esperar a sus hermanas en la sala. Sabía que cada una comenzaría a bajar, por lo que tardaria un poco en ir con Lincoln. Luna se dio cuenta que sus padres aun no despertaban, algo raro ya que ellos suelen levantarse primero para preparar el desayuno y ya era un poco tarde.

Luna no le tomo importancia, decidió matar el tiempo en su celular. Al pasar algunos minutos sus hermanas comenzaron a bajar, comenzando por Luan, luego Lucy, y al final Leni.

\- ¿Le digo a papá que nos lleve? -Preguntó Luna mientras se ponía de pie.

Sus hermanas se encogieron de hombros. No había mucha diferencia en que fueran solas o acompañadas, era fin de semana y sus padres no trabajaban. Podían ir con ellas, despues de todo, Lincoln era su hijo. Quizas tenian ganas de verlo.

Luna fue a la habitación de sus padres. Toco un par de veces antes de abrirla y ver a su padres, su padre estaba sentado en la cama, sus ojos estaban rojos por lo que Luna no tardo en darse cuenta que había estado llorando, pero... ¿cuál era la razón de su llanto? ¿Y si le paso algo a Lincoln? Luna tembló un poco con esa idea.

Esperaba que no fuera algo relacionado con Lincoln, y si estaba relacionado con él, esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

\- ¿Esta todo bien, papá? -Luna se atrevió a preguntar. Su padre la miro y le intento sonreir.

-Si... estoy... -La verdad era que se sentía muy mal. No pudo dormir nada en la noche porque estaba llorando, y las pocas horas que consiguió pegar los ojos tuvo pesadillas. Pesadillas donde su hijo era atrapado por un monstruo grande lleno de dientes y garras. -quiero hablar con ustedes. -Sr. Lynn se paso una mano por la cara. -Solo dame un momento, ¿si cariño?

Luna asintió. No sabía que era lo que su padre les iba a decir, pero esperaba que no tuviera que ver con Lincoln. Salió de la habitación de sus padres, vio a sus hermanas, quienes estaban algo impacientes. No podía culparlas, ella también quería ir a ver a su hermano.

-Papá saldra en un momento para decirnos algo importante.

\- ¿De que se trata? -Preguntó Lucy.

-No lo se. -Respondió Luna.

El cuarteto de hermanas intercambiaron miradas. No sabía que era lo que su padre les diria. Luna seguía esperando que no fuera nada grave. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que su padre saliera de su habitación vestido con la ropa que era de costumbre.

Miro a sus hijas antes de inhalar y exhalar un poco de aire. No tenía una idea de como se lo tamarían sus hijas, sobre todo Luna y Leni. Lynn Sr. intentó sonreir, pero no pudo.

-Hijas... el estado de su hermano era muy delicado, -Todas lo sabían muy bien, lo mejor era expulsarlo de su boca. -Lincoln murió...

No le gustó como lo dijo, pero lo había dicho. Le dieron ganas de llorar. Su único hijo había muerto y era en parte su culpa. Debió darse cuenta que a Lincoln le aterraba ese lugar. Dos años no eran suficientes para que olvidara lo que paso, pero confió en sus hijas: Lynn y Lori. ¿Por qué lo llevaron a ese lugar? ¿Ellas sabían que le daba miedo?

Quizas no lo sabían, tal vez solo querian ser unas buenas hermanas e hijas al ver su situación económica por la que estaban pasando. Sus hijas eran incapaces de hacer algo así.

Luna y Leni se quedaron inmóviles. Esas palabras parecieron un golpe en por todo su cuerpo haciendo que quedaran aturdidas, sin aire y con la mirada perdida. Ambas sintieron un dolor en su pecho, como si algo les hubiera sido arrancado.

No supieron cuando comenzaron a llorar con mucha fuerza mientras caian al piso y gritaban. Lucy y Luan tambien habían comenzado a llorar, sobre todo porque esto fue en parte su culpa. Pudieron detener a Lynn y Lori... mejor dicho debieron detenerlas, ellas amaban a su hermano. Entonces si lo amaban, ¿por qué lo dejaron solo? Lincoln les pidió ayuda mientras los amigos de Lori lo llevaban con ese animatrómico.

Eran una mierda de hermanas.

Luna sintió mucha tristeza que poco a poco se transformo en ira. Nada de esto habría sucedido si ellas... miro hacía las escaleras, y pudo verlas: Lynn y Lori. Esas malditas perras solo estaban mirando confundidas. Apretó un poco los puños antes de ir corriendo hacia ellas.

Lori no entendió mucho de lo que paso después. Solo sintio algo fuertemente impactar contra su boca haciendo que dos de sus dientes le fueran retirados. Luna sintio algo se clavarse en sus dedos, pero no le importo. Siguió dando tantos golpes como pudo, Lori cayó al suelo mientras comenzaba a sentir el sabor de hierro en su boca.

Lynn se quedo soprendida. Luna le había tirado dos dientes a Lori de un puñetazo, y sin importarle que esos dientes siguieran enterrados en su mano continuo golpeandola. Lo mejor era irse de ahí, pero no se movió ya que sintió algo impactar contra su cabeza y luego dolor, mucho dolor en su cabeza. Volvió a sentir dolor acompañado del sonido de madera golpeandose. Poco después comprendió que Leni estaba azotando su cabeza contra el suelo con mucha violencia.

Lynn Sr. se quedo en blanco y viendo lo que Leni y Luna hacían. Se dio cuanta hasta que escucho el ruido de los golpes. Cuando vio que Luna y Leni estaban golpeando salvajemente a Lynn y Lori supo que debía hacer algo, mejor dicho: debía detenerlas.

-¡BASTA, LUNA Y LENI! -Lynn sr. gritó mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Luan y Lucy tardaron en reaccionar, pero subieron atrás de su padre. Al subir fueron hacia Luna, Luan la agarraro de la cintura y Lucy solo se puso enfrente de Lori. Luna seguía furiosa, a pesar de que su mano comenzó a sangrar, siguió con ganas de seguir golpeándola.

\- ¿Luna? -Luan la llamo.

Luna la miro unos momentos antes de comenzar a llorar, sintió que sus piernas no podían seguir soportando su peso, entonces cayó al suelo.

¿Por qué Lynn y Lori le quitaron a su hermanito?

¿Qué les hizo él?

¿Fue por qué siempre paso mas tiempo con ellas?

Lynn Sr. apartó a Leni de Lynn, a pesar de no ser muy deportiva se notaba que tenía fuerza. Leni nunca creyo que le haria daño alguna de sus hermanas, o alguna persona, pero ellas hicieron algo horrible. Volvío a llorar cuando recordó las palabras de se padre: "Lincoln esta muerto".

¿Por qué Lincoln?

Lori y Lynn, eran ellas las que debían estar muertas, no Lincoln. Nadie extrañaría a un par de perras como ellas, ni siquiera su madre. Leni se apartó de su padre y entró a su habitación, lo único que queria hacer en ese momento era estar sola para llorar.

Luan y Lucy, a pesar de estar tristes por lo que le paso a su hermano, se sentían felices por lo que les paso a Lynn y Lori, era lo que merecían por ser unas perras. Aunque ellas eran igual de culpables. ¿Tenían derecho de sentirse felices por lo que les paso? Ellas eran igual. Les contaron a Luna y Leni que ellas no hiceron nada, a pesar de eso sus hermanas no se molestaron mucho. Eran unas malditas hipócritas.

Lynn sr. ayudo a sus hijas a ponerse de pie. Luna había ido al baño junto con Luan y Lucy, quizas se fue a quitar los dientes que estaban en su piel. Sus hijas aun estaban algo aturdidas por los golpes que sus hermanas le dieron, ¿puede que se lo merecieran? Lynn Sr. mejor no quizo pensar en eso.

\- ¿Están bien? -Les pregunto fríamente.

Sus hijas se sorprendieron al escuchar como les habló su padre. Él jamas les había hablado de esa manera, normalmente era su madre, y solo si estaba muy molesta.

-Si.. -A Lori le costaba hablar. -creo que si. -Sintió algo de aire salir de su boca provocando un bajo silbido.

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza. -Lynn se acarició su cabeza.

Lynn Sr. sabía que no podía dejar a sus hijas aquí. Sabía lo que hicieron, pero seguían siendo sus hijas despues de todo. Su esposa no se encontraba bien, por lo que no podría detenerlas si llegaban a pelear de nuevo. Pero...

-Solo no salgan de su habitación hasta que yo llegue. -Dijo Lynn Sr. fríamente. Sus hijas asintieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Esperaba que obedecieran. Por lo menos hasta que llegara, podía estar tranquilo de que Lori si lo haría, pero Lynn era otro caso. Ella intenría buscar venganza. Al menos esperaba estar en casa para que pudiera separarlas.

Lynn y Lori entraron a su habitación. Lori seguía cubriendo su boca con su mano. Podía sentir su boca mas ligera junto con algo húmedo y un sabor desagradable salir de donde antes estaban sus dientes.

Luna realmente había querido lastimarla, ¿por qué ahora? No lo golpeo así cuando Lincoln fue internado. Quizas... Tembló un poco cuando pensó en esa posibilidad, pero no podía ser verdad. Lincoln no podía estar muerto, su hermano era muy fuerte.

Escucho que su cabeza tuvo un daño muy severo, era un milagro que siguiera con vida. ¿Y si ese milagro se acabo? Todas sus hermanas estaban llorando. Pero no fue del todo su culpa, Lynn fue a quien se le ocurrió acercar a su hermano con aquel animatrónico. Aunque ella fue quien dijo que meterían su cabeza en la boca de Freddy.

No se le habría ocurrido si Lynn se hubiera quedado callada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía estar nada mas contra ella? Se había fastidiado. Sus amigas, y Bobby habían comenzado a mandarle cosas ofensivas, y Lynn no parecía tener problemas con sus compañeros del equipo o de la escuela.

\- ¡Es tu culpa! -Le grito Lori fuertemente a Lynn intentando hablar bien sin dos de sus dientes. -Tu causaste esto, pero todos van contra mí, pero al final tu tuviste la idea de que fueramos al restaurante.

Lynn se molestó con Lori. ¿Quien tuvo la idea de poner su cabeza contra el animatrónico?

\- ¡Callate! -Le grito.

-De las dos, tú eras la que mas lo odiaba. - ¿Por qué Lynn le gustaba maltratar a Lincoln? Se preguntaba Lori, al principio lo vio divertido, pero no lo era. Aunque ya era muy tarde para eso. -Lo golpeabas, lo amenazabas, -Lori se rió un poco. -creo que de las dos, tú eres la mas perra. -Lynn apretó los puños fuertemente. Hace unos momentos no se defendió de Leni porque fue de repente, pero Lori estaba enfrente de ella. No le respondió a Leni, por lo que estaba furiosa. -Ambas lo somos. Ambas matamos a Lincoln.

Cuando Lori dijo esas palabras, toda su furia se fue, Lynn sintió como si algo estuviera bloqueando su garganta evitando que jalara aire.

-Yo...

-Lincoln se fue, todo por ser unas perras y no unas hermanas.

A Lynn se le fueron las ganas de querer golpear a Lori. Quizas porque le dijo una verdad; no odiaba a Lincoln. Lo quería, pero... pensó un poco. ¿Cual era el motivo por qué lo molestaba tanto? Lo volvió a pensar un momento, relamente no había un motivo como tal.

* * *

Luna y Leni no habían salido de su habitación en todo el día. No tenían ganas de hacer algo. Su padre solo entró a darles a Stella, el oso con el que su hermano jugaba. Leni lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba.

Leni le había hecho un conejo a su hermano para su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué le quitaron a su hermanito? No dejaba de preguntarse Luna, ella amaba con toda su alma a Lincoln, y se lo quitaron. Lori lo pagaría, ella fue quien lo acercó al animatrónico y Lincoln le rogó que lo bajaran.

Pero eso pareció gustarle a Lori, y simplemente se le ocurrió que sería mas divertido ponerlo en su boca. Cerró su mano lastimada con mucha fuerza, haciendo que le doliera un poco, pero no le importaba.

Si viera de nuevo a Lynn o Lori, las golpearía. Sin importar el castigo que su padre le pondría. Por un castigo perdió a su hermano, no debio importarle ese maldito castigo. Debió salir de la casa para sacar a su hermano de esa maldita pizzería y jamás dejar que Lynn o Lori se le acercaran otra vez.

Leni no sentía muy diferente a Luna. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de ella. Desde que cargo a su hermano entre sus brazos, ella prometió ser la mejor hermana que él pudiera tener.

Era una mala hermana, Leni debió ir a esa pizzería y sacarlo de ahí. ¿Por qué Lynn y Lori lo hacían sufrir mucho? Lincoln siempre fue un buen hermano, incluso cuando no quería hacer ciertas cosas, él las hacía. Simplemente porque le gustaba que ellas estuvieran felices.

Lori y Lynn se aprovecharon de eso. No les importo que su hermano le tuviera tanto miedo a los animatrónicos, simplemete les gusto que llorara. Cuando su padres les conto lo que le paso a su hermano no se controlo y se lanzo contra Lynn.

Quería que pagara por lo que le hizo a su hermano. Abrazo el oso de Lincoln, siempre le gusto ver a su hermano jugar con ese oso. Se veía muy lindo, Luna y ella a veces jugaban con él. Ella se quedaba con Lincoln mientras Luna junto a Stella los buscaban. Nunca volverían a jugar.

* * *

Luna tenía mucho frío. No era la única, toda su familia parecía estar temblando a causa del frío. Había comenzado a caer algo de nieve desde que llegaron al cementerio. Puede que el cielo también también estuviera triste de que un niño como Lincoln haya muerto. Luna no había parado de llorar, durante los últimos dos días lo único que hizo fue llorar. Sentía que su cuerpo se deshidrataba a causa de las lágrimas.

Pero eso no hizo que dejara el llanto. Le dolía mucho, no creía que algún día el dolor y tristeza se iría. Lo que le paso a su hermano siempre estaría en su cabeza. Sus hermanas pequeñas no comprendían que pasaba, solo lloraban junto con ellas, sus demás hermanas estaban igual que ella, no sabía como se sentían Lori y Lynn. La verdad es que no le importaba. Ellas muy probablemente podrían estar felices por lo que le paso a su hermano. Era por eso que nunca volvería a intercambiar palabras. Ellas podían hacer lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no se metieran con ella o sus demás hermanas.

Luan y Lucy realmente se sentían mal por lo que le paso a Lincoln. Su madre no estaba diferente a sus hijas, no paraba de llorar. Su padre al menos intentaba mantenerse fuerte, pero no podía. Su estado era igual.

La que le preocupaba un poco era Leni. No había comido nada desde la noticia de lo que paso a Lincoln. Solo esperaba que se recuperara poco a poco. Después de todo, Lincoln se pondría triste se algo les sucedía.

Su padres abrazo a su madre antes de darse la vuelta, Luna suspiro con tristeza mientras se limpiaba de nuevo las lágrimas.

-Adiós hermanito. -La voz de Luna sonaba algo ronca.

Sus demás hermanas no dijeron algo mas, simplemente caminaron juntas. Subieron a la Van.

Nadie hablo de regreso a casa.

Al llegar a su hogar cada miembro de la familia fue a su habitación. Nadie tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Lynn y Lori seguían sin salir de su habitación, pero a nadie le importara. Sobre todo a sus hermanas, su padre solo les tocaba la puerta para decirles que la cena estaba en el refrigerador. Las únicas que las habían visto fueron las pequeñas y Luan, pero la comediante no cruzaba palabras con ellas.

Al estar todos dormidos, Stella se apartó de los brazos de Leni. Ella y Luna realmente le agradaban. Pero Stella le hizo una promesa a Lincoln, una promesa que debía cumplir. Salió de la casa, con el cuerpo que uso para ayudar a Lincoln a salir de la pizzería cuando ellas lo dejaron abandonado en ese lugar. Lo peor era que ella debía regresar a ese lugar, pero tenía un buen motivo.

Al llegar a la pizzería, Stella noto que la puerta estaba bien cerrada. Aunque eso no la detenía; podía entrar por los ductos de ventilación, en los años que vivió en ese lugar encontró distintas formas de entrar y salir.

Entro por un ducto que estaba en la parte de arriba. Gracias a su pequeño cuerpo no tuvo problemas en entrar. El lugar le parecía un poco más grande que antes. Comenzó a caminar por toda la pizzería buscando entre las habitaciones.

Encontró la oficina donde estuvo mucho tiempo. No recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo, tampoco le interesaba recordar. Siempre fue muy solitaria, y cuando estuvo aquí estuvo sola más que nunca. Al menos hasta que conoció a Lincoln, quien le brindo su amistad, y le dio algo que siempre quiso: un amigo.

Era por eso que debía ayudarlo. No solo a repararlo a él, también a sus amigos. Todos estarían juntos. Camino un poco más hasta que encontró una habitación que estaba más alejada que el resto. Por suerte no tenía seguro, por lo que entró.

Vio los cuatro trajes de los animatrónicos: Bonnie, Freddy, Chica y Foxy. Quizas no le gustara la idea a Lincoln, sobre todo por lo de Foxy. Pero estaba segura que a Lincoln no le importaría. Lo único que quería era volver a estar juntos.

Apareció una caja enfrente de los animatrónicos. Stella alzo su mano, cada uno de los animatrónicos comenzó a moverse, sus ojos se encendieron de un rojo brillante. La pequeña se dio cuenta que les era algo dificil moverse. Quizas por el tiempo que no fueron activados.

Cada uno de ellos se colocó enfrente de la caja, se quedaron mirando las cajas con sus ojos rojos unos cuantos segundos antes de abrirlas. Vieron cuerpos pequeños llenos de sangre. Pusieron su mano encima de los cuerpos, los animatrónicos soltaron un gruñido antes de que sus cuerpos se convirtieran en el de pequeños niños con máscaras de cada uno de los animatrónicos.

Aquellos niños parecían ser de la edad de Stella. Se movieron con dificultad, sus cuerpos tenían temblores. Intentaron caminar, aunque cayeron. Era como si fuera su primera vez caminar. Stella podía entender, ellos no se habían movido en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo se sienten? -Stella preguntó.

Los chicos la miraron por un momento. Intentaron hablar, pero se escucho algo de aire acompañado de tos seca. Stella sabía que no podrían hablar ni comenzar a moverse dentro de un rato. Pero no le importaba, ella estaría junto a ellos. Aunque seguía sintiendose mal por abandonar a Leni y Luna.

* * *

\- ¡¿ÁBRANME LA PUTA PUERTA?! -Luna le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta donde Lynn y Lori dormían.

Ya estaba fastidiada de ellas. Había decidido no meterse nunca más con ellas, pero quitarles el oso que Lincoln quería como una amiga. Eso ya había roto su limite. Ya estaba fastidiada de su actitud.

Leni se había despertado, entonces se dio cuenta que Stella no estaba en sus brazos. Despertó a Luna preguntandole si lo tomó. Al decirle que no, pensó que quizas las pequeñas entraron a su habitación. Leni fue con ellas, pero no lo tenían. Fue cuando Luna pensó que otra vez fueron Lynn y Lori. ¿No les bastó con quitarle a su hermano? También le quitaron su único recuerdo. Esta vez Luna les rompería los dientes a las dos.

\- ¡YA TE DIJIMOS QUE NO AGARRAMOS ESE MALTDITO OSO! -Lynn le gritó del otro lado.

Ella no lo agarró, y tampoco creía que Lori lo hubiese agarrado. Ese peluche la había puesto bastante nerviosa. Una vez la encontró en el baño, pero sintió como si la estuviera viendo con mucha ira. Pero no fue la última vez, luego lo encontraba en la cocina, adentro de su habitación, incluso lo encontró en la ventana cuando regresaba de hacer ejercicio como su estuviera observándola. No lo admitiría, pero ese oso le comenzó a asustar.

\- ¡DEJA DE MENTIR, PERRA! -Luna volvió a patear la puerta.

Lynn soltó un gruñido. Ya estaba fastidiada de esa maldita palabra. Regreso a la escuela porque no quería tener una pelea con ella, pero no paraban de llamarla perra, algunos murmuraban cosas, entre ellas: perra. ¡Odiaba esa palabra! Las primeras veces que sus hermanas la golperan ella estaba distraída, pero esta vez no.

Abrió la puerta, sin avisar o preguntar algo. Ambas hermanas comenzaron a darse puñetazos. Puñetazos que iban con la intención de lastimarse lo más que pudieran hasta que una de las dos se cansara primero.

\- ¡¿Que es todo ese ruido?! -Lynn Sr. preguntó mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando estuvo en la parte de arriba se quedó un momento callado. Luna tenía la nariz llena de sangre mientras que Lynn tenía una corte en la mejilla. -¡Chicas! ¡¿Qué cara...?! -Lynn Sr. no término de hablar, ya que fue a separar a sus hijas.

A pesar de que metió entre las dos, a ninguna le importo. Solo querían continuar golpeándose. Luan salió cuando escucho todo el ruido, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando fue ayudar a su padre. Agarró a Luna de la cintura mientras su padre apartaba a Lynn.

-Cálmate Luna. -Luan intentó calmarla, pero Luna no parecía hacerle caso.

Estaba fastidiada de Lynn. ¿Acaso no sentía un remordimiento por lo que le paso a Lincoln? Era una perra.

-Luna, no vale la pena. -Luan le hablo para calmarla. - ¿Crees que a Lincoln le habría gustado que te lastimaras así con Lynn?

Luna parecío reflexionar sus palabras un momento. Obvio que a su hermanito no le gustaría. Eso hizo que comenzara a llorar otra vez, no le gustaba recordar como era Lincoln. Le rompía el corazón de solo recordar como era. Abrazó a Luan, tenía razón: Lynn no valía la pena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Castigo.**

Era hora de regresar a la escuela. Lynn no se sentía asustada, en realidad se sentía algo molesta con los demás por cómo estaban tomando las cosas. Ella nunca dijo que metieran la cabeza en la boca de ese maldito animatrónico. Pero al parecer sus compañeras pensaban que ella era una de las responsables. Era muy estúpido.

De seguro quienes dijeron que ella fue responsable fueron Luna y Leni. Ya se encargaría después de ellas, al menos hasta que las cosas con sus padres estuvieran más tranquilas. Ambos se habían comportado muy fríos hacia ella y Lori. Aunque no les importaba, al menos a Lynn no. Sin embargo, pensaba que estaban exagerando. Además, ella no tuvo la culpa, fue Lori. Lynn solo le dijo que lo acercara a la boca de ese animatrónico.

Pero, ¿por qué no pusieron un aviso de que ese animatrónico estaba defectuoso? Si lo hubieran hecho probablemente Lori nunca hubiera acercado a Lincoln ahí. Aunque no importaba, al menos a ella ya no le importaba. Nunca le agrado Lincoln, siempre era un llorón, y nunca se comportó como un hombre. Lo contrario a como ella se hubiera comportado. Por eso siempre le gustaba molestarlo, o pelear con él. Cuando nació pensó que al fin podría tener con quien practicar sus deportes, pero cuando lo hacía siempre se ponía a llorar por el dolor y se iba con ese estúpido oso, pero al menos estaba feliz de que ya no estuviera jugando con ese estúpido oso. Aunque gruñó un poco al tener que recordar lo agresivas que se pusieron Luna y Leni cuando desapareció. Ella no tuvo la culpa. No sabía si Lori le había hecho algo, lo dudaba porque había estado triste por Lincoln, lo cual era algo patético cuando ella fue la culpable de esta situación.

Y por culpa de sus estupideces ahora tenían que desayunar aparte para no empezar una pelea o discusión con el resto si lo hacían con el resto de su familia. Era molesto. Pero debía esperar que todo mejorara. Esperaba que no fuera dentro de mucho. Odiaba tener que cocinar su propio desayuno. Si se lo pedía a su padre a veces lo hacía, pero con algo de molestia, y cuando no la miraba con una mirada de amargura y negaba con la cabeza. ¿Por qué nadie podía aceptar que esto era su culpa? Lori era la culpable. Fue por ella que Lincoln murió, no suya. ¿Qué tan difícil era para las demás entender eso?

Al bajar a la cocina no vio a nadie, estaba vacía. Pero no le gustaba cocinar, lo odiaba. Mejor compararía algo de camino a la escuela. Además, le gustaba caminar; despejaba su mente y como estaba en estos momentos, no sería una mala idea. Tomo sus cosas para salir. Pero, un segundo antes, se detuvo en seco al escuchar una risa. Tembló un poco y se giró; la cabeza del animatrónico que mordió a Lincoln estaba en sofá; de sus dientes estaba escurriendo algo de sangre.

Lynn dio unos pasos hacia atrás con algo de miedo. Escuchó el sonido de una interferencia de radio. Ellos no tenían la radio encendida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -Lynn casi golpea a Lori en el momento que habló. Ella se dio cuenta de eso, solo se limitó a gruñir antes de ir a la cocina. Lynn era una idiota, seguía en su actitud de que ella la culpable.

-Es que… -Miró hacia el sofá; no había nada. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. De seguro era su imaginación, la verdad es que la mordida que ese animatrónico le dio a Lincoln la había perturbado un poco. No es como si ver a un animatrónico, que supuestamente hacen felices a los niños, muerde y mata a un niño fuera algo común, o no te dejara con miedo.

Suspiró. Puede que aun siguiera impactada por lo que le paso a Lincoln. Miró una última vez al sofá; nada. No había nada. De seguro era su imaginación. Abrió la puerta, pero al ver lo que había enfrente de él dio unos pasos hacia atrás, el mismo animatrónico estaba parado enfrente de ella. Le gruñó antes de levantar una de sus manos, caminó hacia atrás, aunque torpemente haciendo que cayera por el miedo. El animatrónico se le acercó, abriendo su boca. Lynn cerró los ojos, esperando que la mordiera.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Lynn?! –Gritó Lori confundida. Lynn estaba pálida y parecía intentar querer quitarse algo que estaba encima de ella. Lynn al verla miró para todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo. - ¿Estás bien? -Lynn solo paso una mano por su cara.

-Yo… es solo que. -Movió su cabeza. Nada de lo que vio debía ser real. Lo más probable es que estaba alucinando. -Nada. No me pasa nada. -Y con eso último salió de la casa.

Lori se rascó la cabeza. Aunque luego se encogió de hombros. Quizás Lynn solo estaba buscando la manera de estar fastidiando. Desde que todos en la casa se pusieron en contra de ambas Lynn seguía diciendo que era su culpa. Pero no le importaba a Luna y Leni. Puede que fuera porque a Lynn le gustaba lastimar a Lincoln haciendo un deporte rudo.

Regresó a la cocina para seguir haciendo su desayuno y almuerzo. No sabía si su padre se lo podría hacer, pero a como estaban las cosas en estos momentos no quería preguntarle. Tenía miedo de que la mirara con asco y odio. Aunque ella no era mala cocinera, no era tan buena como su padre, pero podía prepararse algo. En el momento de que abrió el refrigerador escuchó el ruido similar al de un radio, lo que hizo que sus oídos le dolerían un poco, miró hacia atrás para ver la sombra de un… ¿animatrónico? Era parecido al que mordió a Lincoln.

El animatrónico le gruñó y saltó sobre ella. Lori quedó paralizada, solo se limitó a ver como toda su cabeza entraba en su boca, pero no pasó nada. No sintió nada. En el momento que cerró su boca desapareció, aunque eso la asustó un poco; sus dientes castañearon un poco, y casi cae al suelo. Pero no había nada. De seguro era la culpa. Después de todo ella fue causo el accidente de Lincoln. Y eso le provocó sentirse como una perra. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Recordar a Lincoln le dolía. Le dolía que perdiera a su único hermano solo para reírse con su sufrimiento. Fue una perra con él. Lo único que ella quería es que dejara de tenerle miedo a los animatrónico. Pero por esa razón su hermanito había muerto.

Dejo de tener hambre. Pensar en lo perra que era hizo que su apetito disminuyera. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa para dirigirse a la escuela. Antes de salir se preguntó si sus hermanas irían a la escuela. Aun las notaba tristes y molestas, mayormente se la pasaban tristes, todos en casa. Esperaba que lo superaran. Si le llegaba a pasar algo a algún miembro de la familia Lynn y ella serían las culpables. Ambas fueron quienes provocaron todo eso.

…

Lynn se sentía furiosa y traicionada. No pensó que Margo se fuera a comportarse igual que sus hermanas, ni mucho menos imaginó que se hubiera enterado de lo situación con su hermano. Aunque gracias a las redes sociales las noticias volaban rápido, y ahora todo el mundo se enteró de lo que paso. Pero, ¿por qué la mostraban como culpable? Fue Lori fue la culpable total de la muerte de Lincoln. ¿Por qué decían que ella también era culpable? Nunca acercó a Lincoln a la boca de ese animatrónico, fue Lori, la culpable de todo esto fue Lori.

Y ahora por su culpa sus amigas junto con los equipos deportivos en los que estaba dentro ya no querían estar junto a ella. No era justo. Haría pagar a Lori por sus estupideces. Pero tampoco le preocupaba mucho, después de todo, ¿Quién era la que mejor jugaba? Al final su equipo terminaría por buscarla. No se preocupaba mucho por eso.

Lynn cerró su casillero. Miró los pasillos; ya no había nadie caminando por ahí. Se había quedado hacer la tarea. No quería regresar a casa y tener otra pelea con Luna o Leni. Además, tenía todo mucho tiempo libre. Puede que al regresar podía aprovechar para entrenar boxeo, pero no tenía a su sparring. Lo único para lo que servía Lincoln y ya no estaba, se sentía un poco triste por eso.

Se rascó la nariz y fue caminó a la salida, aunque se detuvo al sentir la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Miró hacia atrás. Lynn se quedó quieta al ver una sombra que parecía tener los ojos rojos. Pensó que quizás era uno de los conserjes, pero muy grande para ser de una persona. Además, tenía un par de orejas; llevaba un sombrero. No lo vio muy bien. Al girarse para ver que era sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Tenía la sensación de que no debía ir. Pero la curiosidad que sentía era superior, así que decidió ir a donde vio esa sombra, debía ser alguno de sus compañeros con un disfraz.

Se dirigió al pasillo donde aquello caminó. Al asomarse observó en el fondo la misma figura caminando hacia otro pasillo. Lynn dudó si en ir o no. No veía a nadie más en el pasillo y pensó que podía ser peligroso. Aunque no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer. Caminó hacia el fondo y vio al final la sombra que parecía dirigirse al sótano de la escuela. Esta vez pensó mucho más si bajar o no. Nunca le gustaron los lugares oscuros y demasiado grandes.

Pero eso lo hacía una cobarde. Ella no era una cobarde. Además, ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Un fantasma? De seguro era uno de sus compañeros guardando un disfraz. Pero quería saber exactamente qué era. A juzgar por el tamaño le pasó por la cabeza que era uno de los animatrónicos del restaurante donde mordieron a Lincoln. Pero eso era imposible. El restaurante cerró permanentemente una semana después de que uno mordió a Lincoln. La noticia la encontró en Facebook. Los animatrónicos debía estar bajo llave. Así que no era posible que uno de esos estuviera fuera del restaurante. Ni mucho menos que estuviera caminando por su escuela como si nada.

Se acercó a las escaleras que daba la entrada al sótano. Debía ser su imaginación nuevamente como en la mañana. No era posible que un animatrónico estuviera caminando por la escuela y nadie lo hubiera visto. Le resultó muy estúpido tan siquiera pensarlo. Al estar enfrente de la puerta, esta se abrió. De nuevo esos ojos brillantes de color rojo, pero esta vez podía ver claramente que eran de… ¿Foxy? La puerta se abrió por completo y vio claramente que si era Foxy; no llevaba su parche, pero si su garfio del lado derecho. Lynn se quedó helada. No era posible. El aspecto de Foxy era más desgastado y tenía algunos agujeros en todo su cuerpo; sus dientes eran mucho más filosos; y sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo.

Lynn se quedó paralizada viendo fijamente al animatrónico hasta que este le gruñó y rasguñó la puerta con su garfio. El ruido fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar, sin pensarlo, caminó hacia atrás. Pero el animatrónico soltó un gruñido antes de golpear la puerta con fuerza. Lynn pensó que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que la atacara, así que debía irse, pero tenía miedo. Y si se movía rápidamente para atacarla la mataría. Los nervios comenzaron a invadirla cuando aquel animatrónico gruñó con mucha más fuerza.

Estaba paralizada por el miedo y los gruñidos del "animatrónico" no le ayudaban en nada. Aunque puede que no fuese real. Un animatrónico no puede estar en la escuela, era imposible. De seguro era otra pesadilla. Lo más probable es que se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca por estar haciendo la tarea. Pero tenía miedo, aunque quizás, tan solo quizás, si dejaba que el animatrónico la atrapaba despertaría. Volvió a rasguñar la puerta con más fuerza haciendo pequeñas grietas. A pesar de que era un sueño tenía mucho miedo.

Suspiró pesadamente. Foxy rasguño nuevamente la puerta, la miró de nuevo y esta vez tuvo la sensación de que la atacaría. Cerró los ojos esperando que al animatrónico la atacara, pero no lo hizo, en cambio comenzó a rasguñar la puerta. Lynn abrió los ojos para ver a Foxy. Le gruñó, acercando sus dientes al frente. No le importaba si era un sueño, no quería ser atacada por Foxy. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, lentamente sin dejar de verlo. Tropezó varias veces. Aunque se puso de pie inmediatamente sin dejar de verlo hasta que llegó en la parte de arriba.

Foxy seguía viéndola fijamente, esta vez parecía tener ganas de atacarla. Lynn tuvo la sensación que en el momento que dejara de verlo la atacaría. Pero si era un sueño solo se despertaría, ¿cierto? Se supone que cuando alguien muere dentro de un sueño despierta. Aunque esto lo sentía demasiado real. No parecía ser un sueño. Por otro lado, no era posible que un animatrónico estuviera enfrente de ella. Sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Respiro con dificulta y comenzó a correr; Lynn escuchó los pasos metálicos detrás de ella junto con gruñidos, debía irse de ahí.

Los gruñidos del animatrónico comenzó a escucharlos a pocos centímetros de sus orejas, lo cual causo que cayera, golpeándose la nariz. Sintió los hilos sangre salir de ella, pero no le importaba. Debía escapar. Al intentar ponerse de pie y miró hacia atrás donde no vio a nadie. Se sintió aliviada. Lo más probable es que lo que le paso a Lincoln, y, después de todo, esto si era una alucinación. Además, últimamente veía a una niña de la edad de Lincoln con una máscara de oso. Al principio no le importó. Pensó que se trataba de niña que era fanática del restaurante, había muchos de esos niños. Pero comenzó a verla mucho más seguido en las calles, incluso afuera de la casa. Y cuando se acercaba a ella desaparecía.

Ya se estaba volviendo loca. Quedó unos segundos mirando hacia donde estaba Foxy. No había nadie. Eso la tranquilizó. Sería más humillante que alguien la hubiera visto correr como una perra que aun moja la cama. Suspiró aliviada y al momento que miró hacia enfrente el miedo regresó. Sus piernas temblaron. Sus dientes castañearon. Ahí estaba nuevamente; Foxy, quien la miraba con sus brillantes ojos rojos. Le gruñó y se lanzó contra ella. Lynn no pudo gritar. Solo se limitó a temblar mientras sentía como algo filoso le era clavado en el estómago, lo cual la hizo gritar con fuerza. Miró como Foxy le abría el estómago con sus dientes.

Pero no era todo, Foxy pasó su garfio por su ojo derecho. Volvió a gruñir y lo clavó. Su vista fue nublada por el líquido rojo que era su sangre. Le dolía tanto que comenzó a llorar. Sintió el líquido caliente salir de sus ojos, pero no podía saber si eran lágrimas o sangre. Movió el garfio y después escuchó el sonido de "_pop_". Su ojo le fue desprendido. Inmediatamente después Foxy clavó sus garras por su cuello.

Lynn ya estaba algo aturdida por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor. Foxy la lastimó tanto que ya no podía dar sentido a todo el dolor por las heridas que le había hecho, y con la sangre perdida su desorientación era mucho mayor. Lynn sentía un ardor que le quemaba el cuerpo junto con ganas de vomitar, a todo esto Lynn entendió que Foxy la estaba matando. ¿Por qué? No había hecho nada malo. Aún tenía la esperanza que esto no podía ser verdad. Aun pensaba que esto era una pesadilla, pero el dolor era demasiado, tanto que no podía ser parte de una pesadilla.

Foxy clavó su garfio en su brazo derecho haciendo un enrome corte hasta llegar a su mano. Lynn volvió a gritar, su voz ya estaba algo ronca por tantos gritos Movió su mano de manera que se clavara en su mano y comenzó a jalarla. Sintió un choque eléctrico mientras una gran cantidad de sangre salió. Lynn ya no pudo gritar, su boca ya no podía. Solo miró el garfio de Foxy desprender su mano de su brazo. Escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose hasta que finalmente le arrancó la mano.

Tosió algo de sangre, la cual salpicó el rostro del animatrónico. Foxy gruño nuevamente y esta vez su rostro entró en su boca. La sensación de dolor fue mucho peor; sus filosos dientes se clavaron en su cráneo; su piel comenzó a removerse de su cara y Lynn solo sintió el terrible ardor al estar quitándole la piel de la piel. Aunque comenzó a sentir que algo salía de su cráneo. Vio como un trozo de carne cayó fuera de su boca; Lynn, a pesar de no contar con un ojo acompañado de mareos, pudo observar perfectamente un trozo de carne rosado.

Iba a morir. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar su final. Sentir como su cabeza era destrozada. Su vista se nubló. Era todo. Pero luego sintió algo de calidez en su rostro. Con dolor en su cuerpo, concentrándose principalmente en su estómago, mano y en casi toda su cara. Al abrir los ojos fue cegada por el sol.

Cuando su vista se aclaró observó que estaba recostada sobre el pasto del parque. No recordaba haber ido al parque. Se levantó, sintió mucho dolor, tanto que le hizo caerse. ¿Qué paso? Al recordar la imagen de Foxy, sintió un escalofrió en su espalda e inmediatamente se tocó el rostro, luego miró su mano. Todo parecía estar en orden. Pero lo que vio pareció tan real y el dolor lo confirmaba. Intentó mover su mano, pero tuvo problemas en hacerlo. Aunque no parecía estar herida, lo mismo pasaba con el resto de su cuerpo muy adolorido.

Se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo, su cabeza seguía algo mareada. Una vez que pudo relajar su cuerpo y que podía caminar fue con rumbo a casa. Al salir del parque observó algo que llamo su atención e hizo que sus piernas temblaran de nuevo, del otro lado de la calle estaba la misma niña que tenía la máscara del oso. Pero lo que la hizo asustarse fue ver a su lado a Foxy; aquel animatrónico tenía sus dientes y garras cubiertas de sangre con lo que parecía ser la mano de una persona clavada en su garfio.

Lynn tuvo tanto miedo que sus dientes castañearon. No podía quedarse ahí parada. No quería volver a sentir dolor. A pesar de que no estaba segura si era un sueño, no quería volver a repetir la experiencia de ser atrapada por el animatrónico, corrió a toda velocidad. En ningún momento volteó para ver si la perseguían, solo se limitó a correr hasta que vio a lo lejos su hogar. No le importaba nada. Solo debía escapar

…

El regresó a la escuela fue una mierda. Carol, Bobby, Dana y el resto de sus amigos se comportaron como idiotas. La trataron como una si fuera una perra a que deben de castigar. Lori tuvo una sensación de odio hacia ellos. La habían ayudado acercar a Lincoln a ese animatrónico, ellos participaron en el accidente, ¿Por qué se comportaban así? Eran unos hipócritas. No le importaba mucho, se sentía como una mierda.

Sabía que ellos tenían parte de la culpa al ayudarla a acercar a Lincoln adentro de la boca del animatrónico. Eran tan culpables como ella. Aunque al final fue ella quien tuvo la idea de meter la cabeza de Lincoln dentro de la boca el animatrónico. Por el resto de su vida se arrepentiría de haber hecho eso. Continuó su camino bajo la lluvia. Había salido tarde la escuela solo para no tener que regresar junto con Lynn o recibir abuso de sus compañeros. Tuvo que esperar en la cafetería a que todos se fueran.

Y en el momento que se marcharon empezó a llover. Tenía los pies totalmente mojados junto con algo de frio. No recordaba que hubieran hecho pronósticos de lluvia. Daba lo mismo realmente. Además, su casa no estaba muy lejos de la escuela. Solo tendría que caminar por unos minutos más. Pasó junto a un callejón, pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de pisadas. Eran bastantes pesadas y parecían pertenecer a un objeto metálico.

Lori entró al callejón donde comenzó a escuchar las pisadas cada vez más cerca. Observó una puerta abierta. Al principio tuvo una sensación de miedo. No era una buena idea entrar. ¿Qué le aseguraba que no era peligroso? Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad. El ruido de aquellas pisadas no podía pertenecer a una persona.

Entró en aquella puerta, notando que parecía ser el hogar de una persona, o por lo desordenada que estaba quizás había sido abandonada. Tenía múltiples cajas en el suelo con objetos dentro. Arriba de las cajas observó manchas de color rojo. Al acercarse la puerta detrás se cerró. Eso la alteró. Rápidamente comenzó a golpearla, pero no consiguió abrirla. Iba a gritar, puede que alguien la escuchara y la ayudara, aunque no lo hizo cuando volvió a escuchar las pisadas.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -Preguntó con dudas. El ruido se escuchó del otro lado del pasillo. Tuvo algo de dudas si acercarse o no. Tomando algo de valor se acercó. - ¿Hola?

Al asomarse por al otro lado del pasillo no vio a nadie, solo estaba una puerta abierta y no parecía haber nadie adentro de esa habitación. Observó detenidamente ese lugar; parecía ser una oficina, pero en mal estado; tenia papeles regados por el suelo junto con escritorios, sillas y mesas por todo el lugar. Parecía como si todas las personas que trabajaban en ese lugar se hubieran retirado tan rápido que tiraron todo a su alrededor. Se acercó un poco cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido de pasos. ¿Había alguien adentro?

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? -Lori entró, y en el momento que atravesó la puerta esta se cerró. Lori se asustó. Giró para intentar abrirla sin éxito. - ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?! ¡ÁBRANME!

Lori intentó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. Golpeó la puerta repetidas veces para que se abriera. Se puso algo nerviosa, ya había sido dos veces que las puertas se cerraban solas. Aunque eso dejo de importarle volvió a escuchar pasos cerca de ella. Eran demasiados pesados y parecían pertenecer a algo metálico. El sonido se escuchaba cerca de ella, pero no sabía si acercarse. Algo en su mente le decía que no era buena idea.

Aunque podía tratarse de una persona. Además, la puerta se cerró, ¿por dónde se supone que saldría? Comenzó a caminar, el sonido comenzó a intensificarse. Estaba cerca. Trotó un poco mientras comenzaba a escuchar el sonido de los pasos mucho más cerca. Lori se dio cuenta que había muchos pasillos y estos parecían tener la forma de rectángulos, algunos tenían puertas, pero no pudo abrirlas.

La luz que había en las lámparas no la ilumino así que uso su teléfono para iluminar donde estaba. Los pasos se intensificaron. Ya se escuchaban más cerca de ella. Se acercó a uno de los pasillos para ver de quien eran los pasos, pero se confundió al ver que eran de un animatrónico. ¿Cómo era posible? Se acercó lo suficiente para poder verlo mejor. Al ver su sombrero y sus pequeñas orejas se dio cuenta que era Freddy; pero su traje estaba algo desgarrado y dejaba al descubierto parte de su esqueleto; sus ojos brillaban tan intensamente que alumbraba por donde caminaba; alcanzó a ver su hocico; estaba lleno de dientes filosos y sus manos también tenía garras.

El animatrónico se detuvo un momento y miró a su dirección. Lori se quedó paralizada, por un momento creyó que la atacaría, pero solo emitió un sonido parecido al de un auto mientras giraba su cuello repetidas veces. Lori se confundió un poco, pensó que la atacaría, pero no lo hizo. Su cuello regresó como lo tenía en el inicio, pero comenzó a ver a los lados, e inició nuevamente su caminar. Escuchó nuevamente sus pesados pasos. Lori suspiró. Algo de sudor comenzó a caer de su frente. Le alivió que no le hiciera nada, aunque se asustó porque estaba segura de que la vio. ¿Cómo es que un animatrónico estaba ahí?

Dio la vuelta en un pasillo. Lori se acercó para darle una última mirada y lo vio caminando; observaba para todos lados, buscando algo. Lori se sintió algo confundida, ¿Qué estaba buscando exactamente? Pero eso no era importante, debía salir de aquí, le daba algo de pánico tener que caminar por ese lugar con ese animatrónico. Puede que hasta en algún momento llegara atacarla. Apagó la linterna de su teléfono. Ya había visto a quien pertenecían los pasos, pero al apagar su linterna; escuchó los pasos de Freddy, como si estuviera corriendo. Lori alzó la mirada y vio como el animatrónico se acercaba a ella rápidamente.

Quiso correr, pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, mientras Freddy estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo, solo se limitó a ver como Freddy la atacaba; clavó sus garras en sus brazos y su boca gruñó enfrente de su rostro. Tuvo una sensación de ardor cuando las garras se clavaron en su piel haciendo que gritara de dolor. Freddy comenzó a cortar sus brazos. A pesar del dolor. A pesar de los gritos estaba confundida, ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Cómo es que ese animatrónico estaba aquí? ¿Cómo es que estaba en un estado tan desagradable?

Volvió a gritar de dolor. Freddy volvió a clavar sus garras nuevamente en sus brazos, haciendo un largo corte hasta sus manos donde escuchó y sintió como la sangre salpicaba la pared. Freddy la miró a los ojos, pero ella apartó la mirada. Observó sus manos; tenía enormes cortes que separaban la carne. Freddy volvió a gruñir y clavó sus garras en su torso. Lori escuchó el "_Crack"_ de sus huesos. Comenzó a llorar por el dolor.

Escupió algo de sangre que salpicó los ojos y parte del rostro de Freddy. Volvió a gritar tan fuerte, y, como antes, sus gritos se escuchaban por todo ese lugar. Pero nadie la iba ayudar. Estaba sola. Y solo podía limitarse a sentir como la mataban. Quizás era un castigo. El castigo por lo que le hizo a Lincoln. Al que se supone que era su hermanito. Freddy apretó sus garras haciendo que Lori gritara nuevamente con mucha más fuerza.

Soltó otro gruñido y esta vez le mordió el cuello y la parte baja de su boca. Clavó sus dientes, comenzando arrancar la carne; sintió su lengua clavarse en sus filosos dientes. Dio un alarido de dolor. Freddy comenzó a jalar su piel. Lori lo único que podía hacer era gritar. No podía hacer nada más que eso. Freddy siguió jalando toda su piel hasta que la desprendió toda. Lori tuvo dificultades para respirar, era como una sensación de asfixia.

Miró nuevamente en la parte de abajo. Tanto dolor termino por dejar aturdida, pero vio, en sus últimos momentos, como las garras de Freddy abrieron totalmente su torso y escuchó como algo salía de su cuerpo junto con una gran de cantidad de sangre. Sintió su vista nublarse. Pero al menos se sintió mejor que estaba pagando por lo que le hizo a Lincoln. Cerró sus ojos, y unos segundos después sintió como su respiración regresaba. Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba a la mitad del callejón donde encontró la entrada a ese lugar.

Rápidamente comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, no tenía nada. No estaba herida. Sin embargo, su cuerpo le dolía bastante. Incluso tenía la sensación de que no podía respirar correctamente. Se puso de pie, aun con el dolor. Se acarició el torso antes de tomar su mochila para seguir caminando a casa. De seguro solo fue un sueño por lo que paso. Pero era muy extrañó que sintiera dolor en las partes donde Fredy le mordió. Además, nunca antes llegó a tener una ilusión como la de hace unos momentos. Pero le pareció tan real, tanto que aun podía sentir el dolor palpitar en su cuerpo.

Aunque lo que sintió fue demasiado, debía admitir que era justo. ¿Qué no fue demasiado lo que ella le hizo a Lincoln? Además, estaba viva. Lincoln murió solo por sus estúpidos juegos. Ella estaba viva, Lincoln no. Desearía estar muerta. Por lo menos así podría pedirle perdón a su hermanito por lo que le hizo. Limpió sus lágrimas e iba retomar su camino a casa.

Salió del callejón, pero se detuvo en seco al observar algo del otro lado de la calle; una niña estaba parada mientras tenía puesta la máscara de Golden Freddy, aunque lo que la asustó fue que a su lado había dos animatrónicos: Freddy y Foxy; Freddy tenía un trozo de carne en su boca; y Foxy tenía una mano en su garfio. Lori tuvo algo de nauseas. ¡No podía ser real! ¿Qué no había sido un sueño? La sensación de miedo se apodero de ella nuevamente. Sus piernas temblaron. Freddy la atraparía de nuevo. Esta vez junto a alguien nuevo. Freddy gruñó fuertemente. Era similar como cuando la atacó, lo cual fue suficiente para que corriera. No quería que ese animatrónico la lastimara de nuevo.

…

Bobby iba con rumbo al hospital para llevarle la cena a su madre. Odiaba verla trabajar tanto, pero no podía quejarse. Gracias a ese esfuerzo podían comer y su hermanita no tendría carencias. No podía creer que su padre los dejara su suerte. Lo peor es que no sabía la razón. Era un maldito, pero no se podía molestar con su padre. Después de todo eso es lo que era. Lo único bueno de caminar es que podía despejar su mente del accidente de Lincoln. Por lo que le paso tenía pesadillas donde él era el animatrónico que lo mordía, o donde Freddy atrapa a Ronnie Anne. Lo único diferentes es el responsables de eso era un animatrónico de color negro y llenó de dientes clavaba buscaba a su hermana y él solo se limitaba a observar. Le aterraba. Nunca quiso que pasara esto.

Pensó que todo era un juego. Un juego que al final se salió de control, tanto que terminó por matar al pobre niño. Lori era la culpable. Ella fue quien tuvo la culpa. Aunque, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Él participo. Parte de la culpa era suya. Pudo haber ayudado a Lincoln. Nunca debió dejar que lo metieran en la boca de ese animatrónico. Y todo eso le paso por pensar con el pene. Lori era hermosa.

Quizás no más hermosa que Carol o su hermana Leni, pero tenía un bonito culo y unos senos algo grandes para su edad. Lo que él quería era acostarse y poder apretar ese bonito y gordo culo mientras lamia sus salados pezones. Sin embargo, ahora no quería nada de eso. Era una perra. No quería saber nada de ella. Nunca. Jamás se acercaría o hablaría con Lori.

Se detuvo en la entrada del hospital. Al estar enfrente le transmitió una extraña sensación de soledad y terror. Pero podría ser que la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas y el que ahora estuviera lloviendo tampoco ayudaba.

Entró al hospital, estaba exagerando, pero el miedo seguía presente y al entrar se hizo más palpable cuando algunas de las luces parpadeaban y estaba completamente vacío. Sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje de texto a su madre. Unos segundos después de enviarlo recibió una respuesta; _"ven al piso tres". _Era todo. Usó el ascensor e indicó el piso tres. Pero al llegar al tercer piso su miedo aumentó. Lo que vio lo que vio parecía ser una prisión; en los pasillos había barrotes donde salían manos. Manos pequeñas, grandes y algunas tan extrañas que no parecían humanas. Presionó el botón de regreso. No pasó nada. Comenzó a presionarlo con algo de desesperación, pero nada. Gruñó un poco. No tenía otra opción. Salió del ascensor e inmediatamente después la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

Tragó saliva. El puto lugar parecía ser una pesadilla. Inhaló lo que más pudo de aire para intentar mantener la calma y poder caminar para buscar una salida, pero le aterraba estar junto a esas manos. Incluso intentó asomarse para ver a quienes pertenecían, sin embargo, estaba completamente oscuro y al intentar acercarse las manos se estiraban para alcanzarlo, aunque logró alejarse para que no sucediera.

Volvió a caminar. Eso no era importante. En ese lugar había un sinfín de pasillos y no parecía que hubiese otra cosa. Solo lo mismo: más pasillos con barrotes en sus paredes donde solo habían manos. Estuvo caminando por un rato, intentando buscar una salida. Pero nada. No parecía haber un camino que lo llevara a una salida. Aunque al cruzar a otro pasillo observó algo muy extraño en suelo; un pastel, de esos que servían en ese restaurante donde paso el accidente con Lincoln. Solo que era mucho más grande, casi como una balón de futbol.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Esta vez escuchó pasos a lo lejos. Demasiado lejos, pero podía escucharlo; eran demasiado pesados para pertenecer a una persona. Caminó hacia ese lugar, y el sonido comenzó aumentar. Y al acercarse más pudo escucharlos mejor; eran muy ruidosos y metálicos. Esos pasos no podían pertenecer a una persona por esa misma razón. Pero le hizo pensar que quizás era de algún… monstruo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar el extraño sonido de algo que estaba rasguñando la pared. Al voltear vio al pastel; era mucho más grande; tenía grandes dientes y un par de brazos grandes; su boca dejaba salir, por lo que él percibió, un intestino. Tembló un poco. Pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí. Dio un paso y el pastel gruñó. Bobby comenzó a correr. Dio vueltas en varios pasillos sin importarle el rumbo que estos podían tener, lo único que él quería era escapar e irse de ese lugar.

No se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a sentir las gotas de sudor o cuando dejo de escuchar los gruñidos de aquel pastel, si es que es lo que era. No podía estar seguro de que realmente estuviera a salvo. Se detuvo hasta que comenzó a sentir sus piernas cansadas. Se detuvo en seco, tosiendo e intentado inhalar aire. Nunca había corrido de esa manera. Pero el miedo que llegó a sentir era mucho mayor que no le importó. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no duró mucho al escuchar esos pasos pesados cerca de él.

Al prestar mucha más de atención notó que el lugar no era el mismo de donde salían aquellas manos, ahora parecía un salón de fiestas. No podía recordar cuando llegó a ese lugar. Quizás y ya estaba loco. Puede que la culpa de lo que paso a Lincoln le hizo tener una alucinación, así que puede que nada de lo que estaba viendo era real. Era una gran posibilidad. Además, no podía ser real un lugar tan perturbador como el que vio hace poco, ¿verdad? Lo más probable es que debía estar soñando.

Estiró su espalda antes de girar en un pasillo. Los pasos se escuchaban a escasos metros de él. Volvió a girar en un pasillo y por fin vio a quien pertenecían. Ni siquiera pasó por su mente que eso de enfrente estuviera caminando por ahí, mucho menos que tuviera un aspecto tan perturbador, ni tampoco que sostuviera en sus manos lo que parecía ser un pastelillo hecho totalmente de lo que parecían ser miembros humanos. O eso era lo que parecía, veía manos, pies, ojos.

Y el responsable era el animatrónico al que llamaban Chica; pero su aspecto era mucho más grotesco; tenía grandes garras y dientes muy filosos. El aspecto lo asustó tanto que soltó un gritó ahogado y cayó al suelo, rápidamente intentó ponerse de pie, sin embargo, sintió algo filoso cortar su pierna derecha provocando que diera un grito de dolor tan fuerte. Sintió la sangre salir de sus pies y ya no pudo ponerse de pie. Pero eso no podía detenerse. Comenzó arrastrarse por el suelo, aunque se detuvo al sentir como presionaban algo contra su espalda y algo parecido filoso se clavaba en esta.

No entendía cómo es que un animatrónico lo estaba atacando, pero, ¿importaba? No. Tampoco importaba tuviera ese aspecto tan perturbador. Aquello tan filoso se clavó con muchas más a fuerza en su piel. Chica gruñó fuertemente antes de clavar sus garras en su espalda y levantarlo. Lo miró directamente a los ojos. Bobby sintió un poco miedo. No parecía haber nada más que maldad en ellos, pero, ¿él no hizo nada? Solo iba al hospital para ver a su madre.

Chica golpeó su cuerpo contra el suelo y después lo lanzó hacia las mesas. Bobby volvió a soltar un grito de dolor. Intentó moverse, pero su pierna le dolía. Miró hacia abajo donde no vio su pie; se lo habían arrancado. Soltó otro gritó, esta vez de miedo. Chica caminó hacia él haciendo ruido en el proceso. Bobby intentó moverse, no le importaba sentir dolor. No quería quedarse para ver lo que Chica le haría. Obviamente no iba a ser algo bonito, se arrastró por la mese y sintió como se volvió a clavar algo, esta vez en su pierna izquierda. Bobby bajó la mirada y vio que las garras de chica se habían clavado tan profundamente que esta vez le era imposible moverse, y si llegaba hacerlo se estaría jalando su piel y sus huesos crujían. Era doloroso.

Chica comenzó a subir sus garras cortando su pierna hasta llegar a la parte de su cintura. Movió un poco sus garras en su cintura y después arrancó un gran trozo de carne haciendo que una parte de sus intestinos salieran. Bobby sintió un choque eléctrico mientras miraba pequeños puntos de colores; gritó fuertemente, colocando una mano en el corte para intentar el detener el sangrado y evitar que sus intestinos salieran. En el momento que tocó sus intestinos tuvo la sensación de agarrar un trozo de mantequilla, casi derretido, dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Eso le produjo algo de asco, pero el miedo era mucho mayor, aunque, ¿Qué podía hacer? Chica parecía ser más fuerte. Él ni siquiera tenía algo con que defenderse, y aunque lo tuviese, su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente herido como para que pudiera hacer algo.

Chica lo miró a los ojos. Gruñó y después clavó una de sus garras en su estómago. Bobby gritó, sintiendo miedo de pensar de lo que le iba a pasar. Comenzó a llorar con fuerza, pero Chica no parecía detenerse; clavó sus garras profundamente y comenzó a bajar poco a poco hasta hacer el corte lo suficientemente grande. Bobby ya no se podía mover. Chica colocó sus manos en los extremos del corte que realizó y los jaló mostrando sus intestinos al abrir los cortes. Bobby se sintió mareado. Le sorprendía que, a fin de cuentas, siguiera consiente. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una alucinación, pero, Dios, el dolor. Sentía mucho dolor.

Chica volvió a gruñir. Metió sus manos dentro de su estómago y comenzó a jalar sus intestinos. Bobby ya se había quedado sin energía para gritar; entre la pérdida de sangre y los gritos termino por dejar de hacerlo. Chica jaló todos sus intestinos. Aún no estaba muerto, pero pronto lo estaría, solo sería cuestión de tiempo y él lo sabía. Nadie sobrevive mucho tiempo sin los intestinos. Chica miró su rostro. Soltó un gruñido y colocó sus manos a un lado de su cabeza. Bobby sintió como comenzaban aplastar su cabeza.

Esto podría ser un castigo por lo que paso con Lincoln. Por su culpa ese niño había muerto. Puede que no fuera tan culpable como Lori, pero era culpable. Sintió un dolor de cabeza con la sensación de que esta era aplastada; su boca comenzó a irse de lado y sus ojos comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Bobby estuvo seguro de que salieron de los hoyos, ¿y cómo podía saberlo? Ya no podía ver. Lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar era el sonido de su cabeza siendo aplastada. Hasta que finalmente no escuchó nada. ¿Ya estaba muerto? Aunque aún sentía mucho dolor.

-Bobby, ¿te encuentras bien? –Bobby abrió los ojos solo para ver a su madre enfrente de él y atrás de ella estaba el hospital donde trabajaba. –Te estoy hablando, hijo. –Bobby reaccionó, la miró y sacudió un poco su cabeza. -¿Estas bien? –Preguntó nuevamente con más preocupación.

-Sí, solo… me quede perdido pensando en algo, pero estoy bien, mama. –Respondió, entregándole la comida que aun llevaba en la mano. Su madre le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, hijo.

-No hay de qué. –Bobby le sonrió. –Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo trabajas mucho por nosotros.

-Desearía que no pasaran tanto tiempo en soledad. –Bobby se rió.

-A Ronnie Anne le gusta estar en soledad. –María miró a su hijo, a pesar de que aparentaba estar tranquilo ella notó que parecía estar asustado.

-¿Te sucedió algo? –Preguntó finalmente. Bobby sintió un escalofrió en su espalda mientras el dolor en su pierna, estómago y cabeza palpitaba. Para haber sido una alucinación, parecía que si fue real. Tan real que su cuerpo se sentía cansado y con dolor. –Pareces asustado. –Bobby se quedó callado. ¿Qué podía decirle? -¿Es por lo de Lincoln? –Bobby la miró. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Hijo, ya te dije que tu no tuviste la culpa.

-Yo le ayude.

-Sí, pero no querías que pasara nada de eso. –María supo que era mejor no continuar hablando. Su hijo se ponía muy sensible cuando tocaban ese tema. –Luego hablamos de eso. Debo volver al trabajo.

-Está bien. –Le sonrió.

-Te quiero, hijo. –Le dio un beso en la frente. –Regresa a casa.

-Yo también.

Bobby dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a casa. Estuvo tentado a tomar un camión por el dolor en su pierna, pero tenía miedo de que volviera a tener otra alucinación como la de hace unos momentos. Además, caminar le podía servir para despejar su mente de lo que vio y relajar su cuerpo por el dolor que sentía.

Caminó unos metros y al girar en una esquina vio a una niña con la máscara de Golden Freddy. No hubiera tenido nada de malo de no ser porque junto a ella estaba Foxy, Freddy y Chica. Todos cubiertos de sangre. Sus piernas temblaron y sin dudarlo corrió a todo lo que pudo. No volteó lo único que hizo fue correr.

…

Ronnie Anne no podía dormir. Solo estaba dando vueltas en la cama. Odiaba tener insomnio, y las veces que conseguía dormir tenia pesadillas. Pesadillas donde el animatrónico que mordió a Lincoln la perseguía. O incluso donde era ella a quien acercaban a la boca de aquel animatrónico mientras ella lloraba hasta que su cabeza era aplastada. Cuando despertaba tenía la sensación de que los dientes aún estaban clavados en su cabeza.

Se sentó en su cama. No podía dormir. Quizás si se mantenía un rato despierta después podría dormir. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche. Se lo tomó de golpe mientras miraba la iluminación por los truenos. Aún estaba lloviendo, no con la misma fuerza de hace unas horas, pero seguía lloviendo. Aunque al prestar algo de atención observó que había luces y que parecían estar moviéndose por el jardín. Miró para observar con más detalle que era lo que se movía. Lo que era extraño eran los pasos. Podía escucharlos perfectamente; eran bastantes pesados y por el sonido que emitían no parecían pertenecer a una persona.

Lo mejor era avisarle a Bobby sobre esto. Al estar en las escaleras para subirlas escuchó el crujir de la puerta. Era como si la estuvieran rompiendo. Cuando giró para ver observó unas enormes garras destrozar la puerta. Se quedó helada y observó algo brillante. Aquellas garras terminaron por romper la puerta. Ronnie Anne, con la poca iluminación, observó mejor lo que era, pero no podía ser cierto que fuera eso. ¿Cómo es que un animatrónico estaba en su casa? Sobre todo con un aspecto tan aterrador; no tenía uno de sus brazos; tampoco un rostro y de este solo se veían los cables junto con unos filosos dientes. Sus ojos brillaban con un color rojo intenso y solo tenía un brazo. Con el que uso para destrozar la puerta, lleno de pequeñas garras

Ronnie Anne quedó paralizada un momento. Pero sabía que, por esas grandes orejas, era Bonnie. En el momento que la miró y soltó un gruñido que le hizo volver en sí. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Bobby. Al abrir la puerta casi vomita al ver lo que parecía ser el animatrónico llamado Chica despedazar a Bobby, mejor dicho: lo había despedazado. Su cuerpo parecía haber sido desprendido parte por parte; sus piernas y brazos ya no estaban unidos a su cuerpo; su estómago estaba totalmente abierto. Parte de sus órganos estaban cayendo.

El olor que emitía le hizo taparse la nariz y girar el rostro. Tuvo ganas de vomitar. Pero al escuchar un gruñido reaccionó. No quería morir. Cruzó el pasillo hacía su habitación. Le puso seguro a su puerta y fue hacia su armario donde esperó a que, sea lo que sea, animatrónico o un monstruo, no la atrapara. Ni mucho menos le hiciera lo mismo que le hizo a Bobby.

Abrazó sus piernas mientras sentía como su pijama se humedecía de la parte de abajo. Sus dientes castañearon. Ni siquiera sabía que como paso todo esto. Escuchó pasos afuera de su habitación. Eso le hizo abrazar con más fuerza sus piernas. Bonnie comenzó a rasguñar su puerta mientras escuchaba gruñidos y la risa de una niña cerca de ella. ¿Cómo es que había una niña en su casa, y, aparentemente, dentro de su habitación? Levantó la mirada para ver a la niña, pero se quedó paralizada al escuchar se sonido de la puerta siendo rasgada hasta quedar en trozos.

Quería apartar su rostro. Quería cerrar sus ojos y no ver nada. Pero su miedo era tan grande que su cuerpo no reaccionó. Miró que los ojos de Bonnie parecían estar buscando algo, más bien la estaba buscando a ella. Ronnie Anne esperaba que se fuera y no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Aunque Bonnie comenzó a caminar hacia el armario. Se colocó enfrente de su cama. Ronnie Anne sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y Bonnie parecía estar viéndola directamente a los ojos. No podía hacer nada. No podía moverse. Escapar. O tan siquiera gritar.

Bonnie alzó su mano y rompió la puerta del armario. Ronnie Anne al fin pudo gritar al sentir como algo se clavaba en su pierna izquierda, inmediatamente sintió su cuerpo impactar contra la pared. Soltó un gritó, pero de nada le serviría. Estaba sola. Bobby estaba muerto y el sonido de la lluvia evitaba que se escucharan sus gritos. Bonnie se acercó a ella y clavó sus garras en su pierna derecha. Gritó con mucha más fuerza al sentir como subía hasta detenerse en sus muslos. Alzó de nuevo sus garras y esta vez las clavó en su entrepierna. Alzó sus garras y repitió la acción varias veces hasta que comenzó a sentirse mareada. No podía entender qué fue lo que paso. No se supone que algo así pudiera suceder. Mucho menos con los animatrónicos. Pero, por su aspecto, no parecían ser los mismos que ella conocía.

Bonnie se detuvo y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ronnie Anne sintió miedo, mucho miedo, jamás imaginó que vería unos ojos así, porque, a pesar de pertenecer a un animatrónico, parecían estar llenos de ira y maldad. Era como si lo único que quisiera era matarla. Alzó de nuevo sus garras y las dejó caer; esta vez se clavaron en su estómago. Ronnie Anne sintió como comenzaba a faltarle el oxígeno. Sintió como algo comenzaba a caer detrás de ella. ¿Qué era? Bonnie rió y la dejó caer. Ronnie Anne cayó sobre algo húmedo y esponjoso. No podía verlo con claridad. Estaba oscuro. Tosió un poco.

Bonnie gruñó de nuevo. Se colocó enfrente de ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Ronnie Anne de nuevo tuvo miedo. Bonnie estiró su brazo, clavó sostuvo su cabeza y comenzó a impactar sus dientes contra la cabeza de Ronnie Anne. Su cuerpo brincó con cada impactó que daba. No podía encontrar una razón de esto. ¿Por qué le pasaba algo así? No hizo algo malo, ¿o sí? Su cráneo siguió impactando contra sus dientes hasta que comenzó a ver oscuro y lo único que sentía era un dolor en su cabeza. Al final lo único que vio fue oscuridad.

Ronnie Anne se despertó de golpe. Su respiración estaba agitada y bañada en sudor mientras que sentía un dolor palpitante en su pierna, estómago y cabeza. Tocó su cuerpo, no parecía tener alguna herida, pero, ¿cómo es que el dolor aún estaba palpitando? Para haber sido una pesadilla se sintió muy real. Aunque era algo normal. Nunca antes tuvo una pesadilla como esta. Esta había sido la peor. Se acarició las sienes antes de ponerse de pie.

Su garganta estaba seca, necesitaba agua. Se levantó y fue a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, pero tomó más, quizás le darían ganas de ir al baño a mita de la noche, aunque no le importaba. Se sentía con sed. Miró hacia fuera. Seguía lloviendo y estaba acompañado de truenos. En un momento donde se iluminó la parte de afuera. Sus manos temblaron cuando vio perfectamente a una niña con una máscara de Golden Freddy y junto a ella cuatro animatrónicos, dos de ellos tenían los ojos de color rojo y dos de color blanco.

Tembló un poco. Tenía miedo. No quería repetir lo de aquella pesadilla, así que fue hacia su habitación.

…

Stella miraba a sus amigos. Cada uno llevaba puesta la máscara de su animatrónico favorito. Ellos, al igual que ella, estaban molestos por lo que le sucedió a Lincoln. Y no era la última vez que lo iban hacer. Los castigarían por lo que le hicieron a Lincoln, sobre todo a Lynn, Lori, Ronnie Anne y Bobby. Stella se giró. Era hora de volver al restaurante. No le gustaba dejar sola la caja. Él saldría pronto.

Sabía que su cuerpo aún no estaba listo. Pero debía estar ahí para darle cuerda para que la canción sonara. La canción lo relajaba. Alejaba el dolor. El dolor que esas malditas le causaron. Todo por diversión, si es que se le podía decir así. Al final lo único que causaron fue apartarlo de Luna y Leni, quienes eran las únicas que lo amaban.

Esperaba que algún día Lincoln las volviera a ver. Sin duda lo haría muy feliz, a los tres. Luna y Leni siempre le dieron amor, esa era la razón por la que Lincoln las amó mucho, quizás las amaba más que a ella, pero eso no le molestaba. Stella estaba bien con que tuviera amor hacia ellas. Por eso esperaba que lo volvieran a ver en su nuevo cuerpo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo empleo.**

Bobby llevaba varios días buscando un empleo para poder ayudar a su madre con los gastos de la casa. Desde que su padre los abandono a su suerte hace varios años, su madre tuvo que hacerse cargo de los gastos. Al menos hasta que Bobby creció y pudo ayudarla. Había trabajado en un supermercado hasta que lo despidieron porque había productos que estaban desapareciendo. Después logro encontrar uno como guardia de seguridad en el centro comercial, al menos hasta que lo despidieron por recorte de personal hace una semana.

Y ahora llevaba más de una semana buscando trabajo. Ya había dejado algunas solicitudes, pero estaba seguro de que no lo llamarían porque tenía días que las había dejado y en este día no dejo ninguna porque en los lugares que fue le habían dado el trabajo a otros chicos. Esperaba tener algo de suerte en al restaurante que abriría dentro de poco. Por lo que vio en el anuncio del periódico al parecer se trataba de algo como de mantenimiento y guardia de seguridad.

Camino hasta que llego a la dirección que marcaba el periódico. Se sintió algo incomodo cuando vio el restaurante. Lo conocía perfectamente, pero era algo que había preferido olvidar. Sobre todo porque aquel maldito lugar le provoco pesadillas, no solamente a él, también a Ronnie Anne durante varios días. Tuvo ganas de irse en ese momento, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabia que debía ayudar a su madre. Suspiro antes de acercarse a unas personas que estaban hablando entre ellas.

-Buenas tardes. -Saludo al estar a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. -Mi nombre es Roberto Santiago y vengo por el empleo.

Uno de los hombres se acercó un poco con una sonrisa.

-En estos momentos estoy un poco ocupado, pero déjame tu currículum y te marcare en cuanto pueda.

Bobby asintió. Extendió un folder donde iban algunas copias de sus documentos junto con su currículum. Al momento de que el hombre lo tomo, Bobby camino de regreso a casa. Esperaba que no le llamaran porque ese lugar le traía muy malos recuerdos de años atrás. Recordó a Lincoln, el hermano de Lori, al que ella disfrutaba molestar. Durante días estuvo llorando de arrepentimiento. Jamás debió ayudarla, puede que fuese muy hermosa, pero eso no era pretexto para estar molestando a ese niño, porque por esa razón termino muerto.

Aun podía recordar algunos trozos con sangre escurriendo de la boca del animatrónico y su cabeza aplastada con pequeños agujeros en esta. Al ver su estado no pudo evitar vomitar, y en estos momentos las ganas volvieron. Sentía asco de solo recordarlo. Lo único que le alegraba era que Lori lo pago. Sus amigas la dejaron sola y varias de ellas comenzaron a molestarla e incluso golpearla mientras le decían perra. Se lo merecía. Aunque todos eran culpables. Cada uno de ellos participo en lo que le paso. Él nunca le dijo nada a Lori, porque era tan culpable como ella, jamás debió ayudarla hacerle eso a su propio hermano.

Nunca supo que le paso exactamente a Lincoln. Ronnie Anne le dijo que nunca volvió a la escuela, lo cual asusto a Bobby porque eso quería decir que había muerto. Y aquello aumento la culpa, ¡Ayudo a matar a un niño! ¡¿Que mierda de persona era?! Lo pensó durante meses hasta que lo olvido, al menos hasta ahora, donde lo volvió a recordar y no solo eso, también trabajaría en el restaurante donde todo paso. Puede que fuese el destino, o quizás Dios, quien le recordaba lo que había hecho. Aunque era cruel, debía admitir que era justo, incluso algo misericordioso.

Nunca hablo con Lori, pero las que le preocuparon fueron Luna y Leni, a quienes veía de vez en cuando caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Cuando las miraba, Bobby tenia muchas ganas de llorar, su mirada solo reflejaba tristeza. Una tristeza que le hacía ir con ellas y pedir perdón de rodillas por lo que hizo, por haber ayudado a Lori a hacerle eso a un niño. Pero no podía, no porque fuera un cobarde, o quizás sí, Bobby sentía que, si se acercaba para decirles que ayudo hacer eso, entonces lo golpearían, o incluso lo matarían. Y eso si era un castigo justo por haber ayudado a matar un niño.

Al menos lograron "recuperarse" un poco, o eso pensaba. Unos meses después, ambas empezaron a ser ellas mismas otra vez. Puede que no con la misma energía de antes, pero al menos su mirada ya no reflejaba tristeza. Eso alegro un poco a Bobby, por lo que dejo de sentirse un poco menos mierda de lo que ya se sentía. Después lo olvido, pero ahora la vida le había recordado el error que cometió hace varios años. Esperaba que no lo contrataran, no quería estar cerca del animatrónico que mordió a Lincoln.

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa. Se sentía algo cansado por tanto caminar de un lugar a otro, por lo que cenaría y se iría a dormir. Al entrar a casa se dirigió a la cocina donde vio a su hermana preparando la cena.

-Hola, Ronnie Anne. -La saludo acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. Noto que eso molesto a su hermana, pero no le reclamo nada. - ¿Es la cena? -Pregunto cuando percibió el delicioso aroma que provenía de una olla.

-Si. Ya esta lista. Lávate las manos para que cenes.

Bobby sonrió antes de ir al baño para lavarse las manos. Al terminar se sentó en la mesa, su hermana ya le había dejado dos platos que contenían algo de carne hervida con verduras.

-Gracias, Ronnie Anne. -Le agradeció antes de comenzar a comer. Ronnie Anne le sonrió antes de sentarse y hacer lo mismo. - ¿Y mama? -Pregunto.

-Decidió trabajar doble turno el día de hoy, por lo que no llegara hasta mañana. -Bobby hizo una mueca ante la respuesta de su hermana. - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, es solo que… ya sabes… no me gusta que trabaje tanto tiempo. -Respondió con un poco de tristeza. -Estuve buscando trabajo, pero… -Miro a Ronnie Anne. -olvídalo… puede que me llamen, -Se rio un poco de manera seca. -espero tener suerte.

No quería recordarle el asunto de Lincoln a su hermana. Ella había tenido muchas pesadillas. Pesadillas donde el animatrónico que mordió a Lincoln, iba por ella, solo que no iba solo, junto a ese monstruo estaba una niña que la miraba con odio y le decía que iba pagar por lo que le hizo a Lincoln. Recordarle el asunto de Lincoln, quizás provocaría que las pesadillas regresaran. En su caso ya era tarde; el volvería a soñar que estaba en la pizzería y que un monstruo de ojos rojos lo perseguirá, todo mientras escuchaba la risa de una niña. De solo recordarlo le hizo temblar un poco.

\- ¿Estas bien, Bobby? Pareces un poco nervioso. -Bobby miro a su hermana y asintió.

-Si es solo que… -Hizo una pausa mientras buscaba alguna otra cosa que decir. -no me gusta que mamá trabaje por tanto tiempo. -Respondió forzando una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes que así es su trabajo.

-Desearía que buscara otro.

-A mí también, pero ya sabes que es su trabajo. No podría trabajar en otra cosa, y ya sabes lo que dicen: "Zapatero a tus zapatos". -Bobby sonrió.

-Lo sé.

Ambos terminaron de cenar. Aunque Ronnie Anne se quedó un rato más para lavar los platos, Bobby le dijo que la ayudaría, pero su hermana se lo negó porque debía descansar, después de todo, paso todo un día buscando empleo. Se fue, ya que no podría convencerla, cuando decía que algo era imposible cambiar su opinión, así que mejor tomo un baño para después irse a dormir.

* * *

Bobby nunca se imaginó que su suerte sería tan mala. En estos momentos se dirigía de nuevo al restaurante para ponerse a trabajar. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que no lo llamaran, pero no sucedió. Trabajaría en ese local como guardia de seguridad y también, de vez en cuando, tendría que darle mantenimiento a los animatrónicos. La última parte era lo que le aterraba, no quería acercarse a ellos por los viejos recuerdos, aparte que había escuchado leyendas de que un animatrónico mato a cuatro niños en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

No sabía que tan real era eso. Aunque con lo que paso con Lincoln no se sorprendería que fuese cierto, pero, ¿cómo podía saber que fuese verdad? De seguro solo era una leyenda, aparte la policía no podía ocultar algo como eso. O al menos no lo hicieron con Lincoln. Lo que sucedió con él lo pasaron en la televisión, de ahí el restaurante cerro, al menos hasta ahora.

Al momento de que llego, Bobby observo al mismo hombre que recibió su currículum el día de ayer, y a otros más pintando las paredes y limpiando la parte de afuera.

-Al fin llegas. -Dijo un poco animado el hombre. Bobby no se sentía animado. Odiaba estar ahí, pero no tenía opción. -Pensé que no vendrías, lo creí porque esta pizzería tiene muchas leyendas acerca de los animatrónicos y eso. -El hombre extendió su mano -Me llamo Henry Aronofsky.

-He escuchado algunas, pero creo que son solo leyendas. -Bobby si pensaba eso, sobre todo porque él provoco que un niño muriera.

-Ven conmigo.

Ambos entraron. Bobby pudo ver que el lugar tenia algunos rastros de mugre, por lo que varios hombres limpiaban, trapeaban y pintaban algunas partes del restaurante. No se imaginó que lo abrirían nuevamente, sobre todo por las leyendas que tenía. Aunque eso eran tiempos anteriores, ahora casi nadie hablaba del asunto.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron con un grupo de no más de seis personas.

-De acuerdo, Bobby. Ayúdales con los trajes y una vez que terminen ya te dirán que más hacer. Yo tengo que ver algunas cosas sobre el restaurante. -Dijo antes de irse.

Bobby suspiro. No tenía otra opción. Debía ayudar a su madre. No podía dejarla sola con los gastos de la casa.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? -Pregunto mientras estiraba un poco su espalda.

-Debemos ir a la bodega para revisar algunos animatrónicos. -Le respondió uno de los hombres mientras señalaba el fondo y caminaba.

Todos caminaron por el pasillo. Bobby no recordaba esa parte del restaurante, ¿o no lo recordaba? Realmente no lo sabía. Tenía varios años que no iba a ese lugar por el miedo que le daba, pero ahora eso se acabó. Trabajaría ahí hasta que lo despidieran o se encontrara otro trabajo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones estaba bien, lo único que quería era irse de ese lugar.

\- ¿Por qué están arreglando el lugar? -Pregunto mientras caminaban. Aunque sabía la respuesta. -No se supone que cerraron este lugar por las leyendas que hubo después de que un niño muriera. -Se sintió algo incomodo por esas palabras mientras volvía a recordar la cabeza de Lincoln siendo aplastada por ese enorme animatrónico.

-Eso fue hace años, pero no lo sé con exactitud. -Le respondió uno de los hombres. -Aparte, nosotros solo estamos para trabajar no para hacer preguntas, ¿no lo crees?

Tenía razón en esa parte, pero no le agradaba mucho que un restaurante donde ocurrió un asesinato, o quizás más, que fue causado por un animatrónico abriera nuevamente. Aunque lo que ese hombre decía era verdad: no debía importarle, él solo iba a trabajar nada más. No era su problema si las personas venían, pero aún no sabía exactamente como seria su trabajo como guardia de seguridad. Aunque podía darse una idea cuando fue ayudante de un policía. Tenía que cuidar que nada malo pasara, le resultaba gracioso, ya que por su culpa un niño murió y ahora tendría que cuidar que nada de eso pasara, era muy irónico.

Caminaron por unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a una enorme puerta. Tenía algo de oxido en algunas partes. Uno de los hombres saco una llave, la cual introdujo para abrirla. Bobby no pudo ver muy bien dentro, pero alcanzo a ver una… ¿niña?

Tembló cuando logro ver algo que llevaba puesta una máscara de Golden Freddy y sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante. Sintió un miedo enorme, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, y al mismo tiempo uno de los hombre entraba. Al parecer ellos no podían ver a la niña.

-Espero que la luz… -El hombre que entro pego su mano en la pared y comenzó a moverla para buscar el interruptor de la luz. -aquí esta. -En esos momentos la luz de la bodega se encendió.

Al momento que las luces se encendieron, Bobby ya no vio a nadie. ¿Fue su imaginación? Puede que si, era parecido a sus pesadillas. Su mente le estaba recordando lo que paso. Había escuchado algo de eso en la clase de psicología, no recordaba bien como dijo su profesor, solo que el ver ciertas cosas puede causar esquizofrenia. Aunque no entendía que ahora empezaran los síntomas y no cuando paso lo de Lincoln, solo tuvo pesadillas. De todos modos, no era algo que no sabía bien del todo.

-Ahora tenemos que ver cuales animatrónicos funcionan y cuáles no. -Dijo el hombre que encendió la luz.

Todos entraron, pero Bobby aún tenía sus dudas. Le dio algo de miedo al ver a esa niña parada, incluso si se trataba de una ilusión, aquello le aterraba.

\- ¿Qué no vas a entrar? -Pregunto uno molesto.

-Si, lo siento…

Al entrar a la bodega pudo ver algunas piezas metálicas regadas por el piso, algo de tela con mugre en estas, entre otras cosas.

-Debemos ver que trajes funcionan y cuáles no.

Cada uno de ellos se acercó a un traje. Bobby decidió no acercarse a los más populares que eran: Bonnie, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Chica y Foxy, porque le hacían sentirse algo incómodo. Así que decidió ir con los otros modelos que nunca había visto. Eran de color blanco, era raro. Las veces que fue al restaurante nunca vio a esos animatrónicos. No eran modelos nuevos, se les veía algo usados, incluso más que los otros, pero no estaba seguro.

Se acerco a ellos. Comenzó a ver si tenían algún botón de inicio, pero… nada. El primero que había visto era uno que se parecía a Freddy, solo que era blanco y llevaba un "títere" de Bonnie en su mano derecha. Apretó los botones que estaban en su traje, pero nada paso. Tampoco pudo abrir el interior del animatrónico. Suspiro derrotado. No lo usarían.

\- ¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Necesitas ayuda? -Pregunto uno de los hombres que estaban revisando a Chica.

-Estoy bien. Gracias.

Volvió a su labor. Reviso uno que era parecido a Foxy, solo que este estaba un poco más maltratado. Algunas de sus piezas salían de su traje y no tenía un ojo. La apariencia le resulto un poco aterradora, pero no tanto como el modelo original. Apretó algunos de sus botones causando que sus ojos se encendieran de un brillante color azul. Bobby noto que, al verlo, el animatrónico intento hacer algo, pero no podía mover bien su cuerpo. Lo apago, lo único que debía hacer era ver cual funcionaba y cual no. Y al parecer el Foxy de color blanco si funcionaba, eso era todo.

Continúo revisando. Había unos pequeños animatrónicos que parecían bebes, pero dos estaban completamente destrozados y otro, aunque completo, no servía. Encontró otros dos que le resultaron un poco aterradores, uno parecía una muñeca de esas que estas en cajas musicales y bailan con la música; el otro parecía exactamente igual, a excepción de que no llevaba un traje que dejaba al descubierto un montón de cables enredados, además de que en su boca había pequeños colmillos, también el animatrónico parecido a Foxy tenía dientes muy filoso; el último fue una que parecía una niña muy grande, solo que sus cuerpo estaba completamente destruido, los cables salían de su cuerpo junto con una palanca que tenia algo rojo, intento ver si funcionaba, pero no. Solo sirvió el que se parecía a Foxy.

Había terminado. Lo único ahora solo debía informar cual funcionaba y cuáles no. Se acerco a los demás, quienes algunos seguían revisando a los animatrónicos.

\- ¿Cuántos de los que revisaste funcionan?

-Uno. El que se parece a Foxy.

-Muy bien. Solo deja que terminen de revisar esos dos -Señalo a un par de hombres que estaban revisando a Golden Freddy. -y ya podremos irnos.

\- ¿Todos funcionan? -Pregunto un poco curioso. Esperaba que no, ya que estaría trabajando como guardia de seguridad, lo que implicaba que los vería casi del diario.

-Si, todos funcionaron: Chica, Golden Freddy, Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy sirvieron. -Bobby hizo una mueca. -Bueno, casi. Al no haber sido encendidos en varios años causo algo de daño en su sistema, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y parecían moverse con mucho trabajo. Si les dan mantenimiento, no tendrán problema en funcionar correctamente.

Suspiro. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que los hombres terminaron.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? -Pregunto uno de los hombres un poco molesto.

-Esa cosa no se podía apagar, así que tuvimos que reiniciar el sistema para apagarlo nuevamente. -Le respondió.

-Como sea. -El hombre salió de la bodega. -Ahora vámonos de aquí.

Cada uno de ellos salió. El hombre que salió primero cerro y al caminar durante unos segundos, se desvió de la salida. Eso le dio algo de curiosidad a Bobby, pero se imaginó que tal vez iría con ese hombre llamado Henry para decirle que animatrónicos funcionaban y cuáles no.

Al estar afuera del restaurante cada uno de los hombres se despidieron de Bobby, ya que iban a una dirección muy distinta a la suya. Él solo se quedó mirando el restaurante unos momentos. Iba a trabajar en ese maldito lugar. El lugar que le causo pesadillas. Al menos no era por siempre, solo hasta que conseguirá otro trabajo. Quizás podría dejar solicitudes, y cuando encontrase algo mejor renunciaría. Al estar dentro le hizo sentirse muy incómodo. Al estar revisando los trajes, tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo miraba. No sabía si era alguno de los hombres, o algo más, pero estaba seguro de que lo estaban viendo. Agito su cabeza. Era mejor no pensar en eso.

Suspiro un poco antes de caminar de regreso a casa. Aun no sabía si debía decirle a Ronnie Anne sobre donde trabajaría. Su madre solo le diría que podía hacerlo, siempre y cuando no descuidara sus estudios, pero su hermana no estaba seguro del cómo se lo tomaría. Sobre todo, porque en ese lugar murió Lincoln y ambos ayudaron a que eso ocurriera. Aunque puede que ya lo superara o ni siquiera lo recordara. Su hermana era una chica de carácter fuerte. Quizás si le diría donde trabajaría, no tenia de que preocuparse, o eso esperaba.

* * *

\- ¿No hay ninguno más que funcione? -Pregunto Henry.

-No señor. Revisamos todos, los clásicos siguen funcionando, pero los del otro restaurante solo funciona uno: el que se parece a Foxy. -Le respondió.

-Bueno, no importa. Aun así, podemos abrir el restaurante. Solo necesitamos reprogramarlos para que no ataquen a ningún niño. No quiero que ocurra otro accidente como el asesinato de esa niña en la calle, o algo como lo que paso en una fiesta de cumpleaños, o como ese niño de cabello blanco que fue mordido por un animatrónico.

-Ya que toco ese tema, me gustaría decirle algo: los modelos viejos actuaron muy extraño cuando los revisamos, sus ojos eran rojos y aparte parecían querer atacarnos. Y cuando Bobby reviso los demás, no hubo nada raro, o al menos que él mencionara. -Se quedó callado un momento. - ¿No cree que podrían volverse hostiles contra los adultos y atacarnos?

-Tienes razón. -Respondió. -Quizás deberíamos hacer algo para que solo ataquen a criminales o si ven a un niño en peligro. Supongo que puedes hacerlo, ¿cierto?

-Me costara un poco de trabajo, pero yo creo que sí. -El hombre sonrió a medias.

-Me alegro, también me pregunto algo: ¿crees que puedan crear nuevos animatrónicos?

\- ¿Cómo que tiene pensado?

-Se me ocurre algo para honrar a los niños que murieron años atrás. La verdad no soy muy bueno en eso de los diseños. -Se rio tímidamente. - ¿No crees que puedas hacerlos tú? Obviamente te pagare por eso.

Esa respuesta era suficiente para aceptar el trabajo.

-Por supuesto que podemos hacer nuevos animatrónicos. -Respondió alegremente. -Solo deme algo de tiempo, ya que no es algo que se haga de la noche a la mañana.

-Prefecto. -Henry le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Dame el costo que tendrá todo lo que te solicite y te hare el depósito.

Quizás le salieran algo caros, pero si esto era un éxito, como hace varios años, estaba seguro que haría una fortuna con el nuevo restaurante que tendría animatrónicos como atracción principal.

* * *

\- ¿Qué le parecen? -Pregunto.

Henry miro los animatrónicos, tres de ellos eran casi idénticos a los viejos modelos, los cuales eran: Bonnie, Chica y Freddy, solo que estos tenían un poco mas de color y parecían ser mas atractivos. En cuanto a los otros dos, uno era un niño de globos, con un anuncio que decía "globos"; y el ultimo parecía una marioneta, solo un traje negro con un rio de lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Son perfectos. -Respondió con media sonrisa. -Pero, ¿serán seguros para los niños?

-Si. Después que usted hablara con la policía, me dieron archivos con los que ellos reconocerán a criminales, y también he instalado el sistema que protegerá a los niños.

-Eso me tranquiliza. -Sobre todo porque no quería mas asesinatos. Hablo con la policía para que le dejaran abrir el restaurante y después de casi un año llenando papeles, lo consiguió, y no quería arruinarlo. -Solo hacen falta los demás.

-No los he podido arreglar por que estuve realizando estos, pero no se preocupe. Mañana iré al restaurante y les pondré el mismo sistema. -Aseguro.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Stella sabía que todo estaba listo. La caja estaba lista. Podía escuchar esa melodía proviniendo de la caja de musica. Ella le había prometido a Lincoln que lo arreglaría. Tardo un poco, pero era porque no consiguió aquella caja musical. Sabia que esa caja era para su amigo, así como los demás trajes eran para los amigos que perdió tiempo atrás, pero eso no volvería a pasar. Ahora estarían todos juntos, sobre todo Lincoln y Stella. Desde que se conocieron, ambos se dieron el cariño y apoyo que siempre necesitaron.

Lo extraño mucho durante estos años. Aunque durante ese tiempo pudo conocer a los amigos que tuvo antes, y logro hacer una buena amistad, pero Stella quería estar con Lincoln. Él fue su primer amigo, al igual que sus hermanas: Luna y Leni. A ellas esperaba verlas algún día por aquí. Sobre todo, porque sabia que estarían felices de volver a su hermano.

Miro hacia atrás un momento, donde vio a sus amigos jugar con los nuevos animatrónicos que trajeron hace unos días. No tuvo idea de porque trajeron nuevos trajes, también le dio un poco de duda cuando revisaron sus cuerpos, por lo que intentaron atacar a esos hombres, pero no lo hicieron, sus cuerpos no se movieron bien. Aunque eso cambio ya que unos días después los sacaron de donde estaban. No sabia que les hicieron exactamente, pero no pasó nada extraño, de hecho, ahora se movían mejor que antes. Aunque no podía confiar en ellos. No cuando por las mentes de todos ellos pasaban recuerdos de que fueron las personas mayores quienes les hicieron daño. A ella un hombre le corto su cuello, el dolor que sintió le hacia temblar y llorar; a los demás les paso algo similar, solo que fue un animátronico, pero provocado por un loco.

Años atrás, Stella estuvo pensando mucho sobre que debía hacer con los que lastimaron a Lincoln. Pero nunca lo hizo, solo asusto a varios de ellos con pesadillas, pero nada más. Sabia que Lincoln no lo aceptaría. Incluso hasta podría molestarse por hacerlo. Solo los atacaría sin dudarlo, si alguno intentaban acercarse a ellos. ¿Cómo podía saber que no los querían volver a lastimar? Nunca más. No permitiría que eso sucediera.

Se acerco a la caja donde escuchaba la música. La miro por un momento antes de abrirla. En su interior había un traje de marioneta. Stella sonrió a medias mientras se apartaba y salía de la bodega para buscar por el restaurante a Lincoln. Una vez durante sus paseos lo vio mirando una caja. La caja que ahora tenía su cuerpo. Solo debía encontrarlo otra vez. Al principio tuvo problemas, se movió por todo el restaurante, pero nada, incluso se perdió más de una vez, solo que eso al principio, ya que su cabeza estaba un poco mareada, después de unos minutos logro moverse por todo el restaurante sin ningún problema. Mientras paseaba por los pasillos fue cuando los encontró. No supo cómo, o porque estaban en el restaurante, pero vio a los primeros amigos de Lincoln en el restaurante con sus cuerpos totalmente destrozados. Le dio asco al recordar lo grotesco de la imagen, ese líquido rojo regado por todo el suelo mientras algo extraño salía de sus estómagos. Lo que mas la asusto fueron sus rostros; parecían estar llorando y sufrir por lo que les sucedía. Al menos hasta que ella les reparo un cuerpo. Eso mismo haría con Lincoln. Solo debía encontrarlo y darle un cuerpo reparado.

Siguió caminando por todo el restaurante. Cuando lo vio las primeras veces nunca se le acerco porque no estaba listo, deseaba estar con él, pero no podía. Aunque eso acababa de cambiar. Solo debía buscarlo. Stella camino sin rumbo por toda la pizzería, no lo encontró. Eso le frustraba, pero no debía dejar la búsqueda. Continuo hasta que vio una enorme mesa donde solo un niño de cabello blanco estaba sentado mientras miraba una caja con un par de candados en esta. Stella se acerco un poco solo para saber porque estaba llorando.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, Lincoln? -Pregunto acercándose más.

-Mis hermanas… -Respondió entre sollozos. -yo solo quería estar con mis hermanas, pero me separaron de ellas. -Lloro con un poco más de fuerza antes de voltear a ver a la niña que le hablaba. Al momento de ver que se trataba de Stella fue corriendo para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Stella! ¡Estas aquí conmigo! -Grito lleno de felicidad mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. -Pensé que nunca te volvería ver.

-Eres mi mejor amigo y nunca te dejare solo. -Stella limpio sus lagrimas con sus manos. -Ahora es tiempo de que te de algo muy especial.

\- ¿Qué es?

-Ya lo veras.

Stella agarro la mano de Lincoln con suavidad, lo cual hizo que se pusiera nervioso, y a la vez que le transmitiera cariño. Tenia mucho tiempo que no recordaba el tacto de la piel de Stella; era suave, cálida y le transmitía confianza. Extrañaba ese contacto. No sabia si era algo de su mente, pero sentía que había alguien más que le transmitía el mismo cariño que Stella. Aunque no lo recordaba quienes eran. Su mente solo estaba en estática.

No se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a una bodega, pero si presto atención cuando escucho una melodía que provenía de una caja musical. Aquella melodía llamo su atención porque le transmitía tranquilidad. Sentía que podía dormir durante varias horas y eso le hacia falta. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Desde que despertó enfrente de esa caja solo sintió el dolor de unos filosos dientes se clavaban en su cabeza sacando algo húmedo de ella. ¡Era terrible! Aquel dolor no lo dejaba dormir, ni descansar. Pero pensaba que eso se había terminado.

-Mira esto. -Stella abrió la caja. Lincoln asomo su cabeza para ver una máscara de mimo. Stella le sonrió antes de acercar la caja un poco más a él. -Póntela…

Lincoln no lo dudo. Su amiga siempre le ayudaba, quizás no sabía la razón, pero no había problema, sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en Stella. Agarro la máscara y se la puso. Sintió un poco de sueño. Miro a Stella, quien le sonrió antes de darle un abrazo.

-Ahora duerme. Te prometo que a partir de ahora siempre estaremos juntos. -Lincoln le sonrió antes de entrar en la caja y recostarse.

Le sonrió, miro en todo el lugar y pudo ver a sus amigos saludándolo. Eso le hizo recordar la promesa donde le dijo que arreglaría a sus amigos. No lo entendió en ese momento, pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Sus amigos ahora estaban felices. La última cara con lo que los recordaba era una de miedo y dolor, pero ahora se había terminado junto con su dolor de cabeza. Desde que se coloco esa mascara de marioneta, aquel dolor se fue. Dejo de sentir los dientes clavándose en su cabeza.

-Te quiero, Stella. -Dijo Lincoln acomodando su cabeza y cuerpo para dormir con la melodía de aquella caja.

-Y yo a ti. -Stella se acercó, levanto su máscara y le dio un beso en la frente. Miro atrás donde Jordan, Clyde, Zach y Liam, quienes la miraban. Stella les sonrió un poco. -No hay que dejar que le pase nada, ¿están de acuerdo?

\- ¡Si! -Respondieron todos juntos.

Ella no dejaría que alguien los separase, antes de que algo así sucediera, ella misma atacaría al que lo intentara. Y ellos lo sabían, no se lo diría a Lincoln porque lo conocía, pero Stella no dejaría que algo así pasara nuevamente. Stella se recostó a un lado de la caja de Lincoln. Jamás volverían a estar separados.

* * *

**NA:Borre este capitulo porque creo que fue interesante mostrar las pesadillas. Ya de aquí comenzare hacer seguir con la trama. Ahí va poco a poco. Espero que lo salga les guste. Lo espero porque luego siento que me queda muy mal.**

**Empezare hacer mas capítulos una vez que termine "Distopía". Tampoco quiero alargar las historias porque se terminar por volver aburridas y eso es lo que menos quiero.**

**Espero que este y el capitulo anterior haya sido de su agrado. Si no es así, bueno, intentare mejorar para la próxima.**

**Les mando un saludo y hasta el próximo capitulo hasta el año que sigue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adentro de la pizzería.**

Bobby había seguía monitoreando cada una de las habitaciones donde los niños parecían estar jugando. No podía entender que era lo que veían a los animatrónicos. A decir verdad le daban su aspecto les resultaba algo desagradable. Pero era mucho peor cuando tenía que desconectarlos y guardarlos. No sabía exactamente la razón, pero a veces lo miraban fijamente cuando estaba cerca de ellos. Eso pasaba con los modelos viejos que con los modelos nuevos.

Aunque puede que ese miedo a los animatrónicos no se debería a eso, sino por lo que le sucedió a Lincoln anteriormente. Y también con las pesadillas. Si bien, solo eran pesadillas, la verdad era que la mayoría de veces las sentía bastantes reales; el dolor, los filosos dientes, garras del animatrónico que lo atacaba. Lo peor es que no se limitaban a solo uno de ellos, sino que eran todos; Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie y Golden Freddy. Tuvo varias pesadillas con cada uno de esos animatrónicos. Pero nada más eran eso; pesadillas. Y algo bueno fue que dejó de tenerlas poco a poco.

Sin embargo, ese miedo que experimentaba en las pesadillas era muy similar cuando lo veían los animatrónicos viejos al acercarse a ellos; sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo brillante, y no dejaban de verlo fijamente. En varias ocasiones tuvo que entrar con algún otro guardia, pero eso no servía de mucho ya que de igual forma los miraban fijamente. Solo ocasionaba que ambos se asustaran. Parecía como si los fueran a atacar. Algo muy extrañó porque no lo hacían a menos que fueran criminales; tenían en su base de datos las fotos de varios criminales.

Lo bueno es que solo pasaba con los adultos. Con los niños parecían seguir siendo amables. Eso también lo metieron en su base de datos; no atacar a niños y protegerlos en caso de que estén en peligro. Eso lo pusieron por lo que pasó con Lincoln. Eso lo hacía tener un problema menos. Pero en el caso de los modelos viejos si se le podían cambiar su base de datos, lo cual causaría que ataquen a un niño, por esa razón debía estar atentó que nadie "extrañó" se acercara a uno de ellos.

O eso fue lo que le dijo el encargado del local; el sujeto que asesinó a cuatro niños usando Foxy aún estaba libre. Y no sabían si eventualmente regresaría al restaurante para volver hacerlo. Lo mejor era tener cuidado y vigilar el restaurante. No conocía mucho sobre ese asunto, apenas lo esencial. Pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

Él solo cumplía su función de vigilar a los niños y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, ninguna persona extraña se acercara a los animatrónicos. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que ya faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que cerraran. Era algo fastidioso estar sentado toda la tarde enfrente de una computadora, pero era fácil y sencillo el trabajo que realizaba.

Al menos, cuando nadie miraba, podía jugar con la computadora. Además, podía llevarle pizza a Ronnie Anne. No le había ningún problema si se llevaba unas cajas ya que a veces tiraban a la basura las que llegaban a sobrar. Y la paga… no era buena, ni mala. La verdad es que el trabajo era muy fácil, solo que los animatrónicos no hacían de esto un buen trabajó.

Lo peor es que en unos momentos tenía que ir a desactivarlos. Si tan solo no lo vieran de esa forma; como si quisieran atacarlo. Cuando observó que los guardias comenzaban a sacar a los niños que aún estaban jugando, Bobby comenzó a meter sus cosas en su mochila. Acomodó la mesa para que el otro guardia hiciera su trabajo. Era extrañó quien era el que trabajaba en el turno de la noche. Y no por su aspecto, más bien era porque ya lo conocía; era el mismo que llevo a Lincoln al hospital.

El mismo guardia de seguridad de hace varios años había regresado a este local. Al verlo la primera vez se quedó completamente sorprendido. No creyó volver a verlo. Ese hombre de morado también lo estaba, tampoco creyó que lo vería a él trabajando en ese local. Sobre todo con lo que pasó anteriormente. Y estaba en lo correcto, pero tenía que hacerlo para ayudar a su madre.

Al poner todas sus cosas dentro de su mochila apagó la computadora. Las encenderían en el turno de la noche. Caminó por el pasillo. Aunque se detuvo en secó al escuchar pasos por los ductos de ventilación, inmediatamente escuchó una risa hacer eco por toda la oficina. Su corazón comenzó acelerarse. Odiaba eso puto animatrónico llamado "Balloon Boy". Su aspecto le resultaba muy desagradable.

Sin embargo, y aunque odiara tener que hacerlo, esperó afuera de los ductos a que saliera. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en salir, al verlo fue hacia el escritorio buscando algo. A pesar de no tener garras, dientes filosos, o algo con lo que pudiera hacer dañó lo ponía algo incómodo. Se acercó al niño, quien pareció quedarse quieto mientras soltaba risas.

La risa lo puso incomodo, incluso le hizo temblar. Tuvo ganas de agarrar la silla y dejarla caer contra su cuerpo para que se callara. Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces hasta que abrió la parte de atrás donde estaban sus botones. Presionó el botón de "modo nocturno". El niño dejó de reír. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo tranquilamente, soltando algunas risas. Aun no podía creer que hubieran construido a ese animatrónico en honor a Lincoln.

Si él estuviera vivo, ¿le gustaría ese niño de los globos? Recordando que odiaba ese lugar y que el animatrónico que más le asustaba era Foxy, pensó que no, no le gustaría ver ese animatróncio. Pero le resultó un poco gracioso lo mal que se la pasaría; le resultaría tan horrible como Foxy. Algo que, a decir verdad, le gustaba mucho a él. Quizás era su animatrónico favorito.

Incluso tuvo un peluche antes del accidente de Lincoln, fue el que le prestó a Lori para que asustara a su hermano. Se lo regresó, pero cuando tuvo pesadillas se deshizo del peluche definitivamente. Eventualmente, sin embargo, se arrepintió. Cuando las pesadillas se fueron se arrepintió. Debió entender que solo eran pesadillas. Sueños. Imágenes de su subconsciente que solo le mostraban lo culpable que se sentía por lo que hizo a Lincoln. Nada más que eso. Dio la vuelta en un pasillo llegando al salón de fiestas, observó que en el suelo había varias piezas de Mangle en el suelo; sus patas, brazo y uno de sus ojos. Como era un pedazo de chatarra decidieron usarlo como rompecabezas para que los niños lo desarmaran y armaran a su voluntad. Era algo bueno, pero no para ellos, quienes tenían que poner las piezas de nuevo en el cuerpo del animatrónico para que no llegaran a perderse.

Aunque como en las noches se movían, por la función de vigilar la pizzería para que nadie entrara, Mangle se desarmaba de nuevo, y eso era algo tedioso; armar de nuevo al animatrónico. Pero él solo lo hacia una vez, tampoco le importaba mucho. Las cargó para ponerlas en donde guardaban a Mangle; el mismo lugar donde guardaban los modelos viejos.

Los modelos nuevos se quedaban en un salón de fiestas y también había un animatrónico nuevo llamado Puppet que estaba guardado dentro de una caja musical, el cual también lo hicieron en memoria de un niño, mejor dicho niña. La misma niña que fue asesinada unos años antes del incidente con Foxy afuera de la pizzería.

Era increíble como todo lo relacionado con esa pizzería era la muerte. No entendía porque seguían dejándola abierta. Él la cerraría. Incluso si fuera el dueño lo haría y solo tuviera ingresos de ese lugar la cerraría. Un lugar como ese no puede estar abierto. No debe. No puede. Al llegar a la cocina observó a Geoff limpiando el piso mientras los animatrónicos "nuevos" regresaban al escenario. Era un hombre de cabello negro, largo, de edad avanzada. A Bobby le agradaba; a veces decía chistes sexuales muy divertidos sobre las madres de los niños

-Al menos nadie se vomitó como otras veces. –Geoff volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué tal, Santiago? –Miró el suelo mientras chasqueaba la lengua. –Aunque no se vomiten siguen dejando un desastre.

-Pero es menos asqueroso que limpiar vómito, orina o mierda. –Geoff asintió. Miró de reojo las piezas que Bobby traía.

-No me digas que están sucias. –Dijo, mirándolo con fastidio. –Putos niños, todo vomitan. Una vez una ratita de dos años le arrojó su pañal sucio al esqueleto de Mangle. –Bobby hizo una mueca. Hubiera preferido no saberlo, sobre todo cuando estaba cargando sus piezas. –Desearía que alguno de estos animatrónicos lo mordiera como con ese niño hace años.

Bobby hizo otra mueca mientras recordaba la cabeza de Lincoln siendo aplastada por Golden Freddy; los dientes se clavaron en su carne, Lincoln solo lloraba y Golden Freddy siguió mordiendo, apretando y apretando la cabeza de Lincoln hasta que su hocico se cerró totalmente; sus ojos salieron de sus agujeros junto con la carne de su cabeza.

-No están sucios… -Dijo finalmente, suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Te sientes bien, hijo? –Preguntó al notar su rostro pálido, acercándose a él. –Te vez pálido.

-Sí, solo que me resultó desagradable… imaginarte cómo limpiaste el endoesqueleto de Mangle por ese niño que arrojó su pañal dentro del animatrónico. –Eso era mentira. La verdad es que siempre que alguien mencionaba algo del accidente de Lincoln, o algo parecido volvía a imaginarse toda la escena de su muerte mucho peor. –Pondré las piezas en la habitación de juegos. –Volvió a caminar. –Por cierto, ¿Puppet, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy, Chica y Golden Freddy ya están en sus respectivos lugares?

-No. Yo no he podido hacerlo porque estoy limpiando todo esto. Solo pude programar a Mangle y a los modelos nuevos. –Respondió, volviendo a limpiar el piso. Sacó un cigarro y lo encendió. –Si quieres dame un momento para terminar y te ayudare.

-No es necesario. Creo que puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. –Miró al escenario donde vio a Balloon Boy caminar tranquilamente. Arriba del escenario estaban Bonnie, Freddy y Chica. –Hasta mañana, Geoff.

-Hasta mañana, Santiago.

Bobby salió de la habitación. Lo bueno es que esos animatrónicos no se comportaban de una manera "extraña"; no los miraban fijamente, sin embargo, según un trabajador anterior a Michael, si lo hacían; atacaban. Y según el dueño del local no era cierto. De seguro fue una confusión. Se sentía feliz de no estar en el turno de la noche para tener que averiguar si era verdad. Era un misterio lo que pasaba en ese turno.

Pero ese guardia anterior a Michael dijo que los "animatrónicos" se comportaban muy extraño. Sobre todo, Puppet y los modelos viejos. Para hacer que no se sintiera inseguro decidieron darle una máscara ya que los animatrónicos no atacaban a otros, pero pasó algo que no imaginaron; Foxy al ser demasiado viejo su reconocimiento facial falló y lo atacó. Por suerte solo fueron unos cuantos rasguños y no pasó a mayores.

El trabajador renunció, mientras que el dueño del restaurante tuvo que pagar sus gastos médicos y le dieron una indemnización por este "accidente"; pero ese dinero fue para que no dijera nada. Tiempo después contrataron a Michael Afton, y fue un golpe de suerte para él porque en caso de que no hubiera nadie él se hubiera ido al turno de la noche en lo que contrataban a alguien.

Llegó a la sala de regalos donde estaba normalmente Puppet, solo encontró a los modelos viejos de Chica y Foxy. Eso lo puso algo incómodo porque, en el momento que se acercó a ellos, sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo brillante. Tuvo un pequeño escalofrió detrás de su espalda. Se acercó a ellos, abrió donde estaban los botones donde los colocó en modo nocturno. A pesar de esto ambos animatrónicos siguieron mirándolo, Foxy gruñó un poco antes de que caminara. Fue como si le hubiera molestado lo que hizo. Repitió la acción con Chica después. A pesar de que le gustaba Foxy sí que le daba miedo cuando lo miraba de ese modo.

Suspiró pesadamente. Solo quedaban Bonnie, Puppet y Golden Freddy, estos dos últimos eran los que más trabajó costaba apagar, no porque fueran agresivos, de hecho, Puppet, a pesar de ser el más extrañó, era muy dócil; Golden Freddy igual, si Puppet estaba cerca. Pero la razón principal por las que le costaba trabajó apagarlos era porque ambos se escondían muchas veces en la pizzería.

Si no fueran animatrónicos hasta pensaría que se trataban de niños que jugaban a las escondidas. Entró en otra habitación donde los niños comían pizza o andaban corriendo por el pasillo jugando entre ellos. Lo bueno es que ya estaba limpia y ordenada. Fue hacia otra puerta que lo llevaría a al pasillo, pero observó en la mesa estaba la máscara de Bonnie.

-_Los niños. –_Pensó, tomando la máscara. A Bonnie se le podía quitar su rostro, incluso algunas partes de su cuerpo, aunque los niños no lo hacían tantas veces como con Mangle, eran muy raras las veces que pasaba.

Salió de esa cocina y fue hacia otro salón donde los niños se ponían a pintar mascaras o algo que tuviera que ver con los animatrónicos. Estaba vacío. Salió de ahí y llegó a otro pasillo donde había tres puertas, cada una alejada de la otra, y, si tomaba cualquiera de ellas, lo mandaba a otra habitación. La verdad es que ese restaurante parecía un laberinto. Incluso había unos niños que se perdían, pero cuando eso pasaba, o los ayudaba él o algún animatrónico.

Entró a la primera puerta donde observó a Bonnie sentado en el suelo; sus ojos estaban rojos y no parecía hacer otra cosa que mirar a la nada. Supuso que como ya no había niños termino por aburrirse de caminar. Se acercó a Bonnie, quien lo volteó a ver. Colocó la máscara en su rostro, y el animatrónico pareció tocarla, después lo miró. Bobby abrió la parte donde estaban los botones y lo puso en modo nocturno. Bonnie se levantó, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Solo quedaban tres. Salió por una de las puertas que lo mandó a la bodega de limpieza, y, por suerte, estaba Freddy reproduciendo canciones en soledad. Eso fue algo extrañó porque parecía como si estuviera practicando. Normalmente se activaba cuando había niños cerca, quizás era un falló. Lo informaría cuando mañana al encardo de reparar a los animatrónicos. Se acercó a Freddy para ponerlo en modo nocturno. Bobby observó cómo sus ojos se pusieron rojos un momento antes comenzar a a caminar fuera de la habitación.

Y él cruzó hacia otra puerta donde, inmediatamente, para su sorpresa, estaban Puppet y Golden Freddy. Puppet estaba metiéndose a su caja. Cuando él llegó a la habitación lo saludó amablemente. A pesar de que parecía que no iba a lastimarlo lo ponía incomodo, lo mismo Golden Freddy; no eran agresivos, pero ponían nerviosos a todos los trabajadores. Bobby se acercó a ambos y los puso en modo nocturno. Golden Freddy se metió debajo de una mesa.

Ya estaba todo en su lugar. Se dirigió a otra habitación que era el salón de fiestas donde ya estaba en su lugar Balloon Boy. En el fondo observó otra puerta que sabía era la que llevaba a un pasillo y a la salida. La verdad si no hubiera memorizado el lugar se hubiera perdido. Era tan grande que cualquier persona o niño podían dar unas vueltas en círculo durante horas

Su turno había terminado. Era hora de volver a casa.

…

Michael llevaba puesta la cabeza de Freddy mientras caminaba y alumbraba con su linterna el camino del restaurante. Era algo incómodo por lo grande que era, pero era mucho mejor que ser atacado por los animatrónicos y terminara herirlo, o en el mejor de los casos llevar su cuerpo al sótano donde quedaba uno de los primeros animatrónicos; Spring-trap, el cual parecía asustarlos uno poco. Era el único traje que quedaba dentro de la pizzería, pero no lo tiraron porque pensaron que aún lo podían usar de algún modo. Quizás sacar el endoesqueleto y que alguno de los trabajadores se lo pusiera. Eso serviría como atracción.

Aunque no recordaba si estaba defectuoso. El único que recordaba era el de Golden Freddy y Golden Bonnie, este último fue el que aplastó el cuerpo de uno de los trabadores, y el de Golden Freddy fue el que mordió al niño. Pero no sabía si el de Spring-Trap era igual, quizás sí. Lo revisaría después. Escuchó los pasos de un animatrónico, al caminar por unos segundo más vio a Chica; pero la versión nueva.

Chica lo observó fijamente unos segundos antes de seguir caminando. Había hecho el reconocimiento facial para ver que fuera un animatrónico por la función de que no atacaban a otros animatrónicos. En la noche no reconocían a nadie, no sabían si era una persona buena o mala. Si veían a una persona por el restaurante la encerraban en la bodega, en un buen caso, o eso pensó ya que le contaron que en una noche el modelo viejo de Freddy andaba caminando por la pizzería cuando un hombre lo encontró lo encerró en la bodega donde estaba el traje de Spring-Trap; el animatrónico viejo, o podían atacarlo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba consiente de todo esto, y que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo tener que ponerse la máscara, hace unos momentos mientras monitoreaba las cámaras de seguridad para darle cuerda a la caja musical para que Puppet no anduviera por el restaurante observó que la caja estaba abierta y en esa misma observó a dos niños caminar por la habitación y, después de unos segundos, escuchó sus risas cuando comenzaron a correr. En un principio se asustó y pensó que estaba viendo cosas por el sueño. Pero después pensó que los niños eran reales y le asustó mucho más pensar que quizás esos niños lograron entrar para realizar alguna travesura.

Eso era el menor de sus problemas, pues no estaba del todo seguro si los animatrónicos seguían teniendo esa función de no atacar niños durante la noche. Además, esos dos no parecían ser tan niños, mínimo tenían once años; casi adolescentes. Dio la vuelta en uno de los salones de fiesta donde observó a Foxy parado a mitad de la cocina.

El animatrónico gruñó mientras comenzaba a moverse rápidamente hacia él, pero Michael le encendió y apagó su linterna varias veces, causando que se detuviera y volviera a caminar de regresó. Foxy se reiniciaba con encender repetidas veces la luz de la linterna, haciendo que regresara su salón de "Pirate Cave". Pero, posteriormente, regresaría y tendría que parpadear la luz nuevamente para volverlo a reiniciar.

Supuso que los modelos viejos actuaban de esa forma porque fueron creados por su padre y un hombre llamado Henry, a quienes les gustaba asesinar niños. Seguía sin entender porque el dueño del restaurante no le preguntó de eso. O puede que no lo sabía. Además, contrataron a Roberto Santiago, quien fue uno de los responsables en la muerte de Lincoln. Pero le preocupaba que algún momento los animatrónicos lo llegaran a confundir con su padre, a fin de cuentas, a pesar de que lo odiaba, se parecía a él. Quizás era por el color morado que tenía su piel, la cual, nuevamente, era culpa de su padre y esos malditos niños que entraron en su cuerpo.

Esos malditos niños que quisieron apoderarse de su cuerpo. Se metieron dentro de cuerpo durante varios días; él también estaba, pero tuvo problemas para despertar. Fue así hasta que, finalmente, una noche, después de que vomitó lo que parecían ser ojos, se fueron, y con eso pudo volver a tener el control total de su cuerpo. No obstante, como dentro de él hubo algo muerto, su cuerpo adquirió un tono morado. No era muy notorio, sin embargo, a veces le preguntaban si el color era porque estaba enfermo.

Caminó por otra habitación donde dio un pequeño brincó al escuchar la risa de Balloon Boy. Como odiaba a ese animatrónico. Era más por esa maldita risa que tenía. Ese animatrónico no atacaba, lo único que hacía era caminar para robarse las pilas de la linterna. Siguió caminando. Cruzó hacia otra habitación, observó que los modelos nuevos de Chica, Freddy y Bonnie estaban caminando tranquilamente por la cocina. Lo miraron un momento antes de seguir caminando por la cocina.

Su tamaño le asustaba un poco; ver que, de un momento a otro, podrían atacarlo, darle mordidas y dejar su cuerpo herido en la bodega hasta que llegara el guardia del turno de la mañana. Le asustaba la idea. Entró en la habitación de Puppet. Era muy rápido llegar a ciertas habitaciones, obviamente conociendo el restaurante. Se acercó a la caja musical de Puppet, la cual estaba vacía, y abajó donde metían a Golden Freddy también lo estaba.

Eso le pareció extrañó; Puppet nunca salía de su caja si se le daba cuerda a la caja de música. Además, normalmente, era el animatrónico más rápido, después estaba Foxy, por lo que le era muy sencillo recorrer todo el restaurante en cuestión de minutos. El no verlo en sus lugares le hizo pensar que esos niños los habían sacado de donde estaban. Golden Freddy podía ser confundido por la máscara, pero Puppet no. Era extrañó que fallara el sistema tratándose de un modelo nuevo. Pero no importante. Ahora, lo importante era buscar a esos niños.

Salió de la habitación de Puppet y comenzó a caminar por todo el restaurante. Dio algunos pasos por el pasillo observando por las habitaciones para buscar a los niños. Vacías. No había nadie. Al entrar en el salón donde estaba Ballon Boy observó dos sombras, no tan pequeñas, pero si lo suficientes para saber que no podían pertenecer a un animatrónico. En el momento que iluminó a ambos chicos, giraron la cabeza para verlo; parecían ser un chico y una chica y ambos llevaban una máscara; el chico de Puppet y la niña un de Golden Freddy.

Aunque observó que sus ojos parecían brillar un poco.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Preguntó en voz baja. Los niños lo vieron un momento más antes de irse rápidamente. Michael los siguió, pero aquellos niños eran mucho más rápidos que él. Pero le asustó cuando escuchó los pasos. –Mierda…

Los niños corrieron, cruzaron por otra habitación. Cuando él entró se quedó quieto en medio de la habitación estaba nuevamente Foxy en medio de la habitación de juegos. Rápidamente apagó y encendió la luz repetidas veces hasta que Foxy movió su cabeza unos momentos antes de caminar de regresó a su lugar. Aunque regresaría de todas formas. Pero le sorprendió que no hubiera visto a los niños, o puede que si los había visto solo que no los atacó

Entró en otra habitación. Estaba vacía, sin embargo, observó correr a los niños hacia otra habitación. Le estaba fastidiando tener que correr. Tuvo ganas de dejarlo así y que corrieran por el restaurante hasta que alguno de los animatrónicos los atrapara y encerrara en la bodega de los trajes, o los cuidaran hasta el día de mañana. No les pasaría nada. Puede que eso les asustara y entenderían que no era buena idea entrar en la noche.

Aunque tampoco era tan cruel como para hacer eso. Entró en otra habitación y de nuevo vio sombras. El niño se quedó parado y la niña siguió corriendo. Al verlo mejor pudo observar que llevaba una camisa anaranjada con un pantalón azul. Después se encargaría de la niña.

-Al fin te atrape. –Dijo, suspirando por haber atrapado a un niño que, sin entender porque, estaba parado en medio de la habitación. ¿En dónde está tu amiga? –El niño pareció ignorarlo ya que no se movió. Por un momento pensó que quizás se había lastimado. -¿Esta bien? –De nuevo no le respondió. -¿Y cómo es que entraste al restaurante? –El niño siguió callado. Eso le asustó un poco, pensó que quizás Puppet o Golden Freddy lo lastimaron anteriormente y por eso salieron corriendo ambos niños. –Oye niño, ¿estás bien, te lastimaste? –El niño siguió ignorándolo, lo cual molestó a Michael. –Creo que ya es suficiente, ¡quítate esa mascara y voltea! –El niño pareció emitir un sonido extrañó de su cuerpo. -¿Qué…?

Michael dio un pequeño saltó cuando escuchó como arañaban la pared; era un sonido chirriante; era como la tiza rechinando en un pizarrón. Se tapó los odios y volteó. Casi da un gritó al ver lo que había detrás de él, pero el miedo provocó que su garganta se hiciera un nudo y no pudiera salir nada de su boca. Intentó darse la vuelta, aunque el medio que sentía era tan grande que sus piernas no respondieron correctamente y cayó al suelo.

No podía darle sentido. Lo que estaba enfrente de él era algo tan aterrador, como imposible que fuera real, quizás estaba soñando. Pero si esto fuera un sueño estaba seguro que despertaría a causa del miedo. Lo de enfrente era Golden Freddy solo que parecía ser algo desagradable; tenía grandes y filosos dientes y garras de una manera algo grotesca.

Se arrastró un poco hasta que se golpeó con algo, mejor dicho con alguien; con el niño, o eso pensó ya que observó su cara llena de mordidas; su cráneo estaba aplastado y de él caía pequeñas gotas de sangre. El rostro del niño le hizo soltar un grito ahogado. Ya no había donde escapar. Estaba muerto. Observó cómo Golden Freddy soltaba un gruñido y lo mordió; sus dientes despedazaron con facilidad su carne; sus garras se clavaron en su estómago, perforando la carne limpiamente, clavando esas filosas garras en su interior, rompiendo sus huesos de manera tan perfecta. Y después solo pudo ver oscuridad…

Michael se despertó de golpe mientras inhalaba todo el aire posible en sus pulmones. Sintió como estaba recostado en el suelo y al sentir el frió inmediatamente identificó que, a pesar de la oscuridad, era la bodega. Quizás se quedó dormido y al no poder darle cuerda a la caja musical o alumbrar a Foxy lo capturaron. Fue algo bueno que solo se limitara a eso. Podía esperar a que alguien llegara para sacarlo de la bodega. Sin embargo, aún estaba algo intranquilo. El dolor se sintió tan real, sobre todo la mordida y como enterraron esas filosas garras en su estómago. Incluso recordarlo le hizo sentir un pequeño cosquilleó. Miró su reloj; eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Ya no faltaba mucho.

Lo mejor era regresar a la oficina. Los animatrónicos regresaban a su lugar a las seis. Al parecer tenían algo que los desactivaba automáticamente dando las seis de la mañana. Rápidamente se colocó de pie y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. No había nadie. Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, seguía sin escuchar los pasos de los animatrónicos. Eso era algo bueno. Continuó caminando, entró a la habitación donde los animatrónicos nuevos cantan o juegan los niños que para su buena suerte no había ninguno de los animatrónicos.

Salió de la habitación donde encontró el pasillo que lo llevaría a su oficina principal. Corrió rápidamente hasta que llegó al escritorio. Tomó sus cosas y se metió debajo del escritorio. Puppet y Foxy seguían por ahí así que lo mejor sería esconderse antes de que aparecieran. Sin embargo, pasando varios minutos, no escuchó nada, ni pasos. Decidió salir para ver donde estaban usando la laptop. Miró por todas las cámaras de seguridad hasta que los encontró, o al menos a los modelos viejos.

Alzó una de sus cejas al ver que parecían estar jugando. Michael estaba seguro que algo extrañó pasaba con ellos. Y no pudo evitar pensar que era algo parecido como hace varios años en la misma pizzería donde encontró los cuerpos de esos seis niños, la misma que su padre junto con ese hombre llamado Henry quiso usar para matar niños. Lo cual funcionó, pero esos niños, por lo que le dijo "Circus Babby", regresaron y estaban llenos de venganza. Esa fue la principal razón por la que su padre y ese hombre se fueron de Royal Woods. Esa idea no hubiera cruzado por de no ser por el modo tan hostil que actuaban contra los adultos y la visión donde vio a niños le hizo pensar en la posibilidad.

Debía averiguar esto cuanto antes. ¿Qué pasaba con los animatrónicos? Debía saberlo. No quería tener otro accidente como el de hace varios años. No podía dejar que la historia se repitiera.

…

Chandler miró atentamente la pizzería. No podía creer que ese lugar volviera abrir después de que uno de los animatrónicos le mordió la cara ese niño llorón. ¿Cómo se llamaba, Lincoln o Larry? No recordaba su nombre, pero no era como si le importara mucho. A pesar de que la imagen de la cabeza aplastada de Larry era algo desagradable, a su vez era divertido. Ese niño nunca le agrado por lo llorón que era. Esa la única razón por la que ayudó a sus hermanas a que lo llevaran al restaurante; era divertido como lloraba.

Entró al restaurante. La verdad quería ver que es lo que había de nuevo. En la televisión habían dicho que ese restaurante tenía muchas cosas nuevas, ya estaba grande, pero de niño le gustaba mucho ir ahí a comer la deliciosa pizza. Al entrar observó que era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba; sus pasillos parecían ser mucho más largos y tenían múltiples puertas.

Caminó para poder asomar la cabeza en una de las puertas; había varios niños comiendo pizza que era servida por Bonnie y Chica, pero viéndolos mejor observó que eran mucho más nuevos y modernos a los que él recordaba; además, eran mucho más pequeños. Pero parecían ser bastantes amables. Y los niños parecían estar felices.

Se hubiera acercado, sin embargo, escuchó una risa que le hizo pegar un pequeño salto. Al voltear observó a un animatrónico pequeño con forma de niño que traía varios globos en su mano. A pesar de que parecía ser amigable, su aspecto le resultó algo desagradable, pero no hizo nada. El animatrónico le extendió un globo que Chandler aceptó.

El niño se volvió a reír y siguió caminando tranquilamente por el restaurante. A Chandler no le gustó ese animatrónico, era su aspecto más que nada y la risa que lanzaba lo hacía algo desagradable. Continuó caminando tranquilamente por la pizzería. Observó las nuevas habitaciones; cada una parecía tener algo nuevo, como que algunas estaban llenas de globos y regalos, en unas los niños jugaban, en otra unos niños pintaban máscaras y en esta pudo observar a un animatrónico con forma de marioneta jugar con los niños o ayudándolos.

De seguro ese era un nuevo animatrónico. Tampoco le gustó su aspecto y tenía una sensación extraña cuando lo vio. No sabía cómo describirla. Simplemente le resultó extrañó. Siguió caminando observando las habitaciones, siguió encontrando más habitaciones donde había niños comiendo pizza, en algunas pudo ver el nuevo modelo de Freddy, y en otra también encontró al modelo viejo, ambos modelos le cantaban a los niños, pero le gustó mucho más ver al modelo viejo. Su aspecto era menos desagradable, o al menos para él.

En otras habitaciones pudo observar al resto de los animatrónicos viejos; Chica, Bonnie y Foxy parecían estar jugando con los niños o dándoles dulces, pizza o jugando. Tanto los modelos viejos, como los modelos nuevos. Siguió caminando hasta que observó una habitación grande completamente vacía, o eso parecía.

Del otro lado, en la puerta, observó a un hombre caminar junto a un animatrónico de color dorado. Por el sombrero y el tamaño inmediatamente recordó a Golden Freddy. Le sorprendía que ese animatrónico estuviera por aquí. Sobre todo por el accidente de Lincoln y por las reclamaciones de los padres al restaurante por lo que sucedió.

Chandler lo siguió. Asomó su cabeza y vio como aquel hombre abrió algo del animatrónico. No pudo entender que era lo que le hacía, pero le pareció algo extrañó. El animatrónico pareció emitir un sonido metálico mientras movía la cabeza y sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojo. El hombre sonrió de una manera extraña. Giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo y Chandler sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. La mirada de que aquel hombre le pareció aterradora.

El hombre se puso de pie, pero él no se pudo mover. Algo se lo impidió. No sabía que era. Quizás el miedo. Al estar enfrente de él, le sonrió de nuevo mientras le daba palmadas a su espalda.

-Espero que te diviertas. –Dijo sencillamente, saliendo de la habitación. Pero Chandler no sintió que se lo dijera a él.

Del otro lado habitación estaba Puppet al ver al comenzó a seguirlo, y este cerró la puerta. Chandler tuvo miedo y quiso irse de ahí inmediatamente, aunque sintió algo apretar su pierna con mucha fuerza, tanta que lo aplastó. Escuchó de su hueso un "crack" y, posteriormente, soltó un grito de dolor. Golden Freddy lo arrastró por el suelo hasta tenerlo enfrente de su rostro.

El animatrónico le enseñó sus dientes, no eran filosos, pero se veían tan grandes que le hizo recordar como esos dientes aplastaron la cabeza de Lincoln. Sus ojos estaban brillando intensamente, alzó su mano y lo dejó caer sobre su estómago. Fue una sensación extraña para Chandler, fue como si le hubieran revuelto el estómago con aquel golpe, nuevamente dejó caer su mano en su estómago repetidas veces y él solo gritó por el dolor.

Sus gritos eran fuertes, pero poco a poco comenzaron a perder fuerza, pero pudo escuchar que la puerta había sido golpeada por alguien. Por la voz se imaginó que era un niño de su edad, solo que no podía entender lo que decía y no ayudó en nada cuando sintió su cabeza aplastada con la boca de Golden Freddy. Los dientes del animatrónico se enterraron en su carne causando que el interior de su cabeza saliera como un sándwich de jalea de fresa al que se le escurren sus bordes. La puerta se abrió y Lincoln observó a Stella despedazar a Chandler dentro de su boca. Su amiga tenía los ojos rojos. Ella lo miró; hizo una sonrisa que pudo ver perfectamente en la boca del traje.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_ –Preguntó en voz baja, sin poder creer lo que Stella había hecho. Nunca creyó que ella hiciera algo como esto.

_-El hombre… yo quería…_ -balbuceó, siguiendo mordiendo y aplastando los huesos de Chandler –, _te lastimó… y… él… hizo algo para que pudiera atacarlo._

-¡¿Cómo mierda no se dieron cuenta que era William?! –Preguntó Bobby molestó, entrando a la habitación. -¡Intenten alcanzarlo, yo voy a ver que ese niño este bien!

Al ver al niño dentro de la boca Golden Freddy mientras la sangre caía de su boca y el interior salía de su cabeza quedó en blanco y solo se limitó a vomitar por aquella asquerosa escena. Puppet estaba intentando apartar el cuerpo del niño de Golden Freddy.

…

La policía no tardó mucho en llegar a la pizzería. También había una ambulancia, pero no creía que sirviera de mucho. Ese niño ya está muerto. Todo su cuerpo estaba completamente despedazado; su cabeza estaba aplastada y su cuerpo había sido tan golpeado que sus órganos internos estaban hechos trizas.

Bobby no podía creer que nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera los animatrónicos se hubieran percatado de que William entrara al restaurante. El mismo hombre que hace unos años fue acusado de matar a seis niños en otra pizzería. Y el hijo de perra regresó solo para volver asesinar niños. Pero, ¿Por qué los animatrónicos no se dieron cuenta de quién era? Tenían un sistema con una base de datos donde estaba registrado. ¿Por qué no lo reconocieron?

Fue él quien se dio cuenta al verlo dar muchas vueltas por el restaurante observando a los niños y como si buscara algo. Pensó que se trataba de algún padre buscando a su hijo, pero cuando se acercó a Golden Freddy y pareció mover algo de su sistema, siguió observando lo que había, solo que se perdió de vista al entrar a la bodega. En ese momento fue que recordó su rostro cuando le enseñaron su foto, entonces fue a buscarlo, pero ya era tarde.

No se imaginó que lo mataría. Fue peor cuando se dio cuenta que era compañero de Ronnie Anne, esperaba que no fueran amigos. Con todo lo que acaba de pasar ahora la policía iba investigar a todos en el restaurante. Y también a los animatrónicos por el comportamiento extrañó que a veces llegaban a tener. Esto fue gracias a que Puppet lastimó a Geoff cuando iba llevarse a Golden Freddy para destruirlo el endoesqueleto, lo mismo Foxy, Freddy, Chica y Bonnie, se activaron por si solos y fueron a detener a Geoff, lastimándolo en el proceso. Todo eso fue causado por los modelos viejos. Pensaron que quizás William hizo algo para que se comportaran de ese modo, o no. La verdad es que desde antes se comportaban así.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Bobby. –Dijo Michael, agarrándolo de su camisa. Ambos se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser escuchados. Bobby pensó que quizás le reclamaría del porque fue tan descuidado. –Te cambiaras al turno de la noche. –Dijo sencillamente. Así de fácil. Eso provocó que Bobby quedara sorprendido. –Necesito quedarme en el turno de día para ayudar en las investigaciones.

-Pero… -La verdad era que a Bobby no le gustaría estar en el turno de la noche. Los animatrónicos lo ponían algo nervioso y estar junto a ellos en la noche no ayudaba. –No me gustaría.

-Lo sé, Bobby. Pero necesito que lo hagas. –Michael le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. –Tranquilo. Te llamare en las noches para darte consejos. –Le sonrió. –No te preocupes, mientras hagas lo que te diga estarás bien. Si te quedas en el turno de la mañana no podrás ayudar, ni yo tampoco, y necesitamos atrapar a William.

Bobby no quería estar en el turno de la noche. A pesar de que le decían que los animatrónicos eran inofensivos porque por las fotos de su base de datos, no confiaba. Tenían algo que le hacía desconfiar. No sabía que era. Pero tenía la sensación de que si le querían hacer daño, no obstante, tampoco podía negarse, ni mucho menos renunciar.

-Está bien. –Bobby suspiró con pesar. Michael sonrió.

-Tranquilo, Bobby. Solo serán cinco días en lo que se resuelve todo esto. Después te volveré a cambiar al turno de la tarde.

-Sí, creo que está bien.

Ambos regresaron. Michael no solo iba ayudar en la investigación, sino que también iba a investigar la razón del extrañó comportamiento y vería si no había nada adentro de ellos. Esperaba que todo saliera bien. Bobby no creía que fuera a soportar cinco noches en el restaurante.

Esperaba terminar encerrado en la bodega donde estaban los restos de Spring-Trap. Lo bueno es que el animatrónico más inseguro ya había sido destruido. Le sorprendía que apenas lo hubieran hecho y desde lo que pasó con Lincoln. Mejor tarde que nunca. Solo tuvieron que destruir su endoesqueleto y listo. Ahora solo era un traje vació. Puede que después lo usarían como disfraz para alguna fiesta. Aunque de todas formas seguían los viejos trajes, los cuales no fueron tocados por William, pero seguían dándole mala espina.

Por el momento debía concentrarse en estar esas cinco noches en el restaurante.

…

**NA: Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Si no es así, pues díganme que no les gusto para mejorar la próxima. Nos leemos después. Adiós.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Las cosas inesperadas.**

Luna salió de la escuela mientras tarareaba una canción. Hace unos momentos Sam le preguntó si quería acompañarlos a tocar un rato. Le hubiera gustado, pero como era viernes no estaba segura de ir. A veces se ponían algo intensos con las drogas o el alcohol. La mayoría de veces terminaban consumiendo grandes cantidades de LSD mientras escuchaban alguna canción que las llevara a un viaje.

A Luna no le parecía desagradable, le gustaba de hecho, era una experiencia única. Incluso le ayudaba a escribir algunas canciones, pero tampoco quería volverse una adicta. Eso le podía provocar lo mismo que Sam; quedarse sin dinero durante varios días. Debería tener cuidado, si seguía de ese modo va terminar como una zorra que le chuparía el pene a un hombre solo por unos dólares para comprar drogas.

De todas formas, lo que hicieran con sus vidas al final le importaba una mierda. Sam le importaba una mierda, quizás le gustó con anterioridad, pero, conforme la conoció, eso quedó atrás. Prefería que fueran amigas ya que sentía que si eran más que eso podría terminar por quitarle su dinero. Luna solo debía preocuparse por ella, y quizás por sus hermanas, a excepción de Lori y Lynn, ellas dos tampoco le importaban.

Conforme los años pasaron todos en la casa dejaron pasar el accidente de Lincoln; sus padres terminaron por perdonar a Lori y Lynn, también Lucy y Luan. Pero tanto Luna, como Leni, no. No podían perdonarlas. Ambas habían hecho algo que simplemente nunca olvidarían. Luna amó a Lincoln esos años que estuvieron juntos. Siempre había querido tener un hermano que escuchara sus canciones, y Lincoln lo hacía. Le encantaba escucharla cantar. Cuando él murió Luna sintió que una parte de ella también lo hizo.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse mientras que en su garganta se formó un nudo. Siempre que recordaba a Lincoln tenía ganas de llorar. Se sentía mal recordar que pasó sus últimos momentos en soledad. Las veces que fue a verlo observó que tenía cierto miedo en sus ojos. Pero, sin embargo, no sabía a qué se debía ese miedo. Los doctores le dijeron que nunca se despertaba nervioso, o temblando. Parecía estar tranquilo. Pensó que solo era su imaginación; la culpa le estaba haciendo ver que su hermano estaba asustado por no haberlo ayudado antes del accidente. Se hubiera quedado junto a él.

Se detuvo en una esquina, esperó a que el semáforo cambiara para seguir caminando. Mientras esperaba pudo escuchar el sonido de una ambulancia que inmediatamente pasó enfrente de ella. No le hubiera importado ya que siempre pasaban ambulancias, pero el lugar donde se estacionó fue enfrente de una pizzería. De igual forma no le hubiera importado de no ser por el oso que resaltaba encima de este. Había visto que en la televisión que ese restaurante había abierto sus puertas de nuevo. A Luna y Leni no les gustó eso. No cuando en ese restaurante ocurrió lo de Lincoln. No iba a poner un pie en ese lugar nunca. No quería entrar en el lugar donde ocurrió el accidente con su hermano. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que esa ambulancia estuviera ahí porque ocurrió otro accidente, y finalmente cerraran el restaurante.

Tuvo un pequeño cosquilleó en el estómago al ver ese lugar fijamente. Aunque no estaba segura porque era así. ¿Por qué razón debía ir? Si había muerto a un niño, ¿Qué necesidad tenía de saberlo si era o no verdad? El semáforo cambio y ella continuó caminando. Pero el cosquilleó en su estómago no se fue. Algo en su mente le decía que fuera. Desde que vio los comerciales en la televisión también tuvo aquella sensación, muy a pesar de que no le gustó la idea de que lo volvieran abrir.

No podía entender porque. Había algo que le hacía que debía ir; tenía la necesidad de ir; aunque, a pesar de todo, no le agradara la idea. Estando un poco insegura decidió caminar hacia el restaurante. Caminó durante unos minutos hasta que llegó a la pizzería. No pudo verlo antes, pero había un auto de la policía estacionado enfrente del lugar, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Bobby. Sintió algo de molestia verlo.

Le dieron ganas de irse en ese momento para evitar que la viera. Estar atenta a él hizo que no prestara atención cuando pasó una camilla enfrente de ella que tenía el cuerpo tapado de una persona. Aun a pesar de que estaba cubierto con una manta observó pequeñas gotas de sangre que manchaban la sabana. Eso le hizo pensar en que si había pasado otro accidente con los animatrónicos.

Lo sabría más tarde en las noticias. Lo mejor era irse de ahí. Además, no la iban a dejar pasar. Solo estaría perdiendo el tiempo quedándose ahí mirando como idiota y escuchando las mismas tonterías de que un animatrónico se salió de control. En el momento que iba a darse la vuelta para irse, un segundo antes de darse la vuelta, observó a un niño de once años con la máscara de una marioneta, pero a pesar tapaba su cara observó perfectamente el color de cabello; blanco. El mismo que Lincoln tenía.

Sacudió la cabeza. De seguro vio eso al ver el cuerpo y recordar el accidente de su hermano. Debía irse ahora mismo. Dio la vuelta para marcharse, aunque la sensación de haber visto a su hermano no se iba. Estaba segura que lo había visto. Volteó nuevamente al restaurante. De todas formas, si lo había visto no podía pasar por la policía. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese lugar tenía otra entrada por la parte de atrás, y todos parecían estar vigilando la entrada de enfrente.

Con algo de dudas, y sin estar del todo segura, decidió hacerlo. Dio un giro por donde no había personas, caminó por un callejón hasta que vio otra esquina después de algunos segundos. Al asomar la cabeza observó que no había nadie en la parte de atrás, y, para su buena suerte, la puerta estaba abierta. Al entrar pudo ver un largo pasillo donde tampoco había nadie, caminó unos segundos hasta que llegó a una habitación donde el traje de un animatrónico de color dorado en suelo; estaba algo viejo y tenía algo de polvo sobre su cuerpo. Abrió la En la puerta observó un pasillo y escuchó el caminar de los junto con sus pasos. Pensó que se dirigían a la salida del lugar por el accidente.

Asomó su cabeza, no encontró a nadie cerca, solo siguió escuchando a los niños hablar y caminar por los pasillos del lugar. Al salir y entrar a una de las habitaciones observó a los animatrónicos; algunos estaban en un escenario y otros parecían observar los restos de pizza en la mesa. Se acercó un poco más. Pudo ver mucho mejor a los animatrónicos que le resultaron diferentes, no eran como los modelos anteriores; su aspecto estaba en mejor estado, además que era mucho más pequeño de lo que recordaba.

Ella continuó caminando. Pensó de nuevo si lo que vio realmente era Lincoln o fue una ilusión de su mente. Le hubiera gustado olvidar todo lo relacionado a lo que sucedió, se sentía en parte culpable por lo que pasó, pero como sucedió en su cumpleaños lo recordaría por siempre. Sin importar qué, lo recordaría. Está condenada a siempre recordarlo.

Caminó por los pasillos de la pizzería observando que eran mucho más grandes de lo que recordaba, o puede que como tenía mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar no recordaba si realmente eran de ese tamaño o no. De todas formas, lo importante era… ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo. Buscar a su hermano, el mismo que había muerto hace años. Quizás lo que vio solo fue otro niño de once años que llevaba una máscara de algún animatrónico.

Sin embargo, algo que llamó su atención fue que ese niño tenía el cabello blanco. Lincoln era la única persona que tenía el cabello blanco. O eso pensaba. Luna tenía curiosidad. Quería saber si realmente había sido producto de su imaginación o si realmente había visto a Lincoln. Dio la vuelta en otra habitación. Esta vez observó dos pequeñas sombras correr, su tamaño era similar al de un niño de once años. Se acercó un poco y pudo escuchar que si eran niñas ya que los escuchó murmurar.

-Quieren deshacerse de Stella. –Fue lo que escuchó al acercarse un poco más. –Debemos ayudar a Lin…

No escuchó nada más cuando salió al pasillo, solo encontró a dos animatrónicos; el de Bonnie y Foxy, pero ambos parecieron verla de una manera extraña. Se sintió algo tonta por ese pensamiento, ¿Cómo un animatrónico podía ver de una forma extraña a alguien? Miró hacia enfrente y detrás de ella para ver si había niños cerca, pero nada. Solo era ella junto con esos dos animatrónicos.

No pudieron ir muy lejos por lo que debían cerca, sin embargo, no vio a nadie. Ni siquiera escuchó pasos. Tampoco había algo donde pudieran esconderse. De seguro ya estaba imaginando cosas. Miró un momento a los animatrónicos, los cuales tenían los ojos rojos. Lo hubiera ignorado de no ser por el gruñido que Foxy soltó y comenzó a enseñarle sus dientes.

Le pareció algo extrañó algo así, aterrador inclusive, después de todo, ¿Dónde sucedió el accidente de Lincoln? Caminó entre los animatrónicos, los cuales comenzaron a seguirla. A Luna, esta situación, comenzó darle algo de miedo. Decidió comenzar a caminar más rápido, lo mismo hicieron los animatrónicos y sabía que estaban cerca de ella. El sonido de sus pasos hacían eco por el pasillo.

Dio vuelta en una de las habitaciones. Al entrar observó a dos animatrónicos; Chica y Freddy (los modelos viejos), y también lo miraron del mismo modo que Bonnie y Foxy. Por lo que siguió corriendo hasta volver a entrar a una puerta y salir a otro pasillo donde volvió a ver más puertas. El lugar comenzó a parecerle un laberinto. Esta vez entró en la puerta más cercana. La habitación estaba vacía; pero, del otro lado de la puerta, escuchó voces, esta vez de personas mucho más grandes. Si escuchaba la de un niño tenía la sensación de que volvería a encontrar a más animatrónicos.

Esperaba que fueran los trabajadores para que lo ayudaran a deshacerse de esos animatrónicos. No le importaba que llegaran a decirle algo del porque entró al lugar cuando hubo un accidente.

-¡Hay que quitar al maldito animatrónico! –La voz era de Bobby, y parecía bastante alterado.

Luego escuchó el sonido de un gritó de alguien. Al acercarse a la puerta pudo observar como un nuevo animatrónico que parecía una marioneta sostenía fuertemente a un hombre de los brazos. El hombre tenía una expresión de terror y dolor en su rostro mientras que Bobby junto con otros dos hombres intentaban aparatar a ese animatrónico. Estaban presionando los botones de la parte de atrás, pero no parecía funcionar.

-¡No lo suelta! –Grito nuevamente Bobby. -¡Trae algo con lo que puedas golpearlo!

El hombre dejó los botones y, cuando se giró, observó a Luna en la puerta.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?

Puppet y Bobby voltearon, en ese momento, sin que nadie lo esperaba Puppet soltó a Geoff. Lo ignoró por completo y comenzó acercarse a Luna. El otro hombre, al ver que lo soltó, fue ayudar rápidamente a Geoff. Luna se quedó mirando a Puppet sin poder entender porque sentía un cosquilleó en el estómago como si estuviera viendo algo, o alguien, importante.

-Llevémoslo a una ambulancia, y regresamos para desactivar a los animatrónicos.

Al escuchar de nuevo su voz Luna salió rápidamente de ahí. Lo mejor era no meterse en problemas. Los animatrónicos ya se habían ido, así que debía aprovechar. Dio algunas vueltas en círculo, pero al menos no tenía a nadie detrás de ella. Siguió dando algunas vueltas hasta que de nuevo observó el mismo pasillo por donde salió de aquella bodega.

-¡No te vayas, Luna! ¡No me dejes aquí!

En ese momento se quedó quieta sin poder entender si aquella voz era lo que había escuchado o no. Aun así, tuvo ganas de llorar. No podía creer que entrar a ese restaurante hubiera recordado a Lincoln tanto que hasta escuchó su voz. Sus ojos se humedecieron tanto que no pudo evitar llorar. Giró la cabeza para observar en la puerta de nuevo a la marioneta. La había seguido.

Pero a Luna no le causó miedo. Se sentía tan triste que no tenía ganas de estar asustada. Salió del restaurante mientras comenzaba a limpiarse las lágrimas mientras caminaba de regresó a casa. Nunca superaría lo de Lincoln. No cuando ella pudo ayudarlo. Pudo haberlo sacado del restaurante antes de que pasara. Sin importarle una mierda que sus padres la hubieran castigado. A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué era más importante, un castigo o su hermano? Era una mala hermana.

Lincoln observó cómo Luna se alejaba. Se sintió desesperado al no poder salir del restaurante. Quería abrazarla, pero, ¿Por qué escapó de él? Por otro lado, le molestó que los demás quisieran atacarla. Debían recordar que quien causó todo esto fue un guardia de seguridad, no sabían cual exactamente. Aunque de tomas formas, no podían atacar a las demás personas, a pesar de que no sabían quién era con exactitud, sin embargo, sin importar qué, jamás se olvidaría de Luna y Leni. Y si podía estar junto a ellas nuevamente haría lo que sea.

…

Luna entró a casa. Observó a las gemelas ver la televisión. Algo extrañó ya que ambas, normalmente, se la pasan peleando porque cosa deberían ver en la televisión. Raras veces no peleaban. Además, también era extrañó que Lily no estuviera junto a ellas, o estaban con sus hermanas o con sus padres. Eso le hizo pensar que quizás estaba con Lynn o Lori. Eso es algo que no le gustaba. No dejaría que Lily estuviera con ellas. No por lo que sucedió con Lincoln. Ni tampoco quería que ella se volvería igual que ambas dos; no dejaría que se volviera una perra. Debía cuidarla para evitar que eso pasara.

-Hola, niñas. –Las saludó, pero ambas solo movieron la mano para saludarla. -¿En dónde está Lily?

-No lo sé. Creo que con Lori. –Respondió Lola, sin voltear a verla. –Guarda silencio que queremos ver la televisión.

Luna suspiró algo fastidiada. Rápidamente subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Lori. Efectivamente estaba con ella; al abrir la puerta la encontró a Lily en los brazos de Lori. Su hermana pareció algo incomoda por verla. Luna se acercó para quitarle a Lily de sus brazos. Algo que Lori no protestó, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta, que ella le tiraría los dientes si llegaba a decirle algo.

-Solo le cambie el pañal. –Comentó Lori, sacando su teléfono.

-Si claro. Así como cuando dijiste que quieras ver feliz a Lincoln en el restaurante. –Dijo con sarcasmo. Lori no le respondió solo se sentó en la cama.

-No le hice nada a Lily.

Luna no le respondió. Solo se limitó a salir con Lily. Comenzó a tararearle una canción mientras su hermanita la escuchaba atentamente e intentaba repetir lo mismo que ella. Después de lo que pasó con Lincoln sus padres decidieron tener otro bebe. De seguro les hubiera gustado tener un niño, pero salió otra niña. Eso hacia que fueran diez chicas en la casa. Con Lincoln hubieran sido diez chicas y un chico.

Quizás hasta lo hubieran intentando de nuevo, pero no tenían mucho dinero para mantener a otro niño o niña en la familia. Entró en la habitación que compartía con Leni. Estaba vacía, lo cual era obvio. Leni tampoco dejaría a Lily con Lynn o Lori. Ella, incluso, tuvo varias peleas con Lynn cuando se la llevaba a jugar al jardín. Algo que no le gustaba a su papá. Odiaba que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que por su culpa Lincoln había muerto, su papá siguiera dándole libertades a Lynn y Lori, pensó que quizás sería un poco más duró con ambas.

Luna siguió tarareándole varias canciones a Lily hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió; era Leni, quien se acercó a Lily para cargarla y darle un beso en la frente. Lily pareció reírse por las caras que Leni comenzó hacerle a su hermana.

-Hola, Luna. –La saludó alegremente sin dejar de hacerle caras a Lily. –Pensé que irías con Sam.

-La verdad es que me está cansando lo mucho que se divierte. –Luna se tocó la nariz. Leni pareció pensar un poco mientras intentaba saber a qué se refería. Unos segundos después pareció entenderlo. –Esa es la razón por la que no fui con ella.

-Supongo que es lo mejor. Podría hacerte dañó ir con ella.

-Lo sé. –Luna pensó un momento si decir lo que vio y escuchó en aquella pizzería. Tenía la sensación de que nada de lo que vio fue real, decírselo podría poner triste a Leni. Aunque ella también tenía debía saberlo. –Cuando venía de regreso –comenzó hablar Luna, haciendo que Leni le prestara atención –, vi que la pizzería donde ocurrió el accidente del Lincoln estaba abierto de nuevo. Pero… no se… cuando me acerque me pareció ver a nuestro hermano de nuevo. –Luna hizo una pequeña pausa. Leni ya había dejado de jugar con Lily y le prestó total atención. –Incluso escuche su voz. No sé. Siento que todo eso lo imagine porque en ese lugar fue donde ocurrió el accidente, aun así creo que deberías saber lo que vi.

-¿Quieres que vayamos en la noche? –Esa pregunta hizo que Luna se confundiera. ¿Por qué quería ir? Si bien, Leni era muy distraída, cuando Lincoln murió dejó de ser demasiada incrédula. Solo un poco ya que aún era algo tonta. Eso lo supo con Chaz. Al parecer ese tipo le agradaba. A ella no, sabía perfectamente que él solo la estaba usando para acostarse con ella. –Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

-No lo sé… quizás solo fue mi imaginación.

-Por eso te voy acompañar. –Leni se sentó a su lado. –Si lo imaginaste, entonces no pasara nada. Pero si viste a Lincoln, quizás… yo también pueda verlo. –La mirada de Leni pareció ponerse algo triste. –Lo extraño mucho.

-Yo también.

Leni le volvió a sonreír mientras volvía hacerle caras a Lily.

-Entonces, iremos en la noche al restaurante y veremos si lo imaginaste todo, o, quizás, tan solo quizás, si lo hayas visto.

-De acuerdo.

Leni salió de la habitación cargando a Lily. Luna se colocó sus audífonos mientras pesaba si esto era una buena idea. Entrar a un restaurante donde al parecer ocurrió un accidente no era una buena idea. Pero si podía ver a Lincoln, la verdad no le importaba. Al mirar enfrente de ella encontró a Bun-Bun recostado en su almohada. En la cama de Leni estaba el peluche de Golden Freddy, o Stella, como la llamaba Lincoln.

Por suerte el oso no desapareció, y no estaba segura de sí Lynn o Lori lo habían ocultado. Un día saliendo de la escuela y regresar a casa lo encontró enfrente de la puerta. Sin embargo, no pensó que fue Lori, Lynn o alguien más ya que la casa estaba vacía cuando ella llegó. De todas formas le alegró que el oso que a Lincoln tanto le gustaba aun estuviera en sus manos.

No creía que hubiera sido Lynn o Lori lo hubieran regresado. Si hubieran sido ellas, lo más probable, es que hubieran quemado o tirado a la basura aquel el oso. Cualquier cosa antes de regresárselo. Además, con lo perras que eran ambas dudaba que si lo hubieran regresado hubiera sido en pedazos en lugar de entregarlo completo. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a la noche.

…

Tanto Leni, como Luna estaban inseguras si debían entrar a ese lugar. Sobre todo en la noche, y más aun con los rumores de que era un lugar inseguro, aunque mucho más cuando Luna le dijo, mientras caminaban, que ocurrió otro accidente; al parecer un niño fue mordido, pero no fue por una falla, fue por un asesino que estaba de regreso por lo que escuchó en las noticias.

A pesar de eso junto con el cierto nerviosismo que tenían por llegar a encontrarse a tipo dentro del restaurante no era tan importante como su hermano. Luna quería saber que es lo que vio y escuchó exactamente. Además, no podía ir ella sola, no cuando Leni era la única que podía abrir cerraduras. Pero tampoco estaba segura si podría con la de ese restaurante.

-¿La puedes abrir? –Preguntó Luna, señalando la puerta.

Leni no le respondió, simplemente se acercó a la puerta. La observó un momento, después sacó un pasador de su bolsa y comenzó a moverlo por la cerradura de la puerta. Durante unos segundos pareció desesperarse que no se abriera, sin embargo, unos segundos después, logró abrirla.

-Si no vemos nada extrañó no iremos, ¿te parece? –Leni asintió.

No podía creer que realmente iban a intentar buscar a su hermano por aquel restaurante. Pero como era Leni, de seguro pensaba que quizás Lincoln estaba vivo. La verdad no importaba. Lo que le importaba un poco era que nadie de su hogar se hubiera dado cuenta de que ambas habían salido a altas horas de la noche, ni mucho a menos a donde acaba de ocurrir un homicidio con un niño. Una cosa eran las fiestas de cualquier adolescente de su edad y otra muy diferente que fueran a un restaurante donde un asesino de niños programó a un animatrónico para matar a un niño. La verdad esperaba que ya hubieran destruido al animatrónico que causó todo el desastre, y también a ese que parecía marioneta que lastimó a uno de los trabajadores.

Ambas entraron a la pizzería. El lugar se sentía algo frio y podían percibir el olor de la pizza junto con el de dulces. La habitación donde estaban no tenía nada de iluminación por la que ambas sacaron sus teléfonos. Al apuntar enfrente Luna observó el traje de Spring-Trap junto con el de Golden Freddy. Leni pareció hacer una mueca al ver ese traje. Luna no ya que al observarlo mejor se dio cuenta que el traje estaba vacío. No había nada adentro. Se acercó a la puerta de la bodega para intentar abrirla y, para su mala suerte, estaba cerrada.

-Está cerrada.

-Yo me encargo.

Leni se acercó a la puerta para volver abrirla, pasando unos segundos la puerta se abrió. Ambas salieron al pasillo. Estaba vacío. Todo el lugar parecía estar completamente vacío. Luna recordó que en esa pizzería habían instalado cámaras de seguridad, eso lo que escuchó las veces que hablaban de ese lugar en alguna de las fiestas.

Ambas caminaron por el pasillo y entraron a una de las puertas; un salón de fiestas donde había otra puerta. Se acercaron, al cruzar volvieron a encontrar un pasillo con varias puertas que parecían dar a otras partes del restaurante. Luna ya no estaba preocupada por las cámaras de seguridad. Al entrar en el salón de fiestas observó que estaban apagadas.

Para ser un lugar donde acaba de ocurrir un asesinato nadie parecía estar atentó. Con lo que sucedió imaginó que al menos habría un auto de la policía. Ambas continuaron avanzado. Dieron algunas vueltas hasta que llegaron a la oficina central donde no había nadie más que ellas. El restaurante estaba vacío.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Leni. Luna lo pensó un momento, realmente no sabía a donde ir.

-Deberíamos dar una vuelta por en el restaurante, si no vemos nada extrañó nos iremos, ¿te parece bien?

Leni asintió. Ambas volvieron a caminar por el pasillo y entraron por una de las puertas que las llevó a un salón de fiestas. En ese salón de fiestas, al fondo, había otra puerta. Al entrar fueron llevadas a otro pasillo donde había una puerta a donde entraron y esta vez observaron a un pequeño animatrónico que parecía ser un niño. A ambas les pareció algo desagradable el aspecto de ese animatrónico.

Volvieron a caminar observando varias habitaciones donde observaron más salones de fiestas. Pero al cruzar a otra observaron que aquella habitación parecía ser un salón donde se podían dibujar o hacer ese tipo de cosas, además que había una caja de música algo grande, sin embargo, no había nada dentro cuando se acercaron ver su contenido. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un salón donde estaba un escenario y en ese mismo lugar estaban cuatro animatrónicos; Bonnie, Chica, Freddy y uno parecido a Foxy de color blanco, y, además, parecía que lo habían desarmado.

Al acercarse a otra de las puertas que daban a otra de las habitación escucharon pasos pesados y algunos susurros de lo que parecían ser niños. Eso las puso un poco nerviosas a ambas, sobre todo a Luna, ya que un niño no podía estar caminando por un restaurante, mucho menos en la noche. Además, si era un niño, ¿Cómo fue que entraron?

Ambas se miraron un momento mientras temblaban un poco. Lo más probable es que sea el nerviosismo de pensar que Lincoln estuviera ahí lo que les hizo pensar que había niños en esa pizarrería. Luna tomó algo de aire y se acercó a la puerta, iluminó hacia enfrente, observando perfectamente dos pequeñas sombras, pero el sonido de sus pasos se escuchaba muy fuerte; era como objetos metálicos.

Ambos niños la voltearon a ver, Luna observó que los niños la voltearon a verla, sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante. Algo que le sorprendió. Talló sus ojos para ver si había visto correctamente, ya no vio nada enfrente de ella, pero pudo escuchar los pesados de… ni siquiera lo sabía, tal vez pertenecían a un animatrónico y los niños solo eran un producto de su imaginación.

-¿Qué es ese sonido, Luna? –Preguntó Leni, acercándose a la puerta para ver qué es lo que estaba viendo. No había nada, solo escuchaba el sonido de los pesados pasos al fondo.

-Vi a dos niños caminar donde se escuchan los pasos. –Leni la miró intentando comprender un poco de lo que dijo.

-¿Entonces hay niños que están usando algo pesado? –Luna no lo sabía, ni siquiera le pareció tonta su pregunta cuando ella tampoco sabía de qué eran los pasos. -¿Y si seguimos a esos niños?

Esa no era mala idea. Hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole a Leni que caminaran por el pasillo, unos segundos después dejaron de escuchar los pasos. Ambas se miraron un momento intentando pensar que es lo que había sucedido para que se detuvieran, volvieron a caminar. Aquel pasillo era bastante grande. Unos segundos después llegaron al fondo de lo que parecía ser una puerta algo vieja.

-_Hay alguien en la pizzería. –_Luna y Leni escucharon la voz de un niño que, por alguna razón, les resultó conocido.

-_¿Quién es? –_Esa voz fue la que las hizo tener un pequeño escalofrió y un cosquilleó en su estómago porque aquella voz era de Lincoln. Pero su hermano no estaba… -_¿En dónde están?_

_-Son dos chicas que estaban en el pasillo. No sé si ya se fueron o siguen aquí._

_-Deberíamos ir por ellas._

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Enfrente de ellas apareció un animatrónico que parecía marioneta. El mismo que Luna vio hace unas horas. Ambas temblaron un poco, en la noche ese lugar parecía algo extrañó, y el aspecto de aquel animatrónico tampoco ayudó de mucho para que se quedaran ahí.

Ambas comenzaron a correr sin mirar atrás. Pero el animatrónico comenzó a seguirlas, podían escuchar los pasos atrás de ellas, lo cual también las puso algo nerviosas. ¿Desde cuándo los animatrónicos las seguían de esa forma? Ambas comenzaron a correr más rápido, posteriormente eso comenzó a cansarlas.

Aquel animatrónico hizo lo mismo, pero como no conocían el restaurante y como solo tenían la luz de sus teléfonos no recordaron por donde entraron y dieron vueltas en círculos; salían de una habitación, entraban a otra y luego regresaban a la misma. Pero ese animatrónico no se detenía. Parecía querer atraparlas a toda costa, lo peor fue que Leni cayó al suelo.

Luna sintió miedo cuando observó que ese animatrónico se colocó enfrente de ella. Era una idiota. Por culpa de una estupidez que vio Leni iba morir. Hubiera regresado en el día no en la noche, pero no lo hizo, ahora su hermana iba morir. Pensó que los animatrónicos no se activaban en la noche, se equivocó. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Tomó una silla que estaba cerca de ella y lo usó para golpear al animatrónico

-Mierda…

Eso no pareció hacerle algo al animatrónico. Ambas se quedaron quitas un momento, pensaron que animatrónico las lastimaría, pero no se esperaron lo que paso después; ese animatrónico las abrazó con mucha fuerza sin lastimarlas. A pesar de eso no se sentían seguras. Pensaban que en cualquier momento las iba atacar, al menos Luna, quien fue la que observó que ya había atacado con anterioridad a un hombre.

-_¿Qué estás haciendo, Lincoln?_

Ambas escucharon la voz de ese niño, pero lo que dijo hizo que ambas miraran al animatrónico. Pareció apretar un poco su agarre como si quisiera protegerlas.

-_Fuimos asesinados por una persona, ¿Cómo sabemos que no son ellas, Lincoln? … No lo son. Ellas no son tus hermanas…_

_-¿Y porque no? … ¿Y qué rayos hacen aquí? Acaso no se te olvido lo que le hizo ese hombre a Stella. Ella ya no está y… no vamos a dejar que…_

Luna y Leni escucharon pasos pesados. Mirando en la oscuridad pudieron observar a cuatro sombras caminar. Al acercarse un poco a la luz de sus teléfonos observaron que eran los animatrónicos nuevos. Eso confundió a Luna, ¿Por qué estaban moviéndose apenas y no cuando llegaron?

-_¿En serio vas hacernos esto, Lincoln?_

_-Sí, estamos pensando correctamente. No le digas eso a Jordan._

Comenzaron a escuchar gruñidos entre los animatrónicos. El que las estaba cargando tomó sus teléfonos y caminó por los pasillos. Ambas se pusieron nerviosas mientras eran llevadas por toda la pizzería, pasando unos segundos entraron a la bodega por donde entraron. El animatrónico las dejó en el suelo dándoles sus teléfonos.

-¿Lincoln, eres tú? –Preguntó Luna finalmente, la voz hace unas horas y como estaba actuando con ellas le hizo pensar en la posibilidad.

El animatrónico reprodujo una canción. Pero no fue cualquier canción fue con la primera con la que bailó con Lincoln una vez; Kids are alright de The Who. Luna lo hizo para que alguna vez invitara alguna chica a bailar.

-No puede ser. –Fue lo que dijo Leni.

No sabía qué otra cosa decir, ni siquiera porque estaba pasando esto. No podía entender cómo es que ese animatrónicos era Lincoln. Pero no les importó, ambas lo abrazaron, el animatrónico era complemente helado, aunque no les importó. Comenzaron a llorar mientras sollozaban. No podían creer que volverían a ver a Lincoln.

…

Leni y Luna despertaron al escuchar la alarma del reloj. Ambas sintieron un dolor de cabeza junto con uno muscular; las piernas les dolían mucho a ambas y aun sentían que no habían descansado lo suficiente. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, se levantaron.

-Te vez terrible.

-Tú también.

-En serio, no sé porque me siento muy cansada. –Luna se acarició las sienes, después bostezó.

-¿No saliste en la noche con Sam? –Leni sabía de las salidas de Luna con Sam y el resto de sus amigos donde iban a la casa de alguno de ellos a beber alcohol, consumir drogas y escuchar música, por lo cual la cubrió varias veces para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta.

-La verdad no. ¿Y tú porque te vez de esa manera? –A excepción de ella, Leni no salía a fiestas, a menos que fuera con Luan o ella, pero nunca por su propia cuenta.

-No lo sé, o quizás no lo recuerdo. –Leni pareció pensar un poco. -¿Me viste salir en la noche? –Luna negó con la cabeza. –Entonces supongo que me quede toda la noche en mi cama.

Ambas se levantaron de la cama, al salir encontraron la fila para el baño como siempre. Todo parecía seguir normal. No entendían porque su cabeza les dolía tanto. Parecía como si hubieran corrido, y, sin saber porque, tenían la sensación de que les habían quitado algo de su cabeza. No sabían qué, o si no era más que su imaginación, pero eso era lo que sentían. Sea lo que sea no tendrían mucho problema ya que no saldrían de la casa para nada.

…

Lincoln jugaba con los niños mientras les servía pizza y reproducía música. Se sentía bastante mal por lo que les hizo a Leni y Luna. No podía creer que las hubiera alejado de él. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que vinieran al restaurante para que lo vieran. No cuando el asesino de sus amigos andaba por ahí, ni mucho menos cuando sus amigos estaban buscándolos.

La verdad era que Lincoln también lo quería encontrar. Pero no sabía quién era; todos los guardias se parecían, quizás era el guardia que estaba en la noche. Lincoln estaba decidido en matar a ese sujeto, sobre todo cuando por su culpa tuvieron que destruir el cuerpo de Stella. Aunque ella seguía dando vueltas por el restaurante, solo que no podía tocarla.

Haría pagar al restaurante. Sin importar lo que pasara lo haría pagar. Y por eso les borró la memoria a sus hermanas para que no volvieran nunca más. Era mejor que no regresaran. Las amaba, y lo que menos quería es que tuvieran un accidente con sus amigos.

…

**NA: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda; no voy a descansar hasta terminar esta historia, la cual solo le quedan dos capítulos más. Espero los disfruten. En los siguientes se viene lo bueno y espero de corazón que los disfruten.**

**Después acabar esta historia comenzare un nuevo proyecto que pueden votar en mi perfil, las sinopsis están también en mi perfil. Todas esas historias las escribí a mis 11 años, así que son especiales. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dentro de la oscuridad.**

_**Noche uno.**_

La pizzería siempre le había resultado algo escalofriante; era muy grande y los animatrónicos estaban dando vueltas por todo el lugar para cuidar a los niños. Y cuando algún guardia o persona rara se acercaba a los niños o a los animatrónicos lo miraban de una forma aterradora. Pero en la noche daban mucho más miedo sin lugar a dudas, al igual que el restaurante; ahora que ya no estaban los niños, quienes hacían del restaurante un lugar alegre con sus risas y juegos por todo el lugar, parecía ser un lugar triste. Al menos ese le transmitía a Bobby. Solo tenía que soportar cinco noches, después volvería a trabajar en el turno de día.

No sabía porque no lo mandaron a vigilar la noche anterior. No es que le importara mucho, pero el dueño se enfureció con los trabajadores porque Mangle fue hecha pedazos por Foxy. Quizás al ser un modelo viejo la confundió y la atacó. Ahora estaba más destruido; su endoesqueleto quedó más separado. Bueno, cosas que a él no le interesaban, no obstante, si le hacía tener un poco más de miedo pensar que un animatrónico dejó así a otro fue algo que le preocupó.

Debía tener mucho cuidado. Tenía su máscara y la linterna con la que debía estar a salvo. Pero, de todas formas, Michael le hablaría en unos minutos para darle más indicaciones para que tuviera mucho más cuidado y mejor preparado. Al menos estaba tranquilo en la parte de que a su mamá no le molestó que fuera al restaurante en la noche y que, durante esa semana, sus amigos le pasaran los apuntes de la escuela. Quizás ya estaba resignada a que trabajara, o comprendía que solo era un momento y eventualmente regresaría al turno de día.

Miró hacia el reloj en la computadora, marcaba las doce en punto, inmediatamente después de unos cuantos segundos el teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar. Contestó, poniendo el altavoz.

-_Hola… ¿Bobby?_

-Aquí estoy, Michael.

_-Bueno… como ya lo sabes estarás trabajando durante unos días hasta que atrapemos al asesino de ese niño, después regresaras al turno de día, como sea… te daré instrucciones sobre los animatrónicos: cada uno de ellos se activa en la noche y, por esa razón, te di la máscara; la base de datos con la que suelen ver quien es cada persona se desactiva en la noche, por lo tanto, encierran a cualquier persona que esté en el restaurante en la bodega donde están los trajes viejos, como el de Spring-Trap, los modelos viejos si pueden llegarte a atacar, pero no preocupes por ellos, al menos no por el momento. Por esa razón debes ponerte la máscara, eso los va a confundir; pensaran que eres otro animatrónico. Tambien debes darle vuelta a la caja musical de Puppet. Lo instale desde la pantalla de la computadora para que no tengas la necesidad de ir hasta esa habitación… la máscara no funciona con ese animatrónico… no se realmente porque no funciona con Puppet… es algo que aún están arreglando. Bueno, es todo. Solo sigues esas instrucciones y listo; pan comido. Pasa buenas noches. Se que lo haras bien. Nos vemos mañana. Y recuerda que todo esto es temporal._

Al colgar el silencio se hizo enorme. Bobby se quedó estaba solo. Por esta razón no podía jugar en la computadora para tener que distraerse un poco. Esta sería una larga y aburrida noche mientras sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo al pensar que los animatrónicos lo encerrarían en la bodega… o lo intentarían morder. Vino a su mente lo que le paso al primer guardia; varias heridas en su cuerpo. Las cosas que tenía que sufrir por ayudar a su madre.

Cambió las cámaras de seguridad hasta que en la cámara once apareció la habitación donde estaba Puppet. Escuchó el sonido de la caja musical, pero también observó que tenía una parte de la música gastada. Pensándolo bien, ¿Qué sentido tenia ver las cámaras? Podía iluminar al frente y los ductos de ventilación si escuchaba los pasos de los animatrónicos. Solo tenía que revisar la cámara de seguridad para darle cuerda a la caja de Puppet. Eso era todo el trabajo que debía realizar.

…

Lincoln no podía salir de la caja. La música le daba una tranquilidad que hacía que su cuerpo no pudiera moverse. ¡No podía estar dormido! No cuando el que los asesinó estaba por ahí. En el día escuchó a unos hombres de color azul hablar de que no lo habían encontrado, eso era algo que le preocupaba, ¿Cuántos niños no intentaría asesinar ahora que estaba por la ciudad? Debía salir de esa caja musical cuanto antes. Lo peor es que sus amigos no podían ayudarlo, no podían hacerlo y, además, estaban enojados con él por lo que pasó con sus hermanas.

No podía creer que pensaran que sus hermanas habían sido culpables de sus muertes. Eso era imposible. Ellas lo amaban, y, estaba seguro, de que nunca asesinarían a un niño. Eso termino en una pelea con los demás animatrónicos; Mangle terminó en más pedazos y Clyde terminó con una mordida en la espalda. Aun a pesar de todo esto, él y Stella podían usar a los animatrónicos nuevos para completar su trabajó. Stella seguía dando vueltas por el restaurante sin su cuerpo.

Lincoln solo tenía que hacer lo mismo, en caso de que la música terminara saldría y lo haría por su cuenta. Su cuerpo emitió un sonido metálico y de inmediato sintió como su cuerpo salía de la caja y caminaba por la pizzería. Caminó por unos segundos, era difícil hacerlo sin un cuerpo, hasta que llegó donde estaban los modelos nuevos de los animatrónicos. Sonrió un poco, no porque finalmente haría pagar a su asesinó, sino porque Stella ya estaba ahí detrás de los animatrónicos.

Su amiga tenía en sus manos lo que parecían ser unos hilos. Lincoln se puso detrás del resto, junto a ella, para comenzar a los animatrónicos; Stella iba mover a Balloon Boy, Chica y Mangle, Lincoln a Bonnie y Freddy. Pero para comenzar a practicar un poco comenzaron con Bonnie y Chica; al inicio fueron torpes sus pasos, pero, eventualmente, comenzaron a caminar un poco más rápido por las habitaciones.

…

A Bobby le resultó algo aterrador cuando se movieron Bonnie y Chica de su lugar. Si eran modelos nuevos, ¿Por qué se habían movido si estaban desactivados? No podía creer que era una falla del sistema, sentía que había algo más. Además que esos modelos eran los que no se ponían hostiles con ninguno de los trabajadores o con los adultos; no los miraban fijamente como si fueran atacarlos, ni sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojo. Y siempre eran amigables con los adultos y niños por igual, a menos que fueran el asesinó. A pesar de que no le agradaban, los soportaba, sin embargo, en este momento, le dio algo de miedo al pensar lo que podían hacerle.

Observó la hora en la computadora, marcaba tres de la mañana. Aún faltaban tres horas para que fuera libre. Volvió a mirar la computadora; tanto Chica, como Bonnie habían cambiado de habitación; uno fue por los salones de fiestas y el otro por donde los niños jugaban o hacían alguna actividad, como pintar, jugar o desarmar a Mangle. Cambió a la principal donde observó a Freddy en su lugar, lo mismo Balloon Boy cuando revisó su habitación.

Le volvió a dar cuerda a la caja de musical, escuchó el sonido de pasos a su lado, presionó el botón de la luz que estaba a un lado de la computadora. Al luminar el ducto observó a Bonnie verlo fijamente. Apagó la luz e inmediatamente se colocó la máscara de Freddy en su cabeza. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear mientras observaba como Bonnie salía del ducto de ventilación, lo observó un momento antes de volver entrar en el ducto del lado izquierdo.

Bobby escuchó como sus pasos se volvían lejanos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se quitó la máscara. Iluminó al frente donde no vio a nadie, y, sin embargo, escuchaba pasos. Vio en las cámaras en la computadora, Chica estaba a dos habitaciones de la oficina principal. Cambió de cámara hacia la de Puppet y volvió a darle cuerda. Los pasos ahora se escuchaban en el pasillo que daban a su oficina. Al iluminar enfrente observó que Chica ya estaba en el pasillo que daba a su oficina, el animatrónico comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia él.

Se colocó la máscara de nuevo. Chica llegó a él unos segundos después, las luces parpadearon y ese animatrónico lo observó fijamente antes de irse por el ducto de ventilación. No se quitó la máscara hasta que escuchó los pasos lo suficientemente lejos. Después que se la quitó fue a darle cuerda a Puppet.

Observó el reloj de la computadora; faltaban quince minutos para las seis. Lo había logrado. No dieron más que una vuelta en su oficina, pero debía admitir que le daba miedo cuando los vio enfrente de él. Los ojos de chica eran negros y normalmente eran de color blanco; los de Bonnie solo tenían un par de pequeños puntos de color rojo.

…

_**Día tres.**_

Michael estaba atentó a que nadie extraño se acercara a los niños o los animatrónicos. Debía estar alerta. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que los modelos viejos se volvieran hostiles. Pero esa declaración no era del todo cierto; ninguno de esos modelos parecía tener intenciones de atacar a los niños, todo lo contrario; eran amables y parecían estar atentos a que nada les pasara.

Aunque seguía ligeramente nervioso, sobre todo con Puppet, ese animatrónico era el que más extraño se estaba comportando; cuando se acercaba Bobby o él los miraba con ganas como si fuera atacarlos. Eso le preocupaba, a pesar de no tener garras o dientes con los que podía llegar a atacar o cortar, tenía mucha fuerza. A Geoff lo mandó al hospital, lo dejó con ambos brazos rotos y unas costillas fuera de lugar. El dueño del restaurante tuvo que darle una generosa suma de dinero para que no dijera lo del ataque de aquel animatrónico. Con eso ya eran dos personas y dos niños que eran atacados dentro del restaurante.

Pero, sin embargo, tres de esos ataques fueron causados por un animatrónico que era creación de su padre; Golden Fredy y Foxy, así que podía decir que era algo normal esos ataques. Se les podía programar para que lo hicieran. No sabía cómo se programaban, pero estaban programados para eso; matar o lastimar. Aunque no podía entender que pasaba con el modelo de Puppet, ese animatrónico se puso bastante hostil después de que desactivaron a Golden Fredy.

Los animatrónicos no pueden sentir cariñó a otro, ¿o sí? La verdad es que no solo era Puppet, también los demás estaban actuando muy raro; hacían cosas que no eran normales. Hace dos noches Foxy despedazó a Mangle dejando varias de sus partes totalmente destruidas, mucha mayor que cuando los niños la desarmaban. ¿No se supone que los animatrónicos no atacaban a otros animatrónicos?

Si bien, Foxy fue un modelo creado por su padre y quizás atacó a Mangle porque la confundió con un niño, entonces, ¿Por qué parecía que Mangle se había defendido? Y no solo ella, también los otros modelos; Bonnie, Chica y Freddy atacaron a sus modelos viejos. Bonnie terminó sin mascara de nuevo y una de sus manos pareció ser dañada.

Desgraciadamente no activaron las cámaras de seguridad. Todo porque pensaron que William regresaría de nuevo al restaurante para volver a programar otro animatrónico a que atacara a otro niño. Fue por eso que desactivaron la caja de música, si entraba los animatrónicos lo atacarían. Esa idea fue suya, a pesar de que sabían que eso podía terminar en, posiblemente, su muerte. Pero no le importaría a nadie.

Incluso si lo arrestaban puede que lo asesinaran dentro de la cárcel. Quizás algún padre de los niños asesinados hace varios años haría la petición; le pagaría a un policía para que lo violaran o para que lo mataran. Incluso él tenía ganas de que le pasara algo así, también con Henry. Esperaba que los atraparan para que al fin se hiciera justicia, por la memoria de su hermana y de los niños muertos.

Eso era algo que no podía creer; su padre no parecía estar satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Ya había asesinado, anteriormente, a siete niños, Henry a cuatro, y ahora otro. Y todavía mucho peor es que entre las víctimas estaba la hija de Henry, quien era al que se le ocurrió abrir el restaurante para poder matar niños y programar a los animatrónicos para que hicieran el trabajó. Y ellos solo se sentarían a ver el espectáculo en un escritorio desde un computador.

Era por eso que debía tener cuidado, también Bobby. Quizás hasta su padre había programado a los animatrónicos para que los atacaran si llegaba aparecer. Puede que por eso logró entrar sin que estos se dieran cuenta de quién era, entonces así pudo programar a Golden Freddy para que asesinara a ese niño. Por suerte Bobby era muy hábil, sin embargo, esta noche es cuando las cosas se iban a poner un poco difíciles; los animatrónicos viejos también comenzarían a moverse.

Las dos noches anteriores no lo hicieron. Pero eso exactamente lo mismo que pasó con el otro trabajador; las primeras noches estuvo trabajando tranquilamente. Eventualmente, sin embargo, en la noche tres Foxy también se movió y no pudo engañarlo con la máscara al ser un modelo demasiado viejo, lo atacó y terminó con algunas heridas. Esperaba que Bobby pudiera completar la semana. Esta noche comenzaría lo difícil.

Él le avisaría de esto para que no saliera herido. Estaba seguro de que no le pasaría nada. Bobby era muy bueno en esto.

…

Lincoln observó cómo iban sacando a los niños del restaurante. Era hora de cerrar. No le gustaba cuando los niños se iban, le gustaba jugar con ellos, darles pizza o tocarles una canción, pero tampoco le gustaría que se aparataran de sus familias. Estaba seguro que en una de esas había hermanos o hermanas como Luna y Leni. Las extrañaba, sin embargo, ese amor era tan grande que no quería que alguno de sus amigos llegara a lastimarlas.

Sobre todo ahora, no podía seguir usando a los animatrónicos para intentar asesinar a ese tipo en la oficina. Lincoln estaba seguro que él fue quien los lastimó, todos esos hombres con el uniforme del guardia debían tener relación. Ellos debían atraparlo para hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo. Además, estaba furioso por lo que le pasó a Stella, de seguro fue el mismo. Debían atraparlo.

Caminó hacia otra de las habitaciones hasta que encontró a Clyde, Jordan, Zach y Liam. Lo miraron un momento. No parecían seguir molestos con él. Lincoln lo sabía, después de todo, solo se tenían ellos mismos. No había nadie más. Y estaba seguro que no estarían molestos con él por no dejarlos atacar a sus hermanas. Eso es algo que no le permitiría a nadie; ninguna persona le pondría una mano a sus hermanas.

_-¿Qué pasa, Lincoln? –_Preguntó Clyde, en el momento que Lincoln se acercó más a ellos.

-_Necesitó su ayuda. –_Todos lo miraron. Seguían algo molestos con él por ayudar a esas chicas, pero, ¿y si decía la verdad, y si eran sus hermanas? Sea quien sea que tuviera razón, Lincoln los necesitaba. No podían dejarlo solo. _–Stella y yo queremos atrapar al que nos hizo esto, pero no podemos solos. No lo podemos atrapar, por esa razón los necesitamos._

Todos se voltearon a verse entre ellos algo confundidos. No pensaron que Lincoln también los quisiera atrapar, pero sabían que la perdida de Stella lo había hecho un poco más agresivo. Aunque no les importaba. Y de todas maneras, antes que destruyeran a Stella, Lincoln también quería atrapar a quien los asesinó. Ahora que estaba dispuesto es cuando no podían dejarlo solo. Además, les enfureció mucho más que ese hombre haya vuelto agresiva con Stella, quien era amigable. No sabían del todo que le pasó, ni siquiera ella lo entendía. Cuando les habló de lo que paso dijo que solo se sintió bien hacer pagar a Chandler por lo que le había hecho a Lincoln anteriormente. Pero ella no era así. Y lo más probable es que fue el mismo hombre que les hizo sentir mucho dolor años atrás.

-_Lo haremos. Te ayudaremos atrapar a ese tipo. Te lo prometemos._

En ese momento entró Michael junto con otro de los trabajadores. Lo intentaron ver para ver quién era exactamente, pero no podían. Lo único que llegaban a ver era una sombre totalmente negra con dos puntos blancos en la parte de sus ojos.

Todos los trabajadores que entraron al salón observaron como el color de sus ojos comenzó a volverse de un rojo intenso. Y los puso un poco nerviosos como comenzaron a emitir un sonido metálico. No entendían porque todos ellos estaban aquí, parecía como si estuvieran planeando hacer algo más adelante. Era extrañó. Estos animatrónicos se estaban comportando de una forma muy extraña.

Lo peor es que la policía sabia de este asuntó y, por este motivo, también querían revisar su sistema operativo. Michael esperaba que se deshicieran de los modelos viejos y de Puppet. Con que esos animatrónicos desaparecieran estaría perfecto. Los tres trabajadores se acercaron a la parte de atrás donde presionaron sus botones para que se regresaran a su lugar. De todos modos, Michael sabía que de todos modos despertarían en la noche. Debía advertirle a Bobby de esto para que no le pasara nada.

Cuando todos los animatrónicos regresaron a su lugar el estiró su espalda mientras se dirigía a la salida del restaurante. La semana se había vuelto muy agotadora y quería descansar.

…

_**Noche tres.**_

Otra noche más en ese restaurante. Aunque no era muy difícil evadir a los animatrónicos. Solo era algo aterrador. Solo debía tener cuidado cuando los animatrónicos estaban cerca, ponerse la máscara cuando estaban cerca y listo, todo estaba bien. Pan comido. A pesar de que Freddy y Balloon Boy ya habían empezado a moverse.

Balloon Boy no parecía querer atacarlo. Por lo que le dijo Michael ese animatrónico solo quería quitarle las pilas y eso causaría que no pudiera iluminar el rostro de Foxy para que no pudiera reiniciarlo, así no evitaría que lo atacara. Aunque eso fue algo que evitó muy fácilmente, de todas formas, si le hubiera quitado las pilas no le pasaría nada ya que Foxy no se movía. Ninguno de los modelos viejos en realidad, ahora que lo recordaba tampoco Mangle.

Aunque solo tenía ponerse la máscara, darle cuerda a la caja de música, ver que nadie extrañó entrara al restaurante y dispararle con la luz a Foxy cuando comenzara a moverse. Era así de fácil y sencillo. Además, ya eran menos noches; solo le quedaban dos noches y al fin podría regresar al turno de día. Por suerte en la escuela le dieron permiso para que no asistiera a clases durante una semana. Todo podía arreglarse bien si lo hablaba. Su madre también aceptó, no obstante, debía cuidar sus notas para que siguiera con el permiso de poder trabajar. Revisó las cámaras de seguridad, esta vez todos los animatrónicos ya no estaban.

Le dio cuerda a la caja de Puppet y revisó las cámaras; fue una sorpresa cuando finalmente pudo observar a Mangle, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie y Chica moverse. Ahora debía tener más cuidado que antes, más que antes porque estaban moviéndose más rápido que las noches anteriores. En el momento que dejó de revisar la computadora el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-_Hola Bobby. Me alegra que sigas controlando la situación. Pero debo decirte que esta noche las cosas comenzaran a subir de nivel; los animatrónicos viejos comenzaran a moverse a partir de ahora. De seguro sabes que el trabajador anterior resultó herido por Foxy… ten mucho cuidado con este animatrónico; al ser un modelo viejo no puede hacer reconocimiento de la máscara que te pones, entonces no lo puedes engañar… pero si le lanzas la luz repetidas veces harás que se reinicié y regresé a su lugar, eso te dará algo de tiempo hasta que vuelva a la oficina… en cuanto el resto de los animatrónicos viejos… lo mismo que los nuevos; usa la máscara cuando estén cerca… Bonnie y Chica a veces aparecen de repente en la oficina, así que ten cuidado. Pero estoy seguro de que no tendrás muchos problemas. En cuanto a las investigaciones de la policía, se siguen haciendo, aun no atrapan al asesino de los niños, pero esperamos que pronto lo hagan. Creo que es todo, pasa buenas noches._

Colgaron y Bobby durante la llamada había revisado las cámaras; en tan solo unos minutos habían cruzado varias habitaciones. Ya podía escuchar los sonidos de sus pasos en los ductos de ventilación. Revisó las cámaras de seguridad para darle cuerda a Puppet, después cambió la cámara a los ductos de ventilación; el modelo viejo de Bonnie estaba ahí, no llevaba su máscara y sus ojos estaban rojos. Dejó la cámara de seguridad cuando escuchó el sonido de los pasos, al apuntar hacia enfrente observó a Chica, se puso la máscara e inmediatamente, tanto el modelo nuevo y el viejo, se acercaron a él.

Lo miraron fijamente antes de irse; el nuevo se fue por el ducto de ventilación y el viejo se fue hacia el pasillo. Se quitó la máscara hasta que escuchó los pasos lo suficientemente lejos. Observó nuevamente las cámaras de seguridad; Foxy estaba a dos habitaciones de la oficina. Rápidamente cambió la cámara hacia la habitación de Puppet, le dio cuerda, pero escuchó los pasos en el ducto de la derecha, al verlo en la cámara observa a modelo nuevo de Bonnie caminar por el ducto de ventilación. Al terminar de darle cuerda escuchó como comenzaba a sacar su cuerpo del ducto. Le hizo sentirse un poco nervioso porque ya había escuchado los pasos de Foxy cerca del pasillo.

Se colocó la máscara mientras escuchaba como del pasillo se acercaban a su oficina, y también por los ductos de ventilación. Al girar la cabeza observó a Balloon Boy. Bobby tuvo una pequeña sensación de miedo cuando se le acercaron los animatrónicos. Era como si todo el espacio se le estuviera acerrando y alguien lo estuviera ahorcando para que se sacara la máscara. Bonnie y Balloon Boy lo miraron, luego se marcharon.

Volvió a escuchar los pasos de Freddy y Chica, rápidamente se colocó la máscara hasta que escuchó que fueron los animatrónicos. Al iluminar al frente observó que Foxy estaba a pocos pasos de la oficina. Parpadeó la luz repetidas veces, Foxy se detuvo en secó antes de emitir un ruido, después se fue. Pero ya había regresado Bonnie y Freddy, ambos modelos se acercaron hasta su oficina, lo miraron un momento, posteriormente se marcharon.

La máscara ya había empezado a cansarle, tanto que volvió a sentir que lo estaba ahogando. Se la quitó para revisar las cámaras de seguridad para darle cuerda a Puppet. Miró de reojo la hora; ya habían pasado varias horas. Sentía que apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos. Quizás era la locura de estar soportando a los animatrónicos, sin mencionar las alucinaciones; a veces miraba, en las cámaras de seguridad, sombras de niños moverse por los salones de fiesta, pero Bobby sabía que no eran reales, era su mente. Y aunque fueran reales no iba a dejar la oficina para ayudarlos

De todas formas, sabía que era su cabeza. ¿La falta de sueño? ¿Y cómo podía saberlo? Bostezó un poco mientras sentía los parpados pesados. Tenía mucho sueño. No había dormido bien desde que empezó el turno. Cuando dormía su mente le mostraba pesadillas tan horribles dentro del restaurante donde él era perseguido por los animatrónicos. Esas pesadillas eran parecidas como a las hace varios años, eso provocó que apenas pudiera conciliar el sueño lo necesario. Sin embargo, ya le estaba afectando; tenía mucho sueño.

Acercó su mochila para sacar algunas pastillas de cafeína. Estaba preparado en caso de que una situación como esta llegara a suceder. Pero, mientras buscaba en su mochila, los pasos en el pasillo le hizo iluminar al frente; Chica y Foxy habían regresado. Iluminó repetidas veces, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba la máscara.

Su vista comenzó a ponerse negra mientras sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle mucho más que antes. Los animatrónicos aparecieron, tanto los modelos nuevos, como los viejos, no le importó que quizás no fuera real, tenía mucho miedo como para importarle; Bonnie, Chica, Freddy y Foxy. Los animatrónicos se colocaron enfrente de él; su vista se volvió oscura. Solo había oscuridad. Y de la oscuridad observó pequeñas ráfagas de luz azul, sintió como su cuerpo era envuelto por cables y después su cuerpo era sostenido por manos que poco a poco comenzaron a despedazar su piel.

El sonido era tan asqueroso, como el sonido de la carne siendo aplastada o cortada en pedazos, las gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer de su cuerpo. A pesar de todo eso, le resultó más doloroso como le arrancaban la piel, fue mucho más cuando sintió que le arrancaban algo desde su interior que le hizo sentir la mitad de su cuerpo más ligero. Y ni siquiera sabía si le sacaron algún órgano interno o fueron sus huesos, no podía mover sus brazos para tocar su estómago, todo por culpa de esos pequeños brazos.

¿Desde cuándo habían instalado esa atracción de los pequeños brazos en el restaurante? De seguro estaba soñando. Si, era lo más probable. Si esto fuera real ya hubiera muerto por lo que le quitaron en el estómago. Los brazos parecieron moverlo hasta que pudo observar más adelante dos puntos rojos brillantes. Poco a poco comenzaron acercarse hasta que quedó enfrente de esa criatura, animatrónico, monstruo o pesadilla. Sus dientes y garras eran extremadamente grandes, siendo sumamente filosas; sus ojos parecían ser los de un humano ya que contaba con una pupila, el iris era de color rojo. El animatrónico soltó un gruñido junto con el sonido de una radio en interferencia.

Bobby solo sintió como su cuerpo era despedazado parte por parte, cada trozo de carne, cada hueso, cada órgano era molido con perfección. Movió su lengua sintiendo dentro de su boca el sabor de carne cruda, lo cual hizo que babeara y la saliva cayera de la boca. Eso le había dado hambre. Su cuerpo pareció moverse dentro de un vórtice oscuro que daba vueltas. Observó, en algunos momentos, las luces, el sonido de la interferencia de radio, gruñidos, risas y como le enterraban algo adentro de su cuerpo.

Cayó unos segundos más hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo quedando solo una pulpa de carne. Aunque, eventualmente, unos segundos después, la carne se extendió por el suelo hasta que volvió a tener la misma forma de su cuerpo. Una luz se predio arriba de ella, escuchó el sonido de aplausos, al mirar enfrente del pasillo la sombra de varios niños. No podía ver de quiénes eran.

_-Miren… es el guardia nocturno. No han podido violarle el culo, pero… -_Bobby escuchó como algo comenzaba abrirse, inmediatamente después escuchó el sonido de una caja música, un par de manos salieron de la caja, percibió un olor a muerto y observó que eran las manos de un niño –, _la caja fue abierta. Va a salir. Te unirás a las almas del restaurante._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Estaba nervioso, volteó a ver a todos lados encontrándose solo en la oficina. Con la respiración pesada apuntó enfrente donde encontró a unos pasos de él a Foxy, rápidamente parpadeó la linterna, provocando que el animatrónico emitiera un sonido metálico y se marchara. Fue hacia el computador para revisar a Puppet.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver que la caja estaba abierta y de ella comenzó a salir Puppet poco a poco. Cuando salió en su totalidad de la caja, comenzó a correr por los pasillos, pasando por los salones de fiesta. Bobby sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se había quedado dormido y ahora pagaría las consecuencias. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras escuchaba como corría por el pasillo.

Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, sin embargo, no le sucedió nada. Los pasos se detuvieron. Al mirar las cámaras de seguridad observó que Puppet iba de regresó a su caja. Algo confundido, pero, igualmente, aliviado, miró al reloj. Soltó un suspiró pesado; el reloj marcaba las seis y un minuto. Había logrado sobrevivir esta noche. Era libre de nuevo. A la próxima debía tener mucho más cuidado. Este error casi le cuesta la vida. Pero mañana estaría más preparado.

…

_**Día cinco.**_

Luna estaba metiendo sus cosas dentro de su casillero. El dolor de cabeza dejó de punzarle desde del día de ayer cuando volvió a tomar unas píldoras. Era extrañó que, tanto a ella, como a Leni hubieran tenido un dolor como este. Ambas pensaron que dejaría de tener tal dolor unos horas de sueño, lo cual no sucedió; pasaron varios días hasta que el dolor se fue. Fue algo muy raro que les hubiera sucedido esto, a amabas, aunque ya no era importante. Y el doctor que las atendió les dijo que solo una migraña que dejarían atrás después de las pastillas. Al terminar de acomodar sus cosas y cerrar su casillero. Sam se puso a un lado de ella.

-Hola Sam.

Hola Luna. –Ambas se dieron un besó en la mejilla. Luna comenzó a caminar, y Sam la siguió. -¿Sabes? Dentro de dos días va a ser el cumpleaños de mi hermano, ¿no te gustaría venir?

Luna lo pensó un poco. Seria sábado y no tenía nada que hacer. Además, tampoco había salido últimamente con ellos por el dolor de cabeza. Las resacas por consumir drogas y alcohol siempre son terribles. Ir con ellos estos hubiera aumentado mucho más su dolor. Pero ahora que se sentía bien, ¿Por qué no?

-Claro, ¿no he salido últimamente con ustedes? –Luna le guiñó un ojo a Sam, haciendo que se sonrojara. Era divertido hacerle creer que aún le gustaba. -¿En dónde será? Espero que sea un lugar mucho mejor que el de la última vez… no me lo tomes a mal, pero fue asqueroso ese club a donde fuimos; había ratas, cucarachas por todos lados, y muchos pervertidos… esos hijos de perra solo querían ver debajo de mi falda…

-Todavía no término –la interrumpió –, es la fiesta de mi hermano pequeño. Sera en la pizzería de Freddy. Ya sabes cómo está de moda entre los niños pequeños.

Luna lo entendió. Solo sería una fiesta más tranquila con niños. No era tan mala idea divertirse sanamente, sin embargo, ella no quería ir. No cuando ese lugar le traería un muy mal recuerdo; esa pizzería fue donde a su hermano le ocurrió el accidente.

-No me gustaría ir.

-Vamos, Luna. –Sam la agarró de la mano. –Una vez terminando la fiesta iremos a la casa de George. –Luna no quería. –Además, tus hermanas Leni, Lori y Lynn también irán. –Luna le prestó atención, Lori y Lynn le importaban una mierda. Podían hacer lo quisieran y a ella le valdría un carajo, pero Leni… -Chaz la invitó; Lynn tiene una amiga que tiene una hermana que es compañero de mi hermano y a Lori la invitó Dana. Solo faltarías tú.

-Está bien.

Sam le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Me alegra que aceptaras, Luna. –Sam se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Nos vemos.

Luna observó que como se iba por el pasillo. Ahora tenía que ir a ese lugar donde Lincoln murió, de seguro eso le traería malos recuerdos. Odiaba que Leni fuera tan inocente y que ese maldito gordo se aprovechará de eso para poder cogérsela. Si ese tipo llegaba a ponerle un dedo encima le cortaría el pene. Sea como sea, regresaría ese maldito restaurante. El mismo restaurante donde su hermano murió y que evitaba a toda costa para no tener que recordarlo. Esperaba al menos no tener que llorar cuando entrara.

…

Michael no había hecho ningún avance por encontrar a su padre. No tenían ninguna pista de donde estaba. Y tampoco había regresado al restaurante, ni en el día, ni en la noche. Ya estaba cansado de que no pudieran atraparlo. No obstante, sin embargo, eso era el menor de sus problemas; los animatrónicos eran los que se habían vuelto mucho más agresivos; casi atacan a uno de los que les dan mantenimiento.

Pero nada más era con los adultos, con los niños seguían siendo bastante dóciles, o eso parecía. El día anterior Mangle y Foxy comenzaron a gruñir cuando uno de los guardias guió a los niños a la salida. Los animatrónicos lo siguieron, al sacarlo del restaurante estuvieron a punto de atacarlo. Por suerte él, junto a otros dos trabajadores, los desactivó para que no lo hicieran. Por esta situación le preocupó un poco Bobby; de seguro estaba pasando una mala noche, aunque, por suerte, lo había hecho bien. Esperaba que terminara esta noche bien y una vez hecho lo cambiaria de turno.

Aunque por desgracia no todo terminara bien, como uno de los trabajadores casi es atacado renunció. Cosa que llamó la atención de los policías que estaban en la investigación del restaurante. Ya habían comenzado a investigar un poco más. Se dieron cuenta del comportamiento extrañó de los animatrónicos. Por esa razón hicieron la petición al dueño del restaurante que quitaran a los animatrónicos por la seguridad de los niños.

Michael estaba de acuerdo con la petición, absolutamente, había creído que estaría bien con quitar a los modelos viejos que su padre y Henry elaboraron. Pero no podía entender porque también los nuevos estaban comenzando actuar extrañó. Quiso investigar para ver si no estaban en la misma situación que los anteriores. Aunque no pudo hacerlo. Si uno de los animatrónicos llegaba atacar a los niños después de haberlos revisado, entonces lo encontrarían como culpable, sabrían que era hijo de William Afton y terminarían por acusarlo de su cómplice.

Lo haría una vez que retiraran a los animatrónicos del restaurante. En estos momentos no era una buena idea. Solo debía ser paciente hasta que pasara. En estos momentos debía vigilar a los animatrónicos. Sobre todo a Puppet, ese animatrónico era el que más desconfianza le daba, también Golden Freddy, al cual desactivaron, pero Puppet estaba actuando mucho más raro; ponía música a todas horas, llevaba a los niños a otras partes del restaurante y cuando alguno de los guardias se acercaba parecía querer atacarlo.

Seguía pensando que estaba molestó de que hubieran desactivado a Golden Freddy. Ese comportamiento era el mismo de los otros seis niños de hace años. Le preocupaba que realmente tuviesen dentro de su cuerpo almas de niños e intentaran apoderarse de otros cuerpos para volver ser libres, eso podía causar la muerte de los cuerpos, y causaría que se pudrieran.

Debía estar atento a que nada de eso pasara.

…

Lincoln observó cómo cerraban el restaurante y de nuevo solo estaban los que trabajan; los guardias. Y entre uno de ellos debía estar él que lastimó a sus amigos, él que provocó su muerte, por quien todos ellos estaban en cuerpos de animatrónicos. Y, muy probablemente, también él que desactivo a Stella. Lincoln quería atraparlo. Tenía qué hacerlo.

Le enfurecía que ese hombre en la oficina lograra evitarlos, ninguno de sus amigos podía conseguir atraparlo. Hace dos noches casi lo consigue, pero su cuerpo se desactivo y regresó a su caja musical. ¿Por qué no pudo atraparlo? Quería hacerlo. No le importaba que. Ese tipo no era una buena persona. De seguro hasta le quería hacer dañó a sus hermanas. Sintió como emitía un ruido de su cuerpo. Iba atraparlo, o haría que un animatrónico lo lastimara.

Le haría sentir el mismo dolor, miedo y angustia que todos ellos sufrieron. No le importaba que pudiera pasar. Había sido muy prudente y por ese motivo Stella fue desactivada. Eso se terminó, ahora lo acabaría; despedazaría y arrancaría cada trozó de carne, rompería cada hueso hasta que se sintiera satisfecho.

La caja comenzó su melodía. Lincoln estaría junto a Stella y atraparían a ese hombre.

…

_**Noche cinco.**_

La última noche ya había dado inició. Bobby estaba listo para poder terminar y volver a trabajar en el día. Aunque ya había conseguido mantener a los animatrónicos a raya; solo tenía que ponerse la máscara y darle la vuelta a la caja musical. Hace dos noches logró tener un golpe de suerte al faltar unos minutos para que dieran las seis. Pero no creía que esa suerte se volviera repetir; tenía que estar atento a todo.

Por esa razón había consumido café, algunas barras de chocolate y unas pastillas de cafeína antes de que dieran las doce que era cuando los animatrónicos comenzaban a moverse por el restaurante. Vio las cámaras de seguridad; ya habían comenzado a moverse por los salones. Con la velocidad a la que lo hacían parecía como si estuvieran cada vez más molestos.

Su agresividad aumentó desde la noche tres; con cada pasó por los salones emitían gruñidos o sonidos de sus cuerpos y caminaban más rápido. Bobby debía tener mucho más cuidado ahora. Debía ser fuerte esta era la última noche y seria libre. La música de Puppet volvió estar de nuevo al tope. Observó otra de las habitaciones; Foxy estaba acercándose, Mangle y el resto estaban dando vueltas. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Bobby contestó, pero no habló, solo se limitó a escuchar las palabras de Michael, o al menos eso le dijo en la segunda noche; no era necesario hablar, con que escuchara las instrucciones estaba bien.

-_Hola… Bobby, me alegra que ya estés en la noche cinco. Te dije que esto sería pan comido. No dude de ti ni un segundo. Bueno, hago esta llamada no solo para informarte de los animatrónicos, creo que está más que claro lo que debes hacer. Como sea, la policía no ha logrado avanzar nada con las investigaciones… no han encontrado alguna pista, ni tampoco el asesinó ha regresado al restaurante. No lo han visto por las calles… el restaurante sigue tranquilo. Bueno, casi; los animatrónicos se han estado comportando muy extraño, sobre todo contra los guardias; intentaron atacar a dos trabajadores que les dan mantenimiento… si te soy sincero me preocupan menos ellos, los niños son los que más preocupan. Tengo miedo que en algún momento puedan volverse hostiles contra ellos. No queremos volver a tener otro accidente como el de hace años con Golden Freddy, cuando esos adolescentes acercaron a un niño a la boca de un animatrónico. Eso termino en desgracia por la muerte del niño, tampoco queremos que haya otro asesinato como con la niña que murió afuera del restaurante. Queremos que los niños estén en un ambiente seguro. Creo que es todo. Pasa buenas noches._

Bobby sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Fue como si estuviera cargando algo enorme en sus hombros. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas mientras recordaba como acercaba a Lincoln hacia la boca del animatrónico. Recordó su llanto, sus gritos, sus suplicas y sus risas de junto con la de sus hermanas. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Le dio cuerda a la caja de música. Iluminó hacia enfrente; Foxy estaba parado. Le disparó las luces repetidas veces hasta que emitió un sonido y se dio la vuelta. Michael no debió repetir lo del accidente. Eso le estaba afectando. No podía concentrarse. Sentía que su mente, en algún momento, le mostraría alucinaciones por la falta de sueño, porque, a pesar de todo, el sueño seguía junto a él. Las pesadillas lo mandarían a un escenario donde Lincoln estaría suplicando por su vida, Bobby no había caso y lo llevaría a ese animatrónico.

La risa de Balloon Boy le hizo ponerse la máscara, salió del lado izquierdo del ducto de ventilación, del derecho salió Bonnie, ambos animatrónicos lo observaron y caminaron por el pasillo. Casi lo atrapan por no tener cuidado. ¡Debía concentrarse! No podía fallar ahora que había llegado lejos. Ni mucho menos cuando su vida dependía de ello.

Volvió a darle cuerda a la caja de música. Miró por otras partes del computador; Foxy ya estaba en el salón que estaba a un lado de la oficina. Revisó los ductos de ventilación; Chica venia del lado derecho, Mangle del lado izquierdo. Al dejar de ver la computadora observó cómo salía una pata del ducto de ventilación derecho. Iluminó al frente y se colocó la máscara. Foxy ya había llegado al pasillo, al mismo tiempo que salió Chica y Mangle. Todos los animatrónicos se fueron.

Lo estaba haciendo bien. No podía fallar. Al volver a darle cuerda a la caja musical, cambió de cámara, y ahí fue donde, en uno de los escenario de los salones de fiestas, observó a Golden Freddy cantar y a Bonnie, Chica, Freddy y Foxy cargar a un niño hacia su boca. Parpadeó un poco mientras agitaba su cabeza. De seguro ya estaba alucinando por lo que le dijo Michael. La imagen seguía ahí, pero no podía dejar que eso le afectara. Cambió a la cámara onces para darle cuerda a la caja de música, pero de esa caja observó cómo unas pequeñas manos salían.

Agitó su cabeza nuevamente. Nada de lo que estaba viendo era real. Le dio cuerda a la caja, sin embargo, no detuvo la salida de las manos. ¿Qué era eso? Por su tamaño pensó que eran de un niño de once años. Apuntó la luz al frente; Foxy estaba parado junto con los dos modelos de Freddy, parpadeó la luz repetidas veces mientras se colocaba la máscara. Ambos modelos de Freddy se acercaron a su oficina mientras escuchaba como Foxy corría de regresó. Lo miraron y entraron por los ductos de ventilación.

Se quitó la máscara, de nuevo estaba asfixiándolo como hace dos noches. Miró la pantalla de la computadora; las manos estaban colgando de la caja mientras la tapa de esta comenzaba abrirse. Bobby sintió un poco de miedo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era el cuerpo de niño en estado de putrefacción; su piel estaba algo gris y algunos gusanos estaban cayendo de la carne; su cabeza poco a poco comenzó a salir. Bobby miró aquella escena con miedo y horror la cabeza aplastada de Lincoln; su piel estaba marcada con los dientes de Freddy, y conforme más iba saliendo pudo observar con perfección que su cuerpo estaba lleno de agujeros, era como si le hubieran enterrado algo filoso en su cuerpo en repetidas ocasiones.

A pesar que su estado estaba completamente destrozado se movió. Vio fijamente a la pantalla. Bobby sintió que lo estaba viendo, que sabía que él estaba observando desde otro lado de la pizzería. Lincoln salió de la caja musical; pero su cuerpo tembló y cayó al suelo. Aunque eso no evitó que comenzara a reír, no pudo entender cómo, la risa la escuchó perfectamente. Esa risa le hizo taparse los oídos mientras sentía que se volvía loco.

La oficina comenzó a temblar mientras escuchaba pesados pasos acompañado de gruñidos y el chirriante sonido de una tiza sobre un pizarrón. Iluminó al frente donde observó a Chica, Freddy, Foxy y a… ¿Golden Freddy? ¿Qué no se supone que lo habían destruido? Pero no era Golden Freddy, al menos si en el color y la forma de su cuerpo. Aunque su aspecto era de pesadilla; tenía grandes y filosos dientes y garras, pequeños ojos que brillaban de un rojo brillante, de su hocico escurrían unas gotas de sangre junto con unos trozos de carne.

Bobby agitó su cabeza, no era real, no podía ser real que ese animatrónico siguiera en el restaurante. Tomó un poco de aire, encendió la linterna, no sin antes colocarse la máscara para despistarlos. Freddy y Chica se acercaron a él antes de irse por los ductos de ventilación; Foxy volvió a irse, pero ese monstruo no lo hizo. No sabía cómo expresar lo que ese animatrónico le transmitía, ¿miedo, odio, tristeza? ¿Y cómo es que un animatrónico puede transmitir eso sí solo son…? El animatrónico se puso enfrente de él.

Le enseñó los dientes, acercándose cada vez más y más a él. Bobby tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, pero sus piernas ni siquiera le respondían. Estaba asustado como un niño pequeño.

_-Voy hacer pagar a tu hermana por lo que hizo a Lincoln._

La horrible voz del animatrónico era la mezcla de un hombre y de una niña, le causó tanto miedo que su cuerpo se tensó mucho más. El animatrónico despareció en ese momento. Bobby al fin pudo respirar. Se intentó calmar inhalando aire, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando recordó la caja. Fue al computador, el cuerpo podrido de Lincoln ya no estaba. Eso lo alivió, le dio toda la cuerda a la caja de música, al terminar de hacerlo se colocó la máscara ya que escuchó el sonido de interferencia de radio, entonces Mangle salió del ducto de ventilación derecho. Lo miró fijamente, posteriormente se fue.

Dios, esa fue la peor alucinación que había tenido en ese restaurante. Miró el reloj de nuevo; apenas faltaban unos minutos para que dieran las seis. El tiempo se iba rápido en ese lugar. Escuchó pasos en los ductos de ventilación, se colocó la máscara. El modelo nuevo de Bonnie y el viejo de Chica salieron, lo miraron, posteriormente se fueron.

Ya solo unos minutos. Lo más probable es que tendría pesadillas por lo que le dijo Golden Freddy. Esa fue la primera vez que escuchó algo como eso, pero estaba seguro que se debía a la culpa de lo que le pasó a Lincoln.

El reloj marcó las seis. Su turno había terminado. Había logrado terminar las cinco noches y estaba vivo. Ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ni de los animatrónicos y como intentaban atacarlo. Pero aun estaría trabajando ahí, quien sabe si no lo atacarían más adelante.

…

_**Día seis.**_

Ronnie Anne tocó en la habitación de su hermano, escuchó como se quejaba. Odiaba tener que despertarlo cuando había trabajado tan duro, pero como la llamada era de su jefe, entonces debía hacerlo. Su hermano no respondió, por lo que Ronnie Anne entró a la habitación. Observó a Bobby durmiendo profundamente en su cama.

-Bobby… -Ronnie Anne lo movió un poco. Su hermano se quejó un poco, pero se despertó. Al verla se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasa, está todo bien? –Preguntó, ligeramente alterado.

-No pasa nada. Te llaman, creo que es Michael –le extendió el teléfono, Bobby lo tomó –, toma.

-Gracias, Ronnie. –Bobby pasó una mano por su cara antes de pegarlo a su oído. –Hola…

-_Lamento despertarte, Bobby._

-Está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

-_No hemos encontrado un guardia de seguridad aun, podrías ir esta noche. Obviamente te pagare un poco más por esto. Sera la última noche, después estarás en el turno de día._

Bobby tembló un poco mientras su cabeza giraba un poco. Por un momento pudo escuchar los gruñidos de los animatrónicos. Quiso negarse. Pero no podía hacerlo.

-Está bien… si puedo hacerlo. Después, ¿me cambiaran al turno de día, verdad?

_-Sí, de hecho vamos a cerrar un tiempo. No sé qué pasó, pero hace unas horas alguien entró de nuevo… no era William, era otro hombre que quiso tomar el traje de Spring-Trap. No lo sabemos, pero creo que cerraremos un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen. Aun así estarás trabajando como guardia de seguridad en el turno de día._

-Sí, está bien. Puedo trabajar esta noche todavía.

_-Me alegra… también necesitó que te presentes a trabajar el día de mañana. Tenemos una fiesta de cumpleaños y necesitó a todos los guardias de seguridad para evitar que pase otro accidente. La verdad quiero evitar uno a toda costa… Puppet y varios animatrónicos están actuando muy raro. Nada más es eso. Solo preséntate esta noche y mañana. Todo bien._

-Sí, está bien. Puedo ir mañana. ¿Algo más que necesité?

_-No, es todo. Suerte en la noche. Nos vemos mañana._

-Hasta mañana. –Bobby colgó el teléfono. Se recostó en su cama. Y pensar que se habría librado de ese lugar. Bueno, solo era una última noche. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

…

_**Día siete; día de la fiesta.**_

Bobby estaba dormitando mientras observaba a los niños correr. No podía dormirse en ese momento. No cuando su hermana estaba en el restaurante. Seguía sin poder creer que hubiera venido. Aun cuando le comentó que los animatrónicos estaban actuando extrañó, aunque no tenía la razón del todo; los animatrónicos solo actuaban raro con los adultos, más con los guardias, pero con los niños seguían teniendo una actitud amable.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, tenía una sensación extraña en su pecho. Se trataba de lo que le dijo ese animatrónico de Golden Freddy. Sabía perfectamente que fue su imaginación, una pesadilla, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que le dijo. Tenía miedo que pudiera llegar a pasarle algo a su hermana. Puppet trajo un pastel a la mesa de los niños, pareció observar detenidamente a los niños antes de irse.

Bobby se sintió algo paranoico, Puppet pareció ver a Ronnie Anne principalmente. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Quizás se debía a la falta de sueño. Bebió un poco de refresco y fue hacia otra de las habitaciones; esta vez eran los grandes comiendo pizza. No estaban tomando alcohol, así que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse. Lo único que lo ponía incomodo era Lori. Ella intentó acercarse a él para que le diera cualquier cosa. Pensó que ya había dejado en claro su situación con ella. Estaba fastidiado que no entendiera que no quería saber nada de ella. Además, no es como estuviera sola. Ya tenía algunos amigos. Aunque puede que solo estuvieran con ella para humillarla más adelante. Sinceramente esperaba que sacaran un video de eso.

Lincoln estaba cansado de no poder atrapar a ese hombre, y ahora su cuerpo no le dejara atacar a nadie. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Había alguna razón que no entendía? Lo peor es que ahora estaba furioso de que sus hermanas estuvieran aquí. Sus amigos querían atacarlas, pero tenían mucho más atención en los guardias de seguridad.

Más cuando ese hombre regresó el día de ayer… querían atraparlo y el maldito se puso el traje de Stella para que lo atacaran. Justo después se fue. Estaba seguro que debía estar por aquí. Observó que Luna fue junto a Sam y varias de sus amigas al baño. ¿Qué estaban planeando? ¿Y porque se preguntaba eso? Su cabeza pareció estar más caliente de lo normal. Pero seguía estando atentó. Leni también se levantó junto con Chaz. Esta vez le resultó extrañó que hicieran eso.

_-Puedes ir a ver que no le hagan nada, Bonnie. –_El modelo nuevo hizo caso a la orden de Lincoln.

Stella seguía dando vueltas junto a Mangle. Hacia lo mismo que ellos; buscar a ese maldito guardia, pero había más de uno. Y ya no podían saber quién era quien. Tampoco podía seguir soportando la presencia de quienes lo lastimaron. Qué tal si Clyde atacaba a Ronnie Anne, le enterraba ese garfio en interior. Eso le sería muy satisfactorio. Mucho más que cuando ella lo trajo a donde no le gustaba. No podía recordar cual era el lugar que más miedo le daba, pero tampoco le importaba mucho recordarlo.

Con hacerla pagar era suficiente. Sus ojos y los de sus amigos se pusieron de un color rojo. Debían calmarse. Stella siguió dando vueltas; a veces se detenía enfrente de un guardia. Intentó ver a donde iban Leni y ese tipo gordo, cosa que ya no pudo ver ya que estaban en otra habitación. Pero Bonnie entró por el ducto. Lincoln se acercó hacia Lynn, su hermana parecía estar alegre. La verdad no le agradaba. Después de mucho tiempo entendió que lo odiaba y ahora le era tan indiferente que no estuviera viva. Ella debía pagar.

Mejor dicho tenían que pagar por lo que le sucedió. No era muy bonito estar esperando atrapar a quien les hizo dañó. Jordan y Liam se colocaron enfrente de ellas dos; Zach enfrente de Ronnie Anne; Stella se puso enfrente de Bobby. Eso fue algo que pareció confundir a muchos en el restaurante, pero no les importaba. Miró por el cuerpo de Bonnie, Leni estaba forcejeando con Chaz, cosa que a Lincoln no le gusto.

-_Podrías ir a encargarte de ese tipo, Clyde. Pero no ataques a Leni. –_Su amigo lo miró un momento y después asintió.

Bonnie ya había salido del ducto de ventilación. Después esperó a que empezaran los gritos, lo cual tardó unos minutos. Al escuchar los gritos los guardias de seguridad se pusieron alertas cuando escucharon el desgarrador gritó de Chaz y el gritó asustado de Leni, pero sabía que Clyde no atacaría a Leni, no cuando se lo ordenó. El resto de los que estaban en el restaurante se quedaron en silencio mientras murmuraban cosas. Lincoln se calmó un poco por los gritos de Chaz, y le hizo pensar que quizás era mejor que no atacaran a nadie, no podían ver quien era quien, y eso podía terminar en un desastre. Al final no estarían satisfechos con atacar a todos, solo lastimarían a quienes no eran culpables.

-_No ataquen a nadie. Mejor…_

Lincoln no continuó hablando cuando Stella se acercó rápidamente a Ronnie Anne y clavó sus dientes en su espalada de tal manera que escuchó como sus huesos crujían. Ronnie Anne pareció un momento en reaccionar y después soltó un grito de dolor, Stella volvió a reírse al hacer esto. Ese tipo le hizo algo a Stella estaba seguro. Iba acercarse, pero inmediatamente los guardias apretaron sus botones para que no se movieran. Los niños del restaurante gritaron y comenzaron a correr por todos lados cuando la sangre salpicó la mesa y la carne de su espalda cayó al suelo.

Lincoln salió de su cuerpo para apartar a Mangle de Ronnie Anne, lo cual consiguió, pero Mangle logró lastimarla mucho causando un gran corte en su espalda. La carne estaba molida; las gotas cayeron de su espalda. Bobby tembló, le importó una mierda Chaz cuando escuchó el gritó de Ronnie Anne. Al acercase a ella observó la gran herida que tenía en su espalda. La cargo y la sacó del restaurante. En cuando al resto de los guardias fueron ayudar Chaz. Leni estaba bien, pero Foxy había enterrado su garfio en su cabeza y mordió varias veces su cara. Los guardias observaron que ya estaba muerto.

A Lincoln no le molestó. No cuando ese tipo fue quien lastimó a Leni primero. Luna salió del bañó tan rápido cuando escuchó los gritos. Al ver las manchas de sangre en los animatrónicos fue hacia Leni. Lori y Lynn salieron del restaurante. Ahora se dio cuenta que había hecho algo horrible. No fueron todos. Pero era suficiente como para que recibieran consecuencias. Y de todos modos, ¿Qué consecuencias podían tener? Estaban a punto de atacar a los guardias por lo que les hizo un de ellos. Quizás esto fue lo mejor; no conocían la cara de quien los lastimó y no atacaron a más de dos personas. Estaban bien. O eso pensaba. Solo quedaba esperar que es lo que pasaría después.

…

**NA: Bueno, ya casi estamos por finalizar. Espero que les haya gusto, de perdida entretenido. Criticas, háganmelas saber.**

**Aquí cambie un poco de la historia original, se supone que en el juego era una mordida, aquí quise hace dos, digo, para ser diferente. Y también me costó un poco de trabajo la parte de las noches. Siendo sinceros: me gusto a medias. Aunque quizás este loco y si haya sido muy buena. De igual forma, pueden decirme que les pareció :)**

**Bien, ya solo quedan el próximo capítulo y el epilogo. Espero los disfruten. Es todo, nos leemos después. Un saludo a todos. Adiós.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alma de niño.**

Michael no podía creer que después de cuatro años ese restaurante volviera abrir. Y lo peor es que tenían un éxito mediano; no iba mucha gente, pero si ganaban el suficiente dinero para no cerrar el restaurante. Una cantidad lo suficientemente buena como para no quebrar. Aunque le era un tanto extrañó porque, a pesar de los rumores sobre el restaurante maldito y peligroso, los padres seguían dejando a sus niños ahí.

Y todavía mucho peor que era que los modelos viejos seguían operando. Los mismos que su padre y Henry fabricaron especialmente para atacar a los niños. A pesar que habían hecho cambios en sus sistemas operativos creía que aún eran peligrosos. Pero las mordidas que los animatrónicos hicieron hace años iban a terminar por desactivarlos. Sin embargo, no vio cuando lo hicieron. Pensó que así lo harían cuando observó que destruyeron los trajes nuevos, a excepción de Puppet. Aunque pensó que lo haría en cuestión de tiempo.

No estuvo presente porque el dueño del local sacó a todos de ahí para mantenerlos seguros. Pero confió en que lo harían. Que sería responsable y lo haría. Se equivocó; los animatrónicos seguían ahí. Y ahora que sabía que realmente atacaban adultos pensó que el anuncio que vio en era porque los trabajadores habían renunciado por algún ataque o, incluso, que habían muerto. Por otro lado no había escuchado rumores sobre ataques, por eso estaba dudando de que los animatrónicos habían asesinado a los trabajadores o les habían dado una generosa suma de dinero para que se quedaran callados.

¿Serian capaz de darles tanto dinero cuando el restaurante era ligeramente exitoso? No podía creerlo. Debía haber algo más. Fuera lo que fuera lo iba averiguar. Iba averiguar que estaba pasando, destruirá el local e incendiaria el lugar para que finalmente no estuviera inseguro de que algo malo podría llegar a pasar.

Sin embargo, aún tenía que revisar algo. Algo tan importante que no pudo hacer años atrás; ¿había almas dentro de los animatrónicos? Es una pregunta que no pudo responder por los ataques, pero lo sospechaba, principalmente por el comportamiento tan extrañó y hostil hacia los adultos, principalmente hacia los guardias. Quizás la mordida a la niña fue por confusión con tantos guardias de seguridad. Y eso le hacía preguntarse: ¿sabían que fueron asesinados por un adulto que estaba vestido con el traje de guardia de seguridad?

Ahora lo sabría una vez que le dieran el trabajo para guardia. Esperaba que no se dieran cuenta quien era y no lo dejaran trabajar. Necesitaba como se comportaban.

…

Michael miró el restaurante desde el otro lado de la calle con algo de dudas. Su aspecto seguía siendo algo aterrador, sobre todo en la noche; pero en el día era tan alegre y los niños sonreían mientras comían pizza. Ahora no había nada de eso y la sensación de que algo no andaba bien volvió. No hubo muchos problemas a la hora de darle el trabajo. Solo un par de preguntas y listo. Asuntó arreglado. No hubo ningún problema. Lo único que debía hacer era decir, al día siguiente, con el primer trabajador que llegara al restaurante, si alguna persona entro en la noche o algo por el estilo. Nada más. Con eso tuvo la sensación de no les importaban lo que pudiera ocurrirle a él. Además, tuvo que firmar un contrato para que no dijera nada.

Al entrar al restaurante se sintió con un poco de miedo. Era raro volver después de mucho tiempo. Además del miedo que le generaba, ¿era la atmosfera o que fuera a ser atacado por algún animatrónico? Continuó caminando mientras observaba de reojo los salones de fiestas. Ya los había visto en el día, así que no iba encontrar algo extraño ahora. Caminó hasta que llego a un pasillo, al final podía ver otra puerta, pero antes de llegar a esa puerta observó cómo estaba encendida una luz.

Al llegar a la oficina observó que era totalmente diferente a la que recordaba; era mucho más pequeña. Al entrar observó que en el lado izquierdo y derecho habían dos botones si estiraba su mano podía alcanzarlos fácilmente. Pero no sabía su utilidad exactamente, y por eso presionó el botón izquierdo. Observó como la puerta se cerraba. Entonces servían para cerrar la puerta y abrirla cada que quisiera. Por esa razón supuso que era para que los animatrónicos no lo atraparan.

En el escritorio había una computadora que le mostraba cada uno de los salones y habitaciones del restaurante. Dio una vuelta rápida por todas, se dio cuenta que el restaurante era más pequeño que antes; ya no tenía tantas habitaciones de las que recordaba; solo estaban tres de las habitaciones para las fiestas; dos de juegos, una de ella era la "Pirate Cave" donde estaba Foxy. El resto de las habitaciones solo eran de juegos, la cocina, mantenimiento, o esas cosas que había en el restaurante.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Según el nuevo dueño del local era un mensaje del anterior guardia que dejaba para ayudar a los nuevos. En parte le alivió porque quería decir que algunos lograron terminar las noches. O eso parecía. No estaba seguro. Y si se habían ido puede que fuera por el miedo de estar con los animatrónicos. Entre el insomnio y la presión, por lo que le contaron, terminaban teniendo alucinaciones.

-_Hola… supongo que eres un nuevo empleado que está trabajando para Freddy's, ¿cierto? Entonces déjame darte la bienvenida al restaurante: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Un lugar mágico para niños y adultos por igual; donde los animatrónicos juegan con los niños y ellos se divierten. Bueno, eso es en el día, en la noche es cuando los animatrónicos cambian; normalmente se ponen un poco más hostiles, no te atacan, ni te muerden, yo no nunca dije eso, lo que pasa es que veinte años trabajando en este restaurante su sistema termina por fallar. Solo que no pasa nada. De seguro que ya sabes el contrató, ¿cierto? La empresa no se hace responsable por daños, mordidas, rasguños o muertes… sé que se oye muy jodido. Pero no te preocupes, no es para nada difícil. Yo estoy terminando mi semana en este momento. Solo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado. No te lastimaran o algo así, simplemente te confundirán con un endoesqueleto y te meterán en un traje. Lo cual no es algo muy buen cuando los trajes tienen fallas en las vigas. Y también ten cuidado de que nadie entre, creo que si se programan los animatrónicos pueden atacar a un niño, y no queremos eso después de las mordidas hace cuatro años. Es increíble que uno de ellos sobreviviera sin el lóbulo frontal. También ten cuidado con la energía porque se acaba rápidamente. Como sea, bienvenido al restaurante. Estate al pendiente de cualquier cosa extraña, si algún animatrónico está cerca de la oficina solo presiona los botones a un lado para encerrarte hasta que se vaya. No hay mucho problema. Buenas noches._

¿Cómo se supone que iba pasar buenas noches? ¿Después de lo que le dijo de verdad pensó que podía pasar buenas noches? Se sintió un poco furioso por lo que le dijo. Aunque también le dijeron un poco acerca de la hermana de Bobby, estaba seguro que se referían a ella, el otro tipo murió instantáneamente. Pobre de la hermana de Bobby. No volvió hablar con él después de esta situación, pero le hubiera gustado.

Y con el resto de cosas se preocupó un poco; los animatrónicos realmente atacaban, ¿Cuántos ya habían sido lastimados? Eso era una irresponsabilidad enorme por parte del restaurante, no parecían importarle sus empleados y pensaban que podían contratar a quien quisieran evitando que no dejaran a los empleados hablar sobre esta situación. Quizás hasta habían sido asesinados algunos empleados. Eso lo enfureció y, sinceramente, le asustó porque ahora él estaría aquí.

Comenzó a revisar las cámaras; la "Pirate Cave" tenía la cortina, pensó que Foxy no se movería por el momento. No lo sabía. Ese hombre del teléfono no mencionó nada. Observaría ese lugar y estaría al pendiente. Al cambiar las cámaras para buscar a los demás animatrónicos observó que seguían en su lugar. Como no se movían decidió aprovechar para observar mucho mejor el restaurante en caso de que se quedara sin energía.

Dejó de ver la computadora y se dispuso a revisar un poco la oficina, pero no había nada curioso; estaba llenó de papeles, manteles, servilletas y algunos folletos del restaurante. No había nada interesante que pudiera ayudarle. Volvió a revisar las cámaras de seguridad; Chica y Bonnie ya habían comenzado a moverse.

Al revisar otras habitaciones observó que Bonnie venia por el lado de los juegos y Chica estaba caminando por el lado de la cocina. Miró la hora para ver que ya eran tres de la mañana. ¿Era idea suya o el tiempo pasaba muy rápido? Aunque recordó que le dijeron, los guardias con los que trabajó anteriormente, lo mismo; el tiempo se pasaba más rápido. Nunca estuvo en un turno nocturno, pero tenían razón.

Nuevamente revisó las cámaras de seguridad; ya estaban a dos habitaciones, o eso creía con Bonnie, la cocina no tenía señal de video; solo podía escuchar ruido, aunque si alcanzó a oír pasos. Solo tenía que cerrar la puerta cuando estuvieran en el pasillo. O quizás cuando llegara a verlos de repente afuera junto a las puertas. Esperó de nuevo algunos minutos y revisó de nuevo las cámaras; los animatrónicos ya estaban en el pasillo. Solo iban a ser unos pasos para que llegaran a su oficina.

Pero él ya estaba listo. Sin embargo, buscó una linterna en los cajones del mueble, había visto una cuando revisó. Al encontrarla la encendió para ver si tenía pila, si funcionaba. Era algo bueno porque no tenía pilas u otra linterna, pero el día de mañana traería una y llegaría más temprano para revisar el taller de los animatrónicos. El jefe del lugar le dijo que era donde reparaban a los animatrónicos en caso de que alguno se descompusiera en la noche.

Observó las cámaras de seguridad; Bonnie estaba más cerca, de hecho ya no podía verlo en la zona de las cámaras. Encendió la parte de afuera antes de asomar su cabeza, no había sombras, sin embargo, podía escuchar pasos. Se asomó, encendiendo la linterna, Bonnie ya venía, pero no parecía haber algo extraño.

Fue algo bueno porque en el otro restaurante pudo observar sombras u oír voces cuando algún animatrónico se le acercaba. Rápidamente entró de nuevo a la oficina y cerró la puerta. Con eso Bonnie se iría. Efectivamente escuchó como caminaba un poco enfrente de la puerta y después se fue. Encendió la luz del lado derecho donde observó que Chica ya estaba ahí. Cerró la puerta y esperó a que se fuera. Escuchó sus pasos afuera, cosa que, unos segundos después, ya estaban más lejos de su oficina. Revisó la cámara de seguridad donde observó al animatrónico caminando nuevamente por el pasillo.

Miró el reloj. Ya faltaban quince minutos para que acabara su turno. La primera noche fue muy fácil. Quedaba esperar por las demás.

…

Lincoln no podía moverse. Todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, algo apretado y frio. No sentía cómodo dentro de ese lugar, sea lo que sea. Se sentía tan sofocado. Todo lo que sentía era dolor. Y lo único que veía era oscuridad. Estaba solo. Algunas veces Stella aparecía para abrir el lugar donde se encontraba y caminaban por el restaurante durante un rato. Incluso, algunas veces, jugaba con sus amigos. Desearía poder salir más seguido. Aunque sabía que no por la mordida que Clyde y Stella causaron años atrás. Como los guardias notaron su comportamiento hostil hacia ellos decidieron guardarlo dentro de ese lugar. Pensó que era una caja musical. Aunque podía salir con ayuda de Stella. Además que los guardias no notaban cuando caminaba por el restaurante.

Pero tampoco le importaba mucho porque no le gustaba ver que sus amigos atacaban a los guardias; varias veces mordieron o lastimaron a uno de ellos. Por un momento pensó que los iban a destruir. Por suerte no fue así; ayudaban al guardia lastimado y al día siguiente estaba de nuevo trabajando. Quizás con algunas heridas junto con el miedo. Eso es algo que no le gustaba. Por esa razón decidía quedarse dentro de la caja y salir de vez en cuando. Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Su caja se abrió y vio a Stella con la máscara de Golden Freddy. Era raro; a veces la veía con esa mascara o con la de Mangle.

-Hola, Lincoln.

Él salió de su caja musical mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

-Desearía poder salir más seguido. –Lincoln sacó todo su cuerpo, al ver a Stella le quitó la máscara para darle un beso en la mejilla. –Me alegra que estés de nuevo. –Stella le sonrió. -¿Cómo han estado los chicos?

-Te quería hablar sobre eso. –Stella acercó a Lincoln a la puerta; el restaurante ya parecía estar comenzando a cerrar mientras podía ver algunos trabajadores limpiar el restaurante. –Hay un nuevo guardia, pero creo que es el tipo que nos lastimó. –Lincoln se tensó un poco mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de un rojo brillante.

-¿Estas segura? –Preguntó sencillamente.

-Ese tipo me es familiar… no sé cómo explicarlo. –Ambos se acercaron a la puerta donde observaron a los trabajadores limpiar el piso y revisar que ningún niño estuviera dentro del restaurante. –Siento que lo he visto en otra parte. No puedo recordar bien.

El no recordar, pero si le hacía conocido. Eso también hizo que Lincoln pensara que quizás era él; la misma persona que lo lastimo y lo apartó de Luna y Leni. Lo iría a ver junto a Stella o solo en la noche.

…

Lincoln escuchó los pasos de Stella cerca de él, o quizás eran los de sus amigos, pero ellos no venían muy seguido para sacarlo de donde estaba. El lugar donde estaba se abrió un poco. Observó un poco menos de oscuridad. Sacó su cabeza y observó la sombra de Stella. Ella lo tomó de la mano. Salieron hacia el pasillo donde observó a Liam parado enfrente de la oficina de aquel tipo, pareció gruñir un poco porque estaba cerrada. Dio la vuelta para irse, unos minutos después el tipo dentro de la oficina abrió la puerta nuevamente. Stella y Lincoln se volvearon a ver. Lincoln no sabía si debía acercarse. Tenía miedo que él también tuviera ganas de atacarlo.

No era agradable estar dentro del lugar donde estaba por el frio y lo solo que se sentía; además que no podía ver de nuevo a sus hermanas. Durante los años que estuvieron en ese lugar se dieron cuenta que estaban ahí por culpa de alguien. Estaban seguros, había algo en su cabeza que se los decía. Pero no quería saber si realmente era ese tipo. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta que quedaron enfrente de la puerta.

El guardia de seguridad asomó la cabeza. ¿Había escuchado que ellos iban a su oficina o por que se asomó? Lo más extraño fue que ese guardia pareció verlos a ellos. Pero, unos segundos después, regresó de nuevo adentro de la oficina sin cerrar la puerta. Lincoln lo observó cuando asomó su cabeza; tenía un color morado. Pero al verlo mejor de su rostro le resultó extrañamente conocido; sentía que ya lo había visto en alguna parte. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos mientras comenzaba a sentir algo de furia.

Michael sintió como su cuerpo era invadido por una gran incomodidad. No sabía exactamente porque, pero había escuchado, o leído, no lo recordaba, acerca de que sientes cuando alguien te observa, tendrás la sensación de su mirada sobre ti. Al mirar al lado izquierda observó dos niños parados enfrente de él con los ojos rojos y con unas mascaras de los animatrónicos. Talló sus ojos mientras intentaba saber si realmente había dos niños parados enfrente de él. Ni siquiera había escuchado que algún animatrónico se acercara de nuevo. Al mirar de nuevo observó que ya no había nadie. ¿Eran reales o simplemente se debía a la falta de sueño? Rápidamente cerró la puerta quedándose encerrado en la oficina. Escuchó como parecían susurrar y le daban algunos golpes a la puerta, que, poco a poco, comenzaron hacerse más y más fuertes hasta el punto de que Michael tapó sus oídos. No podía ser que hubiese dos niños afuera.

-¡No son reales! –Gritó fuertemente, negando con su cabeza; "_Soy yo_".

-_Fuiste tú. Tú nos hiciste esto. –_Escuchó junto con algunas letras en su cabeza.

-¡No es cierto!

Él nunca quiso que ningún niño muriera por culpa de los animatrónicos de su padre. Él quiso evitarlo. Fue por eso que había regresado al restaurante; no quería que más niños o trabajadores sufrieran más heridas o que personas llegaran a morir. Quería evitar que murieran. No quería que nada más pasara, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo anteriormente. Varios niños habían muerto, su hermana entre ellos.

Miró a la computadora mientras intentaba sacarse los pensamientos. No era real. Estaba alucinando por la falta de sueño. No estaba acostumbrado a quedarse despierto tanto tiempo, ni mucho menos dormir en el día. Quizás era hora de comprar pastillas de cafeína para no dormirse a mitad de la noche. Iluminó del lado derecho de la oficina donde observó la sombra de Chica acercándose a la entrada. Cerró la puerta.

Escuchó los pasos alejarse de la oficina. Abrió la puerta quedando encerrado, pero recordó que la puerta del lado izquierdo no la había abierto. Volteó e iluminó; no había ninguna sombra. Aunque no veía ninguna sombra tuvo un pequeño escalofrió por los ojos de color rojo que observó en medio de la oscuridad. Le recordaron a los de los animatrónicos. No había nadie. No observó nada. Se sintió un poco aliviado. Y mucho más cuando observó que faltaban treinta minutos para las seis. Saliendo del restaurante compraría pastillas de cafeína, también unas que le ayudaran a dormir mejor en las tardes.

…

Lincoln se quedó dentro de la caja que producía la canción que lo relajaba. A pesar de que se repetía muchas veces, siempre le transmitía algo de tranquilidad y era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. No pensar en cosas mala. Aquel hombre si le había resultado familiar, pero él no quería hacerle nada, porque a pesar de que le resultaba familiar no quería decir que era quien los asesinó.

Eso podía ocasionar que terminara con la muerte de otro de los que trabajaban para el restaurante. Lo peor es que Lincoln se sentía mal al ver su cuerpo despedazado dentro del traje de mimo. Algo que a Stella tampoco le gusto y por eso lo dejó afuera de la caja musical. Lo peor es que como sus amigos parecían estar con Stella; lo iban asesinar. Esperaba a que solo lo metieran dentro de un taje o le dejaran algunas heridas como a los demás trabajadores. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no iba ser un rasguño, lo iban a lastimar de manera que lo matarían. Eso lo haría sentir mal como lo que pasó con Ronnie Anne y Chaz.

Con Ronnie Anne un poco más, con Chaz no se sentía tan mal porque Clyde le dijo que estaba lastimando a Leni. Y eso era algo que no iba permitir. No dejaría que nadie lastimara a Luna o a Leni, muy a pesar de que ya no las volviera ver en su vida. No sabía que les había sucedido con ellas después de lo sucedido con esos dos. Nunca las volvió a ver, no habían regresado al restaurante. No obstante, era algo que le aliviaba por lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos; eran un poco más agresivos con las personas mayores.

Aunque podía ir a verlos si salía de la caja donde escuchaba la canción. Incluso Stella ya había dejado su cuerpo fuera del otro lugar en el que estaba encerrado. Algo bueno porque, de todas formas, no lo verían si caminaba por el restaurante. Incluso hasta tenía ganas de salir del restaurante para ir a verlas. Pero no creía que tuviera el corazón para dejar de verlas. Quizás hasta se quedaría con ellas, podía hacerlo dentro del conejo que Leni le hizo. Aunque tampoco quería dejar de ver a sus amigos.

Salió de la habitación donde observó a Clyde golpear la puerta de la oficina del guardia. Comenzó a gruñir mientras rasguñaba la puerta y se fue. El hombre esperó unos minutos antes de abrir la puerta. A Lincoln no le importó mucho. Si bien no quería lastimar a nadie y se sentía mal si le llegaba a ocurrir algo, tampoco podía hacer mucho; sus amigos estaban bastante molestos por lo que les ocurrió. Quizás era el fastidió de estar siempre en esa pizzería.

Puede que lo único que lo hacía "divertido" eran los niños. Era agradable verlos jugar o darles algún juguete de la pizzería. Sus amigos recordaban tiempos anteriores cuando les justaban lo mismo que a ellos. Aunque gracias a Stella aun podían seguir siendo un poco de ellos. Lincoln tenía la sensación de que Stella tuvo algo que ver. Podía recordar sus palabras cuando aquel monstruo de color negro le hizo sentir mucho dolor. Además le había dicho que lo arreglaría. Agitó un poco su cabeza. No le gustaba recordar nada del pasado. Entró a un ducto de ventilación que estaba abajo. Comenzó a gatear, pasando unos segundos, en una reja que estaba abajó de la oficina, observó al trabajador.

Parecía estar algo estresado. Pero él siguió caminando. Pasando varios minutos pudo salir a uno de los salones de fiesta. Entre la oscuridad pudo observar a Stella caminando tranquilamente por aquel salón de fiestas. Pensó que usaría uno de los animatrónicos que desactivaron anteriormente para ayudar a atrapar a ese guardia de seguridad. Eso le resultó bastante extrañó, sin embargo, por otro lado, quizás no lo hizo por él; Stella, la mayoría de veces, intentaba hacer lo que él le pidiera. Algo que siempre le resultaba bastante lindo.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Lincoln, saliendo de los ductos de ventilación, haciendo que Stella le prestara atención.

-Solo estoy caminando por el salón. –Miró a Lincoln. Él se sentó enfrente de las mesas. Stella hizo lo mismo. –Ojala que algún día tuviéramos una fiesta nosotros seis para celebrar tu cumpleaños. –Lincoln hizo una mueca. No le gustaban las fiestas que lo tenían a él como principal invitado. Sobre todo por lo que le pasó hace muchos años. -¿No te gustaría? Yo estoy segura que a los demás les encantaría celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Seria genial. –No le gustaría, pero al menos estaría con ella. Eso hacía que no fuera tan malo.

Sus amigos caminaron enfrente de ellos mientras se ponían en el escenario. El local ya estaba un poco más iluminado. No tardaría en que más trabajadores comenzaran a llegar.

…

Cuarto día de regresó al local. No sería tan pesado de no ser porque aún no podía dormir. Tampoco ayudaban las constantes pesadillas que últimamente estaba sufriendo; a veces escuchaba, mientras dormía, como uno de esos animatrónicos caminaban por su casa. Eran pesadillas, pero podía escuchar los pasos dentro de su cabeza perfectamente y eso era lo que no lo dejaba dormir.

No había dormido por mucho tiempo. Pero ya no importaba; tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo si no quería que su cuerpo terminara dentro de otro animatrónico o peor. A partir de ayer Foxy comenzó a moverse, no podía distraerse. La noche de ayer solo se movió dos veces, aunque pensó que quizás lo haría más al pasar los días.

Se sentó enfrente de la computadora mientras comenzaba a revisar las cámaras de seguridad. Poco después el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ya había comenzado su turno en la noche. Solo tenía que escuchar lo que el tipo del teléfono le iba a decir.

_-Veo que has avanzado mucho más… noche cuatro si no me equivocó. Me alegra que lo hayas logrado... –_Hubo una pausa que a Michael no se le hizo normal cuando comenzó a escuchar golpes en la puerta. –_De mi parte me estoy quedando sin energía; en este momento tengo en cada lado a Chica, Bonnie y Freddy. Hare el consejo que te di hace varios días; me quedare tan quieto para que me confundan con uno de los endoesqueletos y me dejen en la bodega hasta que alguien llegué… si no funciona supongo que… _-La voz del hombre del teléfono parecía muy alterada y preocupada. _–si escuchas esto el primer día de tu trabajo revisa la bodega de las piezas, si no iré contigo antes de que entres a trabajar para que no te preocupes, o te dejare otro mensaje… mierda…_

Michael escuchó la melodía de una canción que parecía ser una caja musical y poco después los gritos del hombre del teléfono. Eso le hizo dar un brincó. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Esperaba que no fuera nada grave. Preguntaría por él en la mañana, o esperaría. ¿Qué debía hacer? Mejor esperaría a mañana para ver si escuchaba otra grabación. De momento estaría concentrado en los animatrónicos.

Al revisar el salón de Foxy, observó cómo comenzaba a abrirse y el animatrónico veía fijamente a la cámara; sus ojos estaban de color negro, pero no lo asustó. Pero sabía que no debía descuidarse cuando ese era el más rápido de los cuatro. Por lo que le dijo el tipo del teléfono Freddy no se aparecía muy seguido por los pasillos. Freddy prefería aparecer en la oscuridad. No entendía bien a que se refería con eso.

Al revisar la cámara de los pasillos observó que Bonnie ya estaba avanzando, Chica todavía no, pero era cuestión de tiempo. Antes de que llegara a la oficina tomó la linterna y observó cómo se iba acercando; pero no parecía tener algo raro o fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, observó que su apariencia era bastante extraña; sus dientes parecían estar más grandes y su cuerpo mucho menos estorboso, además que cada paso que daba hacía eco por el pasillo. Agitó su cabeza antes de entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta. Era una alucinación. Sentía que la falta de sueño era lo que le hacía alucinar de ese modo, por esa razón no estaba muy preocupado. Debía dejar de asomarse. Aun creía que vería la sombra de un niño.

Escuchó los pasos afuera de su oficina, la abrió cuando escuchó los pasos hacer eco por el pasillo dejo de escucharlos. Miró a la computadora; en el pasillo izquierdo ya estaba Chica. Antes de apartar la mirada observó la cámara de Foxy; seguía en su lugar. Esperó unos momentos al escuchar los pasos de Chica, aunque en ese momento comenzó a ver letras.

Se golpeó el rostro para despejar su mente. Sabía que eso solo le mostraría palabras de _"Eres tú", "Fuiste tú", "Soy yo", _o cosas por el estilo. Pero intentaría que no le afectaran como ayer. Al escuchar los pasos cerca de la puerta cerró la puerta. Pareció que golpearon un poco la puerta y después continuaron caminando. Escuchó como comenzó alejarse de su oficina.

Volvió a revisar la cámara de Foxy; ya no estaba, rápidamente cerró la puerta. Escuchó sus pesados pasos acercarse a su oficina, comenzó a golpear la puerta, incluso Michael escuchó que la rasguñó y soltaba gruñidos Posteriormente se fue. Michael revisó las cámaras de seguridad para ver como a Foxy correr de regresó a la "Pirate cave". Lo vería después. Abrió la puerta izquierda.

Se tocó un poco los ojos mientras bostezaba. Era algo pesado, pero tener en cuenta que los animatrónicos le habían hecho algo a ese tipo del teléfono no lo dejaría dormir, aunque cerrara los ojos no podría dormir. Pero en cualquier momento que cayera, también podría aparecer uno de los animatrónicos.

Necesitaba tomar otra pastilla de cafeína para que dejara de tener sueño. Al buscar el franco que contenía las pastillas de cafeína volvió a escuchar pasos, pero no eran de un animatrónicos, parecían ser de un niño. Miró al frente donde observó a Puppet. ¿Y ese animatrónico que estaba haciendo ahí?

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y sus oídos fueron invadidos por una interferencia de radio. Puppet avanzó hacia él. Sacudió su cabeza, sin embargo, la imagen no se iba. Sabía que no podía ser real. Aunque por algo seguía ahí parado. Comenzó a caminar hacia él. Michael no supo que hacer. Al ver como se acercaba cerró la puerta. Puppet comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

¿Estaba alucinando por la falta de sueño o en verdad Puppet estaba ahí? Quizás no estaba y los golpes solo eran producidos por Foxy. Eso le hizo mirar del otro lado; la sombra de chica estaba parada junto a la puerta. La cerró, iluminó la otra puerta, no había nada. La abrió, un tanto inseguro por llegar a ver de nuevo a Puppet, se alivió al ver que estaba vació. Pero quería estar seguro que ya no estaba ahí. Tragó saliva mientras tomaba la linterna e iluminaba por los lados; estaba vacío. No había nadie.

Regresó a la oficina. Abrió la puerta a su derecha. Esperaba que ya no faltara mucho. Pero antes de revisar la hora fue a ver a Foxy; estaba en la "Pirate cave", aunque su postura era diferente; estaba alzando su garfio y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Era como si fuera atacar a una persona. Pero lo importante era que seguía en la "Pirate cave", no importaba su postura.

Miró la hora; ya faltaban treinta minutos para que su turno terminara. Lo único que odiaba eran las alucinaciones y las pesadillas cuando dormía. Volvió a mirar a Foxy, esta vez ya no estaba en su lugar. Cerró la puerta, posteriormente escuchó los golpes en la puerta, gruñidos se fue. Michael revisó las cámaras para ver como regresaba, aunque no vio lo que quería observar; había un niño caminando entre los salones para dirigirse hacia la "Pirate cave". ¿Qué estaba pasando? Agitó su cabeza de nuevo. El niño ya había desaparecido.

Revisó la "Pirate cave", Foxy ya estaba de nuevo en su lugar. Al revisar la hora se dio cuenta que solo faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara su turno. Esperaba poder dormir tranquilamente este día.

…

No pudo conciliar el sueño; las pesadillas no se lo permitían. Apenas pudo cerrar un poco los parpados. Y ahora ya estaba de regresó en la pizzería. Lo peor de todo es que estaba preocupado por el tipo que había dejado los mensajes. Michael preguntó por él antes de que se fueran todos los trabajadores, pero le dijeron que no sabían nada de él.

Esperaba que hubiera un mensaje ahorita en el teléfono. La verdad estaba algo preocupado por lo que le pudo haber sucedido. Al entrar en la oficina y comenzar a ver las cámaras de seguridad el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Esperaba que si fuera ese sujeto. Sin embargo, lo único que escuchó fueron ruidos extraños y un sonido parecido al de interferencia de radio.

Aunque por alguna razón pudo escuchar susurros de niños. O quizás ya era su mente alucinando por la falta de sueño. Y no tenía idea porque seguía aquí. Ahora con esto que sabía que los animatrónicos atacaban a los empleados debería irse del restaurante e ir con la policía. Pero no podía hacerlo porque no tenía pruebas, ni tampoco porque los animatrónicos ya estaban caminando por el restaurante.

Ya había comenzado.

Comenzó a revisar las cámaras; cada animatrónico ya estaba moviéndose por la pizzería, pero quien le importaba mas era Foxy; al revisar la cámara pudo observar que su postura estaba diferente. Era algo muy extraño ya que, anteriormente, solo estaba observando a la cámara fijamente. Y en este momento no solo estaba viendo a la cámara fijamente, si no que su cabeza estaba de lado mientras sus ojos brillaban de color rojo y alzaba su garfio como si fuera atacar a alguien. Eso era algo curioso, pero no importante.

Cambio las cámaras hacia el pasillo; Bonnie y Chica ya estaban al final del pasillo. Escuchó sus pesados pasos caminar hacia su oficina. El hombre del teléfono se lo había dicho dese la noche dos; conforme pasen las noches más rápidos se volverán los animatrónicos. Cosa para la que estuvo preparado. Pero sin embargo, no era muy divertido tener que estar bajó mucha presión en las noches. Ni mucho menos tener que estar padeciendo pesadillas que lo dejaban despierto, además de las alucinaciones sobre los animatrónicos. O las palabras que aparecían enfrente de sus ojos junto con las voces que le decían que él era el culpable.

Encendió la luz de ambas puertas donde observó las sombras de los animatrónicos. Cerró ambas puertas, escuchando el sonido de los pasos de ambos animatrónicos, caminaron por unos minutos antes de irse. Revisó la "Pirate cave" donde observó a Foxy. Cambió las cámaras a los pasillos; Chica y Bonnie no estaban ahí. Buscó por las cámaras hasta que encontró a Chica caminar por uno de los salones y a Bonnie en uno de los salones de juego.

Volvió a revisar la "Pirate cave"; Foxy seguía ahí. Era raro que no se moviera después de mucho tiempo, y más aún cuando los demás estaban muy activos. Aunque Freddy, aparentemente, prefería hacerlo cuando estaba oscuro. Y no lo había visto; ese animatrónico comenzó a moverse junto con los demás, pero no lo había visto caminar por el restaurante. Aunque le produjo un cosquilleó en el estómago pensar que… estaba afuera de la oficina.

Tragó saliva mientras tomaba su linterna. Sin embargo, ¿y si estaba afuera? Eso provocaría que lo atacara. Por otro lado, no lo había atacado. Conteniendo sus ganas de temblar, salió afuera donde ilumino el pasillo. Estaba vacío. O al menos de un lado. Salió al otro pasillo donde lo volvió a encontrar vacío. ¿En dónde estaba Freddy? Antes de revisar las cámaras dio una mirada en la "Pirate cave"; Foxy ya se había movido. Rápidamente cerró la puerta derecha, pasando unos segundos escuchó sus rápidos pasos por el pasillo.

Golpeó fuertemente la puerta mientras soltaba gruñidos. Pasando unos segundos escuchó como iba corriendo por el pasillo. Con eso se dispuso a revisar las cámaras de seguridad; pero, al revisar varias habitaciones de la pizzería, no encontró a Freddy por ninguna parte. Iba continuar revisando, aunque, al revisar las cámaras del pasillo, observó que Chica y Bonnie habían regresado.

A pesar de que aún no lo encontraba, estaba seguro de que no andaba cerca. O quizás estaba en la habitación de la cocina. No había escuchado pasos, pero no tenía otra opción de donde podría estar. Los pasos se hicieron más pesados hasta el punto de que los escuchó a pocos pasos de su oficina. Cerró la puerta, pero esta vez no se fueron. Michael se quedó con la boca abierta mientras escuchaba como golpeaban la puerta. ¿Acaso le iban hacer lo mismo que al tipo del teléfono? ¿Cómo es que sabían que hacer? ¿Tenían ideas muy definidas?

Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes mientras un cosquilleó se apoderaba de él. Tenía la sensación de ser despedazado por los animatrónicos una vez que se le acabara la energía. Miró el reloj donde observó que aún faltaban dos horas para que los animatrónicos se desactivaran. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Minimizó las pestañas de las cámaras de seguridad para revisar la energía. Solo le quedaba una cuarta parte.

Era malo. Sobre todo porque esta oficina era muy pequeñas. No había algún lugar donde pudiera esconderse, ni tampoco había algo para poder esconderse hasta que dieran las seis de la mañana. La presión de la situación le hizo sentirse un poco asustado. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Siguió escuchando los golpes. No sabía exactamente cuánto faltaría para que las puertas se abrieran. Suspiró pesadamente. Quizás si salía rápidamente hacia la habitación donde estaban los demás trajes y se quedaba hasta que los animatrónicos se fueran.

No era una mala idea. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Quizás podía ser atrapado, sucedería de igual forma si se quedaba. Esperaba que al menos eso funcionara porque estaría jodido si era atrapado por los animatrónicos. Esperó a que la energía se acabara, colocándose en la puerta izquierda. Los golpes no cesaron. Estuvo unos minutos más así hasta que observó, a un lado de la computadora, un pequeño traje de Golden Freddy.

Michael se asustó un poco mientras parpadeaba fuertemente. De seguro estaba durmiendo. Eso tenía un poco de sentido. No había manera en que los animatrónicos estuvieran tocando las puertas para hasta que se le acabara la energía del restaurante. Sin embargo, si estaba dormido, entonces no estaba vigilando a los animatrónicos, eso le provocó algo de miedo. En cualquier momento saltarían y lo último que sentiría seria dolor.

Lo mejor sería esperar a que Golden Freddy lo atacara, cosa que iba hacer; su cuerpo comenzó a estirarse un poco mientras observaba perfectamente como le crecían dientes y sus garras comenzaban a estirarse; sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse de un rojo intenso; y su cuerpo se hizo tan grande que fácilmente dos personas podían estar dentro. Lo peor eran aquellos dientes junto con las garras.

Eso le hizo temblar un poco. El animatrónico gruñó fuertemente antes de sentir sus dientes clavarse en su cabeza. Su vista se hizo negra, no obstante, el dolor seguía ahí. Enterró sus garras en su espalda escuchando perfectamente el crujir de sus huesos. Era doloroso. Tanto como para que se tratara de un sueño. Sintió como la carne de su cabeza comenzó a ser masticada. Poco a poco dejó de sentir dolor…

Michael se levantó de golpe. Estaba en su oficina. En los pasillos pudo observar cómo era iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol. Tocó su cabeza para sentir que estuviera bien. Entonces si fue una pesadilla. Sin embargo, no fue para nada bonita; fue algo horrible y aun podía sentir como su cabeza palpitaba por el dolor causado por la mordida.

Pero nada fue real. Su turno había terminado, y con eso su semana. Había leído en el contrató que podía seguir trabajando otra semana o irse. Teniendo en cuenta el peligro en que estaba a causa de los animatrónicos, las pesadillas que tenía sobre el restaurante y las alucinaciones por la falta de sueño… no era una mala idea irse. Sin embargo, aún no podía. No hasta saber que le ocurrió al tipo del teléfono. En la noche llegaría más temprano para revisar las habitaciones del restaurante.

No podía preguntar nada porque probablemente no le responderían, o desviarían el tema. Y lo peor de todo es que sospechaba que el tipo del teléfono estaba muerto. Y no sabía porque tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba en alguna parte del restaurante. Quizás en algún traje de los animatrónicos. O eso esperaba. Iba a llamar a la policía si encontraba el cuerpo. Con esa evidencia tan grande estaba seguro que el restaurante cerraría.

**...**

Lincoln se despertó cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta. Durante los últimos días Stella no había ido a verlo. Pero no era algo que le preocupara, era normal que a veces no fuera a verlo, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. E incluso ahora estaba algo feliz por volver a verla. Quizás caminarían por el restaurante, jugarían, lo que fuera no le molestaría a Lincoln, todo lo contrario; siempre le gustaba estar a su lado.

Esperó a que Stella abriera su caja, pero solo escuchó los pasos haciendo eco por la habitación, poco después pareció que movieron los trajes que estaban ahí. ¿Acaso aún estaban los trabajadores? O quizás era el mismo sujeto que cuidaba en las noches. Pero era raro que estuviera… ¿buscando algo? Era lo que parecía que estaba haciendo.

Comenzó a moverse un poco para ver de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, no tuvo éxito. Seguía sin poder mover su cuerpo. Algo extrañó porque no escuchaba la canción que lo hacía "dormir". Los pasos comenzaron a escucharse cerca de él. Estaba seguro de que no era Stella. O quizás eran sus amigos. Pero no iban muy seguido a verlo. La mayoría de veces Lincoln era quien los veía por el restaurante cuando salía a caminar.

O puede que esta vez sea una de esas veces donde ellos querían verlo, aunque nunca lo habían hecho. Además, ¿Por qué parecía estar buscando entre las piezas? Sintió como su caja comenzaba a moverse. Parecieron forcejear un poco hasta que vio como dejaba de ver tan oscuro. Al mirar enfrente observó una sombra y luego una luz que lo segó. Cuando su vista se adaptó a la luz observó al guardia de seguridad que había estado trabajando anteriormente. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo ese tipo ahí?

Michael no pudo soportar al ver el cuerpo casi podrido del hombre; su cara parecía estar pegada en extremo a su piel; además, había algunas moscas junto con unos gusanos. Y lo peor fue el olor, eso fue lo que provocó que comenzara a vomitar al ver aquel aspecto. No le alegraba su muerte, sin embargo, era algo bueno que ahora tuviera una evidencia para que al fin cerraran el restaurante.

Aun no daban las doce de la noche; la hora en la que los animatrónicos andaban por el restaurante, así que podía irse a su casa, descansar y mañana que todos los empleados estuvieran trabajando podrían interrogarlos para que admitieran que el restaurante era un peligro, sobre todo los animatrónicos. Y de hecho estaba pensando en destruirlos. Porque, a pesar de todo, estaba seguro que no los desactivarían.

Pero no podía hacerlo, entonces, ¿Qué evidencia tendrían? Tenía que esperar. Aunque por lo menos, finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, lograría que cerraran ese restaurante.

…

Michael miraba desde afuera mientras un trueno junto con la lluvia que caía. Esta era su única oportunidad. Los destruiría y por fin estaría en paz. Ningún animatrónico volvería aparecer en un restaurante con temática de ese tipo. O si los abrían ya no estarían los animatrónicos, que eran los que causaban accidentes. Cuando la policía fue hace una semana observaron que varios trabajadores estaban con mordidas o golpes en sus cuerpos. Al interrogarlos ellos confesaron. Y por ese motivo cerraron el restaurante. No querían que ocurriera otro accidente como la mordida a ese niño.

Además que el dueño fue a prisión. Un detalle menos. Él esperó a que la policía abandonara el lugar. Pero algo que le aterraba a Michael era si esos animatrónicos tenían almas de niños en su interior. Sin embargo, no sabía exactamente si intentarían robar algún cuerpo. Y no sabía si era algo bueno destruir los trajes donde estaban dentro.

Aunque recordaba que cuando los niños invadieron su cuerpo lo abandonaron porque se estaba pudriendo. Pero no quería que alguien pasara por lo mismo que él, así que lo mejor era destruirlos. Quizás sin ningún cuerpo sus almas serian liberadas y descansarían. O quizás no había nada. Nunca pudo encontrar un comportamiento raro. Además, no vio absolutamente nada de sombras en el otro restaurante. Quizás las alucinaciones con niños solo se debían a la falta de sueño o al cansancio que le producía estar ahí. Miró a los lados de la calle donde las observó totalmente vacías.

Se acercó al restaurante donde lo abrió. Al menos no cambiaron la cerradura, no tuvo que forzarla para entrar. Al mirar la hora en su reloj observó que ya eran las tres de la mañana. Según recordaba en la cocina del restaurante había un hacha en caso de incendios. Esperaba que no la hubieran quitado de su lugar.

Caminó por aquel salón hasta llegar a otro salón, y ese era el que estaba conectado a la cocina. Por suerte no había visto ningún animatrónico. Rápidamente entró a la cocina donde observó el hacha en dentro de aquel estuche de vidrio colgado. Se acercó y lo tomó en sus manos. Era el momento. Pero debía empezar uno por uno, con todos era algo peligroso porque lo podían lastimar.

Aunque debía saber en dónde estaban. No escuchaba sus pasos por la pizzería. Quizás estaban en su lugar. Algo extrañó porque siempre se movían en las noches. No obstante, puede que no se estaban moviendo porque sabían que no había un guardia. Entonces si se acercaba a los animatrónicos, ¿comenzarían a moverse? En caso de que no lo hicieran los destruirá rápidamente antes de que pudieran hacerlo.

Caminó entre los pasillos hasta que observó una puerta que daba a un pasillo largo. Ese era el lugar. Continuó caminando hasta que llegó al salón de fiestas donde observó a los tres animatrónicos en el escenario. Los miró fijamente mientras observaba como Freddy comenzaba a mover su cabeza; sintió la mirada de una persona.

Rápidamente corrió por el pasillo. Escuchó los pasos de Freddy detrás de él. Dios varias vueltas por los pasillos y los salones de fiestas hasta que llegó a la "Pirate cave"; Foxy estaba mirando a la nada, pero cuando lo observó sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo. Volvió a correr rápidamente por los pasillos dando varias vueltas en círculo por la pizzería. Debía esperar a que apareciera cada uno de los animatrónicos y no todos de repente. Llegó a una habitación que estaba completamente vacía, enfrente de esta había una pequeña habitación donde parecía guardar objetos de limpieza.

Podía esconderse dentro de esa habitación y salir rápidamente para destruir a los animatrónicos. No era una mala idea. Esperó a que alguno llegara al salón, cosa que no tardó mucho; escuchó perfectamente los pasos de uno de esas cosas hacer eco por los pasillos. Tomó el hacha con fuerza entre sus manos y se escondió adentro de la habitación con la puerta entreabierta para cuando se distrajera. Observó, a pesar de la oscuridad, la enorme sombra de Freddy caminar por el salón.

Freddy se giró para irse y en ese momento Michael salió de la habitación e impactó el hacha contra la cabeza. Pudo escuchar perfectamente como algo parecía crujir, pero no le importó. Freddy cayó al suelo mientras parecía gruñir y Michael dejó caer el hacha sobre su cuerpo repetidas veces hasta que pudo destrozar todas sus piezas. El cuerpo de Freddy estaba totalmente destruido; ya no había forma que se levantara. Solo quedaban tres.

Se escondió, nuevamente, en la habitación y esperó a que el siguiente viniera. Unos minutos escuchó los pasos haciendo eco en los pasillos; inhaló un poco de aire mientras esperaba a que el próximo animatrónico entrara. Bonnie fue quien entró a la habitación; pareció observar por todos lados. Pero principalmente el cuerpo destrozado de Freddy. Michael aprovechó esa distracción para correr rápidamente y destruirlo; hizo un corte perfecto en los brazos haciendo que cayeran. Aquel animatrónico pareció verlo con miedo, ¿o era su imaginación? No importaba. El habla impactó en su cabeza haciendo que algunas chispas salieran, Bonnie cayó el suelo. Michael dejó caer el hacha repetidas veces hasta que su cuerpo quedó totalmente destruido. Solo quedaban dos.

Ya estaba algo cansado, pero no podía detenerse. Aún no. Volvió a esconderse adentro de la habitación y esperó a que el siguiente viniera. Nuevamente los pasos hicieron eco por el pasillo. Volvió agarrar el hacha con fuerza cuando observó que Chica fue quien entró a la habitación. Observó por todos lados buscando, cuando se dio la vuelta Michael salió rápidamente y enterró el hacha en un costado de su traje. El animatrónico gruñó. ¿Por qué todos gruñían de ese modo? Hasta parecía como si estuvieran gritando. Impactó repetidas veces el hacha hasta que finalmente quedó destruido. Solo quedaba uno.

Sintió como el sudo caía de su frente. Dio un suspiro cansado. Esta era la última vez que iba a esconderse adentro de la habitación. Pero no se sentía tan bien por destruir a su animatrónico favorito, no obstante, sabía que aún era un peligro; no dudaría un segundo en lastimarlo. No escuchó pasos pesados, sin embargo, escuchó como alguien rayaba la pared con puntiagudo. Ese era Foxy. Al pasar unos segundos observó cómo entró rápidamente. Sin duda, a pesar del tiempo, seguía siendo el más rápido de los cuatro. Pareció ver para todos lados, en el momento que miraba para otro lado salió y golpeó su cabeza perfectamente; el animatrónico soltó un gruñido, como los demás, antes de caer. Michael lo golpeó repetidas veces hasta que su cuerpo quedó totalmente destruido. Ya había terminado. No había nadie más.

Arrojó el hacha al suelo. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la pizzería. Mientras caminaba comenzó a ver como las paredes cambiaban a un color rojizo y comenzaban aparecer palabras como "Era tú", "Este es tu fin", "Pagaras por lo que hiciste". Michael estaba seguro que era su imaginación. La falta de sueño. Ya se había acostumbrado a dormir de nuevo en el día, y ahora estar despierto tanto tiempo junto con el cansancio que sentía en este momento, tenía un poco de sentido.

Continuó caminando hasta que llegó a un salo de fiestas. Pero no avanzó más cuando escuchó el llanto de varios niños hacer eco por el salón. Eso le hizo sentir un escalofrió en su espalda. Pero estaba seguro que seguía siendo su imaginación. Aunque siempre le iba aterrar algo así. Continuó caminando repetidas veces; pero, pasando por varios salones de fiestas, observó que regresaba la cocina. ¿Estaba caminando correctamente hacia la salida? Las palabras en las paredes continuaron apareciendo. Michael comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

No por las palabras, sino por los llantos; cada vez los escuchaba más cerca. Volvió a caminar hacia la salida, pero seguía regresando a una parte del restaurante. Eso ya no era un error o estaba alucinando. Está completamente seguro que no podía salir. Y tenía la sensación de que todo era por culpa de los llantos que estaba escuchando.

Comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos, muy nervioso, hasta que llegó a un salón que nunca antes había visto, ¿o sí? Los trajes del restaurante estaban ahí; las piezas de los animatrónicos también, entonces… puede que solo estaba viendo cosas. O eso pensaba; cuando iba a irse de ese lugar, en la puerta, observó a cuatro sombras pararse enfrente. Pensó que era su imaginación, aunque al escuchar su llanto le hizo pegar un giró ahogado mientras estaba seguro de que algo así no era producto de su imanación.

**...**

Lincoln se despertó en medio de la habitación donde sus amigos acostumbraban hacer shows para los niños. Pero no los vio en sus lugares. Normalmente ellos estaban ahí, sobre todo ahora que no había ningún guardia de seguridad. No estaba seguro de porque ya no había nadie, tanto en el día, como en la noche. No supo que fue lo que pasó, pero tampoco le importó mucho.

Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrar a sus amigos. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Quizás hasta se habían aburrido de estar en el escenario siempre. Incluso habían comenzado a jugar como antes. Stella, de hecho, pasaba más tiempo con él. Hasta lo sacó de la caja musical donde estaba.

Entró a una habitación completamente grande, donde observó los trajes de los animatrónicos que usaban sus amigos. A Lincoln le extrañó un poco eso, pero no mucho. Le importaban más sus amigos. Dio varias vueltas entre los pasillos sin encontrar a sus amigos, ni siquiera había visto a Stella. Quizás alguien había venido a trabajar a cuidar el lugar y puede que estaban en la bodega.

Dio algunas vueltas hasta que, efectivamente, observó a sus amigos al fondo del pasillo. Pero sin embargo, parecían tapar la salida y podía escuchar los gritos de una persona en la bodega. Al acercarse pudo observar perfectamente al guardia que sus amigos más querían atrapar; Stella estaba persiguiéndolo mientras sus amigos estaban evitando que saliera de la bodega.

-_¿Qué rayos están haciendo? –_Preguntó, al acercarse hasta ellos.

-_Él… es él… fue él quien nos ocasionó todo esto, Lincoln. _–Respondió Stella, gritando y mirando con furia a ese hombre. El hombre estaba completamente asustado por verlos.

Stella se le volvió acercar y aquel hombre grito fuertemente mientras corría al otro lado del pasillo. A Lincoln no le gusto que hicieran eso. No sabían exactamente si era él. No podían recordarlo. Y no quería hacerlo. Y si era él, tampoco quería hacerle daño.

-_Déjenlo en paz._

_-No. Este sujeto va pagar lo que nos hizo. Por su culpa tú… te pasó esa mordida._

Stella se volvió acercar a Michael, quien ya no sabía qué hacer. En cualquier momento lo iban atrapar. Eso era lo que aterraba, ¿Qué cosas le iban hacer cuando lo hicieran? La sombra se volvió acercar a él. Corrió hacia otro lado mientras sentía como su corazón iba explotar en cualquier momento. Lo peor es que no sabía a donde ir o esconderse. Lo único que había en la bodega era el traje de Spring-Trap.

No quería hacerlo, pero, ¿tenía otra opción? Tragó saliva y cuando la sombra se le acercó de nuevo corrió al otro lado. Abrió el traje de la parte de atrás y entró. Las sombras no hicieron nada, simplemente se quedaron quietas, como si estuvieran esperando algo. ¿Por qué lo veían de ese modo?

Y entonces escuchó un ruido metálico adentro del traje. ¡Las vigas de soporte! Su cuerpo fue aplastado; los cables se clavaron en su cuerpo. Sintió como su piel comenzaba a pelarse. La sangre comenzó a salir de su cuerpo mientras casi al suelo. El dolor… no podía soportarlo… era demasiado. Sintió un poco de ardor mientras su vista se hacía negra. Las sombras de los niños se acercaron a él. ¿Qué querían de él? Ya estaba a punto de morir por su maldita culpa.

_-Yo… ¡no quería esto! –_Gritó Lincoln, comenzando a llorar.

Salió de la puerta mientras que los demás se sentían más tranquilos. Podían irse. Pero no podían dejar a Lincoln aquí. Quizás si le hacían una fiesta se iba a tranquilizar y al fin estarían tranquilos.

…

**NA: Perdón si hay errores de redacción u ortografía. Aunque creo que no son tan grandes como para echarles a perder la lectura, o eso espero.**

**Bueno, ya no hay más capítulos. Solo queda un epilogo que veré cuando lo público. Yo creo que en el lapso de esta semana. Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo, o háganmelo saber en sus comentarios. Y también espero que disfruten el epilogo.**

**Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el epilogo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogo.**

Enfrente de una mesa con seis sillas Lincoln estaba llorando en el suelo. No sabía con exactitud cómo llegó o donde estaba, y no le importaba de todos modos. No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la carne siendo desagarrada de aquel hombre dentro de aquel traje seguía con él. No quería lastimar a nadie, lo peor de todo es que fueron sus amigos, además que no tenía algún tipo de remordimiento por lo que le sucedió. E incluso se sentía bien por lo que le sucedió a ese hombre. Lo habían hecho pagar por les hizo ese sujeto. Sin embargo, por otro lado, no fue algo bonito lo que le sucedió. Y lo peor es que sus amigos no se arrepentían.

Afuera del salón Stella observaba como Lincoln estaba llorando. A ninguno de ellos le gustaba ver a Lincoln llorar de ese modo, por eso se fueron de ese lugar. A Stella tampoco y por esa razón decidió hacerle una fiesta; todos ellos podrían celebrarla, aunque no fuera el cumpleaños de Lincoln o de alguno de ellos. Stella quería que todos se la pasaran bien, por al menos una vez. Y que estuvieran tranquilos después de tanto tiempo.

Le gustaría entrar con Lincoln, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero antes debía encontrar a los demás animatrónicos y traerle a Lincoln algo muy importante. Caminó por el restaurante mientras observaba a varios niños jugando entre ellos o comiendo. Las imágenes pasaban muy rápido, algo que no le importó. Continuó caminando hasta que, en uno de los salones, observó a Chica caminar con postres en sus manos y dándoles a niños.

Pero lo que llamó su atención fue que, en una esquina del salón, había una niña llorando. Stella sabía que era Jordan. Por eso se acercó al animatrónico. Lo tocó, Chica pareció emitir un ruido. Dio la vuelta acercándose a la niña, le extendió un pastelillo. La niña pareció no entender del todo, pero lo aceptó. Stella sonrió antes de regresar a caminar por el pasillo.

Dio algunas vueltas buscando a uno de sus amigos o a otro animatrónico. Caminó por un pasillo donde escuchó el eco de la canción que estaba escuchando; en el fondo habían varios niños disfrutar de la música, pero uno resaltaba; tenía puesta la máscara de Freddy mientras aplaudía al compás de la música. Stella se le acercó y le susurró algo, lo cual causó que la música se detuviera. Tanto Freddy como el niño salieron de la habitación.

Stella, nuevamente caminó por el lugar hasta que llegó a una habitación donde había muchos niños jugando como si fueran piratas y Foxy les deba globos a los que se acercaban. Cerca de la "Pirate Cave" había un niño que estaba jugando solo con un peluche de Foxy, también llevaba una máscara del mismo animatrónico. Stella se acercó al animatrónico; tocó su cuerpo, Foxy fue con el niño y le entregó un globo. El niño pareció feliz por eso. Ambos salieron de la habitación.

Ella volvió a caminar entre los salones observando a los niños jugando. Pudo ver a muchos niños jugando a desarmar a Mangle, o algunos recibiendo globos de Balloon Boy, en otro salón Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie, como los llamaban, estaba dándole pasteles a los niños, mientras que otra aparte de esa habitación estaban jugando con las piezas de Mangle. Stella continuó caminando hasta que encontró a Bonnie dándole helado a niños. Sin embargo no encontró a Liam cerca. Pero podía decirle al animatrónico que lo buscara, cosa que hizo. Ella quería regresar con Lincoln. Sabía que Liam iría con Lincoln para estar a su lado.

Se acercó al animatrónico para decirle que buscara a Liam, unos segundos después salió de la habitación. Todos sus amigos ya estaban listos para ir a su fiesta. Sin embargo, Stella aun no lo estaba, debía darle algo importante a Lincoln todavía.

…

Luna se despertó al escuchar el ruido de las personas a su alrededor. Al abrir por completo los ojos observó que estaba en medio de un salón de fiestas. Pero al ver mejor se dio cuenta que era la pizzería de Freddy. Pensó que se trataba de un sueño o algo así, sobre todo porque lo último que recordaba es que se fue a dormir.

Bostezó un poco mientras sacudía su cabeza. La pizzería estaba llena de niños que parecían divertirse. Le recordó la vez que llevó a Lincoln a ese lugar para que se divirtiera con sus amigos. Cosa de la que se arrepentía por lo que paso. Al mirar del otro lado del salón observó a Leni en medio de la gente. Ella parecía estar como ella; confundida al ver todo ese lugar. Y la verdad es que, a pesar de que lo último que recordaba es cuando se fue a dormir, esto se sentía bastante real.

-¿En dónde estamos, Luna? –Preguntó Leni, en el momento que ella se acercó.

Luna no supo que responder. ¿Qué podía decir de todos modos? Quizás solo podía seguir la corriente al sueño. Nunca le había sucedidó algo así, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

-No lo sé. Supongo que…

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que responder. Pero tampoco es que el no hacerlo fuera afectar en algo. Leni se rascó la cabeza. Si bien, no era muy lista, tampoco era demasiado boba como no darse cuenta de las cosas. Ambas no se dieron nada y caminaron hacia la salida de aquel salón. Al cruzar la puerta, enfrente, observaron a una niña con la máscara del animatrónico de Golden Freddy. La niña las saludó a ambas con su mano.

-Hola. –La saludó Leni, acercándose a ella. Luna no lo hizo, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo de todas formas?

-Quiero mostrarles algo. Creo que la persona a la que le preparé la fiesta le gustara verlas.

Luna tuvo un pequeño cosquilleó en su estómago, no sabía exactamente porque. Leni también. Ambas siguieron a la niña por los pasillos del restaurante. Vieron a muchos niños caminar y jugar, pero al dar vuelta a uno de los pasillos, sin embargo, parecía estar más tranquilo; había algunas risas y podían escuchar el sonido de la música de algunos animatrónicos acompañado de un llanto ahogado. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un salón; en el escenario estaba Freddy cantando mientras los demás le daban pizza, pasteles, globos o jugaban con los niños. Pero la niña continuó caminando.

Ambas hicieron lo mismo hasta que llegaron a una mesa donde había un niño llorando mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Aunque lo que más resaltaba y les sorprendió bastante fue el cabello blanco.

-¿Lincoln? –Luna se acercó un poco a él. El niño levantó la vista y al ver a sus hermanas corrió rápidamente hacia ellas.

-¡Lincoln! –Gritaron Luna y Leni al mismo tiempo, con su voz un poco quebrada al volver a ver a su hermano.

Los tres hermanos se abrazaron con tanta fuerza. Lincoln comenzó a llorar con más fuerza al ver a sus hermanas. Al mirar enfrente observó que Stella estaba sonriendo. Y a las chicas no les importaba que fuera un sueño, o algo parecido, ¿acaso les importaba?

-¡Las extrañe mucho! –Luna se apartó de él y lo miró; su aspecto parecía ser el de un niño de once años, pero era algo que no le importaba. Quizás era más grande que él. Lincoln al verlas observó que ambas se habían vuelto más hermosas con el paso de los años. La última vez que las vio fue en la pizzería y borró sus recuerdos para que jamás volvieran, algo de lo que se arrepentía. -¡Me alegra que estén aquí!

-A nosotras también. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Luna y Leni.

-Las traje porque creo que debes verlas antes de irnos. –Los tres observaron a Stella atentamente. –Ya no hay nada porque seguir, Lincoln. Antes estábamos aquí por lo que nos hicieron… pero… eso terminó. No hay otra razón para quedarnos y creo que lo ideal es que te despidas de tus hermanas.

Lincoln no lloró ante esa declaración. Podía entender perfectamente a lo que Stella se refería. Luna y Leni, por el contrario, no entendían a que se referían. Pero estaban de acuerdo en que nunca se despidieron de él. Quizás en su funeral, solo eso. Les hubiera gustado verlo alguna otra vez en su vida para decirle cuanto lo amaban. Quizás era un sueño, aunque se sentía tan real que no les importaba que fuera eso.

Lincoln volvió abrazarlas con mucha fuerza a ambas.

-¿Sabes? –Comenzó Luna –, la verdad verdad es que si me hubiera armado de valor… si tan solo… solo hubiera salido de la casa y alejarte de ellas… tú…

-No pasa nada, Luna. –Lincoln la abrazó con fuerza. –No les guardó ningún rencor a ustedes, ni a Lynn y Lori. No quiero que sigan pensando en el ayer. Recuerda que "ya no soy el mismo que era ayer". –Luna recordó la letra de esa canción. –Te aseguró que serás la mejor estrella del rock del siglo. Sé que tú puedes, Luna. Eres la mejor.

Lincoln se fue hacia Leni. Su hermana no parecía tener palabras que decirles.

-Siempre me gusto probarte ropa… -Fue lo único que salió de su boca. Desearía no ser una estúpida y decirle algo más.

-Nunca permitas que alguien te diga que no puedes hacer las cosas, Leni. Tú eres lista porque eres tú misma. Si alguien te dice lo contrario, entonces el tonto es él. –Leni volvió a llorar mientras lo abrazaba. –Sé que serás la mejor diseñadora de modas, quien sabe… quizás hasta seas la modista de Luna y su banda.

-Paso. No me gusta su estilo.

Los tres rieron cálidamente. Al detenerse Lincoln las miró a las dos.

-Siempre las ame con todo mi corazón y por ustedes hubiera dado la vida. Estoy seguro que ustedes también hubieran hecho lo mismo. –Soltó un suspiró mientras se acercaba a sus amigos. –Las amo, chicas.

Luna y Leni se acercaron rápidamente y le dieron un besó en la mejilla, como cuando los tres dormían juntos. Lincoln le sonrió antes de colocarse la máscara de Puppet y tomar la mano de Stella. Ambas observaron cómo sus cuerpos desaparecían. Las máscaras cayeron al suelo. Ambas rompieron a llorar. Sin importar que esto fuera un sueño, se sentía tan real. Pero estaban seguras de algo; Lincoln siempre las amó y ahora estaba tranquiló.

…

Michael observaba el lugar donde un par de hombres lo dejaron; era una habitación pequeña, el aspecto hasta parecía ser algo aterrador. Aunque no era algo como si sintiera algo normalmente. Tenía un nuevo cuerpo que solo le producía dolor.

Pero esto no era su culpa. Ni siquiera la de esos niños. Ellos lo único que querían era descansar y lo lograron con su muerte. Sin embargo, no estaba molestó con ellos, si no con su padre y Henry; los hijos de puta ocasionaron esto. Ambos no les basto con matar a seis niños antes, sus hijos entre ellos, sino que querían seguir.

Eso era algo que no podía tolerar. Debía detenerlos. Sin importar quien se interpusiera en su camino. Quizás el nuevo guardia de seguridad que vio caminar hace unas horas. Puede que era su padre o Henry. Los bastardos nunca estaban satisfechos con la muerte de los niños. Los haría sufrir. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la pizzería.

…

**NA: Al fin me libre de esta madre. Debo admitir una cosa y es que odio el fic. No porque me parezca mala o algo parecido, más bien es porque cuando escribí la historia no tenía mucho de entrar a F.F. entonces no estaba "maleado" en el aspecto de que hay muchas personas que les gusta atosigar con que si le copie a Banghg, si le robe su contenido.**

**Lo que provocaron fue que odiara la obra por esa razón. Incluso la escribí más por responsabilidad que por gusto. Algo que se notó por algunos capítulos que fueron muy malos. Pero bueno, he terminado con la historia. Espero que la disfrutara, si no, pues me vale. Espero que puedan leer más de mis historias "Héroes y monstruos", algo que les agradecería.**

**Un agradecimiento a regamers10, J0nas Nagera, Banghg, andres, Reila Van y al resto que me apoyaron desde el inicio.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en otro capítulo de mis historias. Les mando un saludo. Adiós.**


End file.
